0012 A Espada Sagrada
by Cdz 100
Summary: Um roteiro de anime/mangá que conta a história de um garoto de treze anos de idade chamado Sato Akira, que sonha em ser um grande lutador de artes marciais. Publicarei a fic em outros idiomas também. Deixem reviews plz!
1. Capítulo 001: Uma importante decisão

Capítulo 001: Uma importante decisão.

O relógio marcava seis horas da manhã em Tóquio, a capital do Japão. Era dia primeiro de dezembro. Todas as ruas da capital estavam tomadas de um grande brilho ofuscante pelo sol, que estava nascendo fortemente. Os pássaros cantavam, acordando os moradores de diversas ruas. Entretanto, muitos habitantes já estavam se encaminhando para os seus respectivos destinos. Um cenário realmente típico de cidade grande.

Em um dos bairros de Tóquio, morava um garoto de treze anos de idade. Seu nome era Sato Akira. Um garoto de altura relativamente normal, de mais ou menos, um metro e sessenta centímetros e cinqüenta quilos. Cabelos pretos, com uma pequena franja sobre a testa. Seus olhos também eram bem pretos.

Sato dormia profundamente em seu quarto, onde havia um computador, um vídeo-game e uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama e também havia um guarda-roupas do outro lado. Às seis horas da manhã, o despertador, que ficava na mesa de cabeceira, tocou bem alto, fazendo Sato abrir imediatamente os olhos, parecendo assustado. Soltou um forte espreguiço e se sentou na cama, com o cabelo todo desarrumado.

- Ai, ai... já tenho que acordar de novo... – disse Sato, desligando o despertador, ainda bastante sonolento. – Bom... pelo menos hoje é o último dia de aula na escola!

Sato foi até o banheiro e começou a escovar os seus dentes.

"Caramba..." pensava Sato, enquanto continuava escovando os dentes. "Essas férias vão ser realmente ótimas! Sempre gostei de artes marciais, e as inscrições para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio começam amanhã... tsc... mas eu nem sei se eu vou fazer! Todo mundo que sai de lá, sai bem forte... mas todos dizem que quase tiveram que "ver o inferno" para alcançarem essa força... bom... eu acho que vou decidir só amanhã..."

Sato terminou de escovar os dentes. Depois de praticamente meia hora, já havia tomado banho e acabava de se vestir com o uniforme de sua escola.

- Sato! Venha logo tomar o seu café da manhã, ou você vai acabar se atrasando! – disse a voz de sua mãe, lá de baixo, na cozinha.

- Sim... já estou indo! – disse Sato.

Sato sentou-se na cama e começou a calçar os sapatos.

"Tomara que aquele imbecil do Hikoru não fique de palhaçada lá na escola hoje! Ele podia dar uma folga pelo menos no último dia de aula!" pensou Sato, que acabava de amarrar os sapatos. "Bom... vou esperar que o dia de hoje seja mesmo ótimo!"

Sato saiu de seu quarto, parecendo bastante animado para o seu último dia. Desceu as escadas e chegou na cozinha, onde havia uma farta mesa de café da manhã.

- Bom dia, mãe! – disse Sato.

- Bom dia, filho! – disse a mãe, parecendo feliz. – Você já decidiu se vai querer entrar no Clube Marcial de Tóquio?

- Não, ainda não... mas de qualquer forma, as inscrições são só amanhã, então, depende com qual humor eu vou acordar amanhã de manhã... – disse Sato, comendo rapidamente o seu café da manhã.

Não se passaram cinco minutos até que Sato terminasse o café da manhã. Depois, correu até o seu quarto para pegar a sua mochila e colocar os últimos livros que faltavam. Então, desceu até a cozinha novamente.

- Tchau mãe, já estou indo... – disse Sato.

- Sim, filho... – disse a mãe. – Vê se aproveita o último dia, hein?

- Ta, pode deixar, mãe. – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto saiu de casa, batendo rapidamente a porta. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

- Ah... droga... só tenho dez minutos... – disse Sato.

Sato começou a andar em alta velocidade até que se lembrou de algo.

- Mas espera aí... hoje é o último dia... só tem prova... não preciso desses livros... Ah! Eu não tenho tempo para voltar, vou assim mesmo!

Sato recomeçou a andar em alta velocidade. Às sete horas da manhã, em ponto (horário em que as aulas começavam), o garoto estava na entrada da escola Hyumann. O sinal estava tocando.

- Beleza! Parece que eu cheguei na hora! – disse Sato, entrando pelo portão principal, que estava quase fechando.

Sato andou rapidamente até sua sala, Oitavo Ano, 316. Os alunos já estavam todos sentados, mas o professor que aplicaria a prova final ainda não havia chegado.

- Heh... que sorte! – murmurou Sato para si mesmo, indo para o seu lugar.

- Você é ridículo, moleque! – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos, que estava sentado mais ou menos no meio da segunda fila, olhando para Sato.

Nenhum dos outros alunos ligou para o que aquele garoto havia dito, já que todos estavam entretidos em suas respectivas conversas.

Sato se virou para o garoto que havia dito isso. Depois, sem dizer nada, se virou para o seu lugar e então, se sentou.

"Cara... quando o Hikoru começa a provocar desde cedo... ele ta querendo confusão hoje..." pensou Sato, enquanto retirava o material que usaria para fazer a prova.

Então, o professor chegou na sala e rapidamente mandou todo mundo calar a boca. As provas foram distribuídas.

- O limite de tempo é de uma hora! Depois disso, todos podem ficar aqui na escola para aproveitarem os festejos de encerramento do ano letivo, ou podem ir para suas casas. Boa prova e boa sorte! – disse o professor.

Depois de quase meia hora, Sato terminou a sua prova. Por todos os outros trinta minutos restantes, Hikoru colou praticamente todas as questões... até que o limite de tempo se esgotou.

- Muito bem! Passem as provas adiante! – disse o professor.

Em poucos segundos, todas as provas estavam nas mãos do professor.

- Bom... é isso... eu desejo boas férias a todos vocês e espero vê-los todos aqui no ano que vem! – disse o professor.

Os alunos começaram a sair da sala, inclusive Sato. Enquanto saía, reparou uma conversa entre Hikoru e um outro garoto que era próximo dele.

- Você se deu bem na prova, Hikoru?

- Claro... nunca me dou mal, seu idiota! – disse Hikoru, com um grande índice de arrogância na voz.

"Heh... se esse garoto não fosse amigo dele..." pensou Sato, saindo da sala.

Então, Sato chegou ao pátio, quando reparou que todo ele estava bastante cheio.

- Ah... eu nem vou dar muito tempo aqui... vou só comer alguma coisa... – disse Sato, quando foi interrompido por alguém que chegou perto dele.

- E aí, Sato? – disse um garoto.

- Heh! Eu nem te cumprimentei na sala, Kim. – disse Sato, sorrindo. – Foi bem na prova?

- Sim... razoável. – disse Kim. – E aí, você vai demorar muito aqui? Ou vai para casa?

- É, eu acho que vou para casa... – disse Sato. – E você?

- Não... eu vou ficar aqui até acabar a festa... afinal... é o último dia né? – disse Kim, rindo.

- Hehe... é... mas eu tenho que pensar sobre uma coisa... – disse Sato. – Você sabe o que é, não?

- Hah! O Clube Marcial de Tóquio... – disse Kim. – Eu não sei se eu vou cara... mas vê se me liga amanhã de manhã... se eu decidir fazer a inscrição e você também... aí a gente vai junto... certo?

- Ta, tudo bem... – disse Sato. – Ah... eu sabia... olha aquilo lá!

Sato apontava para Hikoru e seu colega, que estavam levando um garotinho de praticamente um metro e quarenta para os fundos do pátio.

- Aí, Sato, você não vai fazer nada, vai? – disse Kim.

- Eu não sei... – disse Sato. – Vou pelo menos ver de perto o que ele vai fazer. Você vem...?

- Ah... – disse Kim, desviando o olhar. – Ah... não... eu to com fome... depois me conta o que aconteceu, certo?

Kim foi andando bem rápido para a fila da cantina. Enquanto isso, Sato seguiu por um corredor ligado ao pátio, que dava nos fundos da escola, onde nunca havia ninguém. Chegando lá nos fundos, Sato viu que Hikoru e o outro garoto ameaçavam o pequenininho.

- Escuta aqui, ô moleque! – disse Hikoru, pegando o garotinho pela camiseta. – Me da logo o dinheiro que você tem, se quiser continuar tendo dentes!

O garotinho olhava muito amedrontado para Hikoru e o outro garoto, até que ele caiu no choro e então, Hikoru caiu na risada, ainda segurando a camiseta do menininho.

- Solta ele agora, Hikoru!!! – disse Sato, encarando Hikoru bem seriamente.

Hikoru fez cara séria e começou a encarar Sato, mas sem soltar a camiseta do garotinho.

- Sai daqui, ô idiota! – disse Hikoru. – Quem te chamou?!

- Eu já disse para soltar esse garoto, Hikoru! Agora!!! – disse Sato, parecendo furioso.

- E se eu não quiser? – disse Hikoru, em tom de deboche.

Então, sem pensar duas vezes, Sato desferiu um soco bem no meio da cara de Hikoru, fazendo sangue espirrar pelo nariz. O garoto caiu de joelhos no chão, mas rapidamente se levantou.

- Sai daqui! – disse Sato, olhando para o garotinho.

O menininho, ainda chorando bastante, saiu correndo. O outro garoto que estava ao lado de Hikoru, tentou atingir Sato com um soco na cara, mas Sato agarrou o braço dele e jogou o garoto no chão, com um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus. Neste momento, Hikoru rapidamente atingiu um chute na cara de Sato, que cuspiu sangue pela boca, mas conseguiu se manter de pé.

"Caramba! A velocidade do Hikoru é bem maior que a desse outro moleque!" pensou Sato.

O outro garoto parecia estar inconsciente no chão.

"Esse Sato é forte... ele ta completamente apagado!" pensou Hikoru, olhando para o garoto caído no chão.

Rapidamente Sato deu um forte soco na barriga de Hikoru, que sentiu bastante dor, fazendo ele se abaixar um pouco e, logo depois, Sato atingiu Hikoru com um gancho no meio da cara, fazendo com que mais sangue saísse do rosto do garoto. Hikoru rapidamente se recompôs do golpe e ia avançando contra Sato, quando, dois inspetores chegaram para parar a briga. Cada um segurou um firmemente.

- Os dois para a diretoria agora! – disse um dos inspetores.

Então, os inspetores levaram rapidamente os dois para a sala do diretor, sendo que cada um estava com sacos de gelo nos ferimentos.

- Quem começou essa briga? – disse o diretor, parecendo bastante zangado.

- Ele!!! – disse um apontando para o outro.

O diretor olhou atentamente para os dois garotos, principalmente para Hikoru.

- Bom... eu te dei uma chance para confessar, Hikoru! – disse o diretor. – Um garoto do primário me disse tudo o que realmente aconteceu! Entretanto... você também agiu muito errado, Sato! Como hoje é o último dia, não temos mais como lhes implicar castigo... então, ambos só sairão daqui quando os seus responsáveis vierem buscar vocês! E... terei uma conversa muito série com o seu responsável, Hikoru!

- Ah, que droga! Olha o que você fez, seu idiota!!! – disse Hikoru.

- CHEGA!!!! – gritou o diretor. – Vão ficar os dois aqui até que seus responsáveis cheguem.

Então, o diretor telefonou para a casa de ambos os garotos e depois de alguns minutos, os responsáveis estavam presentes na sala do diretor, que explicou o que havia acontecido.

- O Sato não fez a coisa certa... apesar de ter sido por um bom motivo... espero que ele tenha sua devida punição, senhora! – disse o diretor para a mãe de Sato. – Estão liberados!

Logo, ambos saíram da sala. Como a notícia da briga já havia se espalhado pela escola, Kim esperava Sato do lado de fora da sala do diretor.

- Eu sabia que isso não acabaria bem, Sato! – disse Kim.

- Não se preocupe, Kim! – disse a mãe de Sato. – Ele vai ficar bem! Apesar de eu sempre dizer que não se deve se meter em brigas... esse Hikoru é muito folgado! Esses diretores nem sempre sabem o que realmente acontecem nas escolas! Venha... vamos para casa! Você quer vir também, Kim?

- Não, obrigado, Sra. Akira... eu vou ficar aqui por mais um tempinho... – disse Kim. – Até, Sato... melhoras.

- Valeu... – disse Sato, ainda com um saco de gelo no rosto.

Sato e sua mãe voltaram para casa e então, Sato trocou de roupa e depois ficou deitado na cama de seu quarto, ainda com o saco de gelo no rosto.

"Esse imbecil do Hikoru... estava parecendo que eu já sabia que ele faria alguma coisa errada hoje... só não sabia que me envolveria nisso também!" pensou Sato, relembrando da briga daquele dia. "Tsc! Já chega! Eu vou fazer a inscrição no Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Depois dessa briga, Hikoru certamente vai vir atrás de mim... se não nas férias... no próximo ano letivo com certeza! Eu não vou ficar fugindo dessa cara! É isso! Eu vou tentar entrar no Clube Marcial de Tóquio!!!"


	2. Capítulo 002: A inscrição

Capítulo 002: A inscrição.

Sato Akira conseguiu dormir profundamente no dia em que havia acontecido a sua briga contra Hikoru, no último dia de aula da escola Hyumann. No dia seguinte, o despertador de seu quarto tocou às sete e meia da manhã. Sato acordou rapidamente e desligou o despertador.

- Beleza! – disse Sato. – É hoje! Preciso ligar para o Kim para a gente ir se inscrever no Clube Marcial de Tóquio!

Sato se levantou da cama, foi até o telefone e discou rapidamente o número da casa de Kim.

- Kim? – disse Sato.

- E aí, Sato... melhorou? - perguntou Kim, do outro lado da linha.

- Sim... meu rosto não ta mais doendo não... – disse Sato. – Mas Kim...

- O que foi? – perguntou Kim.

- Eu decidi ir fazer a inscrição no Clube Marcial de Tóquio... você vai querer fazer também? – disse Sato.

- Heh... sim... vou sim... – disse Kim.

- Certo... – disse Sato. – Você sabe que as inscrições começam ao meio-dia, né? Você pode passar aqui umas onze horas, se der...

- Ta... combinado. – disse Kim. – Valeu...

Ambos desligaram o telefone.

Sato foi se arrumando e, quando o relógio marcava dez e meia da manhã, estava almoçando na cozinha.

- Sato... – disse sua mãe. – Você não decidiu fazer a inscrição no Clube Marcial de Tóquio só por causa daquela briga de ontem não, né?

- Não... – disse Sato, meio duvidoso. – Bom... na verdade eu estava em dúvida e com aquela briga de ontem... vamos dizer que essa dúvida acabou.

- Entendo... – disse a mãe. – Puxa, eu só espero que o treinamento não seja muito rígido...

- Certamente será, mãe... – disse Sato, acabando de comer. – Mas se acalma... eu nem sei se eu vou conseguir passar pra lá... os testes costumam ser muito difíceis.

Sato acabou de almoçar e olhou para o relógio, que marcava onze horas. Depois de uns poucos minutos, Kim tocou a campainha da casa de Sato.

- Deve ser o Kim... tô indo, mãe... – disse Sato.

- Vai com Deus, filho... – disse a mãe.

Sato saiu de casa e fechou a porta.

- Tudo bem, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Tudo... – disse Kim. – E então? Vamos indo?

- Claro... – disse Sato.

Os dois garotos começaram a andar, indo para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Kim, por acaso você sabe que tipo de testes vão dar pra gente lá? – perguntou Sato.

- Heh! Eu não faço idéia, Sato... – respondeu Kim. – Só espero que eles não sejam tão rigorosos como os dos últimos anos... já escutei tanta coisa...

- Que tipo de coisa? – perguntou Sato.

- Todo tipo... – disse Kim. – Há testes de inteligência, força, resistência, sobrevivência... não lembro de um teste específico, exceto um no qual alguns instrutores espancavam os candidatos e o último que ficasse, seria o aprovado.

- Caramba! – disse Sato.

- E se esse tipo de teste é só para entrar pra lá, imagina como deve ser o treinamento depois que você está lá dentro... – disse Kim.

- Sim, realmente... – disse Sato. – Mas eu não vou voltar atrás agora!

- Nem eu! – disse Kim.

Sato e Kim continuaram andando e, quando eram onze e quarenta, eles entraram na rua onde se localizava o Clube Marcial de Tóquio. A rua estava tomada por uma longa fila, de quase duzentos metros, que dava na entrada do clube marcial, onde seriam feitas as inscrições.

- Puxa vida! Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Kim. – Olha só que fila!

- É... a gente já devia esperar por isso, né? – disse Sato.

Então, os dois garotos se posicionaram no fim da fila e, em poucos segundos, eles já não eram mais os últimos. Ela crescia a cada segundo. A fila, por sua vez, não era feita apenas de jovens, mas também de diversos adultos. Então, o relógio marcou meio-dia.

- Atenção, todos! – disse uma voz que falava em microfone.

Kim e Sato tentaram ficar na ponta de seus pés para tentarem enxergar quem estava falando. Um homem alto, careca e moreno, posicionado na entrada do clube, segurava um microfone.

- Silêncio, por favor. – disse o homem com microfone. – Vamos começar as inscrições em breve, mas antes, eu gostaria de lhes dizer umas coisas que são de fundamental importância...

- O que será, hein? – cochichou Kim, para Sato.

- Eu que vou saber? – disse Sato, sem tirar seus olhos do homem que falava.

- Primeiramente... – começou o homem com microfone. – Devo lhes avisar que existem dez níveis de lutadores em todo o mundo. Entretanto, os testes que vocês farão serão apenas para os cinco primeiros níveis. Uma pessoa só poderá alcançar um nível superior ao quinto depois de estar dentro da escola, não importa quanta força a pessoa tenha, será necessário um ensino mais complexo para alcançar o nível seis em diante e esse é um ensino que só será dado aqui dentro. E devo dizer que... para entrarem, não só no Clube Marcial de Tóquio, mas em qualquer outro Clube Marcial, é necessário ter um poder sobrenatural, não importa em que nível ele esteja.

- Poder sobrenatural?! – disse Kim e Sato, parecendo não entenderem nada.

- Bom... – disse o homem. – Existem apenas vinte vagas para esses cinco níveis. Para o nível 1, existem sete vagas. No nível 2, cinco vagas, nível 3, quatro vagas, nível 4, três vagas e nível 5, uma vaga, totalizando o número de vinte vagas. Entretanto, não serão vocês que escolherão os níveis para qual irão, mas _nós_ escolheremos. Através dos testes, veremos o nível do poder sobrenatural de cada um e então, e, de acordo com o nível do poder, a pessoa será designada para um dos cinco níveis. Se uma pessoa não tiver nenhuma energia sobrenatural, não passará! Entretanto, isso não significa que todos os que tiverem poder sobrenatural passarão, apenas os vinte melhores ganharão o direito de entrarem para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Todos vocês deverão comparecer aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário, e então, será dito tudo sobre o primeiro teste ao qual vocês serão designados a fazer.

Toda a rua estava em silêncio, exceto pela voz do homem que falava ao microfone.

- Puxa vida! Poder sobrenatural?! – disse Kim. – Eu acho que foi uma péssima idéia nós termos vindo aqui, sabia?

- Poder sobrenatural... que tipo de pessoa teria isso dentro de si? Esses caras só podem estar viajando... – disse Sato.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem. – Seguindo a ordem da fila, podem começar a fazer suas inscrições.

Então, os primeiros da fila foram fazendo suas inscrições. A fila foi diminuindo e, depois de quase cinco minutos, Sato, que estava quase no meio da fila, reconheceu um garoto que estava vindo da entrada do Clube Marcial, com o papel da inscrição nas mãos.

- Ei, Kim! – disse Sato.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kim.

- Aquele é quem eu estou pensando? – disse Sato, apontando para o garoto.

- Ah! Não pode ser... – disse Kim.

- É o Hikoru! – disse Sato.

Hikoru passou pelos dois, mas nem os viu. Sato reparou que seu rosto estava cheio de curativos.

- Caramba! Esse desgraçado também vai fazer o teste! – disse Sato.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Será que ele ficou sabendo que você faria também, Sato? – disse Kim.

- Não... ele teria ao menos procurado por mim aqui na fila... ele passou pela gente e nem nos viu! – disse Sato. – Mas isso não importa! Esse cara... que droga!

- Ah, não fique tão bolado assim, Sato... – disse Kim. – Olha, a fila já está andando de novo...

A fila foi andando e, depois de meia hora, Sato colocou o seu nome no papel da inscrição.

- Muito obrigado. – disse o homem que estava recebendo os candidatos.

Sato acenou com a cabeça. Logo depois, Kim colocou o seu nome também e os dois foram andando.

- Puxa vida... amanhã ao meio-dia... a gente vai ficar sabendo qual vai ser o primeiro teste. – disse Kim. – Você está animado, Sato?

- Não sei não... não gostei nada de saber que o Hikoru vai tentar fazer o teste também! – disse Sato. – Ele pode armar algum trambique...

- Ah, não esquenta! Você acha que os caras daqui vão ser enganados por alguma armação de um simples adolescente? – disse Kim.

- Não, não se trata disso, Kim. Não é armação para que ele consiga passar, mas alguma armação para fazer com que _eu_ não entre, entende?

- Saquei... – disse Kim. – É... conhecendo a personalidade arrogante e vingativa dele... ele é bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo.

- Bom... mas eu não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar até amanhã... – disse Sato. – E aí, eu vou pra casa. Quer vir também?

- Não, valeu. Eu vou dar uma pesquisada em casa pra saber mais sobre os testes do Clube Marcial... – disse Kim. – Eu passo lá na sua casa na mesma hora de hoje, beleza?

- Certo! – disse Sato. – Até amanhã.

- Até. – respondeu Kim.

Sato voltou para casa, foi logo para o seu quarto e se sentou em sua cama.

"Droga! Droga! Esse Hikoru... como eu pensei, ele não vai me deixar em paz nem nas férias! Talvez o Kim tenha razão... talvez o Hikoru tenha se inscrito porque ele pode ter ficado sabendo que eu também me inscreveria... mas como ele poderia saber? Talvez ele só quisesse simplesmente entrar no Clube Marcial de Tóquio, assim como eu... ah, eu sei lá! Não vou ficar pensando nesse cara, não!" pensou Sato.

O garoto se levantou e ligou o seu computador.

"O Kim disse que ia pesquisar sobre os testes, acho melhor eu fazer isso também..." pensou Sato, sentando na cadeira.

Então, ele rapidamente entrou no site do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e clicou na parte dos testes. Uma outra página se abriu, mostrando os testes do ano anterior.

"Primeiro Teste: cada candidato deverá ficar sem comer e sem beber durante três meses. Todos aqueles que desejarem desistir, deverão comunicar ao instrutor do teste. O objetivo é calcular por quanto tempo sua energia sobrenatural pode suprir uma necessidade humana."

- Ah, eu não acredito! Ficar sem comer por três meses seguidos! – disse Sato. – Só se a pessoa estivesse em coma ou algo do tipo..., bom, vamos ao segundo teste.

"Segundo Teste: cada candidato deverá levantar o máximo de peso que conseguir com os seus dois braços. O peso mínimo é de duas toneladas, se o candidato não conseguir levantar as duas toneladas, será eliminado automaticamente. O objetivo é calcular quanto a energia sobrenatural pode aumentar a capacidade muscular humana."

- Puxa vida! Duas toneladas!!! – disse Sato. – Bom, pelo menos não foi nenhum tipo de violência como o teste que o Kim me contou.

Sato continuou mexendo em seu computador por mais um tempo e depois ficou jogando vídeo-game, mas sem esquecer que Hikoru também participaria dos testes. A noite chegou e Sato rapidamente caiu no sono.

O garoto acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Tomou banho, almoçou e, às onze horas e cinco minutos, Kim tocou a campainha da casa de Sato, e então, os dois garotos foram andando para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- E aí, Sato, ta preparado? – disse Kim.

- Não sei... com certeza nenhum de nós dois vamos passar, cara. – disse Sato. – Os testes são simplesmente sobre-humanos!

- Heh! Eu avisei... dei uma pesquisada ontem no site... – disse Kim.

- Eu também! Levantar duas toneladas! Ninguém consegue isso! – disse Sato.

- É... eu também acho... – disse Kim.

Depois de um tempo, Sato e Kim adentraram a rua do Clube Marcial, faltando apenas dez minutos para meio-dia. A rua estava tomada de gente, mas dessa vez, elas estavam dispersadas e não em fila.

- Cara, que bagunça! – disse Kim.

Sato olhava de um lado para o outro.

- Deixa disso, Sato! Para de ficar procurando o Hikoru, esquece ele! – disse Kim.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão... – disse Sato.

Então, o mesmo homem de antes pegou o microfone.

- Atenção, silêncio, por favor! – disse o homem. – Organizadamente, um por um, vocês deverão entrar no Clube Marcial e virar na primeira porta à direita de vocês, onde haverá um grande salão onde será explicado tudo sobre o primeiro teste, desde o horário e a data, até o que ele realmente será! Podem ir entrando...

Então, um por um, o pessoal foi entrando no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. O coração de Sato palpitava cada vez mais rápido, preocupado não só com o teste, mas também com Hikoru.


	3. Capítulo 003: O primeiro teste

Capítulo 003: O primeiro teste.

Sato e Kim entraram lentamente no Clube Marcial de Tóquio, ao lado de algumas outras pessoas, já que todos estavam entrando um por um. Uma sala com chão de madeira se revelou na frente de todos os que entravam, e, seguindo o que o homem com microfone havia dito, logo que entravam, todos iam pela porta à direita. Sato e Kim entraram pela porta e se viram num grande salão, também com chão de madeira, onde havia um homem em pé lá na frente e algumas pessoas já sentadas no chão.

- Aí, deve ser ele que vai explicar o primeiro teste, não é, Sato? – disse Kim.

- Provavelmente... cara mas eu não consigo parar de pensar no Hikoru... esse cara realmente me tira do sério! – disse Sato.

Sato e Kim se sentaram no chão, um do lado do outro. Os minutos foram se passando lentamente e todos aqueles que antes estavam na rua, adentravam o grande salão até que todos já haviam se sentado. O salão estava bem cheio. Então, o homem que estava lá na frente, começou a falar.

- Muito bem! – começou o homem. – Todos vocês estão aqui para saberem tudo sobre o primeiro teste para que sejam admitidos no Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Primeiramente, devo lhes dizer que o primeiro teste será realizado hoje mesmo!

- Caramba! E eu estava pensando em treinar um pouco para fazer o teste... – cochichou Kim para Sato.

- É... eu acho que isso não é bom... se for um daqueles testes pesados que a gente viu... – cochichou Sato. – A nossa chance de passar é simplesmente zero!

O homem continuou falando.

- Acredito que vocês já devem ter sido informados que esses testes são feitos para verem o seu nível de energia sobrenatural! Então, eles não podem ser fáceis! – disse o homem. – Bom, chega de conversa fiada! Vamos ao que realmente será o primeiro teste!

Os corações de Sato e Kim começaram a bater bem rápido, sendo que Sato ainda estava bastante preocupado com Hikoru.

"Puxa vida... tem bastante gente aqui, nem dá pra ver se o Hikoru veio pra cá hoje!" pensou Sato, olhando em volta para as pessoas da sala.

O homem continuava a falar.

- O primeiro teste será baseado no setor força! – disse o homem.

- Cara, mas que droga! Isso vai ser péssimo! – cochichou Kim. – Deve ser tipo aquele teste que a gente viu no site...

- Provavelmente deve ser algo desse tipo sim... – cochichou Sato.

- Haverá uma máquina... – dizia o homem. – Na qual vocês deverão desferir um soco. Esse soco deverá ser dado com o máximo da força que vocês tiverem! Naturalmente haverá uma medida de força para calcular a energia sobrenatural de cada um! Em homenagem ao dono de nosso Clube Marcial, o Mestre Herzuz, a unidade de medida será Herzuz, através da qual cada Herzuz equivale a cem quilos. Em outras palavras, se o soco de uma pessoa marcar um Herzuz na máquina, significará que a pressão do golpe foi de cem quilos!

Um murmúrio muito grande começou a tomar conta de toda a sala.

- O que esse cara ta dizendo? Não tem como fazer isso! – disse Kim.

- Heh... eu disse, vai ser praticamente impossível que a gente consiga entrar no Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Kim... – disse Sato.

- Silêncio, por favor! – disse o homem. - SILÊNCIO!!!!

Os murmúrios que tomavam conta da sala acabaram cessando.

- Prestem muita atenção... eu não quero que ninguém fique assustado aqui! – disse o homem. – Se uma pessoa tiver uma considerável energia sobrenatural em seu corpo, a marca de um Herzuz será simplesmente ridícula... é por isso que estabelecemos um limite mínimo que o candidato deve atingir... é a marca de dez Herzuz, o que equivale a mil quilos!

Novamente, um grande murmúrio, ainda maior que o anterior tomou conta de todo o salão.

- SILÊNCIO, POR FAVOR!!!!! – gritou o homem.

Os murmúrios lentamente cessaram.

- Como eu disse, uma pessoa que tenha energia sobrenatural precisará fazer apenas um pequeno esforço para alcançar a marca de dez Herzuz! – disse o homem. – Se ela não conseguir essa marca, então significa que não estará qualificada para entrar no Clube Marcial de Tóquio!

Todo o salão agora estava em completo silêncio.

- Muito bem... todos os que conseguirem marcar dez Herzuz estarão aptos a fazerem o segundo teste, que naturalmente será mais difícil do que o primeiro... – disse o homem. – O primeiro teste será realizado daqui a três horas, aqui mesmo nesse salão. Agora, podem se retirar...

- Espera um pouco! – disse um menino que se levantou.

- Ei, Kim, olha lá! – disse Sato, apontando para o garoto que se levantara.

- É o Hikoru! – disse Kim.

- Escuta... – começou Hikoru. – Tem alguma forma de sabermos se temos energia sobrenatural ou teremos que fazer esse teste para descobrirmos?

- Ah, sim! Me esqueci deste detalhe... Quando vocês forem fazer o teste, haverá um instrutor que irá aumentar a sua concentração... Ele vai praticamente hipnotizá-lo e assim, o seu poder sobrenatural irá se elevar e você será capaz de desferir um poderoso soco. Isso será necessário, já que, acredito que vocês ainda não receberam nenhum treinamento para controlarem a sua energia sobrenatural. Naturalmente, isso tudo ocorrerá só se a pessoa tiver alguma energia sobrenatural, mesmo que ela ainda esteja adormecida... E então, eu respondi a sua pergunta? – disse o homem.

Hikoru se sentou novamente, sem dizer nada.

- Muito bem! Se ninguém mais tem algo a perguntar, podem se retirar do salão... Vejo vocês daqui a três horas! – disse o homem.

As pessoas foram se retirando do salão e saindo do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Sato e Kim saíram, mas Sato parou bem na porta de entrada.

- O que foi, Sato? – perguntou Kim.

- Eu quero falar com o Hikoru! – disse Sato.

- Escuta, Sato! Esse teste não vai ser moleza! – disse Kim. – Você não pode se meter em briga com esse cara agora, senão aí mesmo que você não vai conseguir passar no teste!

- Eu não pretendo brigar com ele, Kim, só quero conversar! – disse Sato.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos parados à porta, até que Hikoru passou rapidamente e esbarrou no ombro de Sato.

- Ei, Hikoru! – disse Sato.

- Sato... o que você ta fazendo aqui, ô moleque? – disse Hikoru. – Você ta me seguindo, por acaso?

- Não! Eu vim aqui porque eu vou participar do teste de admissão também! – disse Sato.

Hikoru ficou olhando para Sato e Kim.

- Hahahahahaha!!! – gargalhou Hikoru. – Vocês são ridículos! Acham que vão conseguir passar? Dá licença!

Sato começou a sentir uma grande raiva dentro dele.

- Pelo menos eu te ganhei naquela briga, lembra? – disse Sato.

Hikoru fez cara séria.

- Se não tivessem interrompido a gente eu ia acabar com essa tua cara, seu idiota! –disse Hikoru. – Mas não importa! Isso vai ser uma boa situação pra gente resolver o que ficou pendente naquele dia! Eu vou me dar muito melhor nesse teste do que você, seu imbecil!

Então, Hikoru deu as costas para os dois garotos e saiu andando rapidamente.

- Não liga pra ele, Sato! – disse Kim. – Você só tem que se concentrar em conseguir passar nesse teste!

- É, eu sei disso, Kim... – disse Sato. – Preciso esquecer ele se eu quiser ter chances de passar... mas esse negócio de energia sobrenatural... é muito estranho...

- Vamos dar uma olhada nisso no site deles... – disse Kim.

- Boa idéia! – disse Sato. – Mas dessa vez é melhor você vir pra minha casa... a sua é mais distante e a gente não tem muito tempo, né?

- Ta, tudo bem... – disse Kim.

Então, os dois garotos foram andando rapidamente para a casa de Sato. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram e foram direto para o computador.

- Cara, eu to muito ansioso, eu to com medo do que esse instrutor vai fazer com a gente... – disse Kim.

- Ah, eu nem to preocupado com isso... – disse Sato, mexendo no computador. – To mais preocupado se ele vai achar algum tipo de energia sobrenatural dentro de mim!

Sato rapidamente entrou no site do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e clicou onde dizia "A Energia Sobrenatural". Uma outra página se abriu.

"Energia Sobrenatural: é a energia que há dentro de alguns humanos que faz com que a capacidade humana aumente de forma incomparável! Muitos humanos que não possuem essa energia podem adquiri-la através de um treinamento especial, mas aqueles que já possuem esse tipo de energia, mesmo que adormecida, podem despertá-la muito mais facilmente do que aqueles que não tem nenhuma! O Clube Marcial de Tóquio só aceita aqueles que têm uma energia sobrenatural considerável! Para despertá-la, o método mais fácil é a concentração, mas esse tipo de concentração, inicialmente deve ser feita com auxílio de alguém que já controla perfeitamente a energia sobrenatural.

Para direcioná-la a qualquer parte do corpo, é exigida uma concentração ainda maior, através da qual, com o controle mental, você direciona sua energia para qualquer membro do corpo. Um membro maior como a perna, por exemplo, é mais difícil, pois a área a mandar a energia é maior, já num punho, por a área ser menor, é mais fácil..."

A explicação continuava, mas Sato fechou a página, olhando a hora no computador.

- Cara, a gente leva vários minutos para chegar lá, é melhor a gente ir logo... – disse Sato.

- Certo! – disse Kim.

Sato e Kim saíram de casa rapidamente, sendo que a mãe de Sato, que estava na cozinha, nem percebeu que os garotos chegaram e muito menos que eles saíram.

Os garotos foram andando rapidamente, quase correndo.

- Puxa vida... eu vi um pouco lá embaixo da página, que mostrava o que uma pessoa que controla a energia sobrenatural pode fazer... – disse Kim. – Quebrar pedras, destruir montanhas, explodir coisas... cara, isso seria incrível!

- Realmente... mas não se anima não, Kim... provavelmente a gente não tem nada disso... senão, certamente a gente já teria tido algum sinal alguma vez, não acha não? – disse Sato.

- É, eu acho que sim... – disse Kim.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos, os dois chegaram na rua do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e viram que as pessoas já estavam entrando.

- É, parece que a gente chegou a tempo, né? – disse Kim.

- É, parece que sim... – disse Sato.

Sato e Kim rapidamente entraram no Clube Marcial de Tóquio e foram para a porta da direita, entrando no grande salão, onde já havia algumas pessoas e a máquina de soco no final da sala, ao lado do homem que havia explicado o teste e de outro homem, um pouco mais baixo.

- Aquele deve ser o instrutor, não é? – disse Kim, apontando para o mais baixo.

- Sim, deve ser ele sim... – disse Sato.

Os minutos foram se passando, e as pessoas foram entrando e se sentando, até que todos os candidatos já se encontravam no salão. O homem de antes se pôs à frente de todos.

- Muito bem! Atenção todos, por ordem alfabética, vamos começar o teste... – disse o homem, segurando um papel na mão. – Anika Brux.

Uma menina loira se levantou e se dirigiu para frente da máquina de socos.

- Cara, ela nunca vai conseguir... – disse Kim.

O instrutor se pôs ao lado dela e colocou sua mão no ombro dela.

- Muito bem... muito bem... – disse o instrutor. – Vai!

A menina desferiu o soco e marcou 13 Herzuz. Todos do salão arregalaram os olhos.

- Carama! Mil e trezentos quilos?!?! – se espantou Kim.

- In... Incrível... – disse Sato, parecendo sem palavras também.

Os minutos foram se passando, e a maioria havia sido eliminada, já que marcaram menos que 10 Herzuz. Até que chegou a vez de Hikoru. Ele se levantou e foi para a máquina de socos.

- Hah! Eu só quero ver quanto ele marca... – disse Kim.

Sato e Kim ficaram bastante atentos. O instrutor se pôs ao lado dele.

- Vai! – disse o instrutor.

Hikoru desferiu um forte soco e marcou 20 Herzuz. Sato e Kim arregalaram os olhos.

- Caramba! – exclamaram Sato e Kim. – Dois mil quilos?!?!?!

Hikoru saiu sorridente e se sentou onde estavam indo os classificados.

- Foi a maior até agora! – disse Kim.

Mais dois candidatos foram chamados (ambos foram eliminados) e depois, o homem chamou Kim.

- Boa sorte, cara! – disse Sato.

- Valeu, disse Kim, bastante nervoso.

Kim se pôs na frente da máquina de socos e o instrutor foi para o lado dele.

- Concentre-se, feche os olhos... – disse o instrutor.

Kim começou a sentir como se o sue corpo estivesse queimando por dentro.

- Vai! – disse o instrutor.

Kim, numa velocidade muito rápida atingiu a máquina de socos, que marcou 16 Herzuz.

- Parabéns, está classificado para o segundo teste... – disse o homem que ia chamando os nomes.

Kim, sem saber direito o que havia acontecido, foi se sentar com os outros classificados. Hikoru olhava fixamente para Kim.

Os minutos foram passando e apenas três foram aprovados até chegar a vez de Sato.

- Sato Akira! – chamou o homem.

Sato se levantou bastante nervoso e foi indo para a máquina de socos.

"Kim e Hikoru conseguiram... isso significa que eles têm poder sobrenatural... droga, será que eu tenho também?" pensou Sato, se pondo na frente da máquina.

O instrutor ficou ao lado dele.

- Concentre-se, feche os olhos... – disse o instrutor.

Lentamente, Sato se sentiu como se estivesse fora daquele mundo e sentiu algo estranho dentro de si.

- Vai! – disse o instrutor.

Sato abriu os olhos e sentiu como se o seu corpo todo estivesse em chamas, então, deu um pequeno salto e socou fortemente a máquina. Um número foi marcado e todos do salão, até Hikoru, arregalaram os olhos.


	4. Capítulo 004: O controle de energia

Capítulo 004: O controle de energia.

Todos aqueles que estavam no salão onde estava sendo realizado o primeiro teste de admissão ao Clube Marcial de Tóquio estavam de olhos arregalados com o número que apareceu na máquina após o soco de Sato.

- É isso aí, Sato! – disse Kim. – Ele é mesmo incrível! Marcou 35 Herzuz!!!

- Não... não é possível... – disse Hikoru.

- Parabéns, Sato Akira, você está classificado para o segundo teste... – disse o homem com a lista de papel, também tão assustado quanto os demais.

Sato foi se sentar com os outros classificados, perto de Kim.

- Isso foi incrível, Sato! – disse Kim. – Seu soco foi de três mil e quinhentos quilos!!!

Hikoru olhava de esguelha para Sato.

"Deve ser por isso que os socos dele doeram tanto naquela briga! Esse desgraçado... eu preciso superar esse cretino!" pensou Hikoru.

O primeiro teste seguiu por mais quase uma hora, e apenas um adulto de uns vinte e cinco anos marcou um número maior que o de Sato: 50 Herzuz. Todos os eliminados já haviam ido embora.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem que antes chamava os nomes. – Apenas trinta sobraram... um número que já era esperado! Como sabem, só existem vinte vagas atualmente para entrarem no Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Portanto mais dez devem ser eliminados. Portanto, haverá um segundo teste!

- Cara, agora eu to mais confiante nisso... sabendo que eu tenho energia sobrenatural! – disse Kim. – Isso é tão emocionante!

O homem continuava falando.

- O principal objetivo do primeiro teste foi eliminar aqueles que não têm nenhuma energia sobrenatural e também calcular a capacidade daqueles que têm, já que isso será fundamental para definirmos o nível para qual cada aprovado deverá ir! – disse o homem. – Bom, mas vamos logo ao que será o segundo teste! Também será um teste de força...

- Ai, ai, de novo? Com certeza a gente vai ter que socar mais forte do que hoje, não é? – disse Kim.

- Certamente... – disse Sato.

- Mas... – continuou o homem. – Esse teste naturalmente será mais difícil, como foi dito antes! Por isso, cada um de vocês deverá ter um instrutor... na verdade, um professor que irá treiná-los pelo período de uma semana, para que todos vocês fiquem aptos o suficiente para fazerem o segundo teste! .

- Mas, senhor... – disse Kim. – Do que se trata o segundo o teste? Quero dizer, o que nós deveremos fazer?

O homem hesitou um pouco.

- Não quero que fiquem assustados, já que terão um treinamento para isso, mas... – disse o homem. – Vocês terão que destruir uma montanha com suas próprias mãos!

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Destruir... uma montanha?! – disse Kim.

Até Hikoru parecia espantado.

- Bom, a gente se impressionou antes quando nos disseram que teríamos que socar numa pressão mínima equivalente a mil quilos, se lembra, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Sim... claro que eu me lembro... – disse Kim.

- Bom... – disse o homem. – Agora, eu quero que vocês todos façam uma fila na minha frente e tirem um papel desta urna.

O homem apontava para uma urna que havia em cima de uma mesa. Rapidamente, todos formaram uma fila que ia à direção do homem.

- Cara... tomara que esse treinamento não seja tão pesado... – disse Kim.

- Mas eu acho que vai ter que ser sim, né? Afinal, cara, a gente vai ter que derrubar uma montanha!!! – disse Sato, andando na fila logo à frente de Kim.

Chegou a vez de Sato e ele colocou a mão dentro da urna e retirou um pedaço de papel no qual estava escrito um nome.

- Tsukynare? – disse Sato, olhando para o homem.

- Deu sorte, Sato Akira... ele é um dos melhores professores que temos... espere ali, logo, logo vocês serão apresentados... – disse o homem.

Sato se juntou aos outros que já haviam pego os seus papeis. Kim também retirou o seu.

- Shinju... – disse Kim.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kim se juntou a Sato. Hikoru também pegou um papel no qual estava escrito "Kaikun". Sem falar nada, se juntou aos outros. A garota chamada Anika tirou o seu papel e viu "Kishui" escrito nele e depois, também se juntou aos outros.

Em poucos segundos, todos já sabiam o nome de seus professores.

- Muito bem! Agora que todos já sabem os nomes de seus respectivos professores, esses homens... – o cara apontava para alguns homens que estavam no outro canto do salão. – Os guiarão para conhecerem pessoalmente os seus professores. Vejo vocês aqui dentro de uma semana!

Os homens foram pegando as pessoas e as conduzindo para seus professores.

- Vejo você depois, Sato... – disse Kim, se distanciando.

- Certo... – disse Sato.

O homem foi conduzindo Sato para fora do salão e então, eles subiram uma escada e entraram na primeira porta à esquerda.

- Aí está ele... – disse o homem.

Um homem alto, de altos cabelos azuis estava sentado numa cadeira, típica de professor examinando alguns papeis e então parou para ver Sato. O homem que havia conduzido o garoto foi embora rapidamente e Tsukynare e Sato ficaram sozinhos na sala. O homem alto de cabelos azuis se levantou, foi até Sato e apertou sua mão.

- Muito prazer... meu nome é Tsukynare e serei o seu professor para o segundo teste! – disse o homem.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo também senhor, eu sou Sato Akira! – disse o garoto.

- Certo... – disse Tsukynare. – Olha, Sato, eu sei que uma semana parece ser um tempo bem curto, mas garanto que você conseguirá passar nesse teste! Mas... o seu treinamento não pode começar agora, eu cheio de trabalho pra fazer, sabe...

- Sim, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar... – disse Sato.

- Escuta... – disse Tsukynare. – Venha até aqui no Clube Marcial de Tóquio amanhã de manhã às sete horas, está bem? Aí começaremos o seu treinamento...

- Certo... – disse Sato. – Bom, então eu vou indo... até mais.

- Até... – disse Tsukynare.

Sato saiu da sala, desceu as escadas e saiu do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Olhou a sua volta e poucas pessoas estavam ali.

- Ah, cara, eu vou pra casa... O Kim deve demorar ainda... – disse Sato.

Então, andando rapidamente, Sato chegou em casa depois de alguns minutos. Ficou por quase meia hora explicando tudo para sua mãe (que por sinal ficou bastante surpresa em saber que seu filho tinha poderes) e depois, subiu para o seu quarto. O dia já estava anoitecendo e Sato estava bastante cansado, então, logo depois do jantar, foi dormir.

Às seis horas da manhã do dia seguinte, o despertador toca e Sato acorda bastante assustado. O garoto rapidamente desliga o despertador.

- Cara... com esse negócio do Clube Marcial de Tóquio eu nem vou poder dormir um pouco até mais tarde nas férias... – disse Sato.

Ele rapidamente se arrumou. Sua mãe ainda dormia quando ele saiu. Andou rapidamente até o Clube Marcial de Tóquio e viu Tsukynare logo na entrada.

- Você está atrasado cinco minutos, Sato! – disse Tsukynare.

- Me desculpe, senhor... é que eu dormi um pouco mais do que devia... – disse Sato.

- Esqueça! Mas tente não repetir isso de novo! – disse Tsukynare. – Se quer mesmo passar nesse teste, deve se dedicar de corpo e alma!

- Sim senhor... – disse Sato.

- Agora, me siga... – disse Tsukynare, entrando no Clube.

Sato foi seguindo-o.

"Ah... eu não acredito... esse cara parece ser um mala... ontem ele parecia um pouco mais legalzinho..." pensou Sato, enquanto adentrava o Clube, seguindo Tsukynare.

- Escuta senhor... – disse Sato. – Nós vamos treinar aqui dentro do Clube Marcial mesmo?

- Sim... – disse Tsukynare. – Há um campo aberto reservado apenas para treinamento.

Depois de quase cinco minutos andando, Tsukynare abriu uma porta que revelou um grande campo aberto, com algumas árvores apenas. Ele estava completamente vazio, a não ser por alguns pássaros que cantavam ao redor.

- Puxa vida! Esse lugar vai ser muito bom pra se treinar! – disse Sato. – É bem amplo... mas espera!

- O que foi? – disse Tsukynare.

- Por que só tem a gente aqui? – disse Sato. – Com certeza os outros também querem treinar num lugar como esse!

- Não... esse lugar está reservado apenas para o _nosso_ treinamento, Sato. Mas não se preocupe... – disse Tsukynare. – Os outros professores conhecem outros lugares ótimos para treinamento...

- Sei... então, vamos começar? – disse Sato. – O que vamos fazer primeiro, luta, teoria, o que?

- Nenhum dos dois... – disse Tsukynare. – Antes eu quero ver do que você é capaz... primeiro... de um soco bem forte naquela árvore ali...

Tsukynare apontava para uma árvore bem grande.

- Caramba! – disse Sato. – Tem certeza de que eu não vou me machucar, Mestre?

- Só faça o que eu mandei! – disse Tsukynare.

- Ta, ta... – disse Sato, indo para a árvore.

Então, Sato fechou os olhos e ficou se concentrando por alguns segundos, mas não sentiu nada.

"O que está acontecendo...? Eu não sinto a minha energia como eu senti no primeiro teste..." pensou Sato.

Então, mesmo sem sentir nada, Sato, desferiu um forte soco na árvore, que ganhou uma rachadura de menos de um centímetro e a mão de Sato ficou toda esfolada.

- Ai, que droga!!! – disse Sato, segurando a mão.

Tsukynare foi se aproximando do garoto.

- Exatamente como eu pensei, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Você só conseguiu aquele desempenho brilhante no primeiro teste por causa do instrutor da prova que despertou a sua energia sobrenatural... e é exatamente esse o primeiro passo do seu treinamento... conseguir aquela mesma força que você obteve antes, mas desta vez, sem a ajuda de ninguém!

- Mas... como que eu vou fazer isso? – disse Sato.

Tsukynare andou por alguns segundos.

- Sente-se! – disse Tsukynare, rispidamente.

- Aonde? – disse Sato, olhando a volta.

- No chão! – disse Tsukynare, alterando a voz.

Sato se sentou.

"Que saco... parece que esse cara ta aqui de má vontade!" pensou Sato.

- O que o instrutor da prova fez foi simplesmente aumentar a sua capacidade de concentração... – disse Tsukynare. – Para que assim, a sua energia viesse à tona provocando o aumento da força... você tem uma grande quantidade de energia sobrenatural dentro de si, Sato, mas isso de nada adiantará se você não souber como controlá-la e manifestá-la!

- Entendo... então tudo se resume a concentração mental, é isso? – disse Sato.

- Praticamente... – disse Tsukynare. – É necessária força física também para que o seu corpo consiga resistir à energia sobrenatural... mas, por enquanto, você precisa se preocupar basicamente com a concentração já que sua energia sobrenatural não é desenvolvida o bastante para causar um ferimento no seu corpo... agora tente dar outro soco, desta vez, se concentrando mais... tente olhar em seu interior e deixar que tudo o que está dentro de você se libertar!

Sato se levantou e se posicionou à frente da árvore.

"Concentração... concentração..." pensou Sato, fechando os olhos.

Sato tentou parar de pensar em qualquer outra coisa e depois, nem mesmo o som dos pássaros ele ouvia. Ele sentiu uma sensação um pouco menor do que a do primeiro teste.

"Ainda não está bom..." pensou Sato.

A sensação diminuiu, então Sato parou de pensar. Então ele liberou completamente a sua mente. A sensação de chamas foi crescendo.

"Agora!!!" pensou Sato, abrindo os olhos.

Então, Sato desferiu um poderoso soco na árvore, que se rachou ao meio e então, a parte de cima despencou ao chão.

- ISSO! CONSEGUI!!! – gritou Sato.

Então, ele começou a sentir uma forte dor no punho.

- Cara... dou... – disse Sato.

- Foi bem, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas ainda não foi a mesma força que você manifestou antes... se fosse, até a raiz da árvore teria se desmanchado com o impacto do golpe. Mas para o começo... está muito bom!

- Obrigado, Mesre Tsukynare... – disse Sato.

Tsukynare examinava atentamente o garoto.

"Cara..." pensou Sato. "Finalmente ele deixou de falar com arrogância comigo..."

"Heh! Parece que é isso mesmo!" pensou Tsukynare examinando Sato. "Esse garoto tem um grande potencial..."


	5. Capítulo 005: Uma poderosa técnica

Capítulo 005: Uma poderosa técnica.

Sato e Tsukynare continuavam no grande campo aberto onde estavam realizando o treinamento, dentro do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- É isso aí! Viu, Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato, ainda segurando o punho com o qual partiu a árvore.

- De fato foi bom, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Agora nós precisamos fazer com que você consiga manifestar sozinho a força que manifestou no primeiro teste! Para isso é necessário que você aumente muito a sua concentração... acredito que você ainda não conseguirá fazer isso hoje... mas nós precisamos fazer isso o quanto antes, portanto, de um outro soco naquela árvore ali!

Tsukynare apontava para uma outra árvore, tão grande quanto a anterior.

- Certo... – disse Sato, andando para frente da árvore.

Então, ele se posicionou na frente da árvore, fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar, mas então, sentiu uma pequena dor no punho e então, abriu os olhos.

- Ah, me desculpe, Mestre Tsukynare, mas eu não to conseguindo... – disse Sato. – Essa dor no punho está me incomodando...

- Ah, sim... tudo bem então, vamos dar uma parada... – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim... – respondeu Sato. – Mas escuta, Mestre...

- O que foi? – perguntou Tsukynare.

- Do que adianta eu ter energia sobrenatural se sempre que eu for atingir algo duro, mesmo que o quebre, eu vou me esfolar todo? – disse Sato.

- Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Não se esqueça de que seu corpo é o de um ser humano comum... se você socar fortemente uma árvore, como fez agora a pouco, sua pele ficará ferida... a energia que você manifestou foi suficiente para quebrar a árvore, mas não para preservar a pele de seu punho... mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, Sato... com árduo treinamento, a sua energia sobrenatural vai aumentar e vai chegar um momento em que, inconscientemente, a energia sobrenatural irá proteger a camada superficial de sua pele e ela só poderá ser ferida por um outro ataque que supere o revestimento da energia sobrenatural... deu pra entender?

- Mais ou menos... – disse Sato.

- Certo, então eu vou dar um exemplo... – disse Tsukynare. – Me de um soco, não precisa se concentrar não... só me de um soco... aqui, na minha cara.

- Sim... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato correu e atingiu Tsukynare diretamente no rosto, entretanto o Mestre não sentiu absolutamente nada.

- Está vendo, Sato? – disse Tsukynare. – Não houve nenhuma ferida no meu rosto... a minha energia sobrenatural já reveste a minha pele naturalmente... obviamente essa energia é imperceptível a olho nu, é apenas uma pequenina parcela do total de energia que há dentro de mim, e esse pequenina parcela é liberada através dos poros... mas não só apenas golpes de energia sobrenatural podem ultrapassar esse revestimento... por exemplo, uma facada, dada com bastante força, pode me ferir, mas isso nunca acontecerá se ela for dada por uma pessoa normal, já que a velocidade será muito lenta e então, elevarei a minha energia para deter essa facada, entendeu?

- Sim... um pouco... – disse Sato.

- Você entenderá perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer com o passar do tempo... – disse Tsukynare. – O que você tem que ter em mente é que você precisa de concentração, Sato...

- Sim, acho que saquei, mas... – disse Sato. – Acho que não vai dar pra eu continuar hoje, Mestre Tsukynare...

- Sim, tudo bem... – disse Tsukynare.

Enquanto isso, Kim também treinava em uma região montanhosa e arenosa, que era bem longe do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Shinju era um homem de tamanho médio de longos cabelos e olhos pretos. Kim parecia estar bastante cansado.

- Isso é muito difícil, Mestre Shinju... – disse Kim, com a mão bastante ferida.

- Você precisa conseguir destruir isso, Kim... – disse Shinju, apontando para uma rocha de tamanho médio. – Garanto que a montanha que fará parte do segundo teste superará em vários metros o tamanho dessa rocha! Para que você consiga passar no segundo teste você antes deve destruir esta rocha com bastante facilidade...

Kaikun, o mestre de Hikoru, treinava fortemente o garoto numa floresta.

- Qual o problema, Hikoru? Você não sairá daqui até que consiga arrancar pelo menos uma gota de sangue de mim! – disse Kaikun.

Kaikun era mais alto que Hikoru, tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos verdes.

"Esse Kaikun... tá me debochando, desgraçado!!!" pensou Hikoru, correndo contra o Mestre.

Hikoru começou a atingir vários golpes por todo o corpo de Kaikun, mas o Mestre não sentia absolutamente nada. Então, Kaikun pegou o braço do garoto, fazendo com que ele parasse de atacar.

- Ainda está muito fraco, Hikoru! – disse Kaikun.

Anika Brux treinava com sua Mestra Kishui em uma ilha próxima de Tóquio. Kishui era uma mulher alta de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos pretos.

- Vamos, Anika... concentre-se e desperte a sua energia sobrenatural! – disse a Mestra.

Anika se concentrou e desferiu um forte chute num coqueiro, mas ele apenas se balançou, fazendo com que alguns cocos caíssem no chão.

O dia foi se passando e Sato voltara para casa depois de se despedir de seu Mestre Tsukynare. Contou para sua mãe tudo o que havia acontecido e ela lhe fez um curativo na mão machucada. Então, o garoto passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, treinando a sua concentração.

"Veja o seu interior..." pensava Sato de olhos fechados, deitado em sua cama. "Libere sua mente e deixe tudo que esteja dentro de si fluir naturalmente..."

Sato começou a não ouvir e nem pensar em mais nada e então, começou a sentir novamente como se o seu corpo pegasse chamas. Essa sensação foi aumentando e por quase meio minuto, ele sentiu como se o seu corpo estivesse se tostando, mas sem sentir dor. Depois disso, abriu os olhos e se sentou rapidamente em sua cama.

- Beleza! Eu consegui uma sensação mais forte do que antes! To conseguindo... to conseguindo... – disse Sato, parecendo bastante contente.

O resto do dia se passou rapidamente e Sato continuava treinando sua concentração, até que caiu no sono pouco depois de escurecer.

Às sete horas da manhã do dia seguinte, Sato estava chegando na porta de entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, onde o Mestre Tsukynare já o estava esperando.

- Bom dia, Sato... melhorou a mão? – disse Tsukynare, bastante ríspido.

- Sim, senhor, Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato. – Acho que hoje vou ter um desempenho melhor do que ontem, pode ter certeza disso!

- É, eu espero que sim... – disse Tsukynare.

Então, em questão de poucos minutos, eles entraram novamente no campo aberto.

- Ei... – Sato olhava para uma árvore. – Mestre, aquela não foi a árvore que eu destruí ontem?

- Sim, por que? – disse Tsukynare.

- Como assim, _por que?_ Ela está inteira! – disse Sato.

- Ah, sim... eu pensei que você já soubesse... – disse Tsukynare. – Como esse espaço é reservado para treinamento é natural que sempre haja destruições aqui, então, logo que ela foi criada pelo Mestre Herzuz, ela já foi programada para se reconstruir automaticamente após cada treino...

- Cara... que incrível esse Clube Marcial de Tóquio! É impressionante! – disse Sato.

- É, é mesmo... agora chega de conversa e vamos ao treinamento! – disse Tsukynare.

- Ah... sim, tudo bem... – disse Sato.

"Puxa vida... ele deve acordar mais tarde naturalmente, ele fica toda hora de mau humor no início do treinamento..." pensou Sato, se preparando para o treino.

"Ah, Sato Akira... me desculpe por eu estar sendo rígido, mas você precisa disso..." pensou Tsukynare.

Um tipo de flashback começou a passar na cabeça de Tsukynare. Ele relembrou uma conversa que teve com o instrutor do primeiro teste, logo depois que conheceu Sato.

- Esse é um garoto fenomenal, senhor Tsukynare... – disse o instrutor. – Provavelmente, se ele realmente conseguir passar... vai cair nas mãos _dele_, sem sombras de dúvidas... não seria melhor tirarmos o garoto desses testes e eliminá-lo da admissão?

- Não... cedo ou tarde ele irá despertar os poderes dele... e assim, o garoto certamente começará a ser perseguido por aquele cara... – disse Tsukynare. – Os poderes sobrenaturai dele vão vir à tona de qualquer maneira, então, é melhor que ele venha à tona através de nós, assim, pelo menos ele terá instrução e proteção também...

- Entendo... – disse o instrutor. – Mas, senhor Tsukynare... você deve pegar bem pesado com ele! Esse garoto precisa encarar o perigo logo de frente...

- Concordo... mas é melhor não contarmos nada a ele... – disse Tsukynare. – Pelo menos, não por enquanto... vamos esperar que ele se desenvolva mais e quando a ameaça daquele cara se aproximar... isso é, se essa ameaça se aproximar... aí sim, contaremos tudo a ele...

- Certo... – disse o instrutor.

A mente de Tsukynare voltou ao tempo real e viu Sato, já pronto para começar o treinamento.

- Muito bem, Sato... – disse Tsukyanre, se aproximando do garoto. – Acho que já podemos começar, certo?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

- Vamos lá... você disse que o seu desempenho será melhor hoje... então quero que comece me provando o que você falou... – disse Tsukyanre. – De o soco mais forte que você puder naquela árvore ali...

Tsukynare apontava para a mesma árvore que Sato havia partido no dia anterior.

- Certo... dessa vez eu vou fazer ela desmoronar toda, Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato se posicionou na frente da árvore e se sentou no chão.

"Ah... parece que ele percebeu mais ou menos como o processo da concentração funciona..." pensou Tsukynare.

Sato, de olhos fechados, começou a sentir novamente a sensação de chamas correndo por todo o seu corpo. Ela foi aumentando cada vez mais até que sentiu seu corpo tostar.

"Agora!!!" pensou Sato, se levantando rapidamente.

Então, Sato correu contra a árvore e desferiu um soco bastante poderoso fazendo todo o campo aberto tremer. A árvore começou a ter várias rachaduras e, em poucos segundos ela desmoronou com uma grande força e afundou todas as suas raízes, fazendo com que elas fossem completamente pulverizadas.

- E aí, Mestre? – disse Sato.

- Parabéns, Sato! Brilhante! – disse Tsukynare. – Você é bem esperto... agora entende o truque da concentração, certo?

- Sim, eu descobri enquanto eu consegui fazer isso quando eu estava deitado na cama... o truque é ter um bom relaxamento corporal, certo? – disse Sato.

- Exatamente... eu te dei só o primeiro passo e você descobriu o resto... – disse Tsukynare. – Meus parabéns, a força desse soco foi a mesma que você manifestou no primeiro teste.

- É, eu sei... - disse Sato. – Mas além disso, eu quase não senti dor nesse soco... isso significa que a minha energia aumentou e ela revestiu um pouco a minha pele, não é?

- Isso mesmo... – disse Tsukynare.

- Certo... agora qual vai ser o nosso próximo passo no treinamento? – disse Sato.

- Bom, eu acho que você não tem a concentração adequada para conseguir passar no segundo teste ainda, mas como você está se desenvolvendo bem rápido, acho que vou lhe ensinar uma técnica que envolva energia sobrenatural... – disse Tsukynare.

- Técnica de energia sobrenatural...? – disse Sato.

- Exatamente... – disse Tsukynare. – É uma técnica simples para um lutador experiente e avançado, mas vai ser difícil pra você... a concentração deve ser incomparavelmente maior do que aquela que você desenvolveu agora a pouco...

- E qual é o nome dessa técnica, Mestre? – disse Sato.

- O Punho Dourado... – disse Tsukynare.

- Punho Dourado? – perguntou Sato. – É, eu gostei do nome...

- Acredito que até o segundo teste você vai conseguir dominar esta técnica com bastante perfeição... – disse Tsukynare. – Ela será mais do que suficiente para destruir uma montanha gigante.

- E como ela funciona? – disse Sato.

- Você deve direcionar grande parte da energia que você despertar direto para o punho... – disse Tsukynare. – Naturalmente, para o punho com o qual você soca melhor... qual é ele?

- O punho direito... – disse Sato.

- Certo... – disse Tsukynare. – Direcionar energia sobrenatural para uma parte que contem pouca área é mais fácil do que direcionar para uma parte que contem maior área, ou seja, é mais fácil direcionar energia para um punho do que para uma perna, por exemplo, entendeu?

- Sim, eu já sabia disso... – disse Sato. – Mas como eu faço pra locomover a energia dentro do meu corpo?

- Concentração mental... – disse Tsukynare. – No momento em que você conseguir despertar sua energia, como você fez agora a pouco, você deve aumentar ainda mais a concentração e, através do poder mental, direcionar a energia para o seu punho direito. Entende?

- Sim... – disse Sato.

- Mas antes de tentarmos essa técnica, você precisa primeiro aumentar sua concentração... melhor dizendo, manifestar a força com a qual você desmoronou essa árvore num período mais rápido... – disse Tsukynare. – Primeiro, continue tentando fazer o mais rápido possível sentado e depois, de pé... e aí, quando você conseguir levar pelo menos um segundo para concentrar a mesma força de antes, se mantendo de pé e não sentado... aí vamos tentar a técnica do Punho Dourado... está bem?

- Sim, eu acho que entendi... – disse Sato. – Pode deixar, eu não vou decepcionar você, Mestre Tsukynare!


	6. Capítulo 006: Determinação

Capítulo 006: Determinação.

O dia se passava e Sato estava sentado, se concentrando cada vez mais e despertando sua energia sobrenatural. Não levou um segundo, para que ele despertasse a mesma força de antes e então, ele disparou um poderoso soco em outra árvore, fazendo com que ela desmoronasse completamente. Enquanto isso, Tsukynare, que comia algumas frutas, observava Sato atentamente.

- Muito bem, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Vamos tentar fazer de pé agora, está bem?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

Sato se levantou e se posicionou, desta vez, em frente a uma árvore muito maior do que aquelas que ele já havia destruído durante todo o dia. O garoto fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar todos os músculos de seu corpo. Começou a sentir a sensação de chamas, mas nem chegava perto da sensação que sentia quando se concentrava sentado. Ele ficou por alguns segundos se concentrando, e a sensação foi aumentando.

"Agora!" pensou Sato, abrindo os olhos e correndo contra a árvore.

Então, o garoto desferiu um poderoso soco na árvore, mas ela apenas se rachou ao meio e a parte de cima caiu.

- É, naturalmente se concentrar sentado é muito mais fácil do que em pé... – disse Tsukynare. – Bom, é isso... eu não posso fazer nada por você nessa parte, Sato... você já descobriu que o truque é relaxar, então, a força que você desenvolver de pé só depende de você mesmo!

- Sim, senhor, eu entendi... até o final do dia eu vou conseguir despertar a mesma força de antes em menos de um segundo! – disse Sato.

- Sim, eu espero que isso realmente aconteça, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu vou resolver alguns assuntos lá dentro do Clube Marcial... treine até sentir que não pode agüentar mais, está bem?

- Sim, senhor, Mestre Tsukynare! – disse Sato.

Então, Tsukynare saiu do campo aberto e foi para dentro do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Certo... – disse Sato, olhando fixamente para outra árvore.

As horas foram se passando rapidamente e o máximo que Sato havia conseguido até então, foi despertar sua energia, de pé, em dois segundos.

Durante todo o dia, Kim, Hikoru e Anika também treinavam fortemente com seus respectivos mestres, Shinju, Kaikun e Kishui, e, ambos estavam muito ansiosos para aprenderem técnicas de energia sobrenatural.

Hikoru desferiu um poderoso soco na cara de seu mestre Kaikun, que foi empurrado por alguns metros e então, sua boca ficou sangrando.

- Muito bem, Hikoru...- disse Kaikun, secando o sangue do canto de sua boca. – Você finalmente despertou energia sobrenatural suficiente para pelo menos quebrar o revestimento de energia do meu corpo...

Anika Brux, acabara de desferir um chute estrondosamente forte em um coqueiro fazendo ele virar apenas pó.

- Brilhante! – disse Kishui. – O seu desenvolvimento é impressionante, Anika!

- Muito obrigada, Mestra Kishui... – disse Anika, bastante feliz.

- Acho que finalmente está pronta para aprender a técnica que fará você passar no segundo teste! – disse Kishui.

Kim, se concentrando bastante, disparou um forte soco numa rocha, que virou poeira só com o impacto do golpe.

- Muito bem, Kim, finalmente conseguiu! – disse Shinju. – Tenho certeza que você conseguirá passar no teste!

- É isso aí! – disse Kim, bastante feliz.

- Muito bem... muito bem... – disse Shinju, examinando Kim.

"Cara, como será que está indo o treinamento do Sato...?" pensou Kim.

Já eram nove horas da noite na cidade de Tóquio e Sato ainda disparava diversos golpes em muitas árvores, fazendo com que o cenário do campo de treinamento do Clube Marcial estivesse bem destruído. Neste momento, Tsukynare entra no campo.

- Sato, você ainda está treinando aí, não acha que já é hora de parar? – disse Tsukynare.

- Não... eu prometi que conseguiria despertar a mesma força em menos de um segundo até o final do dia! – disse Sato. – Eu vou conseguir... e não se preocupe, eu não estou tão cansado...

"Heh! A quantidade de energia sobrenatural que esse garoto tem é mesmo impressionante! Basta fazê-lo saber usá-la e então..." pensou Tsukynare.

Sato se posicionou na frente de outra árvore.

- Dessa vez eu vou conseguir! – disse Sato.

Então, ele fechou os olhos e rapidamente a sensação de chamas tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Ele parecia que estava envolto em chamas de uma fogueira.

"Isso... AGORA!!!" pensou Sato, abrindo os olhos.

Ele desferiu um forte soco na árvore causando um verdadeiro terremoto em todo o campo aberto e então, a árvore desmoronou e afundou completamente a parte do chão que suas raízes ocupavam.

- ISSOOOO!!!!!!! – gritou Sato, bastante animado. – Um segundo! Finalmente eu consegui fazer em um segundo só!

- Muito bem, Sato! – disse Tsukynare. – Muito bem mesmo! Agora acredito que possa começar a lhe ensinar a técnica do Punho Dourado!

- Beleza! Então, vamos começar logo? – disse Sato.

- Não! – disse Tsukynare.

Sato desfez sua cara animada.

- E por que não? – disse Sato.

- Porque já é noite e você treinou o dia inteiro! Não conseguirá ter nenhum desempenho nesta técnica se eu começar a te ensinar agora, você só irá cansar mais o seu corpo inutilmente! – disse Tsukynare. – Vá descansar e amanhã volte na mesma hora, está bem?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

Então, ambos saíram do Clube Marcial e Sato foi andando rapidamente para casa. Ao chegar, sua mãe já estava dormindo. Ele rapidamente tomou um banho, trocou sua roupa e se deitou. Por alguns minutos não conseguiu dormir e ficava olhando para o teto.

"Punho Dourado... cara, será que eu vou poder mesmo destruir uma montanha gigante só com o meu punho... Ah! E o Kim, eu nem falei com ele nesse período de treinamento! Como será que ele está indo...?" pensou Sato, ficando cada vez mais sonolento.

Então, ele caiu no sono. Acordou novamente às seis horas do dia seguinte e às seis e cinqüenta e cinco, estava na porta de entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Tsukynare já estava lá e ambos foram logo para o campo aberto.

- Certo... hoje vamos começar a te ensinar a técnica do Punho Dourado, está bem? – disse Tsukynare.

- Certo... isso mesmo! Eu estou bastante ansioso para conseguir essa técnica! – disse Sato.

- Muito bem... – disse Tsukynare. – Como eu te falei antes, você deve aumentar a sua concentração a um nível muito maior do que está agora para direcionar a sua energia. Eu vou te dar um exemplo.

Tsukynare foi para frente de uma árvore (sendo que todas as árvores que Sato havia destruído no dia anterior já estavam lá novamente).

- Preste bem atenção, Sato. – disse Tsukynare.

Sato se aproximou do Mestre. Então, o punho direito de Tsukynare começou a brilhar e então, ele desferiu um forte soco com esse punho na árvore. Um terremoto muito maior que os que Sato havia provocado tomou conta de todo o campo aberto. A árvore desmoronou e virou pó no chão. Não só isso, mas várias pedras do local começaram a sair do chão com o impacto da técnica. Depois de quase trinta segundos do forte terremoto, ele parou. Várias outras árvores também foram destruídas pelo terremoto.

- AAAAAAAH!!!! ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL!!!!!!! – gritou Sato. – Então é essa a técnica do Punho Dourado?

- Exatamente! Bem forte, não é? – disse Tsukynare.

- Muito forte!!! – disse Sato. – Isso destrói uma montanha com certeza!!!

- Sim, mas tenho certeza que você vai aprender e aperfeiçoar essa técnica só daqui a alguns dias! – disse Tsukynare.

- Então... como que eu faço pra aumentar a minha concentração e direcionar a energia para o meu punho? – disse Sato.

- É uma questão de prática, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas eu vou fazer com que você consiga ter a técnica no seu punho agora mesmo!

- Como assim? Você não disse que eu só conseguiria daqui a alguns dias? – disse Sato, parecendo não entender o que o seu mestre falava.

- Lembra-se do que o instrutor do primeiro teste fez, Sato? – disse Tsukynare.

- Ah... Ah! Sim, eu lembro! Ele aumentou a nossa capacidade de concentração para que a nossa energia sobrenatural viesse à tona, não é? – disse Sato.

- Exatamente! – disse Tsukynare. – E é isso que vou fazer com você! Isso será para você ter uma noção de como se deve fazer! Mas...

- Mas o que? – disse Sato.

- Como a capacidade de concentração tem que ser muito maior agora... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu vou entrar na sua mente para que a técnica se manifeste! Depois, você deverá treinar bastante para conseguir despertá-la sozinha! Entendeu?

- Entrar na minha mente? Mas isso não vai ser perigoso? - disse Sato.

- Não... fique despreocupado, só preste atenção quando eu manifestar a técnica em você pra você saber quando estiver conseguindo fazer certo no seu treinamento... – disse Tsukynare.

- Entendi... – disse Sato.

- E então, está pronto? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato, mas ainda com um pouco de medo.

- Muito bem, então... – disse Tsukynare. – Feche os seus olhos e aumente sua concentração como você fez anteriormente!

- Certo... – disse Sato, fechando os olhos.

Então, Sato fechou os olhos e rapidamente sua energia se manifestou. Então, Tsukynare ficou bem próximo de Sato. Depois de alguns segundos mantendo a concentração, o garoto sentiu uma certa tonteira em sua cabeça e de repente sentiu como se o seu braço estivesse queimando mais do que o corpo todo e depois o seu punho parecia estar em chamas.

- Soca!!! – disse Tsukynare, que também estava de olhos fechados.

Sato abriu os olhos e desferiu um forte soco na árvore, provocando um terremoto exatamente igual ao que foi provocado pelo Punho Dourado de Tsukynare. A árvore atingida pelo golpe virou pó instantaneamente e depois, várias pedras saíram do chão até que o terremoto finalmente parou.

- Incrível... – disse Sato, parecendo não acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer. – Eu senti uma grande quantidade de energia no meu punho direito, uma quantidade muito maior daquela que eu reuni para destruir as árvores!

- Exatamente... a sua concentração aumentou... mas não basta só o aumento de concentração... – disse Tsukynare. – Depois de adquirir esse aumento, você deve usar mais poder mental para guiar a energia...

- Acho que saquei... – disse Sato. – Então, você entrou na minha mente para aumentar ainda mais a minha concentração e então, você mesmo guiou a minha própria energia para o meu punho...

- Isso mesmo, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Agora, é apenas uma questão de prática... é por isso que a concentração tem que ser maior, para que você consiga guiar a energia... bom, um conselho que eu vou te dar é que você comece a praticar isso deitado... lembre-se de que o relaxamento corporal é o truque para se conseguir uma concentração maior!

- É, eu já sei disso... – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto se deitou e fechou os seus olhos. Tsukynare foi para um canto e começou a comer algumas frutas que tirou de algumas árvores.

Sato começou a sentir a sensação de chamas mais forte do que nunca. Mas essa sensação não se alterou nos próximos dois minutos então, ele abriu os olhos e se sentou rapidamente no chão.

"Ah, que droga! A concentração pra se guiar a energia tem mesmo que ser muito maior... mas parece simplesmente impossível guiar a energia por conta própria!" pensou Sato, ainda sentado.

- Algum problema, Sato? – disse Tsukynare.

- Ah... não, nenhum! – disse Sato.

Sato ficou pensando por mais alguns minutos.

"Ah, eu tenho que examinar exatamente o que Tsukynare fez comigo..." pensou Sato. "Ele entrou na minha mente... certamente para ver o meu interior... e guiar a energia através disso... certamente eu tenho que aumentar a minha concentração a ponto de conseguir ver claramente a minha própria energia dentro de mim e não apenas senti-la! É isso... eu vou tentar..."

Sato se deitou e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Esse garoto tem mesmo muita garra! Ele treinou ontem o dia inteirinho e hoje já está treinando de novo, com bastante arfinco..." pensou Tsukynare, olhando para Sato, deitado no chão.

Sato não via nada em sua mente a não ser o escuro, e sentindo a forte sensação de chamas em seu corpo. Então ele tentou começar a se concentrara cada vez mais em olhar para dentro de si e se misturar com sua energia, até que um forte brilho apareceu em sua visão, então, ele rapidamente abriu os olhos e se sentou de novo.

- Isso! – disse Sato para si mesmo. – Aquilo deve ser a minha energia... foi só um feixe de luz, mas eu consegui ver! É isso, é isso... eu to conseguindo ver... agora é só questão de tempo até eu consegui ver claramente a energia e guiá-la...

Então, Sato se deitou de novo e fechou os olhos.

"Hehe! Esse Sato... é fenomenal!" pensou Tsukynare, que continuava a observar o garoto deitado.


	7. Capítulo 007: Ansiosos pro segundo teste

Capítulo 007: Ansiedade para o segundo teste.

Sato continuou deitado por quase o dia inteiro e a cada vez que se concentrava, mais de sua energia sobrenatural que estava em seu interior, ele via. O dia já começava a escurecer.

- Certo... – disse Sato, já bastante cansado.

"Heh! Ele não se rende mesmo!" pensou Tsukynare, que foi e voltou ao campo de treinamento durante o dia.

- Dessa vez eu vou vê-la claramente... muito claramente... – disse Sato, se deitando e fechando os olhos.

Rapidamente, sentiu sua energia sobrenatural e em quase dois segundos, ele começou a ver um feixe de luz que crescia. Esse feixe crescia cada vez mais e a sensação de poder que passava por todo o corpo do garoto era simplesmente incrível. O feixe ocupou toda a escuridão e lá ficou por algum tempo, até que Sato abriu os olhos e se sentou.

- Finalmente!!! – disse Sato, ficando de pé, bastante animado.

Tsukynare foi se aproximando de Sato.

- Muito bem, Sato! – disse Tsukynare. – Você pelo menos já consegue enxergar a sua energia sobrenatural! Já é mais do que metade do caminho para se aprender o Punho Dourado.

- Obrigado, Mestre Tsukynare. – disse Sato. – Mas, Mestre...

- O que foi? – perguntou Tsukynare.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida quanto a essa técnica! – disse Sato. – Se eu tiver que usá-la numa luta, por exemplo, eu não vou ter que fechar os olhos para desferi-la, né? Nesse momento eu acabaria ficando vulnerável e...

- Não, não será necessário! – disse Tsukynare. – Quando você conseguir aperfeiçoar a técnica, você conseguirá guiar a sua energia sobrenatural ao seu punho sem precisar vê-la!

- Ah, entendi... – disse Sato. – Mas eu ainda tenho mais uma coisa pra te perguntar...

- Diga... – disse o Mestre.

- Em que nível você leciona no Clube Marcial de Tóquio? – disse Sato.

- Nos níveis 3 e 4... – respondeu Tsukynare.

- Puxa, que droga! Eu com certeza não vou conseguir passar pra um desses níveis... são bastante avançados! Eu não sei nem se eu vou conseguir passar pro Clube... – disse Sato.

- Deixe de negativismo... – disse Tsukynare. – Bom, eu acho que já chega por hoje, Sato. Vamos continuar amanhã, certo?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato. – E qual vai ser o próximo passo?

- Bom... – começou o Mestre. – Primeiro você terá que guiar a sua energia para o punho direito, sendo que você deverá ficar deitado... depois, tentará fazer o mesmo sentado e depois, de pé. Quando conseguir formar o Punho Dourado de pé, em menos de um segundo, aí sim, você estará completamente pronto pro segundo teste. Entendeu, Sato?

- Sim, Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato. – Vou fazer o possível pra aperfeiçoar essa técnica até o segundo teste. Afinal, já faz quase meia semana que nós estamos treinando, não é?

- Realmente... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas eu confio em você, Sato... Bom, mas agora, chega de conversa. Vá pra sua casa descansar. A partir de amanhã você terá que treinar mais duro.

- Sim, senhor! Boa noite e até amanhã... – disse Sato, indo embora.

Então, Sato foi embora do Clube Marcial, chegou rapidamente em casa e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, ambos estavam de volta ao mesmo campo.

- Muito bem, Sato... vamos começar a formar o seu Punho Dourado... – disse Tsukynare. – Antes, devo lhe dizer que, primeiramente, a força do golpe dependerá da quantidade de energia sobrenatural que for mandada ao seu punho. Naturalmente, quanto mais energia, mais força e vice-versa.

- Sim, eu entendi, Mestre... – disse Sato.

- Bom, o truque, como já falei várias vezes, é a concentração, mas agora, você precisa se concentrar mais em seu punho, para que sua energia sobrenatural seja guiada para lá... entendeu? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

- Muito bem, então... agora é com você, garoto. Deite-se e tente enviar a sua energia para o punho. – disse Tsukynare.

- Certo... – disse Sato, se deitando e fechando seus olhos.

Sato rapidamente começou a ver o feixe de sua energia, que foi aumentando e tomando conta de toda a escuridão. Então, começou a mentalizar seu punho. Por quase três minutos, mentalizou o seu punho e nada aconteceu. A energia continuava imóvel.

- Ah não, não acontece nada! – disse Sato.

"Hah! Antes ele percebeu que deveria ver a sua energia em primeiro lugar. Agora quero ver se ele descobre o jeito certo de mandar pro punho... hahaha, isso vai ser divertido... ele vai ficar louco!" pensou Tsukynare, se divertindo e observando Sato lá de um canto.

Sato tentou por mais umas cinco vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Então, o garoto se sentou novamente.

"Ah, não adianta! Eu vejo claramente a minha energia sobrenatural, mas ela não se move... não deve ser só o aumento de concentração puro e simples... deve ter alguma coisa... deixa eu analisar..." pensou Sato.

- Heh, agora ele começou a raciocinar... – cochichou Tsukynare para si mesmo.

Sato continuou pensando.

"Deixa eu ver... primeiro eu tinha que ver a minha energia pra poder guiá-la... isso significa que para conduzi-la, eu preciso de certa forma enxergar onde ela está... localização... é isso! Eu estava só mentalizando a figura do meu punho direito, mas não onde ele estava exatamente... deixa eu ver se da certo..." pensou Sato.

"É, ele é mesmo muito bom..." pensou Tsukynare.

Sato se deitou.

"Vou deixar ele do lado da minha perna direita..." pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto fechou os olhos e rapidamente viu sua energia, então, ele começou a mentalizar, seu punho, ao mesmo tempo, mentalizando a energia indo para o punho encostado na perna direita. Por quase trinta segundos, nada aconteceu, até que um pequeno jato de energia foi para o seu punho. O garoto rapidamente abriu os olhos.

- BELEZA!!!! – gritou Sato.

Sato continuou tentando por todo o dia até que o relógio marcou dez horas da noite e Sato já conseguia mandar uma considerável quantidade de energia sobrenatural para o seu punho direito.

No dia seguinte, ele começou a tentar sentado.

"Muito bem! Falta pouco pro dia do teste! Eu tenho que dominar essa técnica de qualquer maneira!" pensou Sato.

Sato passou o dia inteiro e no fim dele, conseguiu mandar para o punho a mesma quantidade de energia que mandava deitado.

- Ótimo, Sato! Você está se desenvolvendo bastante! – disse Tsukynare. – Tente mandar energia deitado, agora.

- Deitado? – disse Sato, sem parecer entender.

- Sim, deitado... – disse Tsukynare.

Então, ele se deitou e conseguiu mandar uma grande quantidade de energia para o seu punho fazendo ele brilhar.

- Abra os seus olhos! – disse Tsukynare.

Sato abriu e viu que seu punho brilhava.

- INCRÍVEL!!! – gritou Sato.

Então, o brilho desapareceu.

- Está vendo? A quantidade de energia que você consegue mandar deitado já é suficiente pra formar o Punho Dourado! – disse Tsukynare. – Agora você tem noção de quanto você está crescendo, não é, Sato?

- Realmente... – disse Sato. – Eu estou até sentindo que o meu corpo ta ficando mais forte!

Então, Sato continuou tentando mandar energia para o seu punho, desta vez, de pé. Então, no final do último dia de treinamento, ele conseguiu formar o Punho Dourado de pé, e, com bastante dificuldade, de olhos abertos.

- ISSO!!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!! EU CONSEGUI!!! – gritou Sato.

- Muito bem, Sato! Agora, vamos fazer um teste, só pra finalizar o treinamento, está bem? – disse Tsukynare.

- Que tipo de teste, Mestre Tsukynare? – perguntou Sato.

- Desfira o seu Punho Dourado naquela árvore ali! – disse Tsukynare, apontando para a maior das árvores que existia naquele local.

- Sim... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato, em um segundo e meio, formou o seu Punho Dourado e o atingiu com toda força na árvore. Um terremoto, um pouco menor do qual Tsukynare havia formado com sua técnica começou a tomar conta de todo o lugar. Algumas pedras saíram do local, a árvore atingida se pulverizou completamente e mais duas árvores próximas caíram também.

- INCRÍVEL!!!! – gritou Sato.

"Incrível mesmo... para alguém que só conseguiu formar o Punho Dourado de pé _hoje_, e no mesmo dia dispará-lo com toda essa força..." pensou Tsukynare.

Tsukynare foi até Sato.

- Escute... você levou um pouco mais de um segundo pra formar o Punho Dourado, Sato... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas levando em consideração que você treinou o dia inteiro, o seu corpo está cansado, portanto, acredito que em seu estado natural, você consiga formar o Punho Dourado em menos de um segundo. Acredito que você esteja apto para conseguir passar no segundo teste! Compareça aqui amanhã ao meio-dia pra fazê-lo, está bem?

- Sim, senhor! – disse Sato, bastante animado.

- Espero poder continuar te ensinando, garoto... – disse Tsukynare.

- Ah, não conte com isso! Níveis 3 e 4... vai ser um milagre se eu passar pro nível 1! – disse Sato. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, foi muito bom treinar com você, Tsukynare. Vou fazer o possível pra passar e... muito obrigado!

Tsukynare abriu um sorriso no rosto. Então, o garoto foi embora do campo e depois, do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

"Esse garoto... ainda não tem noção da própria força!" pensou Tsukynare.

O dia seguinte amanheceu e Sato dormiu até quase dez e meia da manhã, quando foi acordado pelo telefone. Quase caindo da cama, ele atendeu.

- Alô... – disse Sato.

- E aí cara, como você ta? – perguntou Kim, do outro lado da linha.

Sato pareceu acordar de vez.

- Ah, eu to bem... e aí, ta pronto pro teste? – perguntou Sato.

- Prontíssimo! Eu até aprendi uma técnica nova! Você vai se mijar! – disse Kim.

- Hah! Eu duvido muito! Bom... você pode passar aqui pra gente ir junto/ - disse Sato.

- Claro, te liguei pra isso mesmo! Eu já to saindo... – disse Kim.

- Mas já...? Ah... ta, ta bom, até você chegar eu vou me arrumando aqui... – disse Sato. – Até mais.

- Até... – disse Kim.

Então, Sato se arrumou rapidamente e quando eram onze horas da manhã, Kim tocou a campainha.

- Tchau, mãe. – disse Sato.

- Tchau, filho! E boa sorte... fique tranqüilo, não precisa ficar nervoso! – disse a mãe. – Se você não passar...

- Mãe! Eu preciso ir... já estou um pouco atrasado! – disse Sato.

- Ah, certo! Até mais, filho! – disse a mãe.

Sato se encontrou com Kim do lado de fora e ambos foram correndo em grande velocidade ao Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Ficaram conversando sobre os seus respectivos treinos durante todo o percurso até que chegaram lá às onze e meia e foram direto pro salão onde havia sido realizado o primeiro teste. A maioria dos candidatos estava lá e aquele que chamou os nomes anteriormente no primeiro teste, estava lá também, à frente de todos. Ao meio-dia em ponto, todos os candidatos já estavam lá.

- Muito bem! – começou o homem. – Nós vamos para uma floresta aqui perto onde há várias montanhas... naturalmente selecionamos as de mesma espessura e altura, portanto não haverá desigualdades. Ah! E mesmo que todos derrubem as montanhas, eu os estarei avaliando, pois apenas os vinte melhores entre os trinta daqui serão escolhidos para entrarem no Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Alguma dúvida?

O salão ficou em silêncio.

- Ótimo! Podem me seguir! – disse o homem, indo na direção da saída do salão.

O homem foi saindo do Clube e todos os candidatos foram seguindo ele.

- Cara, eu tava confiante... mas agora que estamos mesmo se aproximando do teste... cara eu to muito nervoso! – disse Kim.

- Eu também to... mas nós temos que confiar em nós mesmos! – disse Sato, olhando para o seu punho direito.

Então, depois de quase dez minutos de caminhada, eles adentraram uma floresta, que na verdade não tinha muitas árvores. Então, eles foram caminhando por mais alguns minutos, até que o homem parou.

- Aqui está a primeira montanha! – disse o homem.

Uma montanha gigantesca estava diante de todos.

- Caramba!!!! – disse Kim, que começava a suar.

Sato pareceu bastante espantado também. Hikoru, que estava em outro canto, olhava de olhos arregalados e Anika, que estava mais atrás, suava mais que Kim.

- Senhor! – disse Sato. – Há montanhas suficientes aqui... quero dizer, há trinta montanhas como essa aqui na floresta?

- Sim, não se preocupem quanto a isso! – disse o homem. – Essa é uma grande floresta antiga... há montanhas de diferentes tamanhos e espessuras aqui, chegando a serem mais de cem, mas montanhas como essa daqui, há mais de cinqüenta! Ah! E se alguém se preocupa com natureza aqui, não se preocupem mais! Logo depois do segundo teste, os professores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio usarão suas energias sobrenaturais para restaurarem todas as árvores e toda a parte do solo que for afetada e também, as montanhas destruídas! E então, alguém quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

Todos ficaram calados.

- Bom... então... – disse o homem. – Vamos começar o segundo teste!!!


	8. Capítulo 008: Destruam as montanhas!

Capítulo 008: Destruam as montanhas!

O homem que guiou todos os candidatos para dentro da floresta puxou uma lista de papel com os nomes dos candidatos.

- Anika Brux! Você será a primeira! – disse o homem.

Anika suava em grande quantidade. Ela se pôs na frente da montanha e respirou fundo.

- Espere, Anika! Antes de começarmos, devo pedir a todos que se afastem pelo menos trinta metros daqui! – disse o homem.

Todos se afastaram.

- Puxa, será que ela vai conseguir? – disse Kim.

- Talvez... eu tinha certeza de que ela não passaria no primeiro teste e no entanto... ela está aqui, não é? – disse Sato.

- É, eu concordo... – disse Kim.

O homem se aproximou de Anika.

- Escute, quando a montanha começar a desmoronar, você deve se afastar imediatamente, certo? – disse o homem.

- Sim, eu já fui alertada sobre isso! – disse Anika.

- Muito bem, então... – disse o homem. – Quando estiver pronta...

Anika respirou fundo novamente.

"Mestra Kishui... eu juro que eu não vou desapontar você!" pensou Anika, olhando fixamente para a montanha.

Então, Sato começou a perceber que algo acontecia com o pé esquerdo de Anika.

- Ei, Kim, olha aquilo ali! – disse Sato.

O pé de Anika tinha um forte brilho de cor dourada.

- Caramba! Está brilhando! – disse Kim.

Então, Anika deu um salto de quase vinte metros e começou a cair, numa posição de voadora.

- CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!!! – gritou Anika, atingido em cheio a montanha com o chute.

A montanha ganhou uma enorme rachadura no local onde o chute foi atingido. Anika rapidamente, aproveitando o impulso do chute, voltou ao chão. A rachadura ia se expandindo por toda a montanha. Então, a garota deu um grande salto para trás, se aproximando dos demais candidatos. O homem que comandava o segundo teste também se afastou A rachadura crescia cada vez mais, até que toda a montanha ficou rachada.

"Droga! Será que ela não vai cair?!" pensou Anika, bastante nervosa.

Depois de quase cinco segundos, um pequeno terremoto tomou conta daquela região e a montanha começou a cair. Toda ela se desmoronou e um monte de pedras ficou espalhado pelo chão. Havia pedras até nos pés dos demais candidatos.

- BELEZA!!! – gritou Anika.

- Muito bom! Agora, todos sigam-me até a próxima montanha! – disse o homem.

Então, o homem, guiando os candidatos, foi seguindo para outra montanha.

"Foi incrível!" pensou Sato, enquanto seguia o homem ao lado dos demais. "A técnica dela parece ser uma variação do meu Punho Dourado... só que a energia sobrenatural é guiada até o pé e não até o punho... mas essa força foi mesmo muito grande!"

Eles chegaram em outra montanha e outro candidato foi realizar o teste. Este só conseguiu derrubar metade da montanha, mas se juntou aos demais.

Depois de quase meia hora, o homem chamou um nome...

- Hikoru Kazawa! – disse o homem.

Hikoru rapidamente se pôs na frente da montanha. Os outros candidatos se afastaram mais uma vez.

- Muito bem... quando estiver pronto, Hikoru... – disse o homem.

Então, Hikoru voltou lentamente para onde os outros candidatos estavam.

- O que ele ta pensando em fazer? – cochichou Kim para Sato.

- Eu sei lá! – disse Sato, sem tirar os olhos de Hikoru.

Então, Hikoru começou a correr rapidamente, em uma grande velocidade, na direção da montanha. Quando chegou na base dela, ele deu um gigantesco salto e ficou no topo da montanha.

- Ah... mas o que...? – disse Kim, parecendo não acreditar no que via.

Sato também estava de olhos arregalados. Então, Hikoru, ainda no topo da montanha saltou bem alto e esticou sua mão direita, que estava brilhando fortemente.

- NAVALHA DO TROVÃO!!!! – gritou Hikoru, atingindo a mão direita no topo da montanha.

Logo depois de atingir o topo da montanha, ele fez força com o braço com o qual lançou seu golpe e voltou para onde os outros candidatos estavam. O homem que chamava os nomes também se afastou. Imediatamente a montanha começou a descer e em menos de cinco segundos, uma grande cortina de fumaça tomava conta de todo o local. Várias árvores que estavam ao redor caíram também. A fumaça foi se dissipando e boa parte da montanha havia virado pó puro, mas havia várias pedrinhas no local também.

- Parabéns! Esplêndido, Hikoru! – disse o homem.

Hikoru encarava Sato fixamente e depois, se virou de costas para ele.

"Navalha do Trovão...? Que técnica poderosa! Ela é ainda mais forte do que o Chute Devastador da Anika! Droga! Ah, mas eu não preciso ficar com medo deles... afinal... acredito que o meu Punho Dourado vai funcionar muito bem!" pensou Sato, olhando para o seu punho.

- Bem, vamos indo... – disse o homem, que começou a andar para uma montanha próxima.

Todos pararam diante da outra montanha.

- Kim Hian! – disse o homem.

Kim engoliu um seco.

- Vai lá, cara! Boa sorte! – disse Sato.

- Va... valeu... – disse Kim, bastante nervoso.

Kim se pôs na frente da montanha.

"Ok... Ok... eu não posso ficar nervoso..." pensou Kim.

Então, ele respirou fundo.

"Vai lá, cara... eu confio em você!" pensou Sato.

Então, Kim abriu suas duas mãos e as pontas de todos os seus dez dedos começaram a brilhar.

"Agora!!!" pensou Kim, correndo contra a montanha.

Então, numa incrível velocidade, Kim começou a desferir inúmeros golpes na base da montanha, sendo que todos os golpes eram com seus dez dedos.

- DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!! – gritou Kim, enquanto desferia os golpes.

Então, ele desferiu ainda mais golpes na base, que ficou completamente rachada e depois, deu um grande salto e numa incrível velocidade atingiu o meio da montanha com vários golpes. Depois, voltou ao chão mas rapidamente deu um outro grande salto alcançando quase o topo da montanha e começou a desferir vários golpes lá em cima. Depois, caiu de pé no chão e começou a correr de volta, para o lado dos outros candidatos. A montanha, que estava toda rachada, começou a desmoronar rapidamente. Uma cortina de fumaça um pouco menor que a de antes, tomou conta do local e depois que ela se dissipou, várias pedras de tamanhos variados (grandes e pequenas) estavam pelo chão e não havia mais montanha alguma.

- CERTO!!! É ISSO AÍ!!! – gritou Kim.

- Parabéns, cara! Aquilo foi incrível! – disse Sato. – Dedos Sobrenaturais... cara, foi mesmo incrível!

- Valeu... – disse Kim. – Depois que eu consegui despertar direitinho a minha energia sobrenatural, meu treinamento baseou-se principalmente na velocidade. Sabe... essa técnica não tem muita força, o truque dela está em desferi-la com bastante velocidade para que o efeito seja destrutivo! E aí, eu fui demais, não fui não?

- Claro! Foi mesmo poderoso esse ataque, cara! – disse Sato.

- Heh! Eu só quero ver o que você aprendeu! – disse Kim.

- Muito bem, Kim! Agora, vamos... – disse o homem.

Por mais quase trinta minutos, outros candidatos foram sendo chamados. Alguns derrubaram completamente a montanha, mas outros não.

- Sato Akira! – disse o homem.

O coração de Sato começou a palpitar muito mais rápido.

- Vai lá, eu confio em você, cara! – disse Kim.

Hikoru também olhava Sato, que ia se aproximando da montanha.

"Certo... finalmente chegou a hora... Tsukynare... eu vou conseguir passar... mesmo que não seja para os níveis 3 ou 4... eu vou entrar nesse Clube Marcial!" pensou Sato, olhando para a montanha. "Cara, ela é mesmo muito grande... nem parecia tão gigantesca antes...! Ah... sem nervosismo... eu tenho o meu Punho Dourado...!"

Então, rapidamente, em menos de um segundo, Sato formou o seu Punho Dourado.

"O punho de Sato está..." pensou Kim.

Então, Sato deu um grande salto subindo para quase a metade da montanha.

"Cara, eu consegui saltar isso tudo!!!" pensou Sato, enquanto ia subindo.

Então, ele desferiu um forte soco na montanha.

- PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!! – gritou Sato, desferindo o golpe.

No mesmo segundo em que Sato atingiu o golpe, uma grande explosão tomou conta do local. O garoto só sentiu seu corpo voar a vários metros para trás e todos os outros candidatos também foram empurrados a alguns metros para trás. Uma grande e densa cortina de fumaça tomou conta de todo o lugar e todos tossiam fortemente. Sato estava caído no chão, com o rosto bastante esfolado e o braço sangrando. Então, depois de quase três minutos, a fumaça se dissipou. Sato estava caído aos pés dos demais candidatos.

- Sato! – disse Kim, indo na direção do garoto caído.

Kim, que também estava um pouco ferido, começou a levantá-lo. Sato tossia fortemente. O homem, que comandava o segundo teste, também teve alguns leves arranhões e muitos candidatos estavam com diversos ferimentos. Todos olhavam para Sato, sendo levantado por Kim, mas o homem imediatamente olhou para o local onde antes havia a montanha. O homem arregalou os olhos.

"Não... pode ser... esse garoto..." pensou o homem.

Então, todos, inclusive Sato, começaram a olhar para o mesmo local que o homem olhava. Havia uma gigante quantidade de pó espalhada no chão e mais nada.

"Esse garoto... provocou uma explosão que foi capaz de reduzir toda aquela montanha a pó puro!!!" pensou o homem, olhando da montanha para Sato.

- Incrível... – disse Kim. – Cara, esse golpe foi muito forte!!!

- Valeu... – disse Sato. – Mas... eu nem sabia que tinha toda essa força... eu acho que o que Tsukynare disse era verdade... como eu estava cansado ontem a noite, o meu Punho Dourado não saiu com força total... Ah, mas esse golpe nem chegou perto ao que o Tsukynare usou... ele tremeu a terra toda, todo o solo foi afetado!

- É, mas, olha isso aqui... – disse Kim, apontando para os lados.

Várias árvores estavam caídas e algumas partes onde antes havia grama, só havia solo queimado.

- Não, mas mesmo assim... eu vi bem de perto o que Tsukynare fez... ele reduziu a árvore a pó e muitas outras caíram... várias pedras se levantaram e ele nem desferiu o golpe elevando sua energia ao máximo... ele só fez rapidamente o golpe... mas eu estou me sentindo bem cansado... apesar de eu ter formado o golpe bem rápido... eu devo ter usado muita energia sobrenatural! – disse Sato.

- Bom, nós devemos continuar! – disse o homem, ainda bastante espantado.

Por mais dez minutos, outros dois candidatos destruíram montanhas, até que um nome foi chamado e um homem de vinte e cinco anos se aproximou da montanha.

- Ah! Esse cara... foi aquele que marcou 50 Herzuz no primeiro teste, não foi? – disse Sato, ainda segurando o braço ferido pela explosão.

- É mesmo!!! A explosão deve ser bem maior!!! – disse Kim, se assustando bastante.

Então, o braço direito do homem começou a brilhar fortemente e ele desferiu um fortíssimo golpe na montanha. Imediatamente, todos os candidatos, o homem que desferiu o golpe e o homem que controla o segundo teste saltaram fortemente para trás, se distanciando quase cem metros da montanha, que explodiu na hora. Os candidatos foram empurrados para trás e muitas árvores também foram destruídas. Uma forte cortina de fumaça tomou conta de tudo novamente. Todos tossiram bastante. Depois de alguns minutos, a fumaça se dissipou e havia uma grande quantidade de pó no chão, mas muito menos do que Sato deixou.

"Caramba! Ele evaporou parte da montanha com essa explosão!!! Bom, mas pelo menos ele já é adulto... diferente do Sato..." pensou o homem.

Desta vez, a explosão não causou nenhum ferimento nos candidatos. O homem que controlava o segundo teste se pôs na frente de todos.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem. – Acabamos de terminar o segundo teste! Agora, vocês podem voltar para suas casas... o resultado sai amanhã, às sete horas da manhã... portanto compareçam no horário para saberem se vocês passaram ou não! Até amanhã!

Então, todo o pessoal foi se dispersando. Sato e Kim foram juntos.

- Puxa vida! Você está bastante forte, Sato! Imagina se você tivesse dado aquele golpe naquela máquina de socos... ia estourar tudo! – disse Kim.

Sato ainda estava se apoiando em Kim.

- Ah... mas acho que em uma luta eu poderia perder pra você, Kim... – disse Sato. –Tudo bem, eu tenho bastante força... mas você desferiu aqueles golpes com bastante velocidade!

- Heh! Bom, em questão de velocidade, eu mando muito bem! – disse Kim. – E então, você vai pra casa?

- Sim, eu vou... – disse Sato. – Tenho que descansar... esse braço ainda ta doendo...

- Ta, eu vou descansar também... – disse Kim. – Apesar de não ter muita força, esse golpe dos Dedos Sobrenaturais consome muita energia, sabia?

- É, eu imagino... – disse Sato. – Eu também to me sentindo bem cansado por causa do Punho Dourado!

Os dois garotos foram conversando até chegarem no Clube Marcial de Tóquio e depois, cada um foi para sua casa. A Sra. Akira se preocupou bastante com os ferimentos do filho, mesmo Sato dizendo que não foi nada. Ela fez um curativo e Sato se deitou em sua cama.

Às sete horas da manhã do dia seguinte, Sato e Kim, assim como todos os outros candidatos estavam entrando no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Ambos entraram no salão onde havia sido realizado o primeiro teste. Havia uma longa mesa no final do salão com vários homens atrás dela. Na mesa, vários papéis.

- Onde que agente vê? – disse Kim.

- Eu não sei... – disse Sato, segurando um pouco o curativo no braço.

Sato foi até aquele que havia controlado o segundo teste.

- Onde vemos o resultado de quem passou, senhor? – perguntou Sato.

O homem se virou para Sato.

- Ah! É você... – disse o homem pegando um pequeno papel. – Parabéns, você foi aprovado!

Sato pegou esse papel e leu.

"Sato Akira. Treze anos de idade. Aprovado para o nível 4 do Clube Marcial de Tóquio!"


	9. Capítulo 009: Um grande prêmio

Capítulo 009: Um grande prêmio.

Sato Akira lia o papel que lhe foi entregue com bastante animação. Kim se aproximou do garoto e também leu o papel.

- Cara, nível 4! Isso é incrível! – disse Kim. – Você foi muito bem! Pena que eu não vou poder ficar na sua turma...

- Por que não? – perguntou Sato.

- Porque você foi muito bem no teste, sabe... reduziu aquela montanha gigantesca a pó e... apesar de eu ter derrubado a montanha também... a sua força foi muito maior...

- Isso não tem muito a ver... – disse o homem que controlara o segundo tste.

Ambos os garotos se viraram para ele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Kim.

- Bom... a força tem a ver sim, mas o ponto principal é calcular a capacidade que uma pessoa tem de manifestar a sua energia sobrenatural..., entretanto, a força é bastante importante, tanto que, uma pessoa que não conseguisse nem rachar a montanha, nunca conseguiria passar... afinal de contas a força é um sinal de energia sobrenatural... e você Kim, a manifestou muito bem! O seu nível também é bastante alto para um garoto da sua idade, sabe? Portanto...

O homem lhe entregou um pequeno papel, semelhante ao de Sato.

"Kim Hian. Treze anos de idade. Aprovado para o nível 4 do Clube Marcial de Tóquio."

- INCRÍVEL!!!! – gritou Kim. – Eu também fui aprovado pro nível 4, olha isso! Haha!!!

- Parabéns, cara! -disse Sato. – Você está no mesmo nível que eu!

Ambos ficaram comemorando por alguns segundos.

"Não..." pensou o homem que entregava os papeis, olhando para os dois garotos. "Não, Sato, ele na verdade está bem abaixo de você... mas ele também tem capacidade suficiente para fazer parte do nível 4... entretanto... você, Sato está muito mais próximo do nível 5 do que imagina... enquanto Kim está como se fosse num nível mais pra iniciante..."

Neste momento, o homem que havia marcado 50 Herzuz no primeiro teste e provocou uma explosão ainda maior que a de Sato no segundo teste chegou ao homem para saber o seu resultado. Sato e Kim ficaram olhando ele pegar o papel. Depois, o homem foi andando de volta, mas Sato se aproximou dele.

- Ei... e aí, você conseguiu passar? – perguntou Sato.

- Sim... nível 5... – disse o homem. – E você?

- Ah! Eu e ele fomos pro nível 4... – disse Sato.

"Cara... nível 5..." pensou Kim. "Esse cara é bem forte mesmo!"

- Ah... a propósito, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Sato. – É que eu não lembro direito... é...

- Haiki Tishu. – respondeu o homem. – Você é Sato Akira, certo?

- Ah... sim... – disse Sato. – Prazer, Haiki. E parabéns!

- Pra vocês dois também... – disse Haiki. – Bom eu vou pegar os horários... com licença...

- Ta, a gente se vê... – disse Sato.

Então Haiki foi andando na direção de outro homem que também estava sentado por trás da longa mesa.

- É, eu acho melhor a gente ir pegar os nossos horários também, né, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Ah, sim, vamos lá... – disse Kim.

Sato e Kim iam andando na direção do mesmo homem ao qual Haiki estava indo, mas então, Sato viu um garoto, parou de andar e beliscou Kim.

- Olha... – disse Sato.

Kim se virou para o garoto que Sato apontava.

- Ah, não. Tomara que o Hikoru não tenha passado! – disse Kim. – Se bem que você viu aquela técnica... acho que era... Navalha do Trovão... alguma coisa assim... ela era bem forte!

- É, eu me lembro muito bem! – disse Sato, indo na direção de Hikoru, que pegava o pequeno papel.

Sato se aproximou de Hikoru, que se virou imediatamente para Sato. Kim também estava próximo.

- Em que nível você ficou? – disse Sato.

Hikoru hesitou um pouco.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta seu imbecil, mas eu fiquei no nível 4! – disse Hikoru.

"Ah, não, que droga!!!" pensou Kim.

- É, nós dois também... – disse Sato.

- O que?! – disse Hikoru parecendo espantado. – O Sato até vai, mas... você, Kim?! Ah! Eu não acredito, eu to no mesmo nível que esse patife!

- Espera ae, se eu to no nível 4 e sou um patife, então, você é também... – disse Kim, ficando nervoso.

- Ah, que se dane! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo com uma dupla de imbecis! – disse Hikoru, indo na direção do homem que entregava os horários.

- Imbecis? Ah! Eu vou acabar com... – disse Sato.

- Pare! Deixa isso pra lá... – interrompeu Kim.

Sato hesitou um pouco.

- É... afinal não vai faltar oportunidades para pegar esse cara... ele é da nossa turma mesmo... – disse Sato.

Haiki já saía do Clube Marcial com seus horários em mãos e Hikoru também já havia pegado seus horários e estava saindo.

- Vamos lá pegar os nossos horários, Kim... – disse Sato.

- Certo... – disse Kim.

Ambos foram andando até lá e chegaram no homem.

- Nível? – perguntou o homem.

- 4! – responderam os garotos.

O homem pegou dois papeis e entregou um para cada um.

- Aqui estão os seus horários... e parabéns por terem conseguido! – disse o homem.

Os garotos começaram a examinar os horários.

- É, parece que as aulas começam daqui a três dias! – disse Sato.

- É mesmo... cara eu to ansioso... – disse Kim. – Olha só as aulas que eles dão aqui... Teoria de Energia Sobrenatural... Fortalecimento Corporal... Pratica de Combates... Prática de Energia Sobrenatural... é incrível!!!

- Realmente... vai ser bem emocionante fazer parte daqui do Clube Marcial de Tóquio! – disse Sato. – Bom, então, vamos embora?

- É, vamos... – disse Kim.

Os dois começaram a ir andando até que viram que uma garota loira estava pegando um papel com o homem do segundo teste.

- Ei, não é a Anika Brux, Sato? – disse Kim, apontando para a menina loira.

- É, é ela mesma! Vamos lá falar com ela... – disse Sato.

A garoto acabava de pegar o papel.

- E aí, Anika, passou? – perguntou Kim.

"Cara, é a primeira vez que _ele_ toma a iniciativa de falar com uma garota..." pensou Sato.

- Sim... pro nível 3! E vocês? – perguntou Anika.

- Nós... – dizia Sato.

- Nós fomos pro nível 4! Eu e o Sato aqui! – interrompeu Kim.

- Puxa vida, parabéns! Eu fico feliz por vocês dois... – disse Anika. – Bom, até mais...

- Até mais... – disse Kim.

Sato olhava para Kim, sem parecer entender nada.

- O que foi, Sato, por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou Kim.

- Nada... – disse Sato sorrindo. – Bom, eu vou pra casa... Ah!

- O que foi? – perguntou Kim.

Sato parecia se lembrar de algo muito feliz.

- Eu vou ser aluno do Tsukynare!!! – disse Sato.

- Tsukynare... ah, foi o que te treinou pro segundo teste, não é? – perguntou Kim.

- Ele mesmo... cara, ele é ótimo! – disse Sato.

- É, o meu Mestre Shinju também... pena que ele só leciona no nível 3... a Anika que vai ter aulas com ele! – disse Kim.

Os dois garotos saíram do Clube e foram andando pela rua.

- Cara, eu mal posso esperar pra esses três dias passarem logo! – disse Sato. – Quero logo ver como são essas aulas! Deve ser bem melhor que a escola...

- Sem dúvidas! – disse Kim.

Então, Sato foi para sua casa e Kim foi para sua. Durante os três dias que se passavam, eles dois foram para o shopping, cinema, também ficaram no computador e descansaram bastante. Então, o primeiro dia de aula amanhecia. O despertador do quarto de Sato tocou e como de costume, ele acordou bastante assustado. Eram seis horas da manhã.

- Ah, cara... eu esqueci que as aulas lá começam bem cedo também... – disse Sato, ainda bastante sonolento.

Sato rapidamente se arrumou e quando saiu, sua mãe ainda dormia. Às seis e quarenta ele chegou na entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Entrou, e, com o horário na mão, viu que sua primeira aula, a de Teoria de Energia Sobrenatural era numa sala a dois andares acima. Então, rapidamente subiu as escadas e entrou na sala, onde um homem de longos cabelos azuis estava sentado por trás da mesa.

- Opa! E aí, Mestre? – perguntou Sato.

Por enquanto, só havia ele de aluno na sala.

- Parabéns, Sato! – disse o professor se levantando. – Sabia que você ia passar!

- Graças a você, Mestre Tsukynare! – disse Sato. – Então, a primeira aula é com você, certo?

- Sim, comigo mesmo... – disse Tsukynare. – Ainda bem que poderei te observar de perto, hein garoto!

- Hehe! Vai ser bem divertido... – disse Sato.

Aos poucos, a sala foi se enchendo de alunos. Kim e Hikoru chegaram quase juntos. Kim sentou-se ao lado de Sato.

- Muito bem! Acho que podemos começar a aula! – disse Tsukynare.

- Ei, então foi ele que te ensinou aquela técnica, né? – cochichou Kim.

- Sim, foi ele mesmo! – disse Sato.

As aulas do dia foram praticamente sobre teorias e não houve nenhuma prática.

Os dias foram se passando e as aulas foram ocorrendo. Tsukynare sempre dava, às vezes, inconscientemente, mais atenção para Sato. Depois de exatamente uma semana do primeiro dia de aula, Sato, ao chegar na entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, viu um grande cartaz.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou para si mesmo.

"TORNEIO DE ARTES MARCIAIS! Uma grande oportunidade de testarem os seus conhecimentos de combate e até intelectuais! INSCREVA-SE JÁ!!!"

- Torneio de Artes Marciais...? – perguntou Sato. – Heh...

Sem dizer mais nada, Sato entrou no Clube Marcial e foi para a sala onde seria dada a primeira aula do dia. Tsukynare entrou na sala.

- Puxa, é ele mesmo que da a maioria das aulas aqui... – cochichou Kim para Sato, na sala. – Mas eu gostei dele... Ah! Você viu aquele cartaz do tal torneio lá na entrada?

- Aham... – disse Sato. – Mas a gente nem sabe se tem limite de idade ou algo parecido...

- É, deve ter mesmo... – disse Kim.

A aula começou e Tsukynare foi explicando mais fundamentos de energia sobrenatural. Então, ele passou alguns exercícios e se sentou. A sala ficou em silêncio, com todos fazendo os exercícios, até que Sato perguntou algo.

- Professor... – disse Sato. – O senhor poderia nos falar sobre esse tal torneio que o cartaz da entrada do Clube está dizendo?

Todos, até Hikoru se interessaram pelo assunto, pararam de fazer os exercícios e se viraram para Tsukynare.

- Ah, sim... – disse o professor, se levantando. – A direção do Clube pediu para que eu explicasse isso...

A sala estava em total silêncio.

- Esse torneio de artes marciais é uma tradição que acontece todo o ano! – disse Tsukynare. – É um torneio gigantesco que engloba todos os Clubes Marciais do mundo! Naturalmente, há as fases classificatórias e tal... bom, mas vamos direto ao assunto! Primeiramente, apenas aqueles que estão nos níveis 3, 4 ou 5 podem participar!

- É, pelo menos a gente está dentro... – cochichou Kim.

Sato concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom... – disse Tsukynare. – Esse torneio é dividido em dois, assim sendo dois torneios. Um, é realizado por todos aqueles que estão nos níveis 3, 4 ou 5. O outro, é realizado por aqueles que estão nos níveis 6,7,8,9, ou 10. Primeiramente, é realizado o torneio daqui do Clube... não é bem um torneio é mais uma simples competição para definir quem vai para o torneio regional. Do torneio regional, classificam-se mais alguns pro torneio nacional e depois pro torneio internacional! Como eu já falei, todas essas competições são divididas em duas: do nível 3 ao 5 e o outro, do 6 em diante. Isso é mais por questões de segurança.

Todos ouviam com bastante atenção.

- O Clube vencedor é definido da seguinte maneira... – disse Tsukynare. – O Clube deve ser campeão no torneio internacional tanto dos níveis 3 a 5 quanto no torneio dos níveis 6 em diante. Se acontecer de um Clube ganhar um e outro Clube ganhar o outro, é realizada uma prova para desempatar e então, será definido o vencedor. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

- Sim! – disse Hikoru. – Tem algum prêmio?

- Ah, claro,o mais importante! – disse Tsukynare. – O Clube vencedor do torneio será premiado com a Espada Sagrada!

- Espada Sagrada? – repetiu Sato. – E o que é exatamente?

- Ela é uma espada mágica que permite ao Clube possuidor fazer qualquer coisa, exceto coisas que envolvam violência e ressuscitar os mortos! Logo... a função principal de uma espada comum, que é cortar, não é possível fazer com a Espada Sagrada. Entretanto, você pode fazer quase tudo com ela... desde ganhar dinheiro até curar um câncer por exemplo.

- Incrível... – disseram alguns alunos.

- Atualmente, essa Espada Sagrada está em nosso poder e temos muito orgulho disso! Por isso, nós somos um Clube bem famoso, entendem? – disse Tsukynare. – Bom... se vocês decidirem se inscrever é só falar com os homens que ficam no térreo... aí terão a chance de saberem detalhadamente todas as regras. Agora, por favor, continuem os exercícios que daqui a pouco eu vou corrigir.

O professor se sentou de volta em sua cadeira.

- Escuta, Sato... – cochichou Kim. – Você vai participar?

- Eu não sei... – disse Sato. – Provavelmente sim!

Hikoru olhou de esguelha para Sato.


	10. Capítulo 010: Habilidades de combate

Capítulo 010: Habilidades de combate.

A aula continuou e Tsukynare corrigiu todos os exercícios. Então, mais fundamentos foram dados aos alunos durante toda o restante da aula, até que ela acabou. Sato e Kim saíram juntos da sala.

- E então, a gente vai se inscrever? - perguntou Kim.

- Eu vou! Fiquei até empolgado agora! – disse Sato. – Você vai querer ir também, Kim?

- Sim, acho que vou sim... – disse Kim.

Ambos chegaram ao térreo. Alguns homens estavam sentados por trás de algumas mesas. Sato e Kim foram até um deles.

- Com licença, é aqui que fazemos a inscrição para o Torneio de Artes Marciais? – perguntou Sato.

- Sim, é aqui mesmo! – disse o homem. – Desejam fazer agora?

- Ah... sim, claro... – disse Sato.

- Muito bem... – disse o homem, pegando alguns papeis que estavam embaixo da mesa.

O homem colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e olhou para os dois.

- Nomes, por favor... – disse o homem.

- Sato Akira! – disse o garoto.

- Kim Hian. – disse Kim, bastante apreensivo.

- Muito bem... – disse o homem anotando os nomes, um em cada papel. – Agora, preencham esses formulários...

O homem deu os papeis para os dois garotos. Havia perguntas do tipo "Qual a data de nascimento?", "Qual o tipo sanguíneo?"...

Eles levaram quase cinco minutos para preencherem tudo.

- Aqui está! – disseram os dois.

- Muito bem... – disse o homem, pegando os dois formulários.

Então, o homem começou a procurar mais alguns papéis debaixo da mesa e então, entregou-os aos dois garotos.

- Aqui estão as regras do torneio... desde a prova classificatória que deverão realizar até o torneio internacional! – disse o homem. – Que vocês tenham uma boa sorte!

- Ah, sim... muito obrigado! – disse Sato, saindo do local ao lado de Kim.

Kim parou de repente e olhou para as escadas que davam ao térreo.

- Olha, é o Hikoru! – disse Kim

Sato olhou para ele também.

- Eu vou lá! – disse Sato.

Sato foi até Hikoru, que descia as escadas.

- Você vai se inscrever? - disse Sato.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – disse Hikoru, terminando de descer as escadas, dando um esbarrão em Sato.

- Esquece ele! Vamos embora! – disse Kim, se aproximando de Sato.

- Sim... – disse Sato, ainda olhando de lado para Hikoru.

Então, os dois garotos foram saindo, mas, antes de sair, Sato deu uma última olhada para Hikoru. Ele falava com o mesmo homem com o qual Sato e Kim falaram para fazerem suas inscrições.

- Bah! Ele vais se inscrever também! – disse Sato. – Isso vai ser até bom... vou dar uma lição nesse idiota!

- É... mas vamos dar uma olhada aqui nas regras... – disse Kim, andando ao lado de Sato.

- Certo... – disse Sato.

Ambos começaram a ler as regras O papel estava dividido em duas partes. As regras para os níveis 3, 4 e 5 e a outra parte para as regras dos níveis 6 em diante. Boa parte do papel dizia a mesma coisa que Tsukynare havia dito na sala de aula, até que chegou uma parte que ele não havia mencionado.

- Ei, olha isso aqui, Sato... – disse Kim, apontando para a parte do papel que Tsukynare não falara na sala.

Ambos foram lendo.

"Deverá ser realizada uma prova classificatória na qual apenas dez dos candidatos dos níveis 3, 4 e 5 deverão passar. Essa prova se caracteriza por exigir grande capacidade física e intelectual. E deve-se também ter habilidades de combate..."

- Habilidades de combate? – disse Sato. – Cara, isso vai ser um problema...

- É mesmo... – disse Kim. – Se pararmos pra pensar, ainda não tivemos treinos de combate... e acho que não teremos nas aulas do Clube até a realização dessa prova...

- De fato. – disse Sato. – Essa prova será realizada daqui a três dias!

- E que tipo de prova será, hein? – disse Kim.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia! – disse Sato.

- Ai, ai... como é que nós vamos treinar habilidades de combate...? – perguntou-se Kim.

- Tente falar com o Shinju... não foi ele que te treinou pro segundo teste de admissão ao Clube? – perguntou Sato.

- É, foi ele mesmo... vou tentar falar com ele amanhã... – disse Kim.

- É, e eu vou falar com o Tsukynare... – disse Sato.

Os garotos foram andando até que chegaram na casa de Sato. Cada um ficou em sua casa.

No dia seguinte, a aula foi mais fundamentos e exercícios teóricos, tanto sobre energia sobrenatural quanto anatomia. Quando a aula terminou, Sato foi procurar por Tsukynare (a última aula não foi dada por Tsukynare, mas por um outro professor). Depois de quase dez minutos procurando por ele e Kim procurando pelo seu Mestre Shinju, ambos acharam os dois.

- Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato, entrando na sala, onde só estava Tsukynare escrevendo em alguns papéis. – Com licença, eu posso entrar?

- Claro que sim... entre. – disse Tsukynare. – O que quer aqui...?

- Ah, sim... – disse Sato. – É que eu fiz a inscrição pro torneio, sabe...

- É, eu fiquei sabendo... – disse Tsukynare.

- Então... eu queria saber se o senhor poderia me treinar... quero dizer... treinar minhas habilidades de combate... na verdade eu apenas aprendi o Punho Dourado, que por sinal está ficando mais forte a cada dia... mas eu não tenho nenhuma prática em lutas, entende? – disse Sato.

- Sim, eu compreendo... – disse Tsukynare.

- E então... o senhor vai poder fazer isso..? – disse Sato.

"Ah,,, eu to cheio de coisa pra fazer..." pensou Tsukynare. "Mas também... o Sato é importante... se ele decidiu fazer parte desse torneio... ele vai acabar se expondo... _ele _pode voltar em busca do Sato... u tenho que treiná-lo... esse garoto é prioridade!"

- Escuta... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu tenho várias coisas pra fazer, Sato, mas eu acho que posso arranjar um tempo para te treinar... daqui a dois dias será a prova, certo?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

- Muito bem, então... – disse Tsukynare. – Amanhã, você fica comigo aqui até mais tarde, está bem?

- Mas amanhã... a prova é depois de amanhã! – disse Sato.

- Esse é o máximo que posso fazer por você, Sato... também tenho minhas obrigações... – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, eu entendo... até amanhã, Mestre... – disse Sato.

- Até... – respondeu Tsukynare.

Sato saiu rapidamente da sala e foi até o térreo, onde encontrou Kim.

- E aí, como foi, Sato? – perguntou Kim.

- Péssimo! Ele só vai poder me treinar amanhã! Eu não vou conseguir aprender muita coisa em um dia só! – disse Sato.

- É, o Shinju falou que estava cheio de coisas pra fazer, com o início das aulas e tal... só vai poder me treinar amanhã também... – disse Kim. – Ei, olha!

Kim apontava para Anika, que chegava ao térreo.

- Será que ela se inscreveu também? - perguntou Kim, para Sato.

- Eu que vou saber... por que você não vai lá perguntar pra ela? – disse Sato.

- É, tem razão... – disse Kim.

Kim se aproximou de Anika.

- Oi, Anika. – disse Kim, parecendo nervoso.

- Oi, como vai, Kim? – perguntou Anika.

- Eu to bem... e aí, você se inscreveu no torneio? – disse Kim.

- Ah, sim... eu acho que vai ser uma boa oportunidade pra me testar, sabe... e você? – perguntou Anika.

- Eu me inscrevi também! – disse Kim. – Ta se preparando já?

- Sim... bom, eu já vou indo, Kim, desculpa eu não poder ficar mais tempo mas é que eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer em casa! – disse Anika.

- Ah... sim, claro... então até amanhã... – disse Kim.

- Tchau... – disse Anika, saindo do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

Kim se aproximou de Sato.

- Ela se inscreveu também... – disse Kim.

- Espera aí... – disse Sato.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kim.

- Eu tive uma idéia enquanto você estava conversando com a Anika... – disse Sato. – A gente pode lutar um com o outro!

- O que?! Eu e você?! – disse Kim, parecendo espantado.

- É... sabe, só pra gente ter uma noção da nossa velocidade e força quando estamos numa luta... – disse Sato. – Não é uma briga séria, entendeu? Assim a gente não perde tanto tempo amanhã no nosso treino, já podemos praticar de uma forma mais avançada amanhã aí nós podemos adquirir mais noções de luta...

- É, ta aí, gostei da idéia... vai ser divertido... – disse Kim. – E onde vai ser?

- Eu sei onde... – disse Sato. – Deixa eu só falar com o Tsukynare... vem comigo.

Ambos foram para a sala onde Tsukynare estava.

- Mestre! – disse Sato. – Desculpe te incomodar de novo, mas será que nós podemos usar aquele campo de treinamento aqui do Clube?

- O que? Ah... sim... ele não está reservado pra ninguém não... – disse Tsukynare.

- Valeu! – disse Sato, saindo da sala ao lado de Kim.

- Campo de treinamento? – perguntou Kim, que seguia o Sato.

- É, foi onde eu treinei com o Tsukynare pro segundo teste. – disse Sato.

- Ah, sim... – disse Kim.

Então, depois de quase cinco minutos andando, Sato abriu a porta do campo. Rapidamente os dois entraram.

- Nossa! Que lugar incrível! – disse Kim. – Da pra fazermos uma boa luta aqui!

- E eu não sei... – disse Sato.

Sato foi se distanciando de Kim. Então, Sato se sentou no chão e desamarrou os sapatos, depois, os jogou longe junto com a meia, ficando descalço. Então, ele se levantou.

- Heh! Vamos lá, Sato! – disse Kim, parecendo animado, desamarrando os sapatos e ficando descalço. – Essa luta vai ser só uma prévia do que eu vou fazer com você no torneio!

- Hehe! Eu só quero ver! – disse Sato, sorrindo.

Os dois correram um contra o outro e ambos começaram a trocar uma grande quantidade de socos, sendo que ambos não se defendiam.

"Ele é bem rápido!" pensou Sato, desferindo e ao mesmo tempo, levando golpes. "Ele treinou bastante velocidade... assim eu vou acabar ficando em desvantagem se lutar bem próximo desse jeito... se eu abrir uma brecha e acabar com ele com o Punho Dourado..."

Então, Sato deu um grande salto para trás. O rosto de Sato estava bastante ferido e o de Kim também.

- Caramba! Esse golpes doem muito! – disse Kim, colocando a mão no rosto esfolado.

- É, eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você, Kim! – disse Sato.

Então, rapidamente, o punho direito de Sato começou a brilhar fortemente.

"Incrível!" pensou Kim. "O punho dele está brilhando bem mais forte do que antes!!!"

- O que foi, está com medo, Kim? – perguntou Sato.

- Hah! Nem em sonhos! – disse Kim.

Rapidamente, os dez dedos de Kim começaram a brilhar fortemente também.

"Parece que eu tenho mais velocidade do que ele... eu preciso esperar que ele desfira o Punho Dourado pra eu desviar e atingi-lo com os meus Dedos Sobrenaturais... Ah, mas se isso não der certo... aquele golpe causou uma explosão gigantesca numa montanha... o que ele faria com o meu corpo? É isso! Eu preciso elevar bastante a minha energia pra ela revestir fortemente o meu corpo e me precaver contra o Punho Dourado do Sato..." pensou Kim, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

"Ele é bem rápido! Preciso de alguma forma bloquear a visão dele... não... isso não deve dar certo... eu poderia provocar uma explosão no chão, com o meu Punho Dourado, fazendo com que esse local ficasse tomado de uma cortina de fumaça bastante densa... mas assim eu também não posso vê-lo... isso só vai ser um desperdício de energia sobrenatural! Bom... isso vai ser difícil, mas eu acho que sei o que fazer..." pensou Sato.

- Muito bem! – disse Kim. – Vamos lá!

- Pode vir!!! – disse Sato, com o seu Punho Dourado preparado.

Kim correu em uma gigantesca velocidade, chegando bem perto de Sato.

"Agora é só esperar ele lançar o Punho Dourado!" pensou Kim, cada vez mais perto de Sato.

Kim chegou a quase um centímetro de Sato, mas Sato não se movia.

"Bom... parece que ele não vai lançar... agora ele ta perdido!!!" pensou Kim.

Kim começou a desferir diversos golpes com seus dez dedos e Sato ia levando todos, e ao mesmo tempo, ia elevando sua energia sobrenatural. Uma grande quantidade de sangue ia saindo por todo o corpo de Sato, que não se desviava de nada. Os dedos de Kim começaram a queimar.

"Droga! Ele é esperto! Ta elevando sua energia pra revestir o corpo e não levar o dano total... mas de qualquer forma... ele ta se ferindo bastante... eu vou ganhar!" pensou Kim, que continuava desferindo velozes golpes.

"Agora é suficiente!" pensou Sato, sangrando bastante.

Rapidamente, Sato elevou a energia do punho e foi direcionando fortemente e rapidamente o Punho Dourado contra a cara de Kim.

"Ah não! Não vou conseguir desviar... a minha velocidade... parece que diminuiu!!!" pensou Kim, que estava parando de desferir os golpes.

Não houve tempo para se desviar e Sato atingiu o Punho Dourado em cheio na cara de Kim, que cuspiu bastante sangue e seu nariz também espirrou bastante sangue, voou longe e caiu de cara no chão. Sato caiu sentado também, com o corpo bastante ferido.

- Ah... – disse Kim, se levantando. – O que aconteceu...?

- Você não entendeu ainda, Kim? – perguntou Sato, bastante ofegante. – Eu percebi que você tinha menos energia sobrenatural do que eu então eu deixei você me atingir para que sua energia diminuísse e, conseqüentemente, sua velocidade também diminuiria... com sua velocidade diminuída... eu conseguiria atingi-lo em cheio, já que você não teria mais velocidade suficiente para se desviar! Você me disse que a sua técnica se baseava principalmente em velocidade e não em força... por isso eu previ que meu corpo conseguiria agüentar o seu ataque, for por isso também que eu deixei ser atingido...

- Incrível... você é bem esperto... – disse Kim, se levantando.

- Vai querer continuar? – perguntou Sato.


	11. Capítulo 011: Percepção

Capítulo 011: Percepção.

Kim já estava de pé. Tanto ele quanto Sato estavam bastante feridos devido aos golpes que ambos levaram um do outro durante a luta.

- Ah! Não! Eu desisto! Estou completamente esgotado! – disse Kim. – Esse golpe doeu bastante, Sato!

Sato já estava de pé também.

- Puxa vida... eu acho que a gente acabou exagerando... se a gente vai precisar de combate pra essa prova classificatória, nós temos que nos recuperar bem rápido desses ferimentos... – disse Sato.

- É, eu acho que você tem razão, Sato... – disse Kim.

- Vamos logo embora... – disse Sato.

- Certo... – disse Kim. – Desculpe eu ser mal educado assim, mas será que eu poderia ir até a sua casa?

- Sim, claro... – disse Sato.

- É que... a minha casa é mais longe... então... eu estando nesse estado, sabe... – disse Kim.

- Sim, não tem problema nenhum, Kim. – disse Sato.

Ambos saíram do campo e foram saindo lentamente do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Todos olhavam para os dois garotos, já que eles estavam se segurando um no outro e com vários ferimentos por todo o corpo.

- Ei, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – disse um dos homens que trabalhavam lá no Clube.

- Não foi nada... nós só estávamos treinando... nada que um descanso não resolva... não precisa se preocupar... – disse Sato.

O homem deu passagem para que os dois garotos passassem. Eles foram andando lentamente pela rua até que depois de quase uma hora e meia, chegaram na casa de Sato. A Sra. Akira levou um susto ao ver os dois garotos com todos aqueles ferimentos.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês dois?! – disse a mãe de Sato.

- Nada... não se preocupe... a gente só estava treinando... – disse Sato.

- Mas que tipo de treinamento é esse?! Se eu soubesse que seria tão devastador assim, eu nunca deixaria que entrasse nisso, Sato Akira!!!! – disse a mãe.

- Ah, mãe... eu só me descuidei um pouco... isso não vai mais acontecer, prometo! – disse Sato.

- Eu espero que sim! Agora, os dois, venham comigo que eu vou fazer os curativos... – disse a mãe, parecendo zangada.

Os dois subiram até o quarto de Sato e a Sra. Akira fez os curativos dos dois.

- Muito bem, Kim... você pode ficar aqui com o Sato até a hora que quiser, está certo? – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Sim, muito obrigado... – disse Kim.

Então, a mãe de Sato saiu do quarto.

- Puxa! A sua mãe é bem maneira, Sato... – disse Kim. – Ta certo que ela te deu uma tremenda bronca... mas no fundo, ela é muito maneira!

- É, eu sei disso... – disse Sato.

- A propósito, Sato... – disse Kim. – Eu sei que já perguntei sobre isso... mas você nunca me explicou o que realmente aconteceu, afinal quando eu perguntava, era quando a gente estava na escola...

- Mas do que você está falando, Kim? – perguntou Sato.

- Do seu pai... eu sei que você falou que você nunca o viu, mas... – disse Kim.

- Ah, é isso... eu nem me incomodo mais... – disse Sato. – Eu não sei mais coisas do que eu já te contei, Kim... sabe, eu só sei o que minha mãe me contou... que ele me abandonou quando eu ainda era um bebê... e desde então a minha mãe nunca soube dele...

- Sei... mas você acha que ele volta um dia...? – disse Kim.

- Sei lá... e eu também não to nem aí pra isso agora, Kim... eu to mais preocupado é com essa prova classificatória... – disse Sato. – Tsukynare disse que vai me treinar amanhã... mas mesmo assim...

- Ah, qual é... eu sei que você vai se sair bem... – disse Kim.

Os dois garotos continuaram conversando pelo resto do dia e Kim só foi embora de noite.

No dia seguinte, logo quando a aula terminou e todos os alunos foram saindo, Sato ficou sentado na sua cadeira, já que o professor que estava dando a última aula era Tsukynare.

- Vejo você mais tarde, Sato... – disse Kim, ao sair.

- Até mais... – disse Sato.

Toda a sala ficou vazia exceto por Tsukynare e Sato.

- E então, Sato? Todos esses ferimentos foram por causa do "treinamento" que você deve ter feito ontem naquele campo aqui do Clube, não é? – disse Tsukynare, sorrindo.

- É, na verdade foi sim... por isso eu perguntei se podíamos usar aquele campo para treinarmos... eu e Kim lutamos um contra o outro para sabermos o quanto as nossas habilidades tinham crescido e também para adiantarmos o nosso treino para a prova classificatória e... bom... o resultado foi esse que você está vendo, Mestre... – disse Sato.

- Entendo... – disse Tsukynare. – Vamos lá então?

- Sim, vamos! – disse Sato, parecendo animado.

Os dois foram andando na direção do campo aberto.

"Esse garoto tem uma disposição realmente enorme... ele ainda ta bastante animado pra treinar mesmo com esse corpo ferido... não é só porque ele tem muita energia sobrenatural dentro do corpo... aquele Kim e também todos os outros alunos estão bastante empolgados... todos se inscreveram pro torneio... parece que essa nova geração de lutadores têm mais potencial... hehe!" pensou Tsukynare, observando Sato, que andava à sua frente.

Os dois, depois de alguns minutos, entraram no campo de treinamento.

- Muito bem, Sato! Vamos treinar, mas sm exageros... o seu corpo já está bastante ferido e a prova será amanhã... você precisa estar em suas melhores formas, está bem?

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

- Bom... vamos lá, me mostra o que você sabe fazer sobre combates... – disse Tsukynare. – Tente me atacar com toda a força que você tiver! Ah... e eu vou tentar me defender, só pra deixar claro...

- Sim, tudo bem... – disse Sato.

Sato começou a correr na direção de Tsukynare e tentou desferir-lhe uma rasteira, mas habilmente o Mestre se esquivou com um salto para o alto e em grande velocidade atingiu Sato com uma voadora no rosto. O garoto caiu de cara no chão, mas rapidamente se levantou.

- Ah, droga! – disse Sato, correndo novamente contra Tsukynare.

- Você é muito lento... – disse Tsukynare, observando Sato correr contra ele.

Sato tentou desferir um soco no Mestre, mas Tsukynare deteve o golpe facilmente, agarrando o punho do garoto e então, desferiu-lhe um forte soco na cara, fazendo Sato cuspir bastante sangue, voar longe e cair de costas no chão.

- Você ainda é lento, Sato! – disse Tsukynare. – Naturalmente, possui uma razoável velocidade para as pessoas da sua idade... mas se tentar enfrentar alguém mais experiente, será brutalmente derrotado!

- E... – disse Sato, se levantando. – Bom... é que... tipo, se eu aumentar a minha energia sobrenatural, vai ajudar a aumentar velocidade, não é?

- De fato... mas a sua fadiga será maior também... – disse Tsukynare. – Acredito que na sua luta contra o Kim, você deva ter aumentado sua energia sobrenatural, não foi?

- Sim... eu aumentei e desferi o meu Punho Dourado... e pensando bem... o Punho Dourado que dei nele foi bem mais rápido do que o soco que tentei te dar agora... por isso eu acredito que devo aumentar bastante a energia sobrenatural, entende? – disse Sato.

- Escute, Sato... para aumentar a sua velocidade, você precisa desenvolver ainda mais a sua energia sobrenatural... vou te dar um pequeno exemplo... – disse Tsukynare. – Imagine se, o nível de energia sobrenatural que você alcançou para desferir o Punho Dourado em Kim, fosse o seu nível normal... então, aquela velocidade que você alcançou na luta, seria sua velocidade normal, entende...?

- Sim, eu saquei... – disse Sato. – Então eu preciso desenvolver a minha energia sobrenatural, certo?

- Exatamente... infelizmente você não conseguirá desenvolver muito até a prova classificatória já que o tempo é curto... mas, acredito que você vai conseguir sair dessa prova bem mais rápido e forte do que está agora... – disse Tsukynare.

- Certo, eu entendi... – disse Sato.

- Mas, eu quero lhe ensinar uma coisa antes dessa prova, Sato... – disse Tsukynare.

- E o que é? – perguntou o garoto.

- Vou tentar te ensinar como identificar a presença de uma energia... seja sobrenatural ou não... – disse Tsukynare.

- Identificar uma energia? Como assim? – disse Sato, parecendo não entender.

- É como se fosse um tipo de percepção... você sabe que alguém está chegando perto de você, mas você não está vendo essa pessoa, entendeu? – disse Tsukynare.

- Ah, sei... – disse Sato. – E como é que eu vou fazer isso?

- Simples... – disse Tsukynare. – Lembra que eu te falei logo no início do nosso treino para o segundo teste de admissão que, à medida que você desenvolve sua energia sobrenatural, ela começa a revestir a sua pele?

- Sim, eu me lembro disso... – disse Sato.

- Pois então... a única coisa que você deve fazer é elevar a sua energia para que então, forme-se uma camada maior que revista todo o seu corpo, desta forma, a sua sensibilidade irá aumentar. Assim, qualquer perturbação que esteja próxima a essa energia, você será capaz de percebê-la facilmente! Naturalmente, se a energia aumentar você pode perceber alguém se aproximando a uma distância maior... se por exemplo, eu estiver a cinco metros de você, você vai conseguir sentir a minha presença, entretanto, se eu estiver a uns cem metros, você não conseguirá sentir, mas, se você aumentar sua enegia, então conseguirá!

- Ah, sim, eu acho que entendi... – disse Sato.

- Vamos fazer um teste... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu vou me esconde entre as árvores e tentarei de atacar... posso vir de cima, de baixo ou dos lados... você terá que desviar do meu ataque... ah! Detalhe... você deve ficar de olhos fechados...

- O que?! – disse Sato.

- Isso mesmo! Para treinar a sua percepção, você deverá evitar o meu ataque com os olhos fechados... – disse Tsukynare. – Com a sua energia aumentada, você também irá adquirir mais velocidade, então, há muitas chances de você desviar... e então, está preparado?

- Sim! – disse Sato, parecendo determinado.

- Certo... – disse Tsukynare.

Rapidamente, Tsukynare se escondeu entre as árvores. Sato fechou os olhos. Ele percebeu sua energia e ela começou a se intensificar.

"Muito bem..." pensou Tsukynare, que estava por trás de uma árvore que estava a uns cinqüenta metros de Sato. "Vou agora!!!"

Tsukynare deu um grande salto e voou na direção de Sato numa posição de voadora. Sato sentiu que algo mudava na energia às suas costas.

"Atrás!!!" pensou Sato, se virando, mas ainda de olhos fechados.

Ao se virar, Tsukynare estava a quase um centímetro do rosto de Sato. O garoto rapidamente moveu parte de seu rosto para o lado, mas a voadora acabou atingindo a metade direita de seu rosto. Sato voou longe e caiu no chão, com a testa e a boca, sangrando.

- Boa, Sato! Pelo menos você sentiu que eu estava vindo por trás! – disse Tsukynare. – Escuta, eu não vou mais te atacar! Os seus ferimentos não podem piorar mais, senão o seu desempenho na prova não será tão bom!

- Sim, senhor... – disse Sato.

O dia foi passando e Sato percebia cada vez mais rápido de onde Tsukynare estava vindo. Estava começando a escurecer.

- Olha, Sato... vamos fazer só mais um teste, desta vez vai ser diferente... – disse Tsukynare.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sato.

- Eu ficarei parado entre as árvores e você deverá me achar de olhos fechados... – disse Tsukynare. – Desta vez não haverá perturbação alguma, então você deve aumentar ainda mais a sua energia sobrenatural para que ela consiga captar outra energia, que no caso será a minha, e assim você consiga sentir a presença... mas antes de fazermos isso, devo lhe dizer uma coisa...

- O que? – disse Tsukynare.

- Se você quiser ocultar a sua presença ou pelo menos diminuí-la, você deve sempre reduzir o nível de energia sobrenatural... – disse Tsukynare. – Você deve quebrar completamente a sua concentração e assim sua energia irá abaixar, assim será mais difícil que alguém te encontre... entendeu?

- Sim, eu entendi... diminuir é fácil, o difícil é aumentar... – disse Sato. – Mas, Mestre, isso quer dizer então, que, percebermos a presença de um ser humano comum ou até mesmo de um animal, é mais difícil do que perceber a presença de um ser com energia sobrenatural?

- Pode ser... – disse Tsukynare. – Normalmente as pessoas normais ou até mesmo os animais não ocultam o seu barulho ao se mexerem a ponto de enganar os ouvidos de alguém que tenha energia sobrenatural... afinal, alguém que consiga despertar sua energia sobrenatural, tem sentidos muito mais aguçados do que os de uma pessoa normal... mas, se por acaso um humano normal ou um animal conseguir ocultar o barulho, você deverá aumentar a sua energia para perceber a presença... entretanto, como eles não sabem como diminuir ou aumentar sua energia, a aura deles estará em seu estado normal e nós, que usamos poder sobrenatural, conseguiríamos facilmente perceber a presença deles...

- Entendo... – disse Sato.

- Muito bem! Chega de conversa! Você tem cinco minutos para me achar! – disse Tsukynare.

Então, o mestre se escondeu por trás das árvores. Sato fechou os olhos e aumentou sua energia sobrenatural. Começou a sentir várias perturbações.

"Ele está se movendo... preciso esperar ele para saber a localização exata..." pensou Sato.

A energia ia aumentando cada vez mais. As perturbações pararam e ele começou a sentir uma sensação estranha à sua direita. Ele foi correndo, de olhos fechados para a direita e ia conseguindo se desviar facilmente das árvores, já que sua energia estava bastante aumentada. A sensação estranha ia aumentado, agora, à sua frente. Ele foi andando por mais uns vinte metros até que sentiu uma sensação muito forte à sua frente. Ele abriu os olhos. Olhou a volta, mas não havia ninguém.

- Droga! Eu não consegui! – disse Sato.

- Não, você foi muito bem! – disse a voz de Tsukynare, que parecia vir de cima.

Sato olhou para cima e viu Tsukynare de pé num grosso galho de árvore.

- Você não achou exatamente a minha localização, mas é porque você já está cansado... se nesse estado você percebeu que eu estava nesta zona aqui, no seu estado normal você me acharia facilmente! – disse Tsukynare.

O Mestre desceu de volta.

- Mestre, eu ainda tenho outra dúvida... – disse Sato. – Se eu preciso aumentar minha energia para sentir a presença, no momento em que eu a aumento, se houver uma pessoas que esteja se aproximando, ela vai saber que eu estou por ali, não é?

- Heh! Você é bem esperto, Sato, é isso mesmo! – disse Tsukynare. – Mas... no momento em que você aumenta a energia e sente a presença, você deve examinar direitinho de que direção a pessoa está vindo, então, diminua a sua energia que aí, você vai poder pegá-la de surpresa... mas se ela reduzir a energia também... aí ambos vão ter que se arriscar... entendeu?

- Sim, eu acho que entendi... – disse Sato.

- Olha, Sato, vá pra casa, agora... você deve descansar...a prova é amanhã, às sete horas. Venha para o Clube Marcial normalmente, certo? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, tudo bem... até a manhã, Mestre... – disse Sato, saindo do campo. – E obrigado mais uma vez!

Sato saiu do campo e foi andando para fora do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.


	12. Capítulo 012: Cada um por si

Capítulo 012: Cada um por si.

Sato dormiu bastante nervoso naquele dia, que antecedia ao dia no qual ocorreria a prova classificatória para o grande Torneio de Artes Marciais. No dia seguinte, às seis horas da manhã em ponto, o seu despertador tocou. Ele rapidamente se arrumou e às seis e meia, Kim passou em sua casa. Ambos foram andando para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- É isso... vamos finalmente encarar essa prova! – disse Kim. – Eu treinei com o Mestre Shinju ontem... eu to me sentindo cada vez mais confiante... e você, Sato, o seu treinamento com Tsukynare foi bom?

- Ótimo! Eu acho que estou pronto pra essa prova! Eu tenho certeza que eu vou passar! – disse Sato.

Ambos chegaram às seis e cinqüenta e cinco à entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Havia muita gente aglomerada ali.

- Puxa, então é mesmo verdade... o Mestre Shinju me disse que todos os que estão nos níveis 3, 4 e 5 se inscreveram para entrarem no torneio... – disse Kim.

- É, e levando em consideração que existem apenas dez alunos em cada nível aqui no Clube... isso significa que serão trinta candidatos para essa prova... e apenas dez podem ser aprovados... – disse Sato.

Hikoru foi chegando no aglomerado, encarando Sato fixamente.

- Ei... lembra que é necessário habilidades de combate, não é? – disse Kim. – Se a gente tiver que enfrentar esse imbecil do Hikoru...

- Isso seria até muito bom! – disse Sato, parecendo empolgado. – Eu to sentindo que minha energia sobrenatural hoje está bem forte...

- SILÊNCIO!!! – gritou uma voz.

Um homem segurando um microfone havia se posto na frente de todos ali presentes.

- Parece que estão todos aqui! Os trinta candidatos para a prova classificatória! –disse o homem. – Antes de começarmos, devo lhes dizer algumas coisas... nesta prova, todos deverão agir por conta própria! Se quiserem, podem agir em parceria, mas essa prova se trata de uma competição entre todos vocês! A prova se trata do seguinte...

- Puxa, deve ser algum tipo de competição de luta... – cochichou Kim para Sato.

Sato não respondeu, estava com os olhos fixos no homem que falava.

- Foram escondidas dez pedras revestidas de energia sobrenatural dentro de uma caverna... – disse o homem. – A missão dessa prova é simples... os que acharem as dez pedras, deverão regressar para a saída da caverna e entregar as pedras para o instrutor da prova, num limite de tempo de um dia e... dentro da caverna, é permitido qualquer tipo de coisa para pegar a pedra, desde fazer armadilhas para roubar a pedra de alguém que já a tenha conseguido até matar o oponente!

- Matar?! – disseram Sato e Kim, parecendo espantados.

Todos os candidatos ficaram perplexos.

- No momento em que decidiram se inscrever no torneio... as suas vidas começaram a correr um grande perigo, mas não se preocupem..., se alguém desmaiar ou morrer lá dentro, nós vamos tirar o candidato de lá... – disse o homem, com uma voz bastante assustadora. – Alguém tem alguma dúvida quanto a essa prova?

- Sim, senhor! – disse Sato. – Essa caverna é resistente para receber golpes que utilizem energia sobrenatural?

- Naturalmente... – disse o homem. – Essa caverna foi também revestida com energia sobrenatural dos professores do Clube para resistirem a qualquer tipo de ataque do nível de vocês, portanto, podem desferir golpes nas paredes da caverna, elas vão ser afetadas, mas nunca irão se desmoronar... Bom... se ninguém tem algo mais para perguntar sobre essa prova...

O homem largou o microfone e então, um outro homem de cabelos castanhos tomou o microfone para si.

- Se estiverem prontos, sigam-me! – disse o homem.

Ele largou o microfone e começou a se dirigir para o lado esquerdo, se distanciando do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Os candidatos foram seguindo o homem. /

- Puxa vida... essa prova vai ser fogo, cara... – disse Kim.

- É, com certeza sim! – disse Sato. – Mas esse negócio de matar... bom, acho que não deve ser nenhum tipo de blefe não... se, por exemplo, a gente tivesse continuado aquela nossa luta, Kim... a gente poderia estar morto agora, não acha?

- Talvez sim... talvez neste torneio não ocorram mortes intencionais... mas por acidente... – disse Kim. –Ah! Eu acho que já me arrependi de ter entrado nesse negócio...

- Relaxa... a gente tá no nível 4, cara... – disse Sato. – E também, a gente está bem forte agora, sabe... temos só que tomar cuidado com aqueles que são do nível 5, tirando eles...

- É, eu concordo... – disse Kim. – Eu preciso relaxar...

Eles continuaram andando por quase uma hora, até que se distanciaram bastante do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Então, o homem que guiava os candidatos parou em frente a entrada de uma grande caverna.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem. – Vocês deverão se posicionar lado a lado e quando ouvirem eu dizer "já", devem entrar todos ao mesmo tempo! E não se esqueçam... apenas dez de vocês passarão nessa prova! Vocês devem trazer a pedra de volta aqui, em no máximo vinte e quatro horas, senão, serão desclassificados, entenderam bem?

Todos acenaram que sim com a cabeça. Então, todos os candidatos se puseram na frente da entrada da caverna.

- JÁ!!!! – gritou o homem.

Todos de uma vez entraram na caverna.

- Boa sorte, cara! – disse Kim para Sato, enquanto entravam.

- Pra você também! – disse Sato.

Os candidatos foram correndo para dento da caverna e foram se dispersando. Muitos pegaram caminhos que iam para os lados e outros pegaram caminhos que iam para as diagonais. Kim acabou pegando o caminho da direita e Sato pegou o caminho da frente. Hikoru e Anika pegaram o caminho da diagonal esquerda e Haiki pegou o caminho da diagonal direita.

Em poucos minutos, Sato se viu completamente sozinho na caverna, rodeado de pedras e rochas, em meio a uma grande escuridão.

Enquanto isso, na parte de fora da caverna, mais professores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio iam chegando. Tsukynare foi um deles (as aulas foram interrompidas durante o período da prova).

"Sato... por favor... eu quero muito que você consiga passar nessa prova!" pensou Tsukynare. "Lembre-se muito bem do treinamento de percepção..."

Sato ia andando, mas só via pedras e mais pedras.

"Bom... eu devo ter andado uns trezentos metros pra frente desde a entrada dessa caverna... como eu vou ter que voltar e essa caverna parece ser bem longa..." pensou Sato olhando a sua volta.

Então, ele se virou para uma das paredes.

"Eu tenho que fazer uma marca a cada cem metros pelo menos, pra não me perder... mas preciso fazer isso com bastante cautela, senão vou acabar chamando atenção por causa do aumento da minha energia sobrenatural..."

Então, Sato elevou apenas um pouquinho sua energia e marcou um forte "X" no meio da parede.

- É isso aí... – disse Sato.

O garoto continuou andando.

"Muito obrigado, Mestre Tsukynare... então você já devia saber sobre essa prova... mas como obviamente seria proibido contar sobre ela para mim... você me deu aquele treinamento de percepção... e que com certeza vai ser o ponto principal dessa prova..." pensou Sato enquanto continuava a andar.

Kim foi andando vendo muitas rochas em sua frente.

- Ah, que droga! – disse Kim. – Como é que eu vou achar uma pedra nessa montanha escura...? Aiiii, eu nunca vou passar nisso!

Kim começou a correr rapidamente para frente.

"Eu preciso pensar... se o objetivo principal dessa prova é justamente achar essa pedra, ela certamente está escondida em um lugar que também esteja escondido... talvez um beco, ou algo parecido... então, eu devo tentar achar um lugar como esse pra conseguir pegar essa pedra!" pensar Kim.

Kim continuava a correr em sua velocidade máxima.

Sato continuava andando lentamente por quase quinze minutos, sendo que sempre marcava as paredes a cada cem metros, mas não achou absolutamente nenhum sinal de uma pedra com energia sobrenatural, até que então, ele parou de andar.

"Ah... isso não vai me levar a lugar nenhum!" pensou Sato. "Eu preciso usar a minha sensibilidade de percepção! Se essa pedra é revestida de energia sobrenatural, então eu vou conseguir captar algum sinal de energia... mas se ela estiver muito distante de onde eu estou agora... eu vou ter uma tarefa muito difícil..."

Então, Sato ia começar a elevar sua energia sobrenatural quando se lembrou de algo.

"Mas, espera aí... eu tenho que aumentar a minha energia sobrenatural em um lugar bem escondido... mesmo que eu chame atenção com o aumento de energia... estando num lugar bem escondido será um pouco mais difícil de encontrar a minha localização exata..." pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto foi andando ao redor mas não achou nada.

"Ai, que droga! As situações aqui estão muito feias!" pensou Sato olhando a sua volta. "Ah, não tem jeito... eu tenho que continuar andando até achar um lugar mais seguro..."

O garoto foi andando por mais uns dez minutos até que achou um pequeno laguinho.

"Beleza... só tenho que ver a profundidade..." pensou Sato, indo na direção do laguinho.

Então, ele pulou dentro e desceu a quase cinco metros de profundidade.

"Bom... poderia ser mais fundo, mas eu acho que serve pra eu aumentar a minha energia sobrenatural bem rápido..." pensou Sato, prendendo sua respiração no fundo do laguinho.

O garoto começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural e sentiu uma certa perturbação à sua esquerda, então, ele rapidamente reduziu sua energia sobrenatural e saiu do laguinho.

"Esquisito... certamente é um dos candidatos... senão não provocaria uma perturbação desta forma... se fosse a pedra eu certamente só sentiria uma sensação de energia sobrenatural e mais nada!" pensou Sato. "E agora... eu me escondo ou não...? Se for algum candidato de nível 5... eu posso ter grandes possibilidades de ser derrotado... bom, mas pelo menos se alguém ficar desmaiado aqui dentro, os professores virão aqui nos ajudar... Ah! O que eu to pensando...? Eu preciso vencer!"

Sato ficou parado mas mesmo assim, sentiu que a energia se aproximava dele.

"É mesmo um candidato... ele sabe que estou aqui e virá me atacar! Vamos à luta então!!!" pensou Sato, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

Rapidamente, Sato formou o seu Punho Dourado e o posicionou para desferi-lo.

"Ele está perto..." pensou Sato, aumentando ainda mais a energia que estava concentrada no Punho Dourado. "Preciso ficar bem atento e desferir um golpe certeiro para acabar com isso de uma vez só e continuar procurando pela pedra!"

Então, Sato viu um vulto se aproximando. E então, viu uma forte luz vindo em sua direção, acompanhada de um grito.

- NAVALHA DO TROVÃO!!!! -gritou a voz.

Sato rapidamente se desviou do ataque para o lado.

"Hikoru!!!!" pensou Sato, olhando para o garoto. "Eu vou acabr com ele agora mesmo!"

Sato começou a correr contra Hikoru.

"Sato!!!" pensou Hikoru, bastante surpreso, vendo Sato correndo na direção dele.

- Toma!!! – disse Sato, bem próximo de Hikoru. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!

Sato lançou o golpe, mas Hikoru se esquivou para o lado, fazendo com que o Punho Dourado acertasse em cheio a parede da caverna. Rapidamente, Sato se esquivou com um salto para trás.

- Espere aí, Sato... – disse Hikoru.

- Esperar?! Cale essa boca!!!! – disse Sato.

Sato correu contra Hikoru e tentou atingi-lo com um soco, mas Hikoru se esquivou para trás e tentou revidar com um soco na cara de Sato, mas Sato se esquivou para o lado. Então, Sato saltou para trás e começou a formar novamente o seu Punho Dourado.

- Eu não desejo lutar com você agora, Sato! – disse Hikoru. – Não agora...

- O que quer dizer...? Você não estava esperando só uma chance de me derrotar pra se vingar daquela nossa briga na escola? – disse Sato.

- Eu ainda espero essa chance... – disse Hikoru. – Mas eu decidi entrar nesse torneio apenas por um motivo...

- E qual é? – disse Sato, desmanchando o seu Punho Dourado.

- Derrotar você na frente de todo mundo!!! – disse Hikoru. – Não basta apenas que eu te derrote aqui, no escuro dessa caverna! Eu quero que todos vejam você humilhado no ringue do torneio, lambendo meus pés!

- Seu miserável!!! – disse Sato.

- É exatamente por isso que eu quero que você passe nessa prova... – disse Hikoru. – Eu quero que você consiga se classificar para o torneio e aí... aí sim... eu vou te espancar na frente de todo mundo, seu moleque idiota!!!!

- Heh... ta certo então... já que você não quer lutar agora... diferente de você eu não estou aqui por uma vingança tola... eu quero mesmo é passar nessa prova... então, não vou perder tempo com uma luta inútil... adeus! – disse Sato, indo para o lado oposto de Hikoru. Então, Sato foi andando até que, ao olhar para trás, não via mais o Hikoru.

- Esse moleque... – disse Hikoru, andando ao lado oposto ao qual Sato estava indo. – Eu estou bastante ansioso pelo momento que vou fazê-lo passar uma humilhação grotesca no torneio!!!!


	13. Capítulo 013: Um conflito dentro de Kim

Capítulo 013: Um conflito dentro de Kim.

Sato continuava andando, em busca de um lugar seguro para se esconder e elevar a sua energia sobrenatural para conseguir ter uma chance de achar uma das pedras.

"Eu até podia voltar e usar aquele laguinho... mas ele não é tão escondido assim... eu preciso elevar bastante a minha energia sobrenatural para captar algum sinal de energia da pedra..." pensou Sato, enquanto continuava andando.

Sato andou por mais alguns minutos, mas não achou nenhum lugar que fosse realmente oculto.

"Droga! Não deve ter nenhum lugar assim por perto... eu acho que eu mesmo vou ter que providenciar... mas com bastante cuidado..." pensou Sato, se direcionando para uma parede.

Então, lentamente, Sato foi aumentando um pouco sua energia sobrenatural.

"É isso... eu acho que nesse ponto está bom..." pensou Sato.

Então, Sato começou a arrancar lentamente algumas partes da parede. Depois de quase cinco minutos arrancando diversas pedras, ele percebeu que havia formado um buraco na parede de quase cinco centímetros de profundidade e de largura.

"Perfeito... tomara que ninguém passe aqui... senão, certamente quem passar irá perceber alteração na parede e virá me atacar... eu preciso estar bem preparado e atento enquanto eu estiver aumentando minha energia..." pensou Sato, entrando no buraco que acabara de fazer.

Então, Sato, já dentro do buraco, começou a colocar as pedras umas sobre as outras tapando o buraco. Entretanto, as pedras pareciam que iam cair.

"Ah, eu tenho que derretê-las um pouco para que elas se grudem..." pensou Sato.

Então, Sato aumentou um pouco a sua energia sobrenatural e um brilho extremamente fraco tomou conta de seu punho.

"Beleza..." pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto foi passando o punho pelas pedras, e algumas partes delas começaram a derreter, se grudando nas outras. Lentamente, Sato continuou passando o punho por mais uns três minutos até que todas as pedras se grudaram.

"Bom... é agora..." pensou Sato, estando trancado dentro do buraco, completamente escuro.

Então, o garoto começou a aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural. Não sentia nenhuma sensação de alguma energia da pedra.

"Droooga... ou está muito longe ou a minha energia ainda está baixa pra captar alguma coisa a uma distancia um pouco maior... preciso aumentar mais... entretanto... eu preciso ficar atento..." pensou Sato, aumentando sua energia.

Uma aura de energia tomava conta do buraco onde Sato estava. Então, ele sentiu uma fraca sensação de energia a quase um quilômetro à sua direita.

"ISSO!!! Deve ser uma das pedras!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto reduziu a sua energia. Neste momento, as pedras que tapavam o buraco se quebraram e Sato levou um grande susto. Logo depois de elas terem se quebrado, uma mão pegou Sato pelo pescoço. O garoto foi retirado do buraco com bastante violência, e logo depois, atingido com um forte soco na cara. O garoto caiu de frente no chão, mas rapidamente se levantou. Então, ele reconheceu quem o havia atacado.

- Haiki?!?! – disse Sato, parecendo surpreso.

- Ah! É você, Sato?! Me perdoe... – disse Haiki, se aproximando de Sato.

Sato secava o sangue que escorria pelo canto direito de sua boca.

- É que... eu senti uma energia bem forte e quando eu me aproximei, a energia foi reduzida... eu achei que tentaria me atacar de surpresa então... por isso que eu fiz o que fiz... – disse Haiki.

- Ah... eu entendo... – disse Sato. – Mas é estranho... eu não consegui sentir você se aproximando...

- Heh! Eu não quero me gabar, Sato, mas lembra que eu estou no nível 5? Eu já sei ocultar a minha presença muito bem! – disse Haiki.

- Ah, sim... – disse Sato. – Bom, eu tenho que ir, Haiki... e boa sorte aí na prova...

- Pra você também... – disse Haiki.

Os dois foram andando em direções opostas. Haiki parecia estar bastante apreensivo.

"Esse garoto é mesmo fenomenal... se fosse uma energia fraca eu apenar ignoraria, mesmo que estivesse tentando me atacar de surpresa... mas quando eu senti aquela energia toda... eu tinha certeza que era alguém da minha turma do nível 5... ele realmente não está na mesma turma que eu por não ter muito aprendizado de como usar a energia... mas a quantidade de poder sobrenatural que há nele... é muito grande!" pensou Haiki, continuando a andar.

Sato corria rapidamente na direção em que ele havia captado a energia sobrenatural, que provavelmente seria da pedra.

"É isso! É isso!!! Eu vou conseguir passar nessa prova!!! Beleza!!!" pensou Sato.

Kim continuava correndo em grande velocidade, mas não tinha encontrado nenhum lugar escondido no qual a pedra poderia estar. Depois de algum tempo, ele parou de correr.

- Cara... isso vai ser dificílimo... eu não tenho nem sinal dessa pedra maldita!!! – disse Kim. – Que droga!!!

Kim começou a olhar rapidamente a sua volta.

"Caramba... é melhor eu não ficar falando tão alto assim... posso acabar atraindo algum inimigo..." pensou Kim. "Mas o que eu faço...? Achei que a pedra poderia estar num lugar bem escondido... mas to achando que não vai ser por aí que eu vou encontrá-la..."

De repente, Kim sentiu uma forte perturbação.

"Eita! Essa sensação... de acordo com a explicação do Mestre Shinju... é alguém que está se aproximando... parece que não é uma energia muito grande... mas... é um inimigo de qualquer maneira!" pensou Kim, olhando a sua volta. "Não há nenhum lugar para eu me esconder... devo reduzir a minha energia..."

Então, Kim abaixou a sua energia sobrenatural.

"A pessoa não está ocultando seu poder... mesmo com minha energia sobrenatural baixa... eu posso sentir que a perturbação está vindo de frente para mim..." pensou Kim, começando a ficar cada vez mais nervoso.

Então, uma pessoa se revelou diante de Kim, a mais ou menos uns dez metros do garoto.

- Então... é você?! – disse Kim.

Uma garota loira se aproximava do garoto.

- Anika, mas... – disse Kim, parecendo sem jeito.

- Kim... – disse Anika. – Puxa vida... eu senti sua energia, mas não sabia que era você..., eu tinha certeza que a pessoa, que no caso é você, já saberia que eu estava me aproximando, então, seria inútil eu ocultar minha energia sabe...

- Ah, sei, eu entendi... – disse Kim.

"Puxa..." pensou Anika. "Se eu não me engano, há uma pedra aqui bem próxima... eu não sei se ele percebeu... de qualquer forma... parece que eu tenho uma percepção maior do que a dele, mas mesmo assim, eu sou muito fraca se compararmos as nossas forças... mas... eu não posso arriscar perder essa pedra... por mais fraca que a percepção dele seja... ele vai acabar percebendo... então, eu preciso de alguma forma derrotá-lo aqui e agora... ou pelo menos despistá-lo por algum tempo para que eu consiga pegar a pedra... eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela está por aqui..."

- Bom, Anika, eu tenho que ir... – disse Kim, começando a andar.

Então, Anika deu um grande salto e desferiu uma forte voadora na cara de Kim, que cuspiu bastante sangue e caiu de cara no chão. Kim foi se levantando, secando o sangue da boca.

- O que é isso, Anika? – perguntou Kim.

- Desculpe, Kim, mas... – disse Anika. – Aqui é cada um por si, se lembra? Eu vou derrotar você aqui e agora!

"Não... eu não queria... ela é a última pessoa com quem eu gostaria de lutar!!! Droga..." pensou Kim.

Anika começou a correr contra Kim.

"Ah... eu gosto dela, mas... eu quero muito passar nessa prova! Certo então..." pensou Kim.

Kim deu um grande salto e tentou desferi uma voadora em Anika, mas ela se esquivou habilmente para trás.

"Essa voadora... foi desferida com menos velocidade do que quando ele destruiu aquela montanha..." pensou Anika, examinando Kim.

Kim correu contra ela e começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos, entretanto, Anika se desviava de todos os golpes e então, atingiu o garoto com um forte gancho. Kim foi empurrado através de um mortal para trás, devido ao impacto do golpe de Anika, mas o garoto conseguiu cair de pé. Sua boca sangrava bastante.

"Que droga! Ela ta brigando sério... eu não posso aliviar, senão eu vou acabar perdendo feio..." pensou Kim.

- Vamos lá! – disse Anika, correndo novamente contra Kim.

Então, ela começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes por todo o corpo de Kim, que ia se ferindo cada vez mais.

"Droga!!! Eu quero passar na prova... mas eu não quero que ela se machuque... " pensou Kim, sendo atingido por diversos golpes de Anika. "Julgando pela velocidade dos golpes dela, a minha técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais certamente a atingiriam... acredito que ela não conseguiria se desviar... mas... ela se machucaria muito... droga, o que eu faço?!"

Anika continuava desferindo fortes e velozes golpes, que incluíam socos e chutes.

"Ele parece estar se contendo... essa não é a verdadeira força dele... ele sempre puxa conversa comigo, certamente gosta de mim, mas... eu odeio me aproveitar disso... mas é a minha única chance..." pensou Anika, desferindo os golpes.

Então, ela começou a diminuir a velocidade e Kim deu um grande salto para trás, se distanciando da garota.

"Inferno... eu vou ter que lutar sério, já chega! Apesar de eu querer o bem dela, tenho que fazer de tudo pra passar... além disso, se ela entrou nessa vida de lutadora de artes marciais, ela está ciente de que terá que se machucar algumas vezes... e, apesar de eu não gostar de vê-la sofrer... eu preciso tratá-la como uma verdadeira lutadora... essa vai ser a minha demonstração de respeito e admiração que eu sinto por você, Anika..., por mais que isso seja difícil para mim..." pensou Kim.

- Escute, Kim... – disse Anika, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural. – Não é nada pessoal com você, mas eu preciso fazer isso para conseguir passar!

O pé de Anika começou a brilhar.

"Ela vai usar a técnica do Chute Devastador que ela usou no segundo teste?!" pensou Kim, parecendo espantado e ao mesmo tempo, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural. "Vamos lá então!"

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Anika, saltando bem alto.

A energia de Kim aumentava cada vez mais.

"Preciso me desviar dessa técnica de qualquer jeito..." pensou Kim, observando Anika descendo em sua direção.

Anika aumentou sua energia sobrenatural enquanto ia na direção de Kim e sua velocidade também aumentou. Então, o chute raspou no rosto de Kim, que saltou para trás. O golpe de Anika acabou atingindo em cheio o chão, que ficou um pouco rachado.

"Essa não!" pensou Anika.

"Agora!!!" pensou Kim, correndo contra Anika.

Todos os dez dedos das mãos de Kim brilhavam fortemente. Quando o garoto já estava bem próximo de Anika, a garota saltou bem alto novamente, com o seu pé brilhando. Kim também saltou na mesma altura de Anika. Os dois começaram a se dirigir um ao outro no ar.

"Me desculpe por isso, Anika..." pensou Kim.

Anika se dirigiu contra Kim com a voadora, mas Kim abaixou sua cabeça se desviando do chute da garota. Então, em grande velocidade, ele começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com seus dez dedos por todo o corpo de Anika.

- DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!" – gritou Kim, desferindo os ataques.

A garota gritou bastante e depois de quase cinco segundos com Kim desferindo ataques extremamente velozes, a garota caiu de cara no chão, sangrando bastante. Kim voltou de pé ao chão e correu para Anika.

- Anika! Você está bem? – perguntou Kim, pegando ela nos braços.

- Me solta!!! – disse Anika, tentando desferir um soco na cara de Kim, que rapidamente se esquivou com um salto para trás.

Anika começava a se levantar, sentindo bastante dor por todo o corpo.

"Cara... isso é ruim! Será que ela vai querer continuar lutando...?!" pensou Kim, observando Anika que tentava ficar de pé, pingando sangue.

- Já chega, Anika! Eu não quero te machucar mais! – disse Kim.

- Cale-se! Não há motivos pra você me ajudar... mesmo que você goste de mim, nós somos inimigos aqui dentro e portanto... eu vou continuar lutando com você! Eu não vou desistir!!! – disse Anika, que acabava de conseguir ficar completamente de pé.

"Droga! Eu achei que ela não se levantaria depois de receber os meus Dedos Sobrenaturais... ela é mais forte do que eu pensava!" pensou Kim, aumentando sua energia.

De repente, ele sentiu uma forte sensação de outra energia sobrenatural além das energias deles dois.

"Espera aí!!!" pensou Kim.

"Ele percebeu!!!" pensou Anika. "Com o aumento de energia, agora que ele não está tão concentrado nos movimentos da nossa luta... ele percebeu!!!

"Essa sensação de energia sobrenatural..." pensou Kim. "Só pode ser a pedra! Então é por isso que ela veio até aqui... ela deve ter sentido a pedra e está lutando comigo por causa disso! Agora mesmo... é que eu tenho que lutar sério com ela..."

- Você já sabe, certo? – disse Anika. – Um de nós terá essa pedra!

- Sim... – disse Kim, olhando fixamente para Anika. – E, me desculpe, Anika... mas eu tenho que lutar sério com você... muito sério a partir de agora!

- Tudo bem... – disse Anika. – Eu também não tenho absolutamente nenhuma intenção de aliviar nessa briga, Kim Hian!!!

Os dois começaram a elevar suas respectivas energias sobrenaturais e assumiram posturas de batalha.


	14. Capítulo 014: A luta de Hikoru

Capítulo 014: A luta de Hikoru.

As energias de Kim e de Anika aumentavam cada vez mais rápido. Ambos estavam prontos para terminarem aquela disputa pela pedra.

- Não vai ter jeito mesmo, não é, Anika? – disse Kim, elevando cada vez mais sua energia sobrenatural.

- Realmente não!!! – disse Anika, correndo rapidamente contra Kim.

Anika tentou atingir Kim com vários golpes, mas o garoto conseguiu se desviar habilmente de todos os ataques e revidou com um forte chute na cara de Anika, que caiu de cara no chão, deixando uma grande mancha de sangue embaixo dela.

"Droga... eu... gastei muita energia sobrenatural..." pensou Anika, se levantando. "Não é nada fácil formar a técnica do Chute Devastador... mas eu preciso... preciso despertar as minhas forças... para conseguir desferir um... ao menos mais um... Chute Devastador... é a única chance que eu tenho de conseguir vencer o Kim..."

Anika ficou de pé.

- Muito bem, Anika! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Eu não quero te machucar mais!!! – disse Kim, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, todo o corpo da garota ficou tomado por um forte brilho de energia. Seu pé brilhava intensamente, mais do que todas as outras partes do corpo.

- Prepare-se, Kim!!! – disse Anika, saltando.

"Incrível... ela está despertando uma energia sobrenatural muito maior do que a de antes... é perigoso não só pra mim, mas pra ela principalmente!!!" pensou Kim, que também elevava sua energia sobrenatural. "Parece que... eu não precisarei atacá-la... apenas preciso me defender..."

Então, Anika começou a descer rapidamente numa posição de voadora, na direção de Kim, cujo corpo também estava envolto de uma aura de energia sobrenatural.

- TOMA!!!! – gritou Anika, se aproximando de Kim em grande velocidade. – CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!!!!!!

Anika tentou atingir o chute em Kim, mas o garoto rapidamente levantou seu braço direito e bloqueou o chute com a mão direita, que também estava envolta por uma forte aura. Um grande brilho, que provinha do choque entre os poderes dos dois tomou conta de toda a escuridão daquele local da caverna. Anika aumentava cada vez mais seu poder e Kim começava a ser empurrado para trás.

"Droga... eu... se eu for atingido em cheio por esse ataque... eu vou me machucar bastante... desculpa, Anika... eu respeito você... eu realmente respeito você como lutadora... e você é uma grande lutadora... e por isso... eu vou me defender com tudo o que eu tenho!!!" pensou Kim, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, a energia tomava conta de Kim e o garoto começou a apertar fortemente o pé de Anika e depois, lançou a garota longe, fazendo ela bater de costas na parede, cuspir sangue e depois cair de frente no chão. O brilho que tomava conta do lugar rapidamente se dissipou e Kim também caiu deitado, de costas no chão.

"Ah... parece... que acabou..." pensou Kim.

Todo aquele local estava em total silêncio. Depois de quase um minuto deitado, Kim foi se levantando até que conseguiu ficar completamente de pé. Ele foi andando lentamente até Anika, que continuava caída no chão. Então, o garoto se abaixou e examinou a garota bem de perto.

- Parece que ela desmaiou... – disse Kim. – Mas... logo ela vai se recuperar... bom, pelo menos... eu espero...

Kim começou a olhar à sua volta.

- Puxa, eu gastei muita energia sobrenatural... eu preciso aumentá-la de novo para ver se eu consigo achar a localização exata da pedra... – disse Kim.

Kim começou a elevar novamente a sua energia sobrenatural, mas várias partes do seu corpo começavam a doer. Então, o garoto parou de aumentar sua energia.

- Que droga... o esforço pra defender o Chute Devastador de Anika foi muito grande... apesar de ela estar no nível 3... ela é mesmo muito habilidosa! – disse Kim, se sentando ao lado dela.

Ele ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos.

- Eu só espero que ela consiga ficar bem logo! – disse Kim, que continuava a olhar para a garota.

Enquanto isso, Hikoru continuava andando pela caverna, em busca da pedra. Continuou andando por mais alguns minutos até que ele sentiu uma forte sensação de energia sobrenatural imóvel.

"Bom... isso é muito bom! Parece que..." pensou Hikoru, se concentrando. "A pedra está a mais ou menos trezentos metros... duzentos metros ao norte e depois... cem metros para a direita... beleza!!!"

Hikoru começou a correr em grande velocidade para o norte. Depois de alguns segundos, percorrendo os duzentos metros que havia previsto, Hikoru viu uma coisa estranha na parede da caverna.

- Uma seta?! – disse Hikoru.

Havia uma seta que apontava para a direita.

- Que esquisito... – disse Hikoru. – Bom, na verdade, eu sei que é para a direita... então, vamos lá!

Hikoru se virou para a direita e ia começar a correr, mas nem começou.

"Espera um pouco..." pensou Hikoru. "Uma seta...?! É como se fosse uma dica... eu já andei muito por essa caverna e não achei nenhum tipo de dica... por que teria uma aqui, bem próxima da pedra...? Se tivesse que ter uma dica aqui na caverna, seria mais óbvio colocá-la mais longe da pedra, para que se tivesse menos dificuldades, não há sentindo colocá-la quase na cara da pedra... isso me leva a crer que não foi o pessoal do Clube que plantou isso aqui... então... foi um dos candidatos... provavelmente... isso é uma armadilha!!!"

Hikoru foi se afastando de onde estava.

"Preciso elevar a minha energia... é estranho demais que eu não tenha sentindo nenhuma perturbação energética... o candidato com certeza sabe ocultar muito bem a sua energia... de qualquer forma, vou elevar meu poder... pra tentar captar alguma perturbação... não vai ter perigo que eu aumente, já que... se ele formou uma armadilha, ele não virá me atacar e sim esperar que eu caia na armadilha..." pensou Hikoru.

O garoto começou a elevar sua energia e uma grande aura tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Então, ele sentiu uma fraquíssima perturbação energética. Então, ele rapidamente reduziu sua energia sobrenatural.

"De fato, como eu imaginava, é mesmo uma armadilha... mas é muito estranho...se ele consegue ocultar tão bem o seu poder, ele certamente captou a energia da pedra... então por que ele não a pega?!?!" pensou Hikoru. "Ah, isso não importa! De qualquer maneira... eu preciso derrotar esse candidato de uma vez por todas... senão ele será um obstáculo para que eu passe nessa prova! Preciso ir com minha energia bastante elevada para que eu consiga saber a localização exata e então, poderei desferir um golpe surpresa nele!"

Então, Hikoru aumentou muito a sua energia sobrenatural.

"É isso aí! Vamos lá!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, Hikoru começou a correr rapidamente para direita, até que ele sentiu uma perturbação em cima. O garoto parou de correr.

"Perfeito... parece que ele está escondido aqui em cima..." pensou Hikoru, reduzindo sua energia.

Todo o local estava em silêncio.

"É agora!!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, Hikoru se virou para cima e saltou, numa posição de voadora, na direção do teto da caverna. Quando estava quase se aproximando, ele viu um vulto indo para o lado. A voadora acabou atingindo o teto em cheio, fazendo com que ele ganhasse uma pequena rachadura. Hikoru rapidamente voltou de pé ao chão. Então, ele percebeu e viu um garoto que estava parado, em posição de luta, a quase cinco metros à sua frente.

- Então, era você que estava escondido, não é? – disse Hikoru. – O seu rosto não é estranho para mim... você é da minha sala, certo?

- Certo! – respondeu o garoto. – Meu nome é Daiken Kizuno, lembra?

- Ah, sim, o nome é esse mesmo... – disse Hikoru. – Tentando me pegar de surpresa, não é?

- Heh... você é bem forte... e também possui uma grande energia sobrenatural... deveria saber que não seria nada fácil conseguir te despistar! – disse Daiken.

Daiken era quase da mesma altura de Hikoru e tinha longos cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos eram da cor azul-claro.

- Eu só tenho uma dúvida, Daiken! – disse Hikoru. – Você com certeza sabe que a pedra está por aqui... por que não a pegou?

- Você vai descobrir se me vencer... – disse Daiken. – Para pegar a pedra é necessário desvendar um enigma... fiquei aqui por um bom tempo tentando desvendá-lo até que descobri que o único jeito... seria esperar alguém pegar para então, roubá-la! E, caso se passassem vinte e três horas de prova e ninguém viesse... faria uma última tentativa e se eu não conseguisse... eu desistiria!

- Hehe... cara, então tem um enigma que você não conseguiu desvendar...? – disse Hikoru. – Que patético!

- Não... você se engana se acha que é um enigma bem fácil... ele é muito difícil... – disse Daiken. – De qualquer maneira... eu preciso derrotar você... se você percebeu a minha presença... eu não poderei te pegar de surpresa... e caso você consiga pegar a pedra... terei que procurar outra e isso arruína o meu plano... dessa forma... vai ser muito difícil eu conseguir passar! Então... vou acabar com você e esperar um outro candidato vir e pegar a pedra para depois roubá-la!

- Heh! Muito bem, então... você vai ser um grande empecilho pra mim! – disse Hikoru. – Prepare-se!!!

Hikoru começou a correr contra Daiken e tentou atingi-lo com um forte soco, mas Daiken se esquivou para o lado e tentou atingir Hikoru com um chute na barriga, mas Hikoru agarrou a perna de Daiken e conseguiu desferir um forte golpe no meio da cara de Daiken, que cuspiu sangue, voou longe, mas caiu de pé no chão.

"Boa! Parece que a velocidade e força dele são inferiores às minhas!" pensou Hikoru, examinando Daiken. "Ele não vai ser um páreo tão duro quanto eu pensava!"

- Muito bom, Hikoru... parece que você é melhor do que eu pensava... – disse Daiken. – Haha!!! Vamos lá!!!

Daiken aumentou sua velocidade, deu um grande salto e tentou desferir uma voadora em Hikoru, mas Hikoru se esquivou habilmente para o lado. Rapidamente, Daiken foi atingido por uma chuva de socos desferidos por Hikoru. Logo, o corpo de Daiken ficou sangrando bastante e depois, ele caiu no chão.

- Patético! – disse Hikoru. – Eu achei que você pudesse ser um grande desafio, Daiken, mas acho que me enganei! Acabarei logo com isso!!!

Então, Daiken rapidamente se levantou, com um grande salto. Sua energia sobrenatural começou a aumentar rapidamente.

"Hehe... veremos do que ele realmente é capaz!" pensou Hikoru.

- Muito bem então, Hikoru! Eu vou lhe mostrar a minha técnica! – disse Daiken, sua energia aumentando bastante.

Então, uma grande aura tomou conta do corpo de Daiken, cujos músculos foram aumentando também.

"O que... é isso...?!" pensou Hikoru, observando o que acontecia.

Então, a aura se dissipou. Os músculos haviam aumentado consideravelmente e sua energia também estava em um nível maior.

- Essa é a minha técnica! – disse Daiken, sorrindo. – Técnica de Fortalecimento!

- O que?! Técnica de Fortalecimento?! – disse Hikoru.

- Exatamente! – disse Daiken. – É uma técnica que consiste no aumento de energia sobrenatural, que provoca aumento da capacidade muscular e também da velocidade... em aparência, eu nem mudo tanto... entretanto, a verdadeira diferença se encontra... NA PRÁTICA!!!!

Daiken correu em uma velocidade muito maior do que a anterior e atingiu um forte soco na cara de Hikoru, que foi empurrado para quase vinte metros para trás, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Sua boca sangrava bastante devido ao impacto do soco de Daiken.

"Droga! Fui pego desprevenido... a energia dele de fato está mais forte... mas, não tem comparação com a velocidade de Sato... tanto a força quanto a velocidade de Daiken são menores do que a de Sato... eu tenho grandes chances de vencer, é só eu ficar concentrado!" pensou Hikoru.

- E então, Hikoru? – disse Daiken. – Por acaso você ficou um pouco apreensivo com a minha Técnica de Fortalecimento?

- Heh! É claro que não! – disse Hikoru, aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural.

Hikoru começou a correr contra Daiken e tentou atingi-lo com um soco, mas Daiken aumentou ainda mais sua energia e se esquivou com um salto para trás e depois rapidamente correu e atingiu Hikoru com vários socos, mas, depois de alguns segundos levando os golpes, Hikoru se esquivou para trás.

"Que cara impertinente! " pensou Hikoru. "Quando eu vi o Sato aqui na caverna me esquivei do Punho Dourado... mas eu acho que sei porque isso aconteceu... ao ver Sato... eu tenho tanta vontade de derrotá-lo que minha energia aumenta automaticamente... preciso aumentar bastante a minha energia para conseguir destruir esse Daiken... e vou fazer isso custe o que custar!!!"

- Já chega, Hikoru! – disse Daiken. – Eu vou acabar com você agora!

Daiken começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru.

"Eu preciso ver muito bem os movimentos dele..." pensou Hikoru, aumentando sua energia. "Vamos lá!!!"

Daiken tentou desferir vários golpes, mas Hikoru foi se esquivando muito habilmente.

"É isso aí, ta funcionando!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, Hikoru deu um grande salto para trás. O garoto foi aumentando cada vez mais sua energia.

"É agora! Vou tentar finalizar isso..." pensou Hikoru. "Com a minha Navalha do Trovão!!!"

Hikoru aumentava muito a sua energia sobrenatural e sua mão direita, esticada, começava a brilhar.

"Prepare-se..." pensou Hikoru, examinando Daiken atentamente.


	15. Capítulo 015: Desvende o enigma da pedra

Capítulo 015: Desvende o enigma da pedra.

A energia de Hikoru estava aumentando cada vez mais e o seu golpe da Navalha do Trovão já estava pronto para ser desferido.

- Venha, Daiken! Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas! – disse Hikoru, assumindo uma forte postura de combate.

"Preciso ir com todo o meu poder!" pensou Daiken, aumentando sua energia e examinando Hikoru. "A Navalha do Trovão é uma técnica muito forte... se eu for atingido em cheio... posso até morrer!"

- Muito bem, então, Daiken! Se você não vai vir até mim... então eu irei te você! – disse Hikoru.

Hikoru começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Daiken, cujo corpo estava envolto de uma forte aura de energia sobrenatural.

"Vamos lá então!!!" pensou Daiken.

Daiken correu rapidamente contra Hikoru, ao mesmo tempo que Hikoru corria rapidamente contra Daiken.

Enquanto isso, Sato corria rapidamente na direção em que antes havia sentido uma energia sobrenatural.

"Ela está cada vez mais perto... essa energia sobrenatural que estou sentindo está cada vez mais perto... eu só espero que seja mesmo a pedra... se não for... eu vou acabar perdendo muito tempo..., mas só pode ser ela! Eu tenho certeza de que não é a energia sobrenatural de nenhum candidato!" pensou Sato, enquanto continuava a correr em velocidade máxima, sempre parando de cem em cem metros para fazer um "X" nas paredes da caverna.

O garoto continuou correndo por mais uns poucos segundos até que ele sentiu que a sensação ficou muito mais forte do que estava antes. Então, ele parou de correr.

"É aqui!" pensou Sato, olhando a sua volta. "Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que a pedra está por aqui!"

Enquanto isso, Daiken, se aproximava de Hikoru e tentou desferir-lhe uma rasteira, mas Hikoru saltou bem alto, se esquivando do golpe de Daiken. Então, Hikoru começou a descer, empunhando sua mão direita, esticada e brilhante, na direção de Daiken, que assumia uma postura bem defensiva.

"Daiken provavelmente não está querendo se defender da minha técnica com o seu próprio corpo!" pensou Hikoru, enquanto descia na direção do outro garoto. "Ele com certeza vai ficar se desviando até achar uma brecha e me atacar! A Navalha do Trovão consome bastante energia sobrenatural e eu não posso ficar sustentando-a na minha mão por muito tempo... então... _eu_ terei que abrir uma brecha..."

Então, quando Hikoru estava quase chegando em Daiken, Hikoru desfez sua Navalha do Trovão e mudou sua posição para uma voadora.

"Essa é a minha chance!!!" pensou Daiken, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

Hikoru tentou desferir a voadora em Daiken, mas o garoto se desviou do golpe com um rápido movimento para o lado.

"É AGORA!!!!!" pensou Daiken, despertando toda a sua força.

Rapidamente, Daiken desferiu um soco fortíssimo na cara de Hikoru, que cuspiu bastante sangue, mas antes que começasse a ir para trás devido ao impacto do ataque, Hikoru agarrou fortemente o braço de Daiken.

- O que?! – disse Daiken. – Será que...?!

- ISSO MESMO!!!! – gritou Hikoru, formando sua Navalha do Trovão na sua mão direita. – TOMA!!!!!!!

Hikoru desferiu a Navalha do Trovão que atingiu em cheio a barriga de Daiken, que soltou um alto grito de dor e começou a sentir uma forte corrente elétrica tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. Então, Hikoru retirou sua mão da barriga de Daiken, que foi, lentamente, fechando os olhos e caindo, até cair definitivamente de frente no chão.

- Dro... droga... – disse Daiken, quase desmaiando, ainda sentindo um pouco de eletricidade dentro de seu corpo. – Você... é bem esperto... desfez a Navalha do Trovão apenas... apenas para abrir uma brecha e formar... a técnica rapidamente... já que... já que a energia já havia sido concentrada antes na mão direita... você poderia formá-la então num período muito mais rápido do que antes... apenas... para me atingir de surpresa... você é... demais, cara...!

Neste momento, Daiken desmaiou completamente.

- Finalmente eu te peguei... – disse Hikoru, sentindo muita dor no corpo e principalmente no rosto, que estava bastante ensangüentado. – Bom... agora eu só preciso achar a pedra... eu sei muito bem que ela está aqui...

Enquanto isso, Kim já estava sentindo que seu corpo estava se recuperando e as dores estavam diminuindo.

- Beleza... – disse Kim, se levantando, recostando a cabeça de Anika em uma parede.

Kim começou a olhar a sua volta.

"Vamos lá... vamos aumentar a energia e descobrirmos onde a pedra realmente está!" pensou Kim.

Kim começou a aumentar sua energia sobrenatural.

Sato, olhando a sua volta, também aumentava sua energia sobrenatural. E o mesmo fazia Hikoru, em diferentes lugares da caverna.

Enquanto isso, Haiki também já aumentava seu poder, e, então, desferiu um forte soco no chão, abrindo uma cratera de quase cinco metros de diâmetro. Então, ele viu um baú de madeira. Rapidamente o pegou.

"Embaixo da terra!!!" pensou Sato, aumentando sua energia e sentindo uma fortíssima sensação abaixo dele.

Rapidamente, Sato também desferiu um golpe e viu um baú de madeira. Rapidamente o pegou. Não demorou muito para que Kim e Hikoru, nos lugares onde estavam, percebessem que havia um baú enterrado e então tirarem de lá.

Sato percebeu que havia um longo papel por cima do baú.

- Epa, o que será isso? – perguntou-se Sato.

Então, ele começou a ler o papel.

"Olá! Aqui começa um divertido enigma! Para pegar a pedra e, conseqüentemente, passar nessa prova, será necessário que você desvende o enigma a seguir."

- Ah! Que droga! Um enigma?! – disse Sato a si mesmo. – Agora eu me lembro que eu vi em algum lugar que era necessário capacidade intelectual... acho que foi no papel que dizia as regras do torneio... ah, isso não importa agora! Vamos ler isso aqui...

"Dentro do baú, estão cinco pedras, das quais apenas uma é a correta. O enigma consiste em algumas dicas, através das quais você deverá descobrir qual das pedras é a correta. Entretanto... se você escolher a pedra errada... uma grande explosão tomará conta de todo o local... e a sua sobrevivência dependerá apenas da sua própria resistência para suportar a explosão."

- Ah! O que é isso?!?! – disse Sato, parecendo assustado com o que lia. – Uma explosão?!?!?! Cara... isso ta ficando perigoso!

Sato abriu lentamente o baú e viu cinco pedras, uma do lado da outra, formando uma linha. Ambas eram bem redondas.

- Puxa... pelo que eu estou vendo, parece que todas essas pedras são revestidas de energia sobrenatural... – disse Sato, sentindo várias sensações agora. – São bem espertos... se colocassem cinco, mas apenas uma tivesse energia... seria muito fácil nós identificarmos qual era a certa através da percepção... mas agora... isso é impossível! Eles são bem inteligentes... Ah! Que droga! Bom, vamos lá...

"Começando o enigma: 1- A pedra correta está no local de onde a bola parte normalmente, devido à força daqueles que representam a sorte e o azar neste enigma. À medida que a bola vai se mexendo, a resistência física, normalmente, também vai diminuindo."

- Local de onde a bola parte?! – disse Sato sem entender nada. – Eu hein... bom, vamos continuar...

"2 – Escolhendo a pedra cuja localização é a característica dos destros, a sorte tu não terás."

- Característica dos destros... – disse Sato. – Direita! Isso significa... que se eu escolher a pedra da direita... eu não terei sorte... já que será a pedra errada e ocorrerá uma grande explosão... então, a da direita está eliminada! Hah! É isso aí! Vamos lá!

Enquanto isso, Hikoru, Kim e Haiki também liam o enigma e tentavam decifrá-lo arduamente.

- Cara... isso é mesmo muito difícil, que droga!!! – disse Kim.

- Ele é mesmo complicado conforme o Daiken falou... – disse Hikoru.

- Apenas pessoas bem inteligentes conseguem resolver isso aqui... é impressionante... – disse Haiki.

Sato ia dirigindo os seus olhos pela terceira dica.

"3 – A pedra, localizada em outra direção, que representa o azar neste enigma (de acordo com que as pessoas dizem), o fará sofrer."

- Direção que representa o azar neste enigma...? – disse Sato a si mesmo. – Cara, isso ta difícil pra caramba!!! Vamos à quarta...

"4 – Comece considerando que, essas pedras unidas, formam um tipo de ponte. Partindo das duas direções, de azar e sorte, há mais duas pedras, respectivamente... entretanto, se escolher uma delas, a ponte poderá cair. Mas, elas guiam para a pedra certa.

"Pergunta-se: Qual das pedras é a correta?"

- Aaaaaah!!!! Que droga! Eu não entendi nada nisso aqui!!!! – disse Sato. – Que saco! Parece que eu nunca vou conseguir passar nessa prova!!!

Sato foi olhando a sua volta para ver se alguém se aproximava, mas não via ninguém.

- Como é que eu vou conseguir desvendar essa porcaria?! – disse Sato. – Com exceção da segunda dica, eu não entendi nada!!!

Do lado de fora da caverna, os professores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio esperavam a chegada de ao menos um candidato, mas não havia ninguém.

"Vamos lá, Sato... eu confio em você... você é forte e é inteligente também... consiga passar nessa prova, por favor..." pensou Tsukynare, olhando fixamente para a entrada da caverna.

Sato observava fixamente as cinco pedras.

"Qual dessas será a certa...?" pensou Sato.

O garoto ficou olhando para as pedras fixamente.

- Ah, eu só passei o olho pelas dicas... eu preciso decifrá-las uma a uma... – disse Sato. – Vamos lá!

Sato foi relendo o papel.

- A pedra correta está de onde a bola parte normalmente através da força daqueles que representam o azar e a sorte... – disse Sato. – O que bolas tem a ver com isso...?! Bom, continuando...

Sato foi lendo o resto da primeira dica.

- Quando a bola vai se mexendo, a resistência física diminui... – disse Sato. – Aaaah! Eu vou deixar essa pra depois! A segunda eu já desvendei... então, vamos pra terceira!

Sato começou a ler a terceira dica.

- A pedra localizada em outra direção que representa o azar (de acordo com que as pessoas dizem)... – disse Sato. – Representa o azar? As pessoas dizem...? Cara, que saco!!!!

Sato leu de novo a terceira dica.

- Peraí, vamos analisar bem... – disse Sato, lendo atentamente o papel. – Azar... azar... bom, neste enigma, temos pedras... direções... então, esse negócio de azar... tem a ver com direções... mas isso tem a ver com o que as pessoas dizem... cara, eu to a ponto de desistir dessa chatice!!!

Sato olhou a sua volta novamente.

- Ah... eu não posso ficar pulando as dicas senão eu não vou conseguir nunca! – disse Sato. – Preciso decifrar essa terceira de qualquer jeito...

Ele releu novamente a terceira dica.

- Azar... tem a ver com o que as pessoas dizem... tem a ver com direções... e tem a ver com a dica número 1, já que essa tal bola parte através da força daqueles que representam o azar e a sorte... – disse Sato. – Ah... que coisa...

Sato abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensando. Depois de alguns segundos, ele percebeu seus dois pés. Arregalou os olhos.

- Espera um pouco!!! – disse Sato. – Azar... tem a ver com o que as pessoas dizem... e tem a ver com direções... esquerda... o pé esquerdo! Normalmente, quando as pessoas dizem que "começou com o pé direito" dizem, que começou com sorte e se "começou com o pé esquerdo", começou com azar! E isso o fará sofrer... por causa da explosão! Hahaha!!! É isso aí!!! Beleza!!! Já desvendei a terceira!!! Vamos pra quarta...

Sato, bastante feliz começou a ler a quarta.

- Se essas pedras alinhadas formam uma ponte... – disse Sato, pensando. – Partindo das direções de azar e sorte, há mais duas pedras, respectivamente... que guiam para a certa, mas nenhuma _delas _não são a certa... hummm... estranho... mas como eu precisava desse negócio de azar pra desvendar a primeira, vamos voltar à ela, pelo menos eu já sei que a da direita e a da esquerda não são as certas...

Sato releu a primeira.

- A bola parte através da força daqueles que representam a sorte e o azar... – disse Sato. – Ou seja, através dos pés, direito e esquerdo, respectivamente... e quando a bola vai se mexendo, a resistência física vai diminuindo... bom, vamos ver... o que normalmente envolve bola e gasto de resistência física...?

Sato pensou por alguns segundos.

- Bom, temos bola em várias situações, mas, elas são muito usadas nos esportes e... – disse Sato, pensando mais um pouco. – A resistência física também é bastante usada nos esportes! É isso! Esse negócio de "de onde a bola parte" tem a ver com esporte... e considerando que ela parte devido à força dos pés... futebol!!! Isso significa que a pedra certa... é... A DO CENTRO!!! Mas espera...

Sato foi revendo o papel.

- Eu preciso decifrar a quarta para ter certeza... – disse Sato.

O garoto releu a quarta.

- Partindo das direções de sorte e azar... – disse Sato. – Essas direções são direita e esquerda... partindo da direita... temos a pedra... que está entre a do centro e a da direita... e partindo da esquerda, há mais uma que está entre a da esquerda e a do centro... e ambas as duas não são as corretas! Então, definitivamente... É A DO CENTRO!!!!!!! É ISSO AEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na boca.

"Cara, o que eu fiz?!?! Eu gritei... que droga, isso vai fazer alguém vir pra cá, com certeza... preciso pegar logo a pedra e sair daqui!!!!"

Sato foi dirigindo a mão para a pedra do centro, mas então, parou.

"Espera... se eu não decifrei certo... eu posso morrer..." pensou Sato. "De qualquer maneira, eu preciso aumentar minha energia, se houver uma explosão... eu tenho chances de sair vivo dela com minha energia elevada..."

Sato começou a elevar bastante sua energia.

"Preciso ir rápido, senão vou acabar atraindo alguém com o aumento da força..." pensou Sato, dirigindo sua mão para a pedra do centro.

Sato estava quase pegando a pedra, seu coração batia muito rápido.


	16. Capítulo 016: O poderoso Zabou

Capítulo 016: O poderoso Zabou.

Sato estava prestes a pegar a pedra do centro.

- Muito bem... – disse Sato, tentando se tranqüilizar. – Fique calmo... e aumente bastante o seu poder!

Sato, rapidamente pegou a pedra do centro e fechou seus olhos. Ficou de olhos fechados por alguns segundos, mas absolutamente nada aconteceu. Então, ele abriu os olhos.

"É ISSO AÍ!!!!" pensou Sato, bastante animado e reduzindo a sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, o garoto reduziu praticamente toda a sua energia.

- Beleza... – disse Sato, colocando a pedra no bolso e olhando a sua volta. – Perfeito... parece que essa é mesmo a pedra certa! Eu só preciso ir embora agora... ainda bem que eu marquei todos aqueles "X" nas paredes...

Então, Sato começou a correr de volta em grande velocidade. Enquanto isso, Kim continuava tentando desvendar o enigma.

- Puxa vida...! – disse Kim. – Será que eu nunca vou conseguir isso?!

Kim lia e relia o papel no qual diziam as dicas.

- É muito impressionante... – disse Kim. – Nunca pensei que isso fosse tão difícil!!!

Haiki acabara de desvendar o enigma e rapidamente pegou a pedra do centro.

- Perfeito! – disse Haiki. – Parece que essa é mesmo a pedra correta! Maravilha!!!

Hikoru estava quase descobrindo.

- Levando em consideração todas as dicas... – disse Hikoru. – Só pode ser...

Ele ia levando a sua mão para a pedra do centro.

- Essa... – disse Hikoru, tocando lentamente na pedra.

Nada aconteceu e então ele rapidamente a retirou do baú.

- É isso aí!!! – disse Hikoru. – Consegui!!! Beleza!!! Agora eu preciso sair rápido daqui... eu gastei uma considerável quantidade de energia sobrenatural na luta contra o Daiken...

Então, Hikoru começou a correr rapidamente para a saída da caverna. Depois de quase cinco minutos depois que Hikoru saiu correndo, Daiken estava acordando.

- Que droga... – disse Daiken. – Parece que eu to me recuperando, mas... que saco! Aquele Hikoru me derrotou... eu vou ter que achar outra pedra e bem rápido... bom, pelo menos... pelo pouco que eu vi e ouvi... parece que a pedra certa é a do centro...

Daiken foi se levantando e saiu andando para o lado oposto ao qual Hikoru estava indo.

Kim estava relendo cada vez mais o papel, mas não estava entendendo muito.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – disse Kim. – Que saco...! Será que... não tem jeito...?!

Kim fechou os olhos.

"Esse enigma deve ter algum tipo de truque... alguma coisa que eu não to conseguindo ver!" pensou Kim.

Então, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o baú.

- Essas pedras... – disse Kim. – Ah... será que o Sato já conseguiu?!

Enquanto isso, Sato continuava correndo rapidamente de volta para a saída da caverna.

- Puxa... tomara que o Kim já tenha conseguido sair... – disse Sato. – Vai ser bom encontrá-lo lá fora... cara, vai ser tão divertido... a gente vai ficar no torneio... treinando... lutando... hah! Isso vai ser maravilhoso!!!

Kim continuava olhando fixamente para o baú.

- Chega! – disse Kim. – Eu acho que parece que... a única saída vai ser o "chute"!!! Neste momento, Anika começava a se mexer no chão. Kim rapidamente tirou sua atenção das pedras e foi até a garota.

- Anika! Você está bem?! – disse Kim.

- Sim... – disse Anika, parecendo meio tonta. – Eu só...

- Não fale nada, descanse... – disse Kim.

- Não, mas antes... – disse Anika. – Pelas dicas que você foi lendo em voz alta aí... eu acho... que deve ser a do centro... só acho...

- A do... centro? – disse Kim, dirigindo seu olhar para o baú. – Será...?

- Pode ser... – disse Anika. – De qualquer forma... você vai ter que pegar uma delas... pegue a do centro... acredito que seja a correta... mas não me culpe se não for, ta...?

- Claro que não vou te culpar! – disse Kim. – Mas será mesmo que é a do centro...?

Kim foi andando lentamente até as pedras. Depois, se voltou para Anika.

- Escuta, Anika... – disse Kim. – Se a do centro for a errada, vai haver uma grande explosão... e você pode se ferir, então...

Kim pegou a garota e a colocou em suas costas.

- Eu vou levar você para longe daqui... – disse Kim. – Ah, e não se preocupe que se a do centro for a certa mesmo... eu vou lá te buscar...

- Certo... – disse Anika. – Obrigada...

Então, Kim correu bem rápido, para quase uns quinhentos metros para a direita e deixou Anika recostada em uma parede.

- Pronto, fique aí... – disse Kim. – Essa distância deve ser suficiente para que você não seja atingida pela explosão...

- Tudo bem... – disse Anika.

- Eu já volto... – disse Kim. – Bom, pelo menos, eu espero que eu volte...

Então, em menos de um minuto, Kim estava de volta ao local onde o baú estava com as pedras.

- Muito bem... – disse Kim. –A Anika acredita, que de acordo com as dicas, a certa deve ser a do centro... então... vamos lá!

Kim foi se aproximando lentamente até que ficou a quase um milímetro de encostar na pedra do centro.

"Tomara que seja a certa..." pensou Kim, bastante nervoso.

Então, ele encostou na pedra e rapidamente fechou os olhos. Nada aconteceu. Então, ele reabriu os olhos e viu que tudo estava normal.

- Isso... – disse Kim, se sentindo mais aliviado. – Isso... ISSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!Kim começou a correr e rapidamente chegou ao lugar onde estava Anika. Então, Kim começou a empunhar a pedra para a garota ver.

- Valeu! – disse Kim.

- De nada... – disse Anika.

- Escuta, Anika... – disse Kim, colocando a pedra no bolso. – Eu sei que eu te venci numa luta justa e ganhei o direito de pegar essa pedra, mas... eu não me sentiria bem se não te ajudasse a achar outra pedra, afinal... você me ajudou a desvendar o enigma... bom, melhor dizendo, _você_ conseguiu desvendar o enigma... sozinha... então...

Kim colocou Anika de volta em suas costas.

- Espera... – disse Anika. – Quer dizer que... vai me ajudar a passar na prova, é isso que está dizendo?

- É isso mesmo! – disse Kim, sorrindo. – Vamos lá!

Kim começou a correr e ao mesmo tempo, foi aumentando sua energia sobrenatural. Ele foi correndo por alguns minutos até que sentiu uma perturbação de energia sobrenatural, então, ele parou de correr na mesma hora.

- Problemas... parece que tem um inimigo se aproximando... e se aproximando rápido! – disse Kim.

- Essa não... – disse Anika.

- Eu vou andando bem devagar... – disse Kim. – Não se preocupe, Anika, eu vou te proteger...

Kim começou a sentir que a energia que estava sentindo até então começou a diminuir e a reduzir sua velocidade.

"Ele já deve ter percebido... que eu estou por perto... deve atacar em breve..." pensou Kim, assumindo uma postura de luta defensiva, parando de se mover completamente.

Kim ficou parado por alguns segundos e foi sentindo que a energia, mesmo reduzida, estava se aproximando. Então, ele viu um vulto vindo em sua direção. O vulto estava com um dos punhos empunhado, pronto para dar um soco. Kim ia dar um soco também.

- ESPERA!!!! – gritou uma voz, ao mesmo tempo que o vulto parava de avançar.

Kim parou também. Então, Kim reconheceu de quem era o vulto.

- Sato?!?! – disse Kim.

- Kim?!?! – disse Sato.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente.

- Puxa, eu senti uma energia se aproximando... – disse Sato. – Aí eu vim aqui pra... sabe... tentar derrotar quem quer que fosse...

- Eu também... –disse Kim. – Puxa, foi bom te encontrar aqui... já conseguiu a pedra?

- Ah, sim, claro... – disse Sato, retirando a pedra do bolso.

Kim também retirou a sua.

- Foi graças a Anika... – disse Kim. – Por isso, eu estou ajudando ela a encontrar outra pedra, sabe... como eu a derrotei ... e, de certa forma, acabei "roubando" a pedra que seria dela se eu não a tivesse enfrentado... foi ela que sentiu a pedra primeiro, então...

- Sim, eu entendo... – disse Sato. – Bom, eu vou...

Neste momento, Sato e Kim arregalaram os olhos. Sato se virou para trás.

- Tem alguém vindo... – disse Sato. – Essa perturbação energética é muito forte, Kim...

- Eu sei... eu estou sentindo... – disse Kim.

- Está se aproximando rápido... – disse Sato. – Parece que vamos ter que lutar...

- Certo... parece que não há outra alternativa mesmo... – disse Kim.

- Não dá pra se esconder, não é? – disse Anika.

- Não... – disse Sato, parecendo nervoso. – Essa energia é forte demais! Nessa força e velocidade ele vai chegar aqui em questão de cinco segundos!!!!

Anika arregalou os olhos.

- Escute Kim... – disse Sato. – Tente proteger a Anika o máximo que puder... eu vou tentar vencer esse candidato! Quando ver uma brecha, saia correndo daqui...

- Certo... – disse Kim.

Neste momento, Sato sentiu um forte golpe na cara. O garoto voou, batendo de costas em Kim, fazendo os três caírem no chão. Sato foi se levantando, secando o sangue que escorria pela boca. Kim e Anika foram se levantando também.

- Droga! – disse Sato, já de pé.

Então, Sato viu alguém, de pé em sua frente. Era um homem, com quase doze centímetros mais alto do que o garoto. Cabelos curtos e vermelhos e olhos pretos.

- Quem é você? – disse Sato, com a pedra na mão.

O homem dirigiu seu olhar para a pedra. Sato percebeu e rapidamente a guardou no bolso. Kim rapidamente guardou a sua também.

"Vacilei! Não devia ter tirado a pedra do bolso!" pensou Sato.

- Então... – disse o homem. – De fato, era a pedra... aquela energia que eu estava sentindo...

- Quem é você, miserável?! – disse Sato.

- Eu sou Zabou Hyakuya! – disse o homem. – Sou do nível 5 do Clube!

Sato, Kim e Anika arregalaram os olhos.

"Nível 5...?!" pensou Sato. "Me lembro que tinha uma única vaga pro nível 5 nos testes de admissão e essa vaga foi preenchida pelo Haiki... isso significa... que esse Zabou é veterano no Clube... mesmo que o Haiki tenha poder sobrenatural e talento o bastante para entrar direto no nível 5... a julgar pela força e velocidade desse cara que ta na minha frente... esse Zabou... deve ser mais forte do que o Haiki!!!"

- Vamos lá... – disse Zabou. – Eu sei que você surpreendeu a todos nos testes, Sato Akira, entretanto... você não vai ser páreo pra mim! Passe essa pedra pra cá agora!!!

- Espera aí! – disse Kim. – Se você é do nível 5, deve ter sentindo a presença de muitas pedras como essa... por que veio justo atrás da nossa?!

- Eu senti uma energia bem forte lá de trás, de onde eu tava... – disse Zabou. – E desde então, eu vim seguindo essa energia... mas agora, eu não sei qual das duas pedras eu estava seguindo... se era a de Sato, ou a sua, moleque... de qualquer maneira, eu acho que era a sua, garoto (o homem apontava para Kim)... mas isso não importa! Eu só quero uma pedra... podem ficar com a outra! Portanto... vamos logo com isso!

- Cale-se!!! – disse Sato, correndo contra Zabou.

Sato tentou desferir um soco em Zabou, mas o homem pegou o punho de Sato apenas com o braço direito e desferiu um forte chute na cara do garoto, fazendo ele bater de costas no chão, ao lado de Kim e Anika.

- SATO!!! – gritou Kim. – Que droga!!!

Kim ia começar a correr contra Zabou.

- Pare! – disse Sato, se levantando. – Lembre-se... defenda a Anika e quando ver uma brecha... vá embora!!!

- Escutem! – disse Anika. – Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo!!! Talvez, se nós três nos juntarmos...

- Anika!!! – disse Sato, já de pé. – Estou vendo que tanto você quanto o Kim estão muito desgastados!!! Não lutem! Eu sou o único aqui entre nós que não lutou pra valer ainda aqui dentro da caverna... então... EU VOU ME ENCARREGAR DELE!!!!

Sato foi elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Muito bem então! – disse Zabou. Vou tirar a pedra à força agora mesmo!!!

Zabou correu contra Sato e desferiu-lhe um forte soco na barriga, fazendo o garoto cuspir bastante sangue pela boca. Sato rapidamente tentou revidar com um soco na cara, mas Zabou pegou novamente o punho de Sato e então, lançou o garoto para o outro lado, fazendo Sato cair de cara no chão.

"Que droga!" pensou Sato, se levantando. "Eu preciso desferir ao menos um golpe com todo o meu poder para deter esse cara aqui por alguns segundos... então, a Anika e o Kim vão poder sair daqui... aí sim... eu vou tentar lutar com tudo até o fim!!!"

Sato já estava de pé, elevando bastante sua energia sobrenatural.

"Esse Sato..." pensou Zabou. "Não é brincadeira mesmo... vou ter que pegar mais pesado do que eu pensei!!!"

O punho de Sato começou a brilhar muito fortemente.

"Caramba!" pensou Kim, vendo o brilho no punho de Sato. "Essa técnica do Sato... parece estar mais forte do que antes..."

"É agora..." pensou Sato, com uma forte aura em volta de seu corpo e pronto para começar a correr contra Zabou. "Confio em você, Punho Dourado... tudo depende de vocÊ agora!!!!"


	17. Capítulo 017: A terrível eletricidade

Capítulo 017: A terrível descarga elétrica.

Hikoru corria em grande velocidade e faltavam apenas uns dez metros para que saísse da caverna. Ele já podia ver a luz de fora. Então, ele saiu.

- Isso! Parece que eu consegui passar, não foi? – disse Hikoru, olhando para os professores do Clube que estavam ali na frente da entrada da caverna.

- Exatamente! – disse Tsukynare. – Você está aprovado, Hikoru, parabéns!

- Beleza... – disse Hikoru, olhando a sua volta.

Então, o garoto percebeu que havia mais alguns candidatos por ali também.

- Escuta... – disse Hikoru. - Todos esses passaram também...?

- Não... – disse Tsukynare. – É que... bom, você com certeza viu o enigma das pedras, não é?

- Sim, por que?! – disse Hikoru.

- Pois é... na verdade, não aconteceria nenhuma explosão caso você pegasse a pedra errada... – disse Tsukynare.

- Como assim?! Então, o que aconteceria?! – disse Hikoru.

- Na verdade... – disse Tsukynare. – Você se veria em meio a uma explosão, mas na verdade, isso seria um tipo de ilusão e não realidade. E quando essa "ilusão" terminasse, você já estaria fora da caverna... é como se fosse um teletransporte... se a pessoa pegasse a pedra errada, seria imediatamente teletransportada para fora da caverna e automaticamente, eliminada da prova... entendeu?

Kaikun (aquele que havia treinado Hikoru para o segundo teste de admissão) foi se aproximando dos dois.

- Parabéns, Hikoru! – disse Kaikun. Estou orgulhoso de você...

- Peraí!!! – disse Hikoru, parecendo ficar com raiva. – Então por que a palhaçada de colocar no enigma que haveria uma explosão caso a gente pegasse a pedra errada?

- Bom... – disse Kaikun. – Isso foi pra que vocês dessem o máximo de si mesmos para conseguirem desvendar o enigma... afinal... suas vidas estavam supostamente em perigo, não é?

- Bah! Vocês são ridículos! – disse Hikoru.

O garoto se virou para a entrada da caverna.

"Será que o Sato já pegou a pedra...?" pensou Hikoru, olhando para a escura entrada.

Enquanto isso, dentro da caverna, Sato aumentava cada vez mais sua energia sobrenatural e o seu punho já estava preparado.

"Vamos lá!!!" pensou Sato correndo contra Zabou.

Zabou também aumentava bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Anika, fique atenta... – cochichou Kim. – Assim que o Sato atacar, nós vamos embora, está bem?

- Sim... – disse Anika.

- Você consegue andar? – perguntou Kim, examinando Anika.

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar comigo, Kim... – disse Anika.

Então, Sato desferiu o seu Punho Dourado contra Zabou, entretanto Zabou deteve o Punho Dourado com a sua mão direita. O lutador de nível 5 apertava fortemente o punho de Sato, mas Zabou estava sendo empurrado lentamente para trás. Sato colocava cada vez mais força em seu Punho Dourado.

- Vamos!!! – disse Kim, se virando para Anika.

- Sim!!! – respondeu Anika.

Os dois saíram correndo rapidamente dali, se distanciando de Sato e Zabou.

"Beleza..." pensou Sato, colocando ainda mais força no ataque.

Então, Sato fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Enquanto isso, Zabou continuava a ser empurrado lentamente para trás.

"Droga...!!! Não esperava que esse garoto... fosse tão poderoso!!!" pensou Zabou, aumentando sua energia, tentando deter o Punho Dourado.

Então, Sato abriu os olhos e o poder do Punho Dourado quase dobrou. Zabou não agüentou e largou o punho de Sato. Então, o Punho Dourado atingiu diretamente a cara de Zabou, que soltou um alto grito de dor, cuspiu bastante sangue, voou longe, bateu de costas na parede da caverna, fazendo ela se rachar um pouco e depois, caiu de cara no chão. Sato estava completamente exausto.

- Eu... parece que eu... consegui... – disse Sato, olhando para Zabou que estava caído. – Caramba... eu tive que usar muita energia... muita energia sobrenatural... eu... eu preciso... sair logo daqui...

Sato se virou e foi andando lentamente ao lado oposto ao qual Zabou estava.

- Espere... – disse uma voz.

Sato arregalou os olhos e rapidamente se virou para trás. Zabou estava se levantando.

- Você é muito mais forte do que eu imaginei, Sato Akira! – disse Zabou, já de pé.

"Isso vai ser perigoso!!!" pensou Sato, bastante cansado. "Ele é bem mais forte do que eu... eu coloquei toda a minha força naquele golpe... como ele é capaz de ficar de pé...?!"

Kim e Anika já estavam muito distante de onde estava ocorrendo a luta entre Sato e Zabou. Os dois estavam parados.

- Puxa vida... será que o Sato vai ficar bem? – disse Kim.

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Anika. – Aquele tal de Zabou é muito forte, Kim... apesar de o Sato ter nos dito que deveríamos ficar fora dessa batalha, eu acho melhor descansarmos um pouco para nos recuperarmos e aí...

- Vamos voltar lá e ajudar ele... – disse Kim.

- Exatamente... – disse Anika. – Eu só espero que eu consiga achar a pedra...

- Não se preocupe... – disse Kim. – Eu falei que te ajudaria a encontrar uma pedra e não vou deixar de cumprir a minha promessa...

Enquanto isso, Zabou aumentava cada vez mais a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Droga... eu preciso de mais força... mais poder para desferir um Punho Dourado ainda mais forte do que o de antes..." pensou Sato. "Eu preciso ficar com a minha pedra... não posso deixar que esse cara a tome de mim!!!"

Sato ia aumentando seu poder, mas algumas dores tomavam conta de seu corpo.

"Que saco...! Vai ser difícil fazer minha energia alcançar o nível de Zabou..." pensou Sato, bastante nervoso.

- Já chega, Sato Akira! – disse Zabou, uma forte aura tomando conta de todo o seu corpo.

Por uns segundos a aura de Zabou ficou bastante forte, até que se dissipou.

- Pronto... – disse Zabou. – O meu "ritual" já está completo!

- O que quer dizer...!? – perguntou Sato.

- Eu vou te mostrar! – disse Zabou.

Numa incrível velocidade, Zabou correu contra Sato e tocou o garoto no peito, com o dedo mindinho. Sato começou a sentir uma descarga elétrica muito grande que correu por todo o seu corpo. O garoto soltou um forte grito de dor e então, caiu de cara no chão, aos pés de Zabou.

- O que... o que foi isso...?! – disse Sato, muito cansado e sentindo muita dor, estava quase desmaiando.

- Entende agora, Sato? – disse Zabou. – A minha energia aumentou a um nível tão alto que um poderoso revestimento de energia tomou conta de todo o meu corpo... e esse revestimento, por sua vez, se caracteriza por ser uma poderosa corrente elétrica de energia sobrenatural... em outras palavras... você não pode me tocar sem levar uma descarga elétrica gigantesca!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos, sendo que o garoto ainda estava caído.

"Co... Como pode...?!" pensou Sato.

- Agora não há mais salvação para você, Sato! – disse Zabou, se abaixando, se aproximando do garoto. – Se não se incomoda, eu vou pegar a sua pedra!

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, mais candidatos iam chegando, alguns por eliminação através do teletransporte por não terem conseguido desvendar corretamente o enigma e uns poucos outros que haviam sido classificados. Hikoru mantinha os olhos grudados na entrada da caverna.

"Esse imbecil do Sato! Passe nessa prova, seu idiota!!! Não se esqueça que eu quero que todos vejam você lambendo meus pés na frente de todo o mundo, no torneio, seu monte de lixo!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Tsukynare também mantinha os olhos presos na entrada da caverna.

"Ah, Sato... Sato... vamos lá! Venha logo! Eu estou bastante preocupado..." pensou Tsukynare.

Zabou estava quase pegando a pedra do bolso de Sato, que ainda estava caído, mas então, percebendo que Zabou estava perto, Sato deu um grande salto para trás, ficando de pé a quase uns dez metros de Zabou.

"Não tem como fugir, eu estou completamente esgotado para ultrapassar a velocidade dele! Não tem jeito... eu preciso vencê-lo pra poder passar nessa prova... _essa_ é a única saída...!" pensou Sato.

- Garoto... – disse Zabou. – Você é bastante esperto e eu sei muito bem disso! Portanto, eu sei que você já percebeu que não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance contra mim!

- De fato... – disse Sato. – Eu admito que você é mais forte do que eu, Zabou... mas eu não vou desistir de passar nessa prova e creio que você também não desistirá de pegar a minha pedra... portanto... vai ser eu ou você, Zabou!!!

- Hehehehe... – riu Zabou. – Muito bem então, Sato! Já chega! Eu vou acabar com você agora mesmo!

A energia sobrenatural de Zabou foi aumentando cada vez mais.

"Certo..." pensou Sato. "Eu estou choramingando demais... eu posso morrer aqui... mas eu tenho que fazer um esforço... para me defender desse ataques!" pensou Sato, aumentando ainda mais sua energia sobrenatural. "Talvez... seu eu puder revestir todo o meu corpo com bastante energia sobrenatural... eu não seja tão atingido pela descarga elétrica dele... assim, poderei lhe causar algum dano, por menor que seja... eu tenho que tentar!!!"

Sato também foi aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Escute, Sato... – disse Zabou. – Agora eu vou lhe mostrar uma das minhas técnicas!

Sato aumentava cada vez mais sua energia sobrenatural e seu punho voltava a brilhar fortemente.

"Eu preciso revidar esse próximo ataque com o meu Punho Dourado!!!" pensou Sato olhando fixamente para Zabou.

- Está técnica... – disse Zabou. – é utilizada através do revestimento de energia sobrenatural elétrica que está revestindo o meu corpo... o meu poder aumenta ainda mais e então eu faço uma fusão deste poder com o revestimento, lanço a fusão e então...

Zabou foi levantando lentamente o seu braço direito, deixando-o na altura de seu peito.

- Dá-se origem à técnica chamada... – disse Zabou, aumentando muito sua energia. – TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA!!!!

Zabou fez um brusco movimento com o seu braço direito e uma forte ventania se dirigiu contra Sato. A ventania atingiu o garoto, que sentiu uma corrente elétrica ainda maior do que a de antes correndo por todo o seu corpo. O garoto soltou um alto gemido de dor e toda sua energia sobrenatural foi reduzida e também, seu punho, que estava brilhando, voltou ao normal. Sato, então, caiu de costas no chão. Todo o seu corpo estava ferido.

- Acabou, Sato...! – disse Zabou. – Admita que eu sou muito mais forte do que você!

Sato estava quase desmaiando.

"Será que... não tem jeito...?" pensou Sato.

- Essa técnica da Tempestade Elétrica... – disse Zabou. – É bastante forte já que funde o meu poder sobrenatural interno com o revestimento elétrico do meu corpo... é praticamente impossível que você me vença, garoto...

"Parece que ele tem razão..." pensou Sato.

Enquanto isso, Kim e Anika estavam sentados no chão da caverna, lado a lado.

- Cara... eu to muito cansado... – disse Kim. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar no Sato...

- Eu também estou muito preocupado... – disse Anika. – Escuta, Kim... mesmo na situação de cansaço e fraqueza em que estamos agora... eu ainda acho melhor voltarmos para dar uma força a ele... aquele Zabou é forte demais até pro Sato!

- Mas eu conheço ele... – disse Kim. – Ele não vai lutar com tudo o que ele tem já que vai ficar muito preocupado se estamos bem ou não... acho que... por enquanto... é melhor acreditarmos nele... esse garoto é forte... eu tenho certeza que ele vai arranjar um jeito de conseguir vencer esse cara...

Enquanto isso, Haiki chegava na saída da caverna, até que estava completamente fora dela.

- Parabéns, Haiki... você passou! – disse um dos professores.

- Muito obrigado! – disse Haiki.

O limite de vinte e quatro horas já estava quase acabando. Faltavam mais ou menos umas três horas.

"Cadê esse desgraçado do Sato que não chega?!" pensou Hikoru.

Sato estava se levantando lentamente, sentindo bastante dor pelo seu corpo.

"Tempestade Elétrica... essa técnica... como eu vou enfrentar essa técnica...?!" pensou Sato, já de pé, mas quase caindo de novo.

- Hum... você é persistente, Sato! – disse Zabou. – Mas eu acho que vou ter que acabar te matando... já que você nunca desiste!

- Cale-se!!! – disse Sato. – _Eu _é que vou acabar com você, Zabou, seu miserável!!!

- Certo... – disse Zabou, elevando sua energia sobrenatural. – Prepare-se para receber a minha Tempestade Elétrica mais uma vez...e agora... eu vou desferi-la com tudo para que não haja chances de sobrevivência!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos.

"Não!!! Isso não vai acabar bem!!! Eu to muito cansado... não tem jeito... ele ta falando sério... EU VOU MORRER!!!" pensou Sato.

Zabou estava levantando o seu braço direito, pronto para desferir a técnica. Neste momento, Sato ouviu um barulho.

"O que é isso.?" Pensou Sato.

O garoto olhou a sua volta e viu de onde era o barulho.

"Estalactites...?" pensou Sato.

As gotas de água saiam das estalactites e pingavam no chão.

"Talvez... se eu..." pensou Sato.

- TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA!!!! – gritou Zabou.

A ventania estava indo rapidamente na direção de Sato.


	18. Capítulo 018: Os dez classificados

Capítulo 018: Os dez classificados.

Kim e Anika continuavam sentados no chão da caverna, muito distante de onde a luta entre Sato e Zabou estava acontecendo.

- Ah..., que droga... eu estou preocupadíssimo com o Sato! – disse Kim.

- Eu também estou preocupada... – disse Anika. – Mas enfim, eu acho que no fundo você está completamente certo, Kim... ele ficaria muito preocupado conosco se nós fossemos lá tentar ajudá-lo, então... acredito que nós só iríamos atrapalhar...

- Escuta... – disse Kim. – Acho que já descansamos bastante... vamos fazer o seguinte... já que não devemos ir ajudar o Sato, vamos procurar outra pedra e se for o caso, quando a acharmos, aí a gente decide se vamos mesmo ajudar o Sato ou não, concorda?

- É... eu acho uma boa idéia, Kim... – disse Anika.

Os dois se levantaram.

- Vamos elevar as nossas energias sobrenaturais... – disse Kim, elevando seu poder. – Mas vamos ser bem cautelosos... não podemos entrar em mais nenhum combate, está bem?

- Sim, eu estou ciente disso, Kim, não se preocupe... – disse Anika.

Os dois, com suas respectivas energias sobrenaturais elevadas, foram andando lentamente pela caverna.

A ventania da Tempestade Elétrica de Zabou avançava rapidamente contra Sato.

"Preciso resistir a esse ataque!!!" pensou Sato, colocando os braços na frente do corpo e elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

A ventania atingiu em cheio o corpo de Sato. O garoto novamente sentiu uma fortíssima corrente elétrica passando por todo o seu corpo, soltou um alto grito de dor, voou muito longe e caiu de cara no chão. O garoto acabou voando tão longe que ficou fora do alcance da visão de Zabou.

- Hehehehe... parece que finalmente acabou... – disse Zabou, andando para onde Sato havia sido lançado.

Zabou andava lentamente e não via Sato devido à escuridão.

"Ele deve ter perdido tanta força que dessa vez ele foi arremessado a uma distância muito maior do que a de antes... espera aí..." pensou Zabou olhando para o lado.

Havia um pequeno caminho que dava para a direita.

"Eu estou sentindo um vestígio do poder dele..." pensou Zabou, andando por esse caminho.

Zabou foi olhando a sua volta. Então, ele viu que as pedras de uma parte da parede estavam diferentes das demais.

- Haha!!! – riu Zabou.

Zabou desferiu um forte golpe nessa parte da parede, que se quebrou completamente. Então, Sato apareceu na visão de Zabou. O garoto estava sangrando bastante e algumas partes de suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Sato segurava duas pedras redondas, uma em cada mão.

- Achou que poderia se esconder aí, Sato Akira?! – disse Zabou.

- É claro que não... – disse Sato.

Zabou rapidamente o pegou pela camiseta em trapos e desferiu um forte soco na cara do garoto que caiu de costas no chão. O que restava de sua camiseta tinha acabado de ser rasgada.

- Eu não acredito que você tenha resistido a este ataque, Sato Akira!!! – disse Zabou. – Por acaso... você é imortal?!

- Não... – disse Sato, se levantando, ainda segurando as duas pedras, parecendo bastante ofegante e pingando sangue. – Não se trata disso... eu... eu estou muito ferido... neste estado atual... nem consigo mais ver nada direito... entretanto...

- Entretanto o que...?! – perguntou Zabou.

- Eu vou acabar com você... – disse Sato. – Eu já sei exatamente como neutralizar a Tempestade Elétrica...

- Bah! Isso é um blefe... seu idiota... – disse Zabou. – Nesse estado de trapo... você não é capaz de desferir mais nada muito menos se defender de um ataque tão poderoso!

Sato foi elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Muito bem então!!! – disse Zabou. – A minha Tempestade Elétrica vai te destruir agora de uma vez por todas!!!

"Isso vai ser arriscado... muito arriscado... mas é a minha única chance!!!" pensou Sato, aumentando sua energia e examinando Zabou atentamente.

Enquanto isso, Kim e Anika iam andando lentamente até que sentiram uma certa sensação de energia sobrenatural.

- Parece ser a pedra... – disse Kim. – Vamos... você sacou a localização exata?

- Não... – disse Anika. – Mas ela parece estar a mais ou menos uns trezentos metros à nossa frente!

- Bom... então, vamos correndo... – disse Kim.

Os dois começaram a correr em grande velocidade para frente. Percorreram os trezentos metros em quase vinte segundos e então, eles se depararam com uma grande parede.

- Ela deve estar dentro dessa parede, Kim... – disse Anika. – Droga... os instrutores disseram que as paredes eram resistentes aos nossos ataques... em meu estado normal quebraria facilmente, mas eu...

- Não se preocupe, Anika... – disse Kim. – Parece que, apesar de tudo, eu estou em melhores condições do que você agora...

Kim se pôs na frente da parede e começou a elevar sua energia sobrenatural. Os seus dez dedos começaram a brilhar fortemente.

"DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!!" pensou Kim, desferindo rapidamente diversos golpes com seus dez dedos na parede da caverna.

A parede começou a se rachar e depois, se desmoronou, revelando uma baú, que caiu rapidamente ao chão.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Kim!!! – disse Anika, pegando o baú.

Anika pegou o papel e viu que o enigma era o mesmo.

- Beleza... – disse Anika.

Então a garota pegou a pedra do centro.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Kim! – disse Anika.

Anika se debruçou sobre os ombros do garoto e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Kim olhou a sua volta e ficou todo vermelho.

- Eh... bem... – disse Kim, meio sem graça. – E então, Anika... vamos ou não ajudar o Sato...?

- Eu não sei... – disse Anika. – Sabe, é que eu... bem... eu fico preocupada com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo... ele pode ficar bastante ferido encarando o Zabou sozinho...

- Eu sei que ele é forte... – disse Kim. – Ah, eu não sei o que fazer!!!

- Nem eu... que saco... – disse Anika.

Eles ficaram calados por alguns segundos.

- Quer saber... – disse Kim. – Vamos voltar lá sim! Eu não seria um amigo de verdade se deixasse tudo nas mãos dele só pra salvar a minha pele! Mesmo que ele fique preocupado conosco... mesmo assim... sendo uma luta de três contra um acredito que a nossa probabilidade de vitória seja maior... afinal de contas... nós já nos recuperamos um pouco... e então, Anika? Vamos?

- Sim, vamos lá! – disse Anika, guardando sua pedra no bolso.

Os dois começaram a correr de volta para onde Sato estava.

- Você se lembra direitinho do caminho, Anika? – perguntou Kim, correndo rapidamente.

- Sim... – disse Anika, correndo bem rápido também. – É praticamente uma reta...

Enquanto isso, Daiken Kizuno chegava na saída da caverna, segurando uma pedra.

- Daiken... – disse Tsukynare, se aproximando dele. – Parabéns! Você está classificado...

- Obrigado... – disse Daiken parecendo ofegante.

Hikoru olhou de esguelha para Daiken.

"Parece que ele conseguiu se recuperar da minha Navalha do Trovão a tempo..." pensou Hikoru.

O garoto se virou para a entrada da caverna.

"Sato... só faltam apenas duas horas... o que está fazendo, seu desgraçado...?"

Enquanto isso, Zabou ia elevando sua energia e começava a movimentar o seu braço direito.

"É agora..." pensou Sato, apertando fortemente as duas pedras em suas mãos.

- TOME ISSO, SATO!!!!! – gritou Zabou. –TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA!!!!!

A forte ventania foi se dirigindo rapidamente contra Sato.

"Se eu morrer aqui... certamente você virá junto comigo, Zabou!!!!" pensou Sato correndo contra a ventania.

Então, antes que a ventania atingisse Sato, o garoto fez um brusco movimento com uma das pedras. Dessa pedra, saiu uma considerável quantidade de água que atingiu a ventania. A ventania, por sua vez, parou de avançar e, no local onde ela tinha parado, várias faíscas começaram a aparecer.

- O QUE?!??!?!? – gritou Zabou. – Parece que minha técnica está sofrendo... UM CURTO-CIRCUITO?!?!

"Agora..." pensou Sato, dando um grande salto, soltando a pedra com a qual tinha lançado a água.

O garoto ia caindo na direção de Zabou.

"Isso é perigoso!!!" pensou Zabou, observando Sato vindo rapidamente em sua direção.

Quando Sato estava próximo de Zabou, ele fez um outro movimento brusco com a outra pedra, da qual saiu água também. Zabou tentou se desviar com um salto para trás, mas se esquivou apenas de algumas gotas, a quantidade de água restante o atingiu em cheio. Todo o corpo de Zabou ficou tomado por faíscas e ele soltou um alto gemido de dor.

"Parece que deu certo..." pensou Sato.

O curto da Tempestade Elétrica já havia cessado e o de Zabou também estava parando.

- Acabou pra você!!! – disse Sato, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

O punho do garoto começava a brilhar fortemente. O curto no corpo de Zabou acabava de parar e o lutador do nível 5 estava quase caindo.

- TOMA!!!! – gritou Sato.– PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!!!

Sato atingiu o golpe em cheio, no meio da cara de Zabou, que sangrou bastante, voou por quase uns dez metros e depois caiu de costas no chão.

- Ufa! – disse Sato, se aproximando lentamente de Zabou que continuava caído.

Zabou olhou para Sato.

- Como... você... – disse Zabou.

- Olhe... – disse Sato, mostrando a pedra com a qual tinha desferido o último jato de água.

A pedra redonda estava "cavada" por dentro, semelhante a um copo.

- Então foi assim...? – disse Zabou. – Eu não percebi... que ela estava num formato de um copo por dentro... você usou sua energia... para fazer isso?

- Foi isso mesmo! – disse Sato. – Eu me deixei ser atingido pela sua Tempestade Elétrica para que eu fosse arremessado para longe... logo que caí no chão, antes que você viesse atrás de mim... eu peguei esse caminho para escapar do seu campo de visão... então, eu peguei duas pedras da parede da caverna e fiz com que elas ficassem num formato de um copo por dentro, obviamente, usando a minha energia para deformá-las... então... eu fui pegando água de algumas poças formadas pelas gotas de água que caem dessas estalactites... eu precisaria de um pouco de tempo, então, eu me escondi dentro da parede e de lá de dentro, fui tirando água das poças... mesmo que um pouquinho... eu dificultei que você sentisse a minha energia me escondendo na parede... você me disse que sua técnica se baseava numa fusão da sua energia com o revestimento elétrico do seu corpo, formado pela sua própria energia... como a eletricidade da sua técnica é intensa, bastaria apenas um pouco de água pra provocar curto, e também, o vento do seu golpe se encarregou de fazer com que todo o território no qual a sua "ventania" estava, ficasse em curto... depois, foi só eu me aproximar de você, evitando esse curto... e no momento que lancei água em você... todo o seu revestimento elétrico entrou em curto também... e assim, depois que o curto acabou... o seu revestimento também se foi... você não pôde criar outro revestimento, não só porque se enfraqueceu com o curto-circuito, mas porque o seu corpo estava molhado e assim, você ficou completamente vulnerável ao meu Punho Dourado... acabou... Zabou! _Eu_ fico com a pedra que consegui!!!

- Brilhante... – disse Zabou. – Você é... demais... Sato...

Zabou ia se levantando. Sato arregalou os olhos.

"Não pode ser... Ele vai... continuar lutando...?!" pensou Sato, olhando para Zabou.

Zabou foi se aproximando lentamente de Sato, que tremia.

"Droga... está tudo acabado... eu estou quase... desmaiando..." pensou Sato, ficando meio zonzo.

Então, Zabou rapidamente esticou a mão para Sato, numa posição de aperto de mão.

- Zabou... – disse Sato, sorrindo, e se recuperando um pouco.

Então, Sato apertou a mão de Zabou.

- Vá... o limite de tempo já deve estar se acabando... – disse Zabou. – Vou ver se consigo achar outra pedra...

- Boa sorte, cara... – disse Sato.

- Obrigado... – disse Zabou, andando cambaleando para o outro lado.

Sato se virou.

- Bom... eu preciso ir embora... mas... – disse Sato a si mesmo.

Então, o garoto começou a cair lentamente, mas alguém o pegou.

- É você? – perguntou Sato.

- Parece que você deu mesmo um jeito naquele cara! – disse Kim. – Eu não falei, Anika?

- Hehe! – riu Anika.

- Escute, Anika... você conseguiu a pedra...? – perguntou Sato.

- Sim... – disse Anika.

- Então... vamos logo embora... – disse Sato.

Kim colocou Sato em suas costas. Sato deu as coordenadas para Kim, que as seguiu até o local onde Sato havia marcado o último "X" e depois, foi só seguindo esses"X". Depois de alguns minutos correndo, Kim, continuando a carregar Sato, e Anika saíram da caverna.

"Beleza..." pensou Tsukynare.

Kim colocou Sato deitado no chão e então, o garoto deu a pedra a Tsukynare. O mesmo fizeram Kim e Anika.

- Parabéns! – disse Tsukynare. – Os três passaram!!!

Hikoru abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Heh! Parece que o Sato encarou uma luta bem dura lá dentro..." pensou Hikoru.

O tempo foi se passando e faltavam apenas cinco minutos para que a prova terminasse. Haviam apenas nove classificados. Então, faltando um minuto, o último classificado chegou. Sato já estava melhorando e viu quem era o último classificado que chegava.

- Não pode ser! – disse Kim.

- Zabou... – disse Sato.

Zabou entregou a pedra a um dos professores que estavam por ali e então, foi até Sato.

- Tudo bem aí...? – perguntou Zabou, sorrindo.

- Sim... e você, melhorou...? – perguntou Sato.

- É... um pouco... – disse Zabou.

Todos os eliminados começaram a ir embora. O homem que havia conduzido os candidatos até a caverna se pôs na frente de todos.

- Este é o fim da prova classificatória! – disse o homem. – E os classificados são: Wagaky Seiki, Kiwa Tezuno (é uma garota), Shukan Kazemare, Zabou Hyakuya, Daiken Kizuno, Haiki Tishu, Anika Brux, Hikoru Kazawa, Kim Hian e Sato Akira!!! Todos vocês compõem a lista dos dez classificados!!!!


	19. Capítulo 019: A viagem da Sra Akira

Capítulo 019: A viagem da Sra. Akira.

Os dez classificados que passaram na prova continuavam ouvindo o homem que falava à frente de todos.

- Gostaria de lhes dar os parabéns pela classificação! – disse o homem. – Eu sei muito bem que todos vocês estão muito cansados, afinal, acabaram de concluir uma prova bastante exaustiva...

- Nem me fale... – cochichou Sato para Kim.

- Entretanto, eu devo lhes dizer mais algumas coisas... – disse o homem.

- Ah, cara, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui... eu quero ir para casa... – disse Kim. – Eu to muito cansado...

- Todos nós estamos... – disse Daiken, que estava próximo dos dois garotos.

O homem percebeu o pequeno murmúrio.

- Silêncio, por favor... – disse o homem. – Quanto mais rápido eu disser o que eu tenho para dizer, mais rápido, vocês estarão dispensados...

Os classificados se calaram.

- Bom... – continuou o homem. – Vocês estão classificados para a competição que acontecerá no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Apenas cinco de vocês estarão hábeis a irem para o torneio regional, como já foi dito pelos seus respectivos professores. Logo, essa competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio se baseia no seguinte.

- Bah, tomara que não seja nada tão difícil, né...? – cochichou Kim.

- Será uma competição de lutas! – disse o homem. – Haverá apenas cinco lutas, um contra um. Os cinco que vencerem estarão classificados para o torneio regional!

Um pequeno murmúrio tomou conta dos dez classificados.

- É, eu acho que era mais ou menos isso o que eu estava esperando mesmo... –disse Sato.

- Cara, quem pegar o Zabou é melhor nem aparecer pra luta... – cochichou Kim.

"Essa pode ser a minha chance de acabar com o Hikoru..." pensou Daiken.

- Silêncio!!! Por favor, façam silêncio!!! – disse o homem.

Aos poucos, o murmúrio foi cessando.

- Devo lhes avisar que, a partir de agora, não haverá mais nenhum tipo de prova como a que aconteceu aqui... – disse o homem. –Agora, a qualidade principal que vocês devem despertar cada vez mais fortemente, são suas respectivas habilidades de combate. Há mais um pequeno Clube Marcial aqui em Tóquio, que se chama Clube Marcial Makuma... o nome foi em homenagem ao chefe Makuma, um grande lutador que lidera esse Clube Marcial... portanto, o torneio regional será um torneio entre os lutadores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e o Clube Marcial Makuma. Pelo fato de que esse Clube Makuma é menor do que o Clube Marcial de Tóquio, ele terá menos candidatos no torneio regional, apenas três, enquanto nós, teremos cinco, totalizando um número de oito participantes do torneio regional. Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

Todos os classificados ficaram calados.

- Muito bem, mas antes de se preocuparem com o torneio regional... – disse o homem. – Primeiramente, vocês devem se preocupar com a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Essa competição será realizada daqui a exatamente três semanas. No próprio dia da competição, será realizado um sorteio que definirá quem enfrentará quem. Naturalmente, é absolutamente aceitável que um participante desista, portanto, aquele que não estiver se sentindo pronto o suficiente no dia da competição, é só pedir desistência.

Todos ficaram calados.

- Bom, eu acho que é só! – disse o homem. – Parabéns mais uma vez e boa sorte!

O homem foi saindo lentamente.

- Ufa, finalmente eu posso voltar para casa! – disse Kim.

- Ah, Kim, eu normalmente não costumo pedir isso, mas... – disse Sato. – Será que eu posso ir para sua casa?

- Ah, sim claro, mas tem algum motivo especial? – disse Kim.

- Sim, na verdade, é a minha mãe, sabe... você não lembra da bronca que ela me deu depois que eu voltei todo esfolado do treinamento? – disse Sato.

- Hehe, ah, ta, saquei... – disse Kim. – Tudo bem...

Os dois garotos iam começar a andar de volta para casa, mas Anika se aproximou deles dois.

- Ah, gente... – disse Anika.

- Oi, Anika... – disse Kim.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês dois por terem me ajudado lá dentro da caverna... provavelmente, sem vocês dois, eu nunca teria conseguido passar nessa prova... – disse Anika.

- Ah, não precisa agradecer, Anika... – disse Kim. – A gente fez de coração, verdade sabe...

- Mas mesmo assim... – disse Anika. – Muito obrigada! Bom, eu vou pra minha casa... a gente se vê...

- Sim, até mais! – disse Kim.

A garota foi se distanciando dos dois. Kim e Sato forma andando de volta para casa. - Rapaz, eu to com medo... – disse Kim. – Essa competição... dependendo do oponente que a gente pegar...

- É realmente... mas isso é só o começo, cara... esse torneio todo vai ser páreo duro! – disse Sato. – Se a gente conseguir passar, nós vamos pro torneio regional, depois pro nacional, internacional...

- É, mas em compensação a gente vai ficar mais forte um pouco né? – disse KIim.

- Com certeza... – disse Sato.

- Mas o que realmente mais me preocupa é a força desses caras... – disse Kim.

- É, eu acho que só a Anika é do nível 3, o resto é tudo de nível 4 e 5... – disse Sato. – Vamos analisar... Eu, você, Hikoru e o Daiken somos do nível 4... a Anika do nível 3 e o Haiki, Zabou, Shukan, Kiwa e Wagaky são do nível 5... é, parece mesmo que a maioria é nível 5... então... a probabilidade de a gente pegar um adversário mais forte e experiente do que a gente é maior, não é?

- Pois é... ah... eu to muito preocupado! – disse Kim. – A gente já sabe da força de todos os classificados... do nível 4, o único que a gente não sabe muito bem é o Daiken, mas acredito que com esforço, possamos derrotá-lo... o Haiki e o Zabou são fortes pra caramba... e a gente não sabe o quanto aqueles outros três, Shukan, Kiwa e Wagaky são fortes... Ai, que droga! Que droga!!!

- Calma, cara, nada de pânico... eu consegui vencer o Zabou e no entanto, ele é nível 5... – disse Sato. – Ta certo que se não fosse a água... mas mesmo assim a gente pode vencer... olha, ainda temos três semanas, certo? A gente tem que usar esse tempo para treinarmos o mais duro possível!

- É isso mesmo o que eu vou fazer! – disse Kim. –Eu vou tentar falar com o Shinju...

- Eu também vou tentar falar com o Tsukynare... – disse Sato. – Eu nem falei com ele hoje porque eu to muito cansado... mas vou ver se falo com ele na próxima aula daqui a dois dias... se bem que eu duvido que ele vá me treinar, até porque, se ele quase não me treinou antes da prova, agora que ficou tudo uma bagunça no Clube por causa dessa prova... mas de qualquer forma, não custa nada tentar...

- Cara... eu nem quero mais pensar em nada... já estamos fora de casa há vinte e quatro horas eu só quero tomar um banho, curar essas feridas todas e cair direto na cama... – disse Kim.

- Cara, eu também... logo que eu chegar lá na sua casa vou dar um toque lá na minha mãe... – disse Sato.

Os dois foram andando por mais um tempo até que chegaram na entrada da casa de Kim.

Enquanto isso, os professores foram lentamente regressando para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Tsukynare foi entrando em sua sala e se sentou em sua cadeira. Então, ele começou a arrumar alguns papéis. Neste momento, alguém entrou na sala.

- Com licença, Tsukynare... – disse um homem de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

- Olá, Kaikun, pode entrar... – disse Tsukynare. – O que foi?

- Não é nada... – disse Kaikun se aproximando de Tsukynare. – Eu quero falar uma coisinha com você...

- Ah, sim, muito bem, diga... – disse Tsukynare.

- É o Sato... – disse Kaikun.

Tsukynare fez cara séria.

- O que aconteceu? – disse Tsukynare.

- Não, nada... ainda... – disse Kaikun.

- O que quer dizer com "ainda"? – perguntou Tsukynare.

- Acho que sabe o que quero dizer... – disse Kaikun.

- Ah... é, sei... – disse Tsukynare.

- Escute, Tsukynare... – disse Kaikun. – Isso é coisa séria! O Sato pode acabar nas mãos daquele cara... e aí, meu amigo...

- Sim, eu sei muito bem das conseqüências que podem acontecer caso o Sato seja capturado por aquele... – disse Tsukynare. – Aquele verme desprezível... mas talvez ele não apareça mais...

- Não acredito que ele esteja morto... talvez ferido ou escondido apenas, Tsukynare... – disse Kaikun. – A minha preocupação é que esse torneio acabe expondo muito o Sato...

- É, eu sei... – disse Tsukynare. – O Sato corre riscos de ser exposto através desse torneio, mas... acredito que, de qualquer maneira, o poder sobrenatural dele irá aumentar muito e será exatamente _isso_ o que vai atrair aquele cretino! Em resumo: o que aquele cara quer é escravizar o Sato por causa de seu poder e se esse cara estiver vivo, ele certamente tentará fazer isso, cedo ou tarde, entende? Pelo menos, com este torneio, Kaikun... ele vai se empenhar e vai se desenvolver e quem sabe... ele consiga se defender...

- Tem razão, Tsukynare... – disse Kaikun. – Mas mesmo assim... toda a atenção do Clube Marcial de Tóquio tem que ficar redobrada... o poder do Sato é gigante e por isso que aquele canalha provavelmente vai querer o Sato e se ele cair nas mãos daquele imbecil... eu não gosto nem de pensar...

- Sim, eu já sei disso, Kaikun! – disse Tsukynare. – Escuta... eu não quero ser indelicado com você, mas é que... sabe... o dia foi pesado e... eu preciso ir descansar...

- Ah, claro, eu sei... – disse Kaikun. – Eu também vou pra casa... mas... lembre-se bem deste assunto, Tsukynare.

- Não se preocupe... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu não o tiro da cabeça desde que vi Sato pela primeira vez...

Enquanto isso, Sato acabava de tomar banho e o relógio já marcava oito horas da manhã. Os pais de Kim ainda dormiam e Sato começava a fazer seus curativos, tentando secar o que restava do seu próprio sangue que ainda saía um pouco. Então, Kim foi tomar seu banho. Depois que Sato acabou de fazer os curativos, foi ao telefone.

- Alô, mãe? – disse Sato. – A prova demorou... eu estou aqui na casa do Kim, está bem?

- Sim, eu fiquei preocupada... liguei pro Clube Marcial, mas eles disseram que a prova ainda estava acontecendo... mas... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- O que foi mãe? A senhora está estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sato.

- Não... é que... eu quero que você venha pra casa... eu preciso falar com você... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Ta, tudo bem... eu... eu to indo... – disse Sato.

Então ele desligou o telefone. Esperou Kim sair do banho e fazer seus curativos e depois disse que deveria ir para casa.

- Puxa, não será que ela ta te aguardando com um chicote na mão ou algo parecido pra acabar com você, Sato? Hahaha! – disse Kim.

- Não, eu conheço a minha mãe... – disse Sato. – Ela está falando sério... ela estava com uma voz triste...

- Entendo... – disse Kim. – Olha, me desculpa, mas eu não posso ir com você agora, sabe... eu tenho que me explicar pro meus pais... se eles acordam e não me vêem em casa...

- Ta tudo bem, não se preocupe... – disse Sato. – Eu já vou...

- Certo... – disse Kim. – Até mais!

- Até... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato foi rapidamente para casa. Ao chegar, sua mãe estava sentada no sofá da sala, com uma expressão meio triste.

- O que aconteceu, mãe? – perguntou Sato.

- Eu vou ter que sair por uns dias... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Não é nada com que você tenha que se preocupar... é que... minha prima está muito doente, sabe... você não conhece... talvez... ela não passe dessa semana, sabe...?

- Ah, então era isso... mas eu nunca ouvi falar dessa sua prima... – disse Sato. – Mas tudo bem... você vai ficar fora por quantos dias mais ou menos?

- Não sei filho... eu vou ficar até ela ficar melhor... ou... até ela... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Ah, ta, já saquei... – disse Sato. – E você vai quando?

- Eu vou daqui a umas horas... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Não se preocupe que eu vou ligar pra você todos os dias, ta bem, meu filho?

- Tudo bem... – disse Sato.

As horas foram se passando até que chegou a hora em que a Sra. Akira deveria partir.

- Tchau, meu filho, te vejo daqui a alguns dias... – disse a Sra. Akira, terminando de colocar as malas num táxi. – E olha, nem pense que eu não percebi que você está todo ferido... quando eu voltar, a gente vai conversar sobre isso, está bem?

- Ah... sim... me desculpa de novo por eu não poder ir ao aeroporto com você, mãe, mas... você entende, né...? Eu to cansado e tal...

- Não se preocupe... – disse a Sra. Akira. – To indo, tchau...

- Tchau e me manda notícias, ta? – disse Sato.

- Tudo bem... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Então, a mãe de Sato entrou no táxi, que foi se distanciando.

- Isso é muito estranho... – disse Sato. – Tenho quase certeza que é mentira... Uma prima que ela gosta tanto, teria ao menos mencionado o nome dela... ah, mas eu não posso ficar pensando nisso... preciso descansar e pensar no meu próximo treinamento pra competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio...

Então, Sato entrou rapidamente em casa, subiu ao seu quarto e deitou em sua cama.

"Caramba... eu não consigo tirar essa história da prima da minha mãe da minha cabeça... mas eu vou descobrir o que é realmente quando ela voltar..."

Rapidamente, Sato caiu no sono e começou a dormir profundamente.


	20. Capítulo 020: O sorteio das lutas

Capítulo 020: O sorteio das lutas.

No dia seguinte, Sato acordou cedo, se arrumou e depois foi para um lugar bem longe de sua casa. Era uma área arenosa e montanhosa.

- Certo... – disse Sato, olhando a sua volta. – Daqui a dois dias as aulas do Clube Marcial de Tóquio irão voltar aí eu vou falar com o Tsukynare... mas até lá... eu não posso ficar parado... os meus ferimentos já estão se curando bem rápido... eu preciso aperfeiçoar o meu Punho Dourado o máximo possível até o início da competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio!

Sato se pôs na frente de uma grande montanha ainda maior do que aquela que ele teve de destruir no segundo teste de admissão.

- Muito bem... – disse Sato.

O garoto começou a se concentrar fortemente e mandou toda a sua energia para o seu punho direito, que começou a brilhar.

"Este é o meu Punho Dourado normal... ainda não é o suficiente... preciso de mais energia..."

Sato fechou os olhos e mandou ainda mais energia para o punho, com bastante dificuldade. Um brilho muito forte tomava conta do punho de Sato.

- Vamos lá!!! – disse Sato, abrindo os olhos e correndo contra a montanha.

Então, ele desferiu fortemente o Punho Dourado na montanha. Uma explosão gigantesca tomou conta de todo o local, assim com uma cortina de fumaça bastante densa. Depois de quase meio minuto, a fumaça começou a ir se dissipando. Sato não havia se ferido nem um pouco com a explosão.

- Beleza!!! – disse Sato, olhando para o local onde antes estava a montanha.

Havia uma pequena quantidade de pó no chão e mais nada.

- Eu evaporei boa parte da montanha! – disse Sato. – E, além disso, a minha energia se elevou tanto que o revestimento sobrenatural do meu corpo foi suficiente para impedir que eu me ferisse com a explosão. Eu estou muito mais forte do que antes... mas creio que isso não chega nem perto da força que eu preciso obter para encarar esse torneio!

Sato passou todo o dia aperfeiçoando o seu Punho Dourado naquela área montanhosa e depois, quando o relógio marcava oito horas da noite, ele voltou para casa. Tomou seu banho e se deitou na cama. Então o telefone tocou e ele foi atender.

- Alô? – disse o garoto.

- Oi filho, como você ta? – perguntou a mãe.

- Eu to bem... você não ligou mais cedo? – perguntou Sato.

- Ah... é... não, não... é que não deu... por que? Você não estava em casa? – perguntou a Sra. Akira.

- É, não... é que eu passei o dia na rua... fiquei na casa do Kim, sabe... – disse Sato. – E como está a sua prima?

- Ah... é... ela ta melhorando, mas eu vou ter que ficar com ela por mais alguns dias... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Bom, eu preciso desligar filho... boa noite...

- Boa noite... – disse Sato.

Sato desligou o telefone e deitou-se na cama.

- Bah! Eu quero mesmo saber o que ela ta fazendo... – disse Sato. – Ela nunca viajou assim... ah, deixa pra lá... neste momento eu tenho mais com que me preocupar...

Então o garoto caiu no sono rapidamente. No dia seguinte, Sato novamente passou o dia inteiro treinando na mesma área montanhosa, até que o dia em que as aulas do Clube Marcial começariam, chegou. Kim passou em sua casa e ambos foram juntos para o Clube.

- Sato, eu acabei nem falando com você... o que aconteceu com sua mãe? – perguntou Kim, que também estava quase recuperado de todas as suas feridas.

- Eu sinceramente não sei... – disse Sato. – Ela veio com uma história estranha de que tinha uma prima doente e tal... mas ta na cara que é mentira..., mas isso não importa agora... quando ela voltar aí eu descubro o que é... eu quero mesmo é me preocupar com a minha preparação para a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Realmente... eu já estou treinando, mas nem sei se eu vou conseguir me classificar pro torneio regional... – disse Kim.

- Nem eu... – disse Sato.

Os dois chegaram no Clube e passaram todo o dia tendo aulas na sala, sem nenhuma prática. Todo o Clube estava bastante tenso por causa do evento do torneio. Ao final das aulas, Kim foi procurar por Shinju e Sato, por Tsukynare. O garoto achou Tsukynare numa sala do segundo andar.

- Olá, Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato.

- Olá, Sato... como vai? Nervoso? – perguntou Tsukynare.

Apenas os dois estavam, na sala.

- Escuta, eu sei que o senhor deve estar bastante ocupado, Mestre, mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido... – disse Sato.

- Já sei, você quer que eu o treine para competição do Clube, não é isso? – perguntou Tsukynare.

- É, isso mesmo, Mestre Tsukynare! – disse Sato. – Sabe, eu gostaria de aumentar bastante as minhas capacidades de lutador e também... eu gostaria de fortalecer o meu Punho Dourado o máximo possível até o início da competição...

- Sim, eu entendo... – disse Tsukynare. – Vamos começar o seu treinamento em breve... só vou acabar de fazer algumas coisas aqui... me encontre naquele mesmo campo aberto daqui a três horas, está bem?

- Sim, senhor e muito obrigado mais uma vez! – disse Sato, saindo da sala bastante feliz.

As três horas se passaram rapidamente, Sato e Tsukynare estavam frente a frente no campo de treinamento do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Muito bem, Sato! – disse Tsukynare. – Como você mesmo disse, esse treinamento será essencialmente para que você fortaleça ainda mais o seu Punho Dourado e também melhore suas capacidades de lutador... portanto... vamos começar fazendo um combate entre nós dois!

- Como é que é?!?! – disse Sato parecendo bastante espantado. – Mas, Mestre, o senhor é muito mais forte do que eu!

- Eu sei disso... – disse Tsukynare. – Naturalmente eu não vou lutar com o meu poder máximo! Como técnica que envolva energia sobrenatural, eu só vou usar o Punho Dourado para te atacar, não se preocupe porque eu não vou usar nenhuma técnica mais avançada. Eu só quero ver o que você realmente é capaz de fazer em uma luta!

- Está certo então! – disse Sato, assumindo uma postura de batalha. –Vamos começar!!!

Enquanto isso, Shinju também havia aceitado treinar Kim e o garoto passava por um forte exercício de aumento de velocidade.

"Esse cara quer que eu corra cem metros em um segundo e meio!!!" pensou Kim, correndo rapidamente.

Os cem metros foram percorridos pelo garoto e o cronômetro de Shinju marcou dois segundos.

- Está melhorando, Kim! – disse Shinju. – Quando você desfere os Dedos Sobrenaturais, a sua velocidade fica muito superior a isso, ela quase quadruplica! O objetivo é fazer com que você fique com a mesma velocidade de quando você desfere a técnica, mas, obviamente, sem desferi-la!

- Sim, eu já sei disso! – disse Kim, parecendo irritado e se preparando para dar mais uma corrida de cem metros.

Hikoru, Anika e Haiki também treinavam arduamente, sendo que Anika treinava com sua mestra Kishui enquanto Haiki e Hikoru treinavam isoladamente.

No campo aberto do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Sato crria em grande velocidade contra Tsukynare.

"A velocidade dele está bem maior!!!" pensou Tsukynare parecendo bastante espantado.

Sato começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos contra Tsukynare mas o mestre conseguia se defender fortemente de todos eles. Então, Sato parou de atacar e deu um grande salto para o alto.

"Dessa vez vai com tudo!!!" pensou Sato, descendo em grande velocidade na direção de Tsukynare e aumentando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

O punho do garoto começou a brilhar fortemente.

"Parece que o Punho Dourado dele já está bastante desenvolvido também!!!" pensou Tsukynare.

- Toma!!! – disse Sato bem próximo do Mestre. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!

Sato desferiu a técnica, mas Tsukynare pegou o punho do garoto com a sua mão direita. O Mestre começou a ser lentamente empurrado para trás, mas então, Tsukynare rapidamente formou o seu próprio Punho Dourado e o deferiu diretamente na cara de Sato, que cuspiu bastante sangue, voou por quase cinqüenta metros numa velocidade extremamente alta, bateu de costas numa árvore e caiu de cara no chão. A árvore se rachou e metade dela caiu em cima de Sato.

"Que moleque mais incrível! Esse Punho Dourado que ele desferiu foi fenomenal para o nível e idade dele!" pensou Tsukynare, observando Sato retirando a árvore de cima de si e se levantando lentamente.

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente. As aulas do Clube Marcial de Tóquio continuavam acontecendo de uma forma bastante tensa e todos os dias, sem exceção, todos os dez classificados treinavam arduamente, principalmente Sato, que foi lutando contra Tsukynare e melhorando seu Punho Dourado todos os dias. Então, o dia da competição finalmente chegou. Todos os classificados deveriam estar lá no Clube Marcial de Tóquio às oito horas da manhã. Às seis horas, Sato acordou e começou a se arrumar rapidamente. Então, às sete em ponto, saiu de casa. Chegou na entrada do Clube Marcial às sete e quarenta. Na entrada, estavam todos os classificados.

- E aí, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Beleza, Sato? – disse Kim.

- Eu fiquei treinando o tempo todo, a gente nem se faloum, né? – disse Sato.

- Pois é... eu to ansioso cara! – disse Kim. – Eu to nervoso, mas confiante... a minha força ta transbordando, eu to sentindo que eu vou acabar com todo o mundo aqui, inclusive com você...

- Haha! Nem em sonho! – disse Sato, rindo. – O meu Punho Dourado está de uma forma que nunca esteve antes, ta entendendo?

- O mesmo eu digo da minha técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais! – disse Kim. – A minha velocidade nem se compara com a de antes!

Neste momento, um homem se pôs na frente do dez classificados.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem. – Como todos sabem, não haverá nenhuma aula hoje... o Clube está reservado apenas para a competição! Mas antes de começarmos... devo lhes perguntar se alguém aqui quer desistir?

Nenhum candidato falou nada.

- Muito bem então! – disse o homem. – Sigam-me todos vocês dez!

O homem foi entrando no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Os classificados foram atrás.

- Olá, Anika! – disse Kim. – E aí, ta preparada?

- Com certeza, Kim! – disse Anika. – Tenho certeza absoluta de que eu vou conseguir ir pro torneio regional! Apesar de eu ser a única do nível 3, eu to me sentindo bastante confiante!

- Heh! Eu também to bastante confiante! – disse Kim.

Hikoru encarava Sato de esguelha.

"Esse Hikoru..." pensou Sato. "Deve estar torcendo pra me pegar só no torneio internacional! Ele falou que quer me humilhar na frente de todo mundo... obviamente a maior quantidade de platéia será no torneio internacional..."

Neste momento, o homem parou diante de uma grande porta de ferro, que se localizava no último andar do Clube.

- Caramba! Eu nunca vi essa porta! – disse Kim.

- Eu acho que a gente nunca veio aqui afinal de contas! – disse Sato.

- É, tem razão... – disse Kim.

- Atenção! – disse o homem, na frente de todos. – Vamos entrar agora e realizarmos o sorteio das lutas que definirá quem irá lutar contra quem!

O homem abriu a porta de ferro e um grande salão se revelou na frente de todos.

- Caramba! Isso é enorme!!! – disse Sato.

- É mesmo! – disse Kim.

Um ringue ocupava quase todo o salão. Havia algumas arquibancadas em volta de todo o salão e nelas, estavam alguns alunos e professores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, inclusive o líder do Clube, o Mestre Herzuz.

- Todos vocês, subam no ringue... – disse o homem aos dez classificados.

Os dez subiram e ficaram no cento do ringue, formando uma linha na frente da arquibancada. Então, Herzuz se levantou do centro da arquibancada com o microfone na mão. Era um homem de mais ou menos uns sessenta anos, de cabelos curtos e grisalhos, e era relativamente alto.

- Meus parabéns a todos vocês! – disse Herzuz. – Eu fico contente em saber que vocês dez são nossos representantes... entretanto, como sabem... apenas cinco estarão hábeis para irem ao torneio regional! Bom, acho que não preciso falar muitas coisas, afinal, vocês já sabem de tudo... portanto... o sorteio já pode começar!

Os poucos espectadores do Clube aplaudiram. O homem que conduziu os dez classificados se pôs na frente do ringue e pegou o microfone, do teto, desceu um grande painel eletrônico. Existiam cinco "X" no painel.

- Vamos começar! – disse o homem. – Dentro desta urna estão os nomes de todos os dez classificados!

O homem erguia uma grande urna quadrada.

- Vamos lá... – disse o homem, colocando a mão dentro da urna.

Então, ele retirou um pequeno papel.

- Anika Brux!!! – disse o homem, erguendo o papel a todos.

O coração de Anika acelerou.

"Essa não! Eu vou ser a primeira!" pensou Anika.

- Vamos ver quem será o adversário de Anika! – disse o homem colocando a mão novamente dentro da urna.

"Tomara que não seja eu..." pensou Kim. "Não quero ter que lutar contra ela de novo!"

Então, o homem tirou um outro papel.

- Daiken Kizuno! – disse o homem.

Daiken e Anika se olharam.

"Pelo menos não foi alguém do nível 5!" pensou Anika.

- A primeira luta será entre Anika Brux e Daiken Kizuno! – disse o homem. – Vamos à segunda luta...

O homem colocou a mão dentro da urna e rapidamente tirou outro papel.

- Hikoru Kazawa!!! – disse o homem.

Hikoru abriu um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Sato olhou de esguelha para Hikoru. O homem já tirava outro papel da urna.

- Zabou Hyakuya!!! – disse o homem.

"Heh! Parece que foi ele que o Sato enfrentou lá dentro da caverna... quero só ver a força desse Zabou..." pensou Hikoru.

- A segunda luta será entre Hikoru Kazawa e Zabou Hyakuya! – disse o homem.

"Puxa..." pensou Sato. "Os dois são muito fortes... apesar de o Zabou ser do nível 5... e o Hikoru do 4... acho que não dá pra fazer uma aposta em quem vai vencer..."

O homem rapidamente tirou outro papel.

- Kim Hian!!! – disse o homem.

O coração de Kim começou a palpitar fortemente.

"Ferrou!" pensou Kim, bastante nervoso.

O homem já tirava o outro papel.

- Shukan Kazemare!!! – disse o homem.

"Droga! Nível 5... bom, se bem que o do nível 4 seria só o Sato que ainda não foi sorteado..."

O homem tirou outro papel.

- Haiki Tishu! – disse o homem.

Ele rapidamente tirou outro papel. O coração de Sato batia bem rápido.

- Kiwa Tezuno! – disse o homem.

"Sou o último!" pensou Sato.

- Logo, os que sobraram e conseqüentemente os participantes da última luta são... – disse o homem, retirando os dois últimos papéis. – Sato Akira e Wagaky Seiki!

O coração de Sato batia bem rápido.

- As cinco lutas são... –disse o homem. – Anika Brux X Daiken Kizuno! Zabou Hyakuya X Hikoru Kazawa! Kim Hian X Shukan Kazemare! Haiki Tishu X Kiwa Tezuno! Sato Akira X Wagaky Seiki!!!


	21. Capítulo 021: A preocupação de Kim

Capítulo 021: A preocupação de Kim.

Todos os dez participantes continuavam no centro do ringue.

- Muito bem! – disse o homem com o microfone. – Antes de darmos início à primeira luta, vamos a algumas regras básicas. Não será permitido nenhum tipo de armas e a luta só acabara quando for declarado que um participante não pode mais combater ou quando sair do ringue.

"Heh! Quase esse salão todo é ocupado pelo ringue..." pensou Sato.

- Bom, é basicamente isso... – disse o homem. – Peço para que todos os participantes, exceto Anika Brux e Daiken Kizuno, saiam do ringue.

Todos os outros oito participantes deixaram o ringue e ficaram na parte onde estava apenas o chão do salão e não tinha ringue.

- Escuta, Sato... você acha que a Anika vai conseguir derrotar esse Daiken? – disse Kim.

- Eu não faço idéia... – disse Sato. – Acho que o Hikoru lutou contra o Daiken na caverna... bom, pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi falar...

Sato se aproximou de Hikoru.

- Hikoru... – disse Sato.

O garoto olhou de lado para Sato.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Hikoru.

- Você lutou contra o Daiken na prova da caverna, certo? – perguntou Sato.

- Sim... – disse Hikoru.

- Bom, e... como é a força dele? – disse Sato. – Quero dizer, ele é forte... ou...

- Ele é bom... – disse Hikoru. – A força dele é grande, mas com esforço dá pra derrotá-lo... entretanto, eu não sei se essa Anika será capaz de enfrentar o Daiken... ela parece ser bem fraca...

- Não, ela não é... – disse Kim que estava ouvindo a conversa, ao lado de Sato. – Ela pode ser do nível 3, mas o poder dela é impressionante... eu mesmo posso falar isso já que lutei com ela e saí bastante ferido da luta...

- Isso porque você também é um fraco! – disse Hikoru.

- O que?!?! – disse Kim, parecendo espantado.

- Cale-se, Hikoru! – disse Sato.

- Me calar...? – disse Hikoru, rindo ironicamente. –Eu é que vou calar a boca de vocês dois neste torneio...

- Já chega! – disse Haiki, se aproximando deles. – A luta já vai começar... parem com esta briga inútil!

- Tem razão, Haiki... – disse Sato, se afastando de Hikoru, junto com Kim.

- Esse Hikoru me tira do sério... – disse Kim.

- Na hora certa a gente vai acabar com ele... – disse Sato. – Olhe... a luta deles dois está para começar...

Anika e Daiken estavam no centro do ringue e ambos se olhavam fixamente.

"Droga... eu sou a única do nível 3... eu deveria ter falado mais com o Kim e o Sato para saber mais sobre a força dos lutadores de nível 4..." pensou Anika, encarando Daiken.

"Heh! Vamos lá... isso vai ser bem divertido!" pensou Daiken.

O homem que havia realizado o sorteio estava na arquibancada e ergueu o microfone.

- Se não tiverem nenhuma objeção... – disse o homem. – Podem começar!!!

Os poucos espectadores gritaram e assobiaram

"Vai lá, Anika! Acaba com ele!" pensou Kim.

Anika deu um grande salto para trás se distanciando de Daiken quase uns dez metros.

"Eu preciso primeiro calcular a força dele para depois pensar em algum tipo de ataque... se eu atacar de frente sem saber a força dele... eu vou acabar virando um alvo muito fácil!" pensou Anika, assumindo uma postura de combate e examinando Daiken.

- Muito bem... – disse Daiken. – Vamos começar!!!

Daiken correu em grande velocidade contra Anika.

"Que rapidez!" pensou Anika.

Então, Daiken rapidamente começou a desferir vários socos em Anika e depois, finalizou a seqüência de golpes com um forte chute no queixo dela. Ela cuspiu sangue, voou com um mortal para trás devido ao impacto do golpe e depois, caiu de cara no chão. - ANIKA!!! – gritou Kim.

- Calma, Kim... – disse Sato. – Todos nós vamos receber muitas porradas aqui nesse torneio...

Kim olhava fixamente para Anika, que começava a se levantar.

"Incrível... ele é bem forte... eu não sei o quanto Kim melhorou desde a prova da caverna... mas a velocidade e força do Daiken estão muito superiores às de Kim quando eu lutei contra ele..." pensou Anika, já de pé.

- Heh! Você não parece ser um desafio tão grande, Anika Brux! – disse Daiken, se preparando para atacar de novo.

- Muito bem então!!! – disse Anika aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

Então a garoto correu contra Daiken e começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes contra o garoto, mas Daiken conseguia se defender de todos os ataques apenas com suas duas mãos.

- Com essa energia você não vai passar pro torneio regional, garota! – disse Daiken, enquanto se defendia dos ataques.

Anika fez cara de raiva e então, aumentou ainda mais sua energia sobrenatural e tentou desferir um forte soco direto na cara de Daiken, mas o garoto se desviou habilmente para o lado e desferiu um poderoso soco na barriga de Anika, que cuspiu bastante sangue no chão. Rapidamente, Daiken atingiu a garota de novo com um forte chute rodado que atingiu diretamente a cara da garota que foi empurrada a quase cinco metros, mas ela conseguiu se manter de pé.

- Caramba... esse Daiken é mesmo bom! – disse Sato. – A Anika simplesmente é inferior a ele!

- É, mas ela tem o Chute Devastador... a força desta técnica é grande... parece que numa luta normal ela não vai atingir esse cara! – disse Kim.

- Mas eu duvido que Daiken dará algum tempo de ela aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural o suficiente para conseguir desferir o Chute Devastador... – disse Sato.

- Ah... A Anika está com sérios problemas!!! – disse Kim.

- E isso não é nada! – disse Hikoru.

Sato e Kim olharam para ele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Sato.

- Estou querendo dizer que o Daiken não está nem lutando sério! – disse Hikoru. – Levando em consideração que ele se fortaleceu bastante desde a prova da caverna... ele tem muito mais a mostrar do que está mostrando agora!

A atenção de Kim e Sato se voltou para a luta.

"Que droga! Eu preciso usar o meu Chute Devastador o quanto antes para conseguir me defender deste cara!" pensou Anika, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Anika Brux! Eu já cansei! Vou acabar com você agora mesmo! – disse Daiken, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

"Preciso esperar ele abrir uma pequena brecha para eu formar a minha técnica!" pensou Anika, com sua energia sobrenatural bastante elevada.

Daiken correu rapidamente e depois deu um grande salto para o alto.

"É isso aí!!!" pensou Anika, com o seu pé esquerdo já brilhando fortemente.

- Olhe, Sato! – disse Kim. – Agora ela vai desferir o Chute Devastador... talvez ela tenha chances de ganhar essa briga!

- Realmente... – disse Sato.

Sato olhou para Hikoru.

"Mas se o que o Hikoru falou é verdade... o Daiken pode acabar conseguindo neutralizar essa técnica..." pensou Sato.

Daiken descia em grande velocidade numa posição de voadora, diretamente na direção de Anika. A garota, por sua vez, também deu um salto e foi se dirigindo numa posição de voadora contra Daiken.

- Eita! Caramba, os dois vão se chocar! – disse Kim, olhando fixamente para a luta.

Daiken estava numa posição de voadora com a qual atingiria Anika com o pé direito. Quando estavam a quase um centímetro de se chocarem, Daiken desfez sua posição de voadora e com o pé esquerdo, desviou a trajetória do Chute Devastado para o outro lado, então, em menos de um segundo depois disso, o garoto desferiu um poderoso soco na cara de Anika, que cuspiu bastante sangue e caiu fortemente de cara no chão, deixando uma poça de sangue embaixo dela. Daiken voltou ao chão, de pé.

- ESSA NÃO!!! – gritou Kim.

- Incrível!!! – disse Sato. – Ele conseguiu neutralizar o Chute Devastador muito facilmente!!!

- Hahahahahaha!!! – gargalhou Daiken. – E eu achei que essa técnica seria poderosa o bastante, talvez para me derrotar... Hahahaha!!!

- Droga!!! Será que ela não tem mesmo como vencer esse cara?! – disse Kim, bastante preocupado.

- Heh! Seria melhor essa garota desistir! Ela é muito fraca pra esse Daiken! – comentou Wagaky Seiki, que estava um pouco próximo de Sato e Kim.

Wagaky era um garoto de quase a mesma altura de Sato e de cabelos castanhos que iam até um pouco abaixo da nuca. Seus olhos eram azuis.

"Ele é o meu adversário..." pensou Sato. "Ele é do nível 5 e aparenta ser muito experiente no que diz respeito às lutas... será que ele está mesmo certo de que a Anika será incapaz de vencer o Daiken...?!"

A atenção de Sato voltou à luta. Anika estava se levantando.

- Desista garota! – disse Daiken. – Não vê que não consegue mais lutar?

- Cale-se! – disse Anika. – Eu nunca vou desistir! S eu já cheguei até aqui... eu não vou parar agora!!!

Anika aumentava cada vez mais sua energia sobrenatural.

- Ela precisa desferir seus golpes com tudo o que ela tem! – disse Sato. – Este é o erro dela nesta luta! A Anika não está despertando tudo o que ela é capaz de fazer! Ela precisa desferir cada um dos seus golpes com força máxima... ainda sim isso não será garantia de que ela conseguirá vencer o Daiken, mas é a única saída que ela tem!

- Eu concordo... – disse Kim. –VAI LÁ, ANIKA!!!!

Anika aumentava bastante sua energia sobrenatural e seu pé voltou a brilhar.

- Venha Daiken... eu vou lutar com tudo a partir de agora!!! – disse Anika.

- Sério..? – disse Daiken. – Veremos como é a sua força total!

Daiken aumentou sua energia e correu rapidamente contra Anika, que não se mexia.

- Ih... ela parece que vai... levar o golpe em cheio! – disse Kim.

- Não... ela deve estar tramando alguma coisa... – disse Sato.

Daiken se aproximou bastante de Anika e quando estava a quase um centímetro da garota, Anika rapidamente se abaixou e desferiu uma forte rasteira com seu Chute Devastador nas pernas de Daiken que acabou se desequilibrando e começou a cair.

"Esperta!!!" pensou Sato.

Antes que ele caísse no chão, Anika rapidamente desferiu um poderoso soco na cara de Daiken, que cuspiu sangue e voou longe, mas conseguiu cair de pé, distante a quase cinco metros da garota.

- É ISSO AÍ!!! – gritou Kim.

"Essa garota..." pensou Hikoru. "Foi bem esperta... esperou ele se aproximar e deixá-lo pensar que ela estava vulnerável, mas na verdade, desde o início ela queria desferir a rasteira para que ele se desequilibrasse e assim, ficasse incapaz de se defender do ataque dela, que no caso foi um forte soco..."

- Ela é brilhante!!! – disse Sato. – Esse plano foi mesmo ótimo!

Os poucos espectadores aplaudiram o golpe. Herzuz abriu um sorriso.

- Daiken! – disse Anika. – A minha técnica do Chute Devastador se baseia na concentração de energia sobrenatural no meu pé! Assim, esse golpe pode ter várias utilidades e não apenas a capacidade de conseguir desferir um chute poderoso com força destrutiva... um exemplo disso, foi a rasteira que lhe dei com o objetivo de te desequilibrar e não de desferir um golpe destrutivo...

- Entendo... – disse Daiken, secando o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca. – Você é bem esperta... não posso me dar ao luxo de cair em mais algum de suas estratégias... então, eu vou acabar com isso já!!!

Daiken começou a aumentar bastante sua energia sobrenatural e uma forte aura tomou conta de todo o corpo do garoto.

"A energia dele... é grande!!!" pensou Sato.

- A Anika foi brilhante neste último ataque... mas o poder do Daiken... será que ela vai conseguir enfrentá-lo?! – disse Kim.

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Sato.

"Droga... o que ele pretende fazer agora?!" pensou Anika, examinando atentamente Daiken.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! – gargalhou Daiken.

- Hehe... ele pretende mesmo usar aquela técnica! – disse Hikoru.

"Aquela técnica?!" pensou Sato.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Daiken. – TÉCNICA DE FORTALECIMENTO!!!!!

A aura se dissipou e seus músculos aumentaram consideravelmente.

- Ah! A energia dele está maior do que antes! Ele está bem mais forte!!! – disse Sato.

- Heh! Era disso que eu estava falando... – disse Hikoru. – É uma técnica na qual o aumento de energia provoca o aumento de músculos e também da velocidade...a aparência muda pouco, mas a verdadeira técnica se encontra em seu interior...

Sato e Kim olhavam para Hikoru.

- Em outras palavras... – disse Hikoru. – Com está técnica, todos os seus golpes e movimentos aumentam bastante sua velocidade e força!

Sato e Kim voltaram-se para a luta.

- A energia dele é mesmo forte para essa garota... – disse Wagaky. – Entretanto... ela também tem garra...

- HAHAHAHAHA!!!! – gargalhou Daiken. – Está assustada, Anika?

A garota olhava apreensiva para Daiken.

"Pelo que ouvi de Hikoru..." pensou Anika. "Ele aumentou bastante seu poder apesar de na aparência, ter aumentado apenas um poucos os músculos... preciso ficar atenta a qualquer ataque dele... eu não sei o quanto sua velocidade e força aumentaram..."

- Muito bem!!! – disse Daiken. – O que acha de eu acabar com você agora mesmo, garota?!

Daiken começou a correr em grande velocidade contra Anika.


	22. Capítulo 022: Persistência

Capítulo 022: Persistência.

Sato, Kim e os outros participantes da competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, assim como os poucos espectadores que estavam nas arquibancadas, assistiam atentamente a luta entre Anika e Daiken.

"Vamos lá, Anika! Eu sei que você consegue!" pensou Kim.

Daiken corria rapidamente na direção de Anika, mas a garota quase não viu onde ele estava devido à grande velocidade. Então, ela começou a sentir inúmeros ataques por todo o seu corpo que começou a sangrar bastante e então, ela caiu de costas no chão, bastante zonza.

- Heh! Parece que agora não há mais nenhuma chance de sobrevivência aqui nesta luta para você, Anika! – disse Daiken. – Está acabada! A minha Técnica de Fortalecimento é capaz de superar a força e a velocidade de todos os seus golpes e movimentos, portanto será absolutamente impossível que você saia vitoriosa desta batalha!

- Droga! – disse Kim.

- Parece que essa Técnica de Fortalecimento é mesmo muito forte! – disse Sato. – Esse Daiken é muito poderoso!

Anika começava a se levantar.

"Que droga... isso... é impossível..." pensou Anika, se levantando lentamente e sentindo diversas dores por todo o seu corpo. "A velocidade e força de fato aumentaram bastante!"

Anika ficou de pé, mas parecendo bastante cansada e ofegante.

- Você tem muita resistência... – disse Daiken. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que no fundo, você sabe que não poderá me vencer com essa sua energia sobrenatural, não é, garota?

- Fique quieto! – disse Anika, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Cara, eu não consigo ver quem vai vencer... – disse Sato. – Os dois são bons... o Daiken parece ser bem mais forte do que a Anika, entretanto, ela tem muita resistência e perseverança...

- Isso mesmo! – disse Kim, parecendo bastante preocupado. – Apesar de o Daiken estar mais forte neste momento da luta, eu tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir dar alguma reviravolta... ela _tem_ que fazer isso, ou ela não terá salvação alguma!

Sato concordou com a cabeça.

- E então, Anika... – disse Daiken, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Por que você não vem me atacar?

- O que?!?! – disse Anika, ficando com bastante raiva. – Pare de zombar de mim, seu idiota!!! Se acha que está muito superior a mim, está enganado! Eu vou vencer essa briga, pode ter certeza disso!

- Hehehe... – riu Daiken. – Pois então, está bem! Eu quero que você venha me atacar só para provar que o que você está dizendo é um verdadeiro absurdo!

"Eu preciso elevar a minha energia sobrenatural ao meu nível máximo... essa é a única saída!!! Vamos... eu preciso de seu poder máximo, minha energia, por favor... me ajude!!!" pensou Anika, aumentando bastante sua energia sobrenatural.

"Heh! Afinal, ela é forte..." pensou Daiken, observando atentamente o aumento de energia sobrenatural da Anika. "Apesar de estar com este corpo bastante machucado... ela ainda consegue despertar um poder bem forte..."

O pé de Anika começou a brilhar numa intensidade muito maior do que a anterior.

- É isso! – disse Kim. – O poder dela está muito maior agora!!! Talvez, o Chute Devastador possa causar um dano mais violento no Daiken!

- Provavelmente... – disse Sato. – Mas o Daiken não parece estar mostrando tudo o que tem... mesmo depois de ter aumentado bastante sua energia sobrenatural com sua Técnica de Fortalecimento... ele ainda tem mais poder para despertar se necessário...

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Anika, dando um grande salto para o alto.

"Heh! Isso vai ser bom de ver..." pensou Hikoru. "Devo admitir que a técnica do Chute Devastador é bem forte... mas eu não sei se ela vai conseguir bater a Técnica de Fortalecimento..."

Então, a garota começou a descer na direção de Daiken, numa velocidade muito maior do que a anterior.

"Eita! Essa menina está...!!!" pensou Daiken, arregalando os olhos.

Daiken assumiu uma postura defensiva. Anika desferiu seu Chute Devastador com toda a força, mas Daiken pegou o golpe com as duas mãos. Um forte brilho de energia sobrenatural tomou conta do salão.

- Incrível!!! É um poder extraordinário!!! – disse Kim.

"Os ferimentos podem ser mais graves agora!!!!" pensou Sato.

"São impressionantes!!!" pensou Wagaky.

Daiken continuava tentando deter o Chute Devastador de Anika, que aumentava ainda mais o seu poder. Então, o garoto começou a ser empurrado lentamente para trás.

- É ISSO AEEEEE!!!!!!!! – gritou Kim, parecendo bastante animado.

- O Daiken está sendo empurrado!!! – disse Sato. – Continue assim, Anika!!!

"Maravilha!!!" pensou Kim. "A Anika... ela melhorou demais desde a nossa luta na caverna! Se ela tivesse usado todo esse poder naquela batalha... talvez eu estivesse em coma ou algo do tipo..."

Daiken era cada vez mais empurrado.

"Só mais um pouco..." pensou Anika, aumentando muito o seu poder, uma forte aura tomava conta de todo o seu corpo.

"Essa menina... tinha todo esse poder..." pensou Daiken, que continuava sendo empurrado, suas mãos já sangravam bastante. "Ela é impressionante... mas... eu não posso perder essa luta... EU NÃO VOU PERDER PRA ESSA GAROTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Daiken soltou um alto grito e sua energia sobrenatural aumentou demais. Então, o garoto tirou uma das mãos do Chute Devastador e com essa mão, desferiu um poderoso soco na cara de Anika. Toda a aura que revestia o corpo da garota se dissipou. Ela cuspiu bastante sangue, voou até quase a beirada do ringue e caiu de costas no chão. Daiken parecia bastante exausto e suas mãos pingavam sangue.

- Essa não! Também não foi suficiente para aquele cara!!! – disse Kim.

"O Daiken treinou demais para este torneio!" pensou Hikoru. "Heh! Ele está muito mais forte..."

- Isso foi simplesmente incrível... – disse Sato. – Mas acredito que é o fim da luta para Anika...

- Ta falando sério?! – disse Kim, olhando para Sato.

- Provavelmente... – disse Sato. – Ela deve ter feito um esforço absurdo para arrancar todo aquele poder que demonstrou agora... acredito que este poder era o máximo dela e no entanto... tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi ferir as mãos do Daiken, que por sinal, apesar de cansado... está de pé e em condições para continuar lutando... por isso... ela deve ter perdido este combate...

- Não pode ser... – disse Kim.

Daiken estava bastante ofegante.

- Sua atrevida... – disse Daiken, olhando para suas mãos feridas. – Eu preciso reconhecer que você é uma lutadora e tanto... mas já chega! Não se levante mais!!!

Anika estava imóvel no chão.

- DROGA!!! – gritou Kim. – LEVANTE-SE, ANIKA!!!!!!!

A garota permanecia imóvel.

- Finalmente acabou... – disse Daiken.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o homem com o microfone. – Parece que a participante Anika Brux está incapacitada de continuar lutando... portanto... o vencedor é...

- ESPERA!!!!!!! – gritou uma voz feminina.

O homem se calou e todo o salão estava em completo silêncio. Então, Anika começou a se movimentar e a abrir os olhos.

- Eu não perdi ainda... – disse Anika.

A garota foi se levantando e viu uma grossa e espessa poça de sangue no chão, no local onde estava deitada.

- Anika... – disse Kim.

- O Daiken vai acabar sendo obrigado a causar algo mais sério à Anika! – disse Sato.

Anika então, ficou de pé. Daiken estava de olhos arregalados.

- Como... como pode?! – disse Daiken. – Garota, será que você é burra ou o que?! Não vê que se continuar lutando pode acabar até morrendo?!

- Acontece... – disse Anika, escorrendo sangue. – Que eu ainda não morri, entendeu? Por um momento eu até pensei que já tinha ido pro outro mundo... mas eu to viva... e vou continuar lutando... mesmo com a pouca força que me resta...

- Escute, Anika! – disse Daiken. – Eu vou lhe dar só mais uma chance... pense! Eu estou em melhores condições do que você e se eu acabar te atingindo com mais um ataque... você vai acabar morrendo... é isso o que você quer?

- É claro que não... – disse Anika. – Eu sei dos meus limites... e sei que vou sair dessa luta sem morrer... eu te garanto isso...

Todo o salão estava em silêncio, todos estavam bem atentos aos dois lutadores.

- Eu lamento, menina... – disse Daiken. – Mas se você quer continuar lutando... então eu vou te atacar com todo o meu poder...

- É melhor mesmo você fazer isso, Daiken... – disse Anika. – Até porque... EU TAMBÉM VOU USAR TUDO O QUE EU TENHO!!!!!!!!

A energia sobrenatural de Anika começou a aumentar rapidamente.

- Cara, isso é muito perigoso!!!! – disse Sato. – Ela não ta medindo as conseqüências dos próprios atos! O corpo dela está todo esfarrapado... o Daiken não está blefando, ela pode mesmo morrer!!!

- Puxa vida... – disse Kim, suando bastante já que estava muito nervoso. – Que situação...

Anika aumentava cada vez mais sua energia e olhava fixamente para Daiken.

"Não tem jeito... eu usei todo o meu poder para atacá-lo e mesmo assim... não deu pra vencê-lo... portanto... eu só tenho uma única saída!!!" pensou Anika.

Daiken também aumentava bastante o seu poder.

- Escute, Daiken!!! – disse Anika. – Eu garanto que nos nossos próximos movimentos... você perderá esta luta!!!

- Chega, Anika! – disse Daiken. – Farei o possível para te derrotar sem te matar... mas caso algum acidente aconteça... eu lhe peço desculpas desde agora...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso! – disse Anika. – Nenhum acidente que provoque a minha morte vai acontecer!

Então, Daiken começou a correr rapidamente contra Anika, que assumiu uma postura de batalha.

- Os dois estão usando suas últimas forças... – disse Sato. – Ao que tudo indica parece que a luta será decidida agora...

"Isso precisa dar certo..." pensou Anika. "Senão..."

Então, quando Daiken estava a quase cinco metros de Anika, a garota aumentou bastante sua energia do pé e o pressionou para baixo, fazendo com que seu pé perfurasse o chão do ringue. Daiken ia se aproximando cada vez mais rápido.

"AGORA!!!!" pensou Anika.

A garota rapidamente retirou o pé e com ele, veio uma grande parte do concreto do ringue. Anika rapidamente o lançou contra Daiken, que parou de avançar.

"Ela deve estar louca se acha que uma simples pedra poderá me parar!!!"

A pedra tapava toda a visão de Daiken. Então, quando a pedra se aproximou bastante do garoto, ele desfriu um forte soco, fazendo-a se esfarelar completamente. Então, sua visão ficou liberada, mas ele não viu Anika em sua frente.

- O QUE?!?! – gritou Daiken.

Então, Daiken sentiu uma forte perturbação energética às suas costas e rapidamente se virou. Anika estava a quase um milímetro do rosto de Daiken, numa posição de voadora.

- CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Anika.

Daiken tentou se defender, mas o Chute Devastador de Anika atingiu em cheio a cara de Daiken. O garoto cuspiu bastante sangue e voou longe, e depois, bateu fortemente de costas na arquibancada, num local onde não havia nenhum espectador, provocando uma forte explosão no local. Durante alguns poucos segundos, o salão ficou tomado de fumaça, mas então ela se dissipou. Anika estava de pé no ringue, mas suas pernas estavam bambas.

- BOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou Kim, bastante animado.

- PARABÉNS!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Sato.

Hikoru estava de olhos arregalados.

"Incrível..." pensou Hikoru.

O homem que estava com o microfone voltou a falar.

- De acordo com as regras da competição... – disse o homem. – Se um participante sair do ringue, é declarado derrotado! Portanto, a vitória é da lutadora Anika Brux!!!!!!!!

Os espectadores aplaudiram e alguns até assobiaram.

- Co... como...? – disse Daiken, se mexendo na arquibancada e ainda estava caído.

- Eu te disse, Daiken! – disse Anika. – Eu percebi que não poderia vencer esta luta te deixando incapacitado de continuar o combate... portanto, a outra única forma de te vencer aqui... seria te jogar pra fora do ringue... eu esperei você se aproximar bastante para lançar aquela pedra e bloquear momentaneamente a sua visão... aumentei minha energia para aumentar minha velocidade e então, fui rapidamente para trás de você... enquanto isso, você, Daiken, não percebeu a perturbação da minha energia se movendo para suas costas porque no momento em que me locomovi, você estava concentrado em destruir a pedra e liberar sua visão... quando liberou sua visão... aí sim, você percebeu que eu estava às suas costas, mas já era tarde demais... eu aumentei bastante a minha energia para que a minha velocidade fosse suficiente para te atingir bem na cara antes de você bloquear o meu golpe...

- Ah... eu não acredito que... – disse Daiken, cuspindo sangue. – Não acredito que você... planejou tudo isso, mesmo sentindo tanta dor... acho que no fundo... você realmente merece essa vitória!!!

Depois disso, Daiken desmaiou. Alguns médicos que estavam ali no salão foram até Daiken e o colocaram numa maca. Então, eles foram o levando. Enquanto isso, Anika caiu de cara no chão do ringue.

- ANIKA!!! – gritou Kim.

Kim rapidamente subiu no ringue e a levantou, colocando-a no ombro.

- Obrigada... Kim... – disse Anika.

- Não fale nada... os seus ferimentos podem acabar piorando... – disse Kim, saindo do ringue, levando Anika.

Então, ao sair do ringue, ele a deitou no chão, ao lado de Sato. Depois de alguns segundos, alguns médicos foram cuidar de Anika.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Anika aos médicos.

Os médicos a analisaram por mais alguns segundos.

- Sim, não se preocupe... – disse um médico. – Agora ela só está inconsciente... algumas partes internas do corpo dela sofreram hemorragia, mas é uma hemorragia bem leve... ela vai conseguir se recuperar...

Então, os médicos também a colocaram numa maca e foram levando-a dali. Neste momento, Hikoru passou andando rapidamente por Sato e Kim, indo na direção do ringue.

- Ei... o que ele está fazendo...? – disse Kim (que parecia muito aliviado) para Sato.

- A luta dele vai ser agora... – disse Sato, apontando para o painel.

Hikoru já estava de pé no centro do ringue e Zabou já estava subindo. A segunda luta estava prestes a começar.


	23. Capítulo 023: Uma batalha elétrica

Capítulo 023: Uma batalha elétrica.

Zabou e Hikoru estavam frente a frente em cima do ringue. Todos estavam bastante atentos para a luta que estava prestes a começar.

- Essa luta promete, não acha, Sato? – disse Kim.

- Parece que sim... – disse Sato. – Tanto o Hikoru quanto o Zabou são muito fortes e muito habilidosos também...

- Puxa, e a Anika, será que ela já ta melhorando? – disse Kim.

- Fique calmo, Kim... ela é bem forte e além disso ela acabou de ser levada daqui pelos médicos... – disse Sato. – Tente se concentrar nessa luta agora...

- É, eu acho que você tem razão... – disse Kim.

Zabou e Hikoru se encaravam fixamente.

- Se não tiverem nenhuma objeção... – disse o homem que segurava o microfone na arquibancada. – Podem dar início à segunda luta!!!

Zabou e Hikoru continuavam se encarando. Então, eles começaram a andar lentamente ao redor do ringue.

- O que eles estão fazendo...? – perguntou Kim, sem parecer entender.

- Não é muito prudente atacar de frente quando não se conhece a capacidade do inimigo, Kim... – disse Sato. – Ambos estão analisando um ao outro, talvez calculando a energia sobrenatural que emana de cada um...

- Entendo... – disse Kim.

"Esse cara é bem forte..." pensou Hikoru. "Admito que o Sato é bem poderoso e mesmo assim, ele ficou naquele estado de trapo depois da luta que teve contra esse tal Zabou... não posso vacilar nem por um instante... preciso lutar a sério desde o começo!!!"

Hikoru começou a aumentar sua energia sobrenatural.

"Apesar de ele ser do nível 4 e eu do 5... eu não posso subestimá-lo... desta vez... não serei tão descuidado quanto eu fui na luta contra Sato..." pensou Zabou, também elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

Hikoru esticou sua mão direita que começou a brilhar fortemente.

- Parece que ele já vai começar usando a Navalha do Trovão, não é? – disse Kim.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Sato. – O Hikoru parece ser a pessoa certa para enfrentar uma luta contra Zabou.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso, Sato? – perguntou Kim.

- Você sabe dos ataques de Zabou, não é? – disse Sato.

- Sim... eles são elétricos... – disse Kim. – Entendi!!!

- Percebe agora? – disse Sato. – A Navalha do Trovão de Hikoru, ao atingir o adversário, o atinge com uma forte corrente elétrica que percorre todo o corpo numa rápida velocidade... e levando em consideração que Zabou também usa ataques elétricos...

- Fica eletricidade contra eletricidade... – disse Kim. – Isso significa que aquele que tiver mais poder nesta luta... vence!

- É o que parece... – disse Sato.

Enquanto isso, num lugar bem distante do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, onde ocorria a competição, a mãe de Sato estava sentada num lugar bastante escuro. Era uma sala, com tábuas de madeira e tapetes por todo o chão. A Sra. Akira estava sentada em um desses tapetes. Em frente a ela, estavam três pessoas de capuz preto, também sentadas. A mãe de Sato parecia estar com bastante medo.

- Vocês têm certeza que sabem de alguma informação dele? – disse a Sra. Akira, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Talvez sim... – disse uma voz grossa de uma das pessoas de capuz preto.

- Como assim "talvez"?! – perguntou a mãe de Sato. – Eu recebi uma mensagem de vocês que eu nem sei quem são... viajei por dias até esse lugar... pra dizerem "talvez"?!?!

- Acalme-se, senhora!!! – disse uma outra pessoa de capuz preto, numa voz bastante ríspida. – Ele ainda não pode aparecer...

- Ele nunca apareceu mesmo! – disse a Sra. Akira, parecendo estar com bastante raiva.

- Mas ele não pode aparecer... – disse um dos de capuz preto. – Fomos enviados pra termos notícias de você... e de Sato Akira também!

- Como é?! – disse a Sra. Akira. – Mesmo que ele não possa aparecer... por um motivo que eu não faço idéia... ele me fez viajar por uma distância bastante longa apenas pra saber notícias e nem mostrar a cara!!! Que desgraçado!!!

- Eu já lhe pedi para se acalmar! – disse a pessoa de capuz preto. – Agora por favor... fale-me como está a sua vida e a de Sato...

- E como eu posso confiar nele?! – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Pode não parecer... mas ele gosta muito do Sato... – disse um dos de capuz preto. – É por isso que ele quer saber mais informações sobre como vocês estão...

A Sra. Akira hesitou um pouco.

- Tudo bem então... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu vou contar... contarei tudo... e depois que disser como o Sato está e como eu estou também... quero que enviem um recado a ele...

- Tudo bem... – disse um dos de capuz preto.

No Clube Marcial de Tóquio, a luta entre Hikoru e Zabou estava começando. Zabou aumentava bastante sua energia sobrenatural e uma forte aura tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

"Incrível... esse poder é muito grande!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, a aura de Zabou se dissipou.

- Venha! – disse Zabou. – Eu já estou preparado para começar a luta!!!

Hikoru deu um grande salto e começou a descer em grande velocidade na direção de Zabou.

"Beleza... eu juro que não perderei esta luta!!!" pensou Zabou observando Hikoru descer em grande velocidade em sua direção.

Hikoru estava com sua mão direita empunhada para desferir um ataque.

- TOMA ISSO!!! – gritou Hikoru, bem próximo de Zabou. – NAVALHA DO TROVÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Navalha do Trovão atingiu em cheio o peito de Zabou, mas o lutador de nível 5 não sentiu absolutamente nada. Então, Hikoru, ainda com a mão no peito de Zabou sentiu uma forte dor por todo o seu corpo e então, deu um grande salto para trás, se distanciando quase dez metros de Zabou.

- Ah, o que foi que...?! – disse Hikoru a si mesmo, observando sua mão direita que estava toda ralada. – Parece que quando eu toquei nele... eu senti um grande choque correndo pelo meu corpo...

- É isso mesmo! – disse Zabou.

Hikoru arregalou os olhos.

- Quando a minha energia se eleva muito... todo o meu corpo fica com um revestimento sobrenatural e esse revestimento é uma corrente elétrica muito forte... – disse Zabou, se aproximando de Hikoru. – A sua Navalha do Trovão se caracteriza por provocar danos elétricos também... por isso, os ferimentos que você recebeu com a descarga elétrica do meu revestimento foram pequenos... mas garanto que você não terá a mesmo sorte da próxima vez!!!

- Incrível! Parece que a Navalha do Trovão não é páreo para o revestimento do Zabou! – disse Kim. – Ainda bem... eu to torcendo mesmo é pra que o Hikoru perca muito feio aqui!!!

- Heh! Eu também estou torcendo pro Zabou... – disse Sato, observando a luta, sorrindo.

- Mas mesmo assim... não dá pra saber ao certo quem será o vitorioso nesta luta... – disse Haiki, próximo aos dois garotos.

- Hum... realmente... – disse Wagaky.

- Bem duvidoso... – disse Kiwa, com sua voz feminina bem aguda. – Ambos são habilidosos...

Kiwa era uma garota um pouco mais alta do que Sato e tinha longos cabelos pretos e também, tinha olhos verdes.

Zabou começou a correr rapidamente na direção de Hikoru.

"Droga! Como é que eu vou atacá-lo se eu não posso tocá-lo?!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, Zabou começou a desferir inúmeros socos contra Hikoru, mas Hikoru foi se desviando rapidamente de todos eles, até que saltou altamente para trás, ficando na beirada do ringue, bem distante de Zabou.

- Parece que ele não tem alternativas a não ser ficar fugindo, não é? – disse Kim, sorrindo. – Se tivesse alguma água por aqui para poder dar um curto-circuito como você fez naquela luta, não é, Sato?

- Não, Kim... – disse Sato.

Kim desmanchou o sorriso.

- O que quer dizer? – disse Kim.

- Ele tem uma outra alternativa sim... – disse Sato. – Se ele ainda não percebeu... vai perceber em breve...

Kim parecia não entender nada.

Zabou voltou a correr rapidamente contra Hikoru e tentou lhe desferir um chute rodado, mas Hikoru se abaixou e deu um mortal por cima de Zabou, se afastando dele. Zabou voltou a correr contra Hikoru e foi desferindo cada vez mais golpes, mas o lutador de nível 4 ia se esquivando como podia.

"Droga! Droga!!!" pensou Hikoru, enquanto se desviava dos golpes. "Esse desgraçado... se eu pudesse tocá-lo ao menos uma vez sem ser ferido pela corrente elétrica do... ESPERA!!!"

Hikoru deu um grande salto para trás se distanciando mais uma vez de Zabou. Hikoru sorria.

"Parece que ele percebeu..." pensou Sato, olhando atentamente para a luta.

- Hikoru! Não adianta! – disse Zabou. – Não importa o que faça, você não destruirá esse meu revestimento!!!

Hikoru aumentava muito a sua energia sobrenatural e, sua mão direita, esticada, voltava a brilhar fortemente.

- Eita! A energia da Navalha do Trovão está bem maior do que antes!!! – disse Kim.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante de se ver! – disse Shukan.

Shukan era um garoto da mesma altura de Kim, com cabelos azuis espetados e olhos também azuis.

- Muito bem, Zabou!!! – disse Hikoru. – Acabarei com isso agora mesmo!!!

A mão direita de Hikoru tinha um brilho muito intenso, que nunca havia sido despertado.

"Deste modo, vai funcionar..." pensou Sato.

- Muito bem! Quer medir forças novamente, então, venha, Hikoru!!! – disse Zabou, também aumentando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

Os dois começaram a correr um contra o outro.

- Dependendo dos ferimentos que eles vão receber depois desse ataque... – disse Sato. – Talvez a luta seja decidida agora!

- Pode ser... – disse Haiki.

"Esse Hikoru..." pensou Zabou, correndo em grande velocidade na direção do garoto. "Eu já sei muito bem o que ele ta planejando... mas eu preciso elevar bastante a minha energia sobrenatural pra eu não ter chances de ser atingido por aquele golpe!!!"

"Vamos decidir isso agora mesmo, Zabou!!!" pensou Hikoru, bem próximo de Zabou.

Os dois estavam a quase um centímetro do outro.

"PERAÍ!!!! O que eu estou fazendo..?! Por que eu não..." pensou Zabou.

Então, o lutador de nível 5 deu um grande salto para o alto.

"O QUE?!?!" pensou Hikoru observando o salto de Zabou.

"Parece que Hikoru foi imprudente!" pensou Sato. "Se fosse eu... não tentaria atacar Zabou de frente porque ele conta com uma outra técnica... a Tempestade Elétrica!!! O plano de Hikoru era fazer a Navalha do Trovão superar o poder do revestimento de Zabou... assim... como os dois são eletricidade... a Navalha do Trovão ganharia... _essa _seria a única alternativa de Hikoru... mas o Zabou foi mais cuidadoso..."

- TOME ISSO!!!! –gritou Zabou, ainda no ar, caindo na direção de Hikoru, que olhava de olhos arregalados. – TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma forte ventania avançou em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru. O garoto foi atingido em cheio e sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica correndo por todo o seu corpo. A sua Navalha do Trovão foi desfeita e então, o garoto voou longe e caiu de cara no chão do ringue. Zabou voltou de pé ao chão.

- Hikoru Kazawa! Você perdeu!!! – disse Zabou.

Hikoru se mexia, ainda caído no chão do ringue.

- Incrível!!! Zabou é mesmo muito poderoso!!! – disse Kim. – O Hikoru não tem chances... pelo menos, é o que parece!

- O Hikoru não foi muito prudente... – disse Sato. – Ele deveria ter desferido a Navalha do Trovão de surpresa e não de frente... mas também... o Hikoru não sabia que Zabou também contava com a Tempestade Elétrica...

- Entendo... – disse Kim. – Hikoru estava tentando fazer a Navalha do Trovão superar o revestimento em nível de poder... mas isso não deu certo devido à Tempestade Elétrica!

"Não posso ficar descuidado nem por um segundo!" pensou Zabou, olhando para Hikoru, ainda caído.

O garoto começava a se levantar.

"Tempestade Elétrica...?! Então foi isso que Sato teve que enfrentar na caverna?!" pensou Hikoru, já de pé, olhando para Zabou. "Agora ficou difícil! Eu poderia vencer se o único problema fosse só o revestimento, mas... essa ventania..."

- A Navalha do Trovão não vai ser suficiente mesmo!!! – disse Kim, sorrindo.

- Talvez... – disse Sato. – Ainda acredito que por ser elétrico, a única saída de Hikoru é aumentar ao máximo o poder de sua Navalha do Trovão! Mas... será que mesmo com o poder aumentado... a Navalha do Trovão vai bater a Tempestade Elétrica?!

Hikoru parecia cansado e olhava fixamente para Zabou.

"Parece que ele tem bastante poder, apesar de tudo..." pensou Zabou. "Eu fiquei brincando com o Sato... mas aprendi minha lição! Não vou fazer o mesmo com esse Hikoru!!!"

A energia sobrenatural de Zabou aumentava bastante.

- Vou colocar um fim nisso agora!!! – disse Zabou, olhando bem confiante para Hikoru.

Hikoru sorria. Zabou pareceu não entender.

- Parece que Hikoru pensou em um jeito de neutralizar a técnica do Zabou! – disse Sato.

"Vai ser bem arriscado..." pensou Hikoru, olhando um pouco de esguelha para Sato. "Mas eu vou fazer isso! Eu preciso vencer o Zabou... preciso pegar o Sato nesse torneio de artes marciais!!!!!"


	24. Capítulo 024: Kim entra no ringue!

Capítulo 024: Nervosismo! Kim entra no ringue!

A energia sobrenatural de Zabou aumentava cada vez mais. Ele estava pronto para desferir mais um golpe.

- Será mesmo que o Hikoru tem chances de vencer essa briga?! – disse Kim.

- Eu não sei... mas eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele conseguiu achar uma saída para neutralizar a Tempestade Elétrica de Zabou... – disse Sato. – Pela expressão dele... ele certamente achou um jeito!!!

Hikoru olhava fixamente para Zabou.

"Esse é o único jeito de eu conseguir ter uma chance de derrotar esse cara e seguir para o torneio regional!" pensou Hikoru, também aumentando bastante a sua energia.

A mão direita de Hikoru começou a brilhar fortemente, tanto quanto antes.

"Eu não consigo enxergar o que esse garoto ta pretendendo fazer!" pensou Zabou, aumentando sua energia e examinando Hikoru muito atentamente. "Com certeza ele pretende me pegar numa emboscada já que a investida dele de frente não deu certo... mas eu não consigo ver o que é!!!"

- Heh! Esse Hikoru é mesmo bem imprevisível numa luta! – disse Shukan. – Vai ser bem interessante ver a conclusão desta batalha...

Kim olhava de esguelha para Shukan.

"Puxa vida... de acordo com a tabela... _eu_ serei o próximo..." pensou Kim, com suas batidas de coração aumentando bastante. "Eu estava bem confiante quando cheguei aqui, mas... depois de ver todo esse espetáculo de poder das lutas da Anika e Daiken e agora da do Hikoru e Zabou..."

Sato se aproximou mais de Kim.

- Fique calmo... – disse Sato. – Você também está muito forte, Kim, eu tenho certeza...

- O que..?! – disse Kim, meio sem graça. – Ah, tudo bem, Sato... eu só to um pouco apreensivo, só isso...

- Hehe... – riu Sato.

Então, os dois garotos voltaram suas atenções para a luta.

Ambos os dois lutadores estavam com fortíssimas auras em volta de seus respectivos corpos.

"Eu preciso de todo o poder que eu tenho para conseguir fazer com que isso dê certo!!!" pensou Hikoru, de olhos fechados e despertando o máximo de seus poderes.

A energia de Zabou aumentava cada vez mais também.

"Eu preciso desferir a Tempestade Elétrica com tudo, senão ele pode acabar me derrotando como o que aconteceu contra o Sato!!!" pensou Zabou.

Zabou começou a elevar seu braço direito na altura do peito.

"Ele vai disparar agora!!!" pensou Hikoru, abrindo os olhos, sua mão esticada brilhava mais do que nunca.

- Parece que depois desses ataques... – disse Sato, bastante atento à luta. – A luta será concluída!!!

- TOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Zabou. – TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma poderosíssima ventania começou a avançar em grande velocidade contra Hikoru.

Enquanto isso, bem distante dali, a Sra. Akira terminava a conversa de todos aqueles que estava de capuz preto.

- Eu devo partir agora... – disse a mãe de Sato, saindo do local e olhando de esguelha para aqueles de capuz preto. – Eu já fiquei muito tempo fora de casa e o Sato precisa de mim...

- Nós entendemos... – disse um dos de capuz preto, se levantando e então, todos os outros se levantaram também. – Mas tenha isso em mente, Sra. Akira... ele realmente não pode aparecer por enquanto...

- Vocês já disseram isso várias vezes!!! – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu tenho que ir agora! Adeus!!!

A Sra Akira saiu do local e as pessoas de capuz preto se alinharam lado a lado, formando uma linha. Então, em meio a um brilho roxo, eles desapareceram e o local ficou completamente vazio. A mãe de Sato foi andando rapidamente, se distanciando de onde estava conversando com aquelas pessoas.

- Que droga! – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu acho melhor contar tudo pro Sato de uma vez por todas... só que aqueles caras de preto eram tão esquisitos...

No Clube Marcial de Tóquio, a luta entre Zabou e Hikoru continuava. A ventania da Tempestade Elétrica avançava em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru.

"VAMOS LÁ!!!!" pensou Hikoru, elevando ainda mais sua energia.

Em meio a um grande estrondo e numa velocidade completamente impressionante, Hikoru desferiu sua Navalha do Trovão fortemente no chão, que abriu uma grande cratera no ringue.

"O que ele ta fazendo?!?!" pensou Zabou, observando atentamente Hikoru.

Sato arregalou os olhos.

"Será que...?!?!?!" pensou Sato.

De repente, Zabou começou a sentir uma poderosa corrente elétrica correndo por todo o seu corpo. Então, o lutador de nível 5 soltou um alto gemido de dor. Neste momento, Hikoru, que ainda estava com a mão direita no chão, foi atingido em cheio pela Tempestade Elétrica. O garoto também soltou um alto gemido de dor, voou longe e caiu de cara no chão. Logo depois disso, Zabou, com todo o seu corpo sangrando bastante, também caiu de cara no chão.

- O... o que aconteceu aqui?!?! – disse Kim, parecendo pasmo.

Sato deu uma observada mais atenta ao chão do ringue e reparou que toda a parte do ringue que ia desde o local onde Hikoru desferiu a Navalha do Trovão até onde Zabou estava antes de cair, estava danificada.

"Foi isso mesmo que ele fez!!!" pensou Sato. "Eu nunca pensei que Hikoru tivesse ficado tão poderoso..."

Hikoru foi se levantando lentamente, sangrando bastante e boa parte de suas roupas estava rasgada. Então, ele foi andando lentamente até Zabou, até que chegou no lutador de nível 5, que estava caído.

- Você foi incrível... – disse Zabou, olhando para Hikoru, de pé à sua frente. – Você... elevou bastante o seu poder... apenas... apenas para...

- Apenas para fazer com que a eletricidade da minha Navalha do Trovão percorresse o subsolo do ringue e acabasse atingindo você! – disse Hikoru. – Para isso, eu precisava fazer com que a minha técnica ficasse com um poder impressionante para que a eletricidade, mesmo percorrendo o subsolo, atingisse a superfície, onde os seus pés estavam... assim, todo o seu corpo foi eletrocutado... eu arrisquei tudo neste ataque... eu só não morri porque no momento em que fui atingido pela sua Tempestade Elétrica... minha energia sobrenatural ainda estava ativa e um forte revestimento estava em volta do meu corpo... mas parece que você não teve essa mesma sorte, não é mesmo?

Neste momento, Zabou cuspiu bastante sangue.

- O Hikoru está absolutamente certo! – disse Sato. – A técnica da Tempestade Elétrica faz com que o revestimento elétrico que cobre o corpo do usuário fique momentaneamente com menos energia... já que essa técnica se baseia numa fusão da energia sobrenatural com o revestimento elétrico do corpo...

- Ao que tudo indica... – disse Hikoru, ainda olhando para Zabou, que estava quase desmaiando. – Você perdeu... não tem mais nenhuma condição de ficar lutando...

- O vencedor é Hikoru Kazawa!!!!!!! – anunciou o homem que segurava o microfone.

Os poucos espectadores aplaudiram. Então, Hikoru saiu lentamente do ringue e se juntou aos demais participantes.

- Parabéns Hikoru... – disse Sato. – Devo reconhecer que você foi brilhante nessa luta...

- Bah! Eu disse que não perderia até te vencer na frente de todo mundo, Sato! – disse Hikoru.

- Hum... não é melhor você ir para o centro-médico? – disse Sato. – Você está todo ferido...

- Eu estou bem e não preciso da sua preocupação, moleque! – disse Hikoru. – Eu vou me recuperar bem rápido!!!

Então, Hikoru se afastou um pouco dos participantes e se sentou no chão.

- Até quando ta todo ferrado esse cara é arrogante!!! – disse Kim.

- Kim! – disse Sato. – É melhor você não se preocupar mais com o Hikoru, pelo menos, não por enquanto...

- Por que? O que quer dizer, Sato?! – disse Kim.

- A sua luta é a próxima... – disse Sato.

Kim arregalou os olhos.

- É mesmo! Eu me esqueci disso!!!! – disse Kim, seu coração voltando a palpitar bem rápido.

"Heh! Vai ser divertido ver esse imbecil sendo espancado..." pensou Hikoru.

Os médicos rapidamente retiraram Zabou do ringue com uma maca e o levaram para fora do salão. Então, os médicos foram cuidar de Hikoru.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês! – disse Hikoru aos médicos.

- Cale-se, garoto! – disse um dos médicos. – Você pode até ficar aqui porque você não teve nenhum ferimento sério, mas teremos que fazer os seus curativos. Portanto, fique quieto!!!

Hikoru fez cara feia e então os médicos começaram a cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o homem com microfone. – Acho que podemos dar início à terceira luta desta competição! Participante Kim Hian e participante Shukan Kazemare, ao ringue!!!

Kim engoliu um grande seco e ficou paralisado. Shukan já subia rapidamente ao ringue.

- Ora, vamos! Deixa de bobeira, cara!!! – disse Sato, dando um empurrão no ombro de Kim. – Vai lá e boa sorte! Arrebenta esse cara!!!

- É... você ta certo, Sato.. eu treinei bastante pra isso... – disse Kim, indo para o ringue.

Então, Kim subiu ao ringue e ficou frente a frente com Shukan.

"Que droga... esse cara é um lutador de nível 5...! Eu não faço idéia se ele é mais forte ou mais fraco que Zabou ou que o Haiki... mas de qualquer maneira... eu _preciso_ venceressa luta de qualquer maneira... eu vou me tornar campeão deste torneio!"

"Boa sorte, Kim..." pensou Sato.

- Haha! Eu duvido que esse pateta vá vencer! – disse Hikoru, enquanto continuava sendo tratado pelos médicos.

Sato se virou para ele.

- Heh! E você falou a mesma coisa da Anika e viu como foi a conclusão da luta dela, não viu? – disse Sato.

- Bah! Eu falei aquilo levando em consideração que ela é de um nível 3 e o inimigo dela era de nível 4... – disse Hikoru. – Eu não a conhecia direito e, portanto, eu não sabia que ela poderia ser tão habilidosa! Mas o Kim... Hahahaha!!! Eu e você o conhecemos muito bem!!! E a julgar pelas habilidades dele e pelo fato de que ele vai enfrentar um lutador de nível 5... ele vai ser massacrado!!!

- Heh! Isso só prova que você não o conhece muito bem, Hikoru... – disse Sato.

Hikoru desmanchou a expressão de riso.

- Ele está muito mais forte do que quando fez o segundo teste de admissão pra entrar pro Clube Marcial de Tóquio! – disse Sato. – Eu acredito sim que ele possa vencer essa batalha!

- Heh! Tudo bem! Veremos quem tem razão no final dessa luta! – disse Hikoru.

Sato se virou para Haiki e foi até ele.

- Cara, você sabe alguma coisa das habilidades desse Shukan Kazemare? – perguntou Sato.

- Sinceramente... – disse Haiki. – Não muito... o pessoal do nível 5 não usa suas técnicas de combate a não ser que estejam mesmo numa luta... mas eu posso dizer... que a velocidade e força dele são impressionantes...

- Realmente, isso já era esperado... – disse Sato.

- Bom... – disse o homem com microfone. – Se já estiverem preparados e não tiverem nenhum problema... podem... COMEÇAR!!!!!!

Shukan abriu um grande sorriso de superioridade.

- Por que você está tão feliz, Shukan Kazemare? – perguntou Kim.

- Hehehe... garanto que vou acabar com isso com só um golpe, meu amigo... – disse Shukan.

- Heh! Eu duvido muito! – disse Kim.

Kim estava com o coração batendo bastante rápido.

- Sinto muito se eu fizer você sentir muita dor nesta luta... – disse Shukan. – Mas será necessário e bem rápido!!!

- Pois muito bem então!!! – disse Kim, fazendo cara de raiva.

Então, Kim correu rapidamente contra Shukan e começou a desferir inúmeros ataques contra Shukan, mas o lutador de nível 5 pegava todos os golpes sem sair do lugar. Então, Kim parou de atacar.

- Patético!!! – disse Shukan. – Você é ridículo!

- Heh! Eu não falei, Sato?! – disse Hikoru em tom de deboche.

"Ele está nervoso demais..." pensou Sato. "Ele vai ter que levar um golpe muito forte pra começar a lutar a sério!!!"

Rapidamente, Shukan avançou e atingiu Kim com um forte chute na cara, fazendo ele cuspir bastante sangue e então, o garoto caiu de cara no chão.

- Vamos, Kim! Lute sério!!! – disse Shukan, com cara zangada. – Não é possível que você tenha passado pro nível 4 sendo tão fraco assim!!!

Kim estava começando a se levantar.

"Heh! Ele ta certo... eu não preciso ficar nervoso..." pensou Kim, já de pé. "Eu só preciso... lutar com tudo o que eu tenho!!!!"

Kim estava com uma cara feliz e confiante.

- Heh! Eu garanto que vou te derrotar bem rápido, moleque!!! – disse Shukan.

Kim assumiu uma postura de batalha.

- Certo!!! Vamos lá!!! – disse Kim, elevando sua energia sobrenatural.

Os dez dedos das mãos de Kim começaram a brilhar fortemente.

- Parece que a partir de agora, Hikoru... – disse Sato. – A gente vai começar a ver o verdadeiro poder de Kim!

Todos do salão estavam bastante atentos à luta.

- Prepare-se, Shukan!!! – disse Kim. – Veremos... QUEM É MELHOR!!!!!!!!

Os seus dez dedos brilhavam muito forte e então, o garoto começou a correr em grande velocidade contra Shukan.


	25. Capítulo 025: A Destruição Interna!

Capítulo 025: Assustadora! A Destruição Interna!

Kim estava com sua energia sobrenatural bastante elevada e corria em uma velocidade muito grande na direção de Shukan.

"Ele é bem rápido!" pensou Shukan.

- TOME ISSO!!!! – gritou Kim. – DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!!!!!!!

Kim começou a desferir poderosos e numerosos ataques com seus dez dedos, entretanto, Shukan, também com sua energia sobrenatural elevada, se desviava rapidamente de todos os ataques.

"Incrível!!!" pensou Sato. "A velocidade desses dois é muito alta! E de fato... o Kim estava certo mesmo... ele melhorou muito e a velocidade da técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais está muito maior também! Vai lá Kim!!!"

Então, Shukan, que continuava se esquivando dos ataques, rapidamente se abaixou e tentou desferir uma rasteira em Kim, mas Kim viu o golpe e se esquivou com um salto para trás, se distanciando de Shukan.

- Então essa é a sua verdadeira força, não é? – disse Shukan, sorrindo. – Devo admitir que você é bem rápido...

- Heh! Eu sei muito bem disso! – disse Kim.

"Será que o Sato tinha razão...?!" pensou Hikoru, cujo atendimento médico já estava terminando. "A velocidade do Kim foi mesmo muito alta... e aquele Shukan Kazemare é bem forte também..."

Kim olhava fixamente para Shukan.

"Eu gasto uma considerável quantidade de poder sobrenatural para utilizar a técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais..." pensou Kim. "Não posso ficar desperdiçando a toa! Preciso desferir a técnica quando eu tiver cem por cento de chance de acertá-lo!!!"

- Ainda bem... – disse Sato. – Ele já não está nem um pouco mais nervoso... está até pensando antes de atacar... é isso aí...

- Bom... vamos continuar, Kim Hian!!!! – disse Shukan, elevando seu poder sobrenatural.

Enquanto isso, no centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Daiken, Anika e também Zabou estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas.

"Puxa vida... o Zabou já está aqui a algum tempo..." pensou Anika. "Isso significa que a segunda luta já terminou... pelo que eu me lembro, a luta do Kim é a terceira, logo depois da de Zabou contra Hikoru... ah, mas que droga! Eu não quero ficar aqui... eu quero ir lá ver o Kim..."

Alguns médicos andavam pelo quarto onde os três estavam. Um deles estava cuidando de Daiken, que estava na cama o lado da de Anika.

- Com licença, doutor... – disse Anika.

- Sim... – disse o médico, indo até Anika. – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não... é que... – disse Anika. – Eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor... os meus ferimentos não estão mais doendo e tal... e eu gostaria de voltar pra ver as lutas...

- Não, Anika, nem pensar... – disse o médico. –Apesar de você já estar se sentindo melhor... algumas partes de seu corpo sofreram pequenas hemorragias internas... já tratamos delas, mas se você se movimentar muito, pode acabar fazendo com que elas voltem...

- Mas eu preciso ir, doutor... sabe... – disse Anika, com uma cara meio triste. – Eu posso ir numa cadeira de rodas para eu não ir andando se for preciso... mas por favor... deixe eu ir doutor, por favor...

O médico hesitou.

- Deixe-me falar com o meu superior... eu volto em breve... – disse o médico.

Então, o médico saiu da sala.

- Você quer ir ver o Kim, não é? – disse Daiken.

- Ah... eu... bem... eu gostaria de continuar vendo as lutas, sabe... – disse Anika parecendo meio sem graça. - E você, já melhorou?

- Bom, eu não sei... – disse Daiken. – Pelo menos, dor, eu não to mais sentindo tanta...

Então, Daiken se ergueu um pouco e olhou para Zabou que estava dormindo e estava bastante ferido.

- Puxa! Parece que o Hikoru acabou mesmo com ele! – disse Daiken.

- É, realmente... – disse Anika.

Então, Daiken voltou a se deitar e Anika ficou pensativa.

"É verdade... esse Zabou tem um poder incrível... o Sato suou muito pra conseguir derrotá-lo... mesmo que o Hikoru tenha se esforçado bastante também... o poder do Zabou era mesmo impressionante e ele com certeza melhorou desde a caverna... isso significa que o Hikoru está bem poderoso também!!!" pensou Anika.

Neste momento, o médico voltou com uma cadeira de rodas.

- Tudo bem, Anika... – disse o médico. – O meu superior avaliou o seu quadro e você está bem melhor, venha sente-se aqui nessa cadeira de rodas...

- Valeu! – disse Anika, parecendo bastante animada.

Então, a garota se sentou na cadeira.

No ringue, Shukan deu um grande salto para o alto, assumiu uma postura de voadora e foi descendo em uma grande velocidade na direção de Kim, que assumiu uma postura de combate.

"Eu preciso abrir uma brecha pra poder atacar... mas eu não posso me equiparar à velocidade dele sem aumentar bastante a minha energia!" pensou Kim, aumentando seu poder sobrenatural.

Então, Kim se desviou habilmente da voadora de Shukan com um movimento para o lado, mas em um rápido movimento, Shukan desferiu um poderoso soco no meio da cara de Kim, que voou por quase cinco metros e caiu de costas no chão, com a cara bastante ensangüentada.

- Hehehehehe!!! – riu Shukan. – Levante-se, Kim! Eu acho que posso colocar um ponto final nessa luta sem usar a minha técnica especial!

Kim foi se levantando rapidamente.

- Vamos lá, Kim! Você consegue!!! – disse Sato. – Você está bem forte! Dá pra vencer esse cara com certeza!!!

Neste momento, Anika chegava sozinha de cadeira de rodas ao lado de Sato.

- Epa! O que você ta fazendo aqui, Anika?! – disse Sato, sem parecer entender.

- Eu já estou bem melhor, Sato, então eu resolvi vir aqui para torcer pro Kim! – disse Anika.

- Mas espera aí... – disse Sato. – Você está paraplégica ou algo do tipo...?

- Ah, não...a cadeira de rodas é só porque eu não posso fazer movimentos muito bruscos, entende... – disse Anika.

- Ah, sei, entendi... – disse Sato. – Bem, eu acho muito legal da sua parte, sabe... o Kim vai se sentir bem mais revigorado com isso!

Anika pareceu ficar sem graça.

Kim olhava fixamente para Shukan.

"Parece que a única saída é conseguir superar a velocidade dele através do aumento de energia sobrenatural!" pensou Kim, elevando bastante o seu poder.

- Hehe! Veremos o que vai acontecer!!! – disse Shukan, correndo em grande velocidade na direção de Kim.

"Eu preciso... eu preciso me concentrar em cada parte de seu corpo..." pensou Kim. "Preciso observar muito bem cada um dos movimentos dele para conseguir pegá-lo!!!"

Kim mantinha os olhos bem atentos nas pernas e braços de Shukan. Então, o lutador de nível 5 começou a desferir inúmeros golpes, incluindo socos e chutes. Kim mantinha os olhos bem fixos nessas partes do corpo de Shukan e então, começou a se desviar rapidamente de todos os golpes.

"Como é?! Esse cara ta... se desviando habilmente?!" pensou Shukan enquanto continuava desferindo rapidamente vários golpes.

- Eu não posso acreditar... ele melhorou muito mesmo! – disse Sato.

- É! O Kim está bem mais forte! – disse Anika. – Eu mesmo que lutei contra ele na caverna posso dizer isso!

Kim continuava se desviando de todos os golpes de Shukan, até que o lutador de nível 5 acabou diminuindo um pouco a velocidade de um soco que desferiu.

"AGORA!!!!" pensou Kim.

Rapidamente, Kim se esquivou do soco de Shukan com um movimento para baixo e se locomoveu em grande velocidade para trás de Shukan. Em menos de meio segundo depois disso, Kim rapidamente agarrou os braços do lutador de nível 5 por trás.

- O QUE?!?! – gritou Shukan.

- É ISSO AÍ!!!!! – gritou Anika.

- BELEZA!!!!! – gritou Sato.

Rapidamente, Kim desferiu uma poderosa joelhada bem no meio das costas de Shukan que cuspiu sangue pela boca e foi empurrado a quase dois metros para frente, soltando-se dos braços de Kim.

- PRA ACABAR!!!!!1 – gritou Kim, correndo contra Shukan que ainda continuava de costas para Kim, sentindo bastante dor nas costas. – DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!!!!!

Kim começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com seus dez dedos por trás de Shukan, que não teve tempo de se desviar e recebeu em cheio todos os ataques. Shukan cuspiu bastante sangue e voou por quase sete metros, depois, caiu de frente no chão, com vários ferimentos, principalmente na parte de trás de seu corpo.

- É isso aí... – disse Kim, parecendo um pouco cansado.

- Esse movimento foi mesmo brilhante, Kim! PARABÉNS!!!!!! – gritou Anika.

Kim olhou de esguelha sorrindo para Anika.

- Bom... parece que acabou... – disse Kim, parecendo bastante aliviado. – Hehe! Afinal de contas eu acabei vencendo! Beleza!!!

Hikoru estava de olhos arregalados.

"Esse Kim... é mesmo como o Sato falou... ele está muito melhor agora!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Kim se virou e ia saindo do ringue.

- O que está fazendo?! – disse uma voz.

Kim arregalou os olhos e se virou. Shukan estava se levantando, secando o sangue que escorria da boca.

- Ah, não... esse cara conseguiu resistir ao ataque do Kim! – disse Sato.

Então, Shukan ficou de pé, sorrindo.

- Se acha que conseguiria me derrotar com esse tipo de técnica... – disse Shukan. – Está muito enganado, moleque!

Kim arregalou os olhos.

"Não pode ser! Eu lancei meu ataque com a energia bastante elevada... apesar de estar ferido, esse cara parece que nem foi afetado pelo meu golpe!" pensou Kim.

- Admito que você acabou me machucando com esse ataque, Kim! – disse Shukan. – Mas devo lhe dizer também... que eu acreditava que o efeito desse seu golpe fosse mais devastador...

- Pare de bancar o durão, seu idiota! – disse Kim. - O seu corpo ficou bastante ferido com o meu ataque!

- Exatamente, foi o que eu disse... mas acontece... que eu posso resistir muito mais do que isso! – disse Shukan. – Entretanto... eu não posso ficar me dando ao luxo de receber esse ataque por muitas vezes... até porque... você está muito forte... então...

A energia sobrenatural de Shukan aumentava bastante. Então, ele levantou seu braço direito, deixando sua mão na altura do rosto, com os dois primeiros dedos juntos e esticados.

"O que ele está pretendo fazer?!" pensou Kim, observando Shukan.

Então, a pontas dos dois de Shukan começou a ter um brilho branco.

- Prepare-se... – disse Shukan. –A próxima vez que eu te tocar... você vai cair!!!

"Que tipo de técnica poderá ser?!" pensou Sato. "Tome muito cuidado, Kim!"

Shukan, numa velocidade quase três vezes maior do que estava demonstrando até então, correu contra Kim e, com os dois dedos cujas pontas brilhavam, tocou a barriga de Kim. Ao perceber, Kim deu um grande salto para trás.

"A velocidade dele está muito maior do que antes! Eu nem consegui perceber ele se aproximando de mim!!!" pensou Kim.

- Parece que ele conseguiu se desviar a tempo! – disse Sato.

- Errado, Sato Akira!!! – disse Shukan, olhando do ringue, de esguelha para Sato.

Neste momento, Kim percebeu que o local da barriga onde Shukan havia tocado, estava sangrando e o garoto começou a sentir uma sensação de tonteira. Então, Kim caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?! – disse Sato.

- Essa não!!! – disse Anika.

- Eu acabei de desferir minha técnica em você, Kim! – disse Shukan. – Destruição Interna!!!!

"Destruição... Interna...?!" pensou Kim, ainda caído de joelhos e começando a cuspir sangue pela boca.

- É uma técnica bem poderosa! – disse Shukan. – No momento em que eu toquei na sua barriga, um pequeno buraco se abriu no lugar do toque e então... a minha energia entrou dentro do seu corpo... essa energia que lancei dentro de você... começará a percorrer suas veias localizadas próximas ao local onde eu te toquei... levando em consideração que eu te toquei na barriga... a minha energia já deve estar no seu estômago... por enquanto... você terá várias hemorragias internas nessa região e também sentirá muito enjôo e tonteira devido a "bagunça" que meu poder fará dentro de você!

- Não acredito!!! – disse Sato.

Então, Kim acabou caindo de frente no chão, cuspindo bastante sangue e com uma vontade muito grande de vomitar. Já não via quase mais nada. Tudo estava embaçado.

- Isso foi um tipo de ultimato, Kim! – disse Shukan. –Essa técnica é cruel demais... o que aconteceria... se eu te tocasse... na cabeça... bem na região do cérebro?

Sato e Anika arregalaram os olhos.

- Puxa vida! Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão poderoso! – disse Haiki. – Uma técnica em que um simples toque... significa a entrada de energia dentro do corpo!

- AH! JÁ CHEGA!!! – gritou Sato. – DESISTA, KIM!!! VOCÊ PODE ACABAR MORRENDO!!!!!

- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de matá-lo! – disse Shukan. – A minha única intenção é vencer essa luta! E acho que já consegui isso... No estado em que ele se encontra... acredito que é impossível que ele consiga ao menos ficar de pé!

- Seu desgraçado... – disse Sato.

- É melhor mesmo que ele desista! – disse Anika.

- Vamos! Acabou! – disse Shukan. – Ele precisa de um tratamento médico urgente... eu venci!

- CORRETO! – disse o homem com microfone.

- ERRADO!!!! – gritou uma voz.

Shukan arregalou os olhos. Kim tentava se levantar.

- PARE COM ISSO, KIM!!!! –gritou Sato. – NÃO VALE A PENA MORRER AQUI!!! PARE COM ISSO!!!!

"A Anika, já passou... o Hikoru já passou..." pensou Kim, se levantando. "Todos nós vamos enfrentar dificuldades... eu não vou desistir no primeiro obstáculo... eu posso até morrer... mas eu não vou desistir!"

- Pare com isso, Kim! – disse Shukan. –Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Eu... ouvi... – disse Kim, com a lingua meio embolada.

- Que absurdo! Esse cara é maluco!!! – disse Wagaky.

"Que vontade de vomitar horrorosa!!!" pensou Kim, com uma tonteira extremamente forte.

"Eu não tenho mais nem coragem de atacar alguém na situação dele!" pensou Shukan.

- Hum... parece que se ele continuar assim... – disse Hikoru. – Vai acabar morrendo!!!!


	26. Capítulo 026: Expulsão

Capítulo 026: Expulsão.

Kim estava quase ficando totalmente de pé, com uma tonteira muito grande.

- Parece que ele não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance de escapar da morte no estado em que se encontra! – disse Hikoru. – Se ele não desistir...

"Que droga!!!" pensou Sato. "Pior que o Hikoru está coberto de razão! O Kim precisa parar agora mesmo!!!"

- Eu vou... tentar vencer... – disse Kim, cuspindo mais sangue.

Sato começou a fazer cara de furioso.

- Acalme-se, Sato... – disse Haiki. – Não pense em interromper esta luta!

- E por que não...? – perguntou Sato, olhando de esguelha para Haiki.

- Você poderia ser banido por quebrar as regras da competição... – disse Haiki. – Além disso, pense comigo... o objetivo dessas lutas não é provocar a morte de ninguém e sim definir todos aqueles que deverão participar do torneio regional... isso significa dizer... que... por hora, o Kim não pode morrer... mesmo estando neste péssimo estado...

- Pode até ser... – disse Sato. – Mas e se...

- E caso o Shukan decida atacar um ponto vital de Kim... – disse Haiki. – A luta será interrompida sem contestações!

"Mas, mesmo assim..." pensou Sato.

"Droga! Por que ele não desiste logo?!" pensou Anika, com uma cara bastante preocupada.

Kim já estava completamente de pé, mas cambaleava bastante.

"Eu preciso me livrar... dessa energia que está dentro do meu corpo..." pensou Kim. "Todas essas dores e todo esse mal-estar... devem melhorar quando eu me livrar do poder de Shukan que... que está dentro de mim..."

- Você ganhou meu respeito máximo ao se levantar depois de ter recebido a minha técnica, Kim!!! – disse Shukan. – Mesmo que você desista... você será honrado como um grande lutador!

- Não perca tempo... – disse Kim, ainda com a língua bastante embolada. – Tentando fazer com que eu desista... porque isso nunca vai acontecer!!!

Kim começou a andar lentamente e cambaleando ainda mais na direção de Shukan.

- Droga! Que cabeça-dura!!! – disse Anika. – Mas será que ele não tem nenhuma chance?!

- Eu não sei, Anika... – disse Sato. – Acredito que se ele conseguisse se livrar de toda a energia sobrenatural que Shukan colocou dentro dele... talvez ele melhore um pouco... mas mesmo assim... ele já está muito debilitado!

- Hum... ele está colocando sua própria vida acima de tudo... – disse Kiwa.

"Ele está bem diferente do que era na escola..." pensou Hikoru, observando Kim. "Não só apenas sua força que conseguiu se despertar... mas principalmente... a personalidade..."

"Puxa... se eu conseguisse... me livrar dessa energia..." pensou Kim, enquanto andava lentamente na direção de Shukan. "Eu reconheço que nesse estado deplorável eu não vou conseguir nem mesmo chegar perto dele..."

Kim parou de andar e então, caiu fortemente de joelhos no chão.

- QUE DROGA!!!!! – gritou Sato.

Enquanto isso, no centro-médico, no mesmo quarto em que Anika estava, Zabou acordava lentamente.

- Hum, parece que você finalmente acordou, não é? – disse Daiken, se erguendo um pouco de sua cama.

- O que...? Onde é que eu...? – disse Zabou olhando a sua volta.

- Você está no centro-médico... – disse Daiken. – Daqui do Clube Marcial de Tóquio...

- Ah, é... eu perdi pro Hikoru... – disse Zabou. – Eu não acredito... que eu perdi pra lutadores de nível 4 duas vezes!

- Heh... foi o Hikoru... ele também me venceu na caverna! – disse Daiken.

- Sério? – disse Zabou.

- Sim... – disse Daiken. – Eu pensei em tentar derrotá-lo no torneio... mas eu acabei perdendo pra Anika...

- O mesmo comigo... – disse Zabou. – Eu quis tentar pegar o Sato no torneio... mas eu acabei sendo derrotado pelo Hikoru!

- É, parece que nós dois fomos derrotados por lutadores de níveis inferiores aos nossos... – disse Daiken. – Eu por uma de nível 3 e você por um de nível 4...

- Mas tomara que eu ainda tenha chances de vencer o Sato em uma luta! – disse Zabou. – Eu quero muito isso!

No ringue, Kim continuava caído de joelhos no chão.

"Eu preciso achar um jeito de melhorar essa minha situação..." pensou Kim, passando muito mal.

- Vamos Kim... você tem que ter garra... – disse Sato. – Já que não quer desistir... vença, por favor!!!

Neste momento, Shukan começou a aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Ah! Eu não acredito!!! Esse cretino vai atacar de novo!!! – disse Sato, fazendo cara de raiva.

Shukan esticou dois de seus dedos, cujas pontas começaram a brilhar. Sato e Anika arregalaram os olhos.

- NÃO PODE SER!!!!! –gritou Sato. – VOCÊ VAI ATACÁ-LO DE NOVO?!?!?!

- Exatamente! – disse Shukan. – Ele está sofrendo muito! É melhor eu acabar com isso ao invés de lançar ataques fracos apenas para fazê-lo desistir... isso acabaria aumentando o sofrimento dele! Portanto...

Shukan começou a correr na direção de Kim, que continuava caído de joelhos.

"Ele está vindo..." pensou Kim, ainda bastante tonto. "Eu... acho que sei... como me livrar deste... deste golpe..."

- PARE COM ISSO!!!!!!! –gritou Sato.

Shukan estava se aproximando de Kim. Então, Kim começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural. Shukan parou de avançar.

"Eu preciso despertar tudo de uma só vez!!!" pensou Kim, se levantando lentamente.

- Impressionante! Ele ainda tem todo esse poder!!! – disse Haiki.

"Incrível..." pensou Shukan, ainda com sua técnica ativa na ponta dos dedos e observando atentamente o aumento de energia de Kim.

Uma fortíssima aura tomava conta de todo o corpo de Kim.

- Esse poder é surpreendente!!! – disse Shukan, desfazendo o brilho nas pontas dos dedos.

- Acho que entendi o que ele quer fazer!!! – disse Sato, parecendo animado. – É isso aí, Kim!!!

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!- gritou Kim, elevando muito a sua energia.

Uma aura gigantesca, que ocupou quase todo o ringue, surgiu em torno de Kim e Shukan começou a ser empurrado para trás. Ela se manteve no local por quase dez segundos e depois, se dissipou completamente. Kim estava bastante exausto, mas a tonteira havia passado.

- Parece que eu consegui... – disse Kim.

- Não... é possível!!! – disse Shukan.

- Foi isso mesmo, Shukan... – disse Kim. – Eu provoquei uma verdadeira explosão de energia... para que o seu poder que você plantou em mim... fosse destruído!!! O meu poder foi tão intenso... que... eu consegui expulsar seu poder de dentro de mim!!!

- Hum... admirável... – disse Shukan, sorrindo. – Mas parece que você usou suas últimas forças para conseguir isso... e agora... tudo o que você tem é para se manter de pé! Estou errado?

"Não... não está..." pensou Kim. "De fato... eu usei uma quantidade de poder muito grande... mas... eu preciso continuar lutando... de... alguma forma!"

Neste momento, Kim cuspiu bastante sangue pela boca.

- KIM!!!!!!! – gritou Anika.

Kim voltou a cair de joelhos no chão, segurando sua barriga, onde sentia muita dor.

"Mesmo tendo conseguido expulsar a Destruição Interna de dento do meu corpo... os ferimentos causados por ela ainda continuam!!!" pensou Kim, se levantando de novo.

Shukan esticou seus dois dedos novamente e suas pontas voltaram a ter um forte brilho branco.

- Muito bem, Kim!- disse Shukan. – Você realmente me obrigou a fazer isso! Será que conseguirá resistir a outro ataque?!

"Droga... Droga..." pensou Kim, olhando para Shukan. "Como é que eu vou vencer esse desgraçado?!"

- Ele foi muito bom em neutralizar a técnica da Destruição Interna... – disse Hiaki. – Foi mesmo brilhante elevar a energia para destruir o poder da técnica de Shukan, entretanto...

- Ele não tem mais nenhum poder! – disse Sato.

- Exatamente... – disse Haiki. – Mesmo ele tendo se livrado do perigo da Destruição Interna... Shukan o está ameaçando novamente... e, além disso... se ele tentar aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural... ele vai acabar...

- Morrendo! – disse Hikoru.

- Droga... – disse Sato. – Ele já fez muito nessa luta e levando em consideração que o Shukan é um lutador de nível 5 e o Kim um de nível 4... ele já fez tudo!!!

- Muito bem! Kim Hian! – disse Shukan. – Eu lhe darei apenas mais uma chance! Renda-se, ou você irá receber a minha Destruição Interna mais uma vez!!!

"É isso... parece que tudo depende apenas de mim e mais nada!" pensou Kim, olhando muito exausto para Shukan. "Eu preciso despertar o meu último poder... eu tenho que ter mais poder sobrenatural sobrando aqui dentro do meu corpo... eu preciso despertá-lo... e vencer Shukan com apenas mais um ataque!!!"

Kim começou a elevar sua energia sobrenatural mais uma vez.

- Azar o seu! – disse Shukan. – Caso você morra, Kim... eu lhe pedirei desculpas quando eu morrer também!!!

A energia de Kim aumentava cada vez mais.

- Isso é muito perigoso!!! – disse Wagaky.

- De fato! – disse Haiki. – O corpo dele já está bastante debilitado... num estado normal, o corpo humano consegue conter normalmente a energia sobrenatural... entretanto... cansado e ferido do jeito que ele está... se ele tentar despertar um poder como o que despertou agora há pouco... o corpo dele pode não resistir... ele vai ficar protegido por ataques externos já que o revestimento de energia será muito grande... mas o seu corpo... pode acabar sendo destruído de dentro pra fora!!!

- Eu entendo... – disse Sato, parecendo bastante triste. – Mas... parece que ele não vai mesmo desistir... e vai tentar fazer isso...

- É o que parece mesmo! – disse Haiki.

Anika começou a chorar.

- Anika! Você não pode se emocionar assim! – disse Sato, olhando de esguelha para a garota. – Os seus ferimentos ainda não estão totalmente curados, não se esqueça disso!

Anika ignorou Sato.

- KIM!!!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!!!!!!!! – gritou Anika.

Kim olhou de esguelha para Anika, enquanto aumentava bastante sua energia sobrenatural.

"Anika... eu farei o possível para não morrer..." pensou Kim, aumentando ainda mais seu poder. "Mas... se não tiver jeito... eu quero que você saiba que..."

Shukan já corria rapidamente na direção de Kim, cujo corpo estava envolto de uma grande aura. Algumas partes do corpo de Kim começaram a sangrar bastante.

"Eu quero que você saiba que..." pensou Kim. "Eu te amo!!!!"

- DESTRUIÇÃO INTERNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Shukan.

- DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!!!!!!!!! –gritou Kim.

Um gigantesco brilho de cor branca tomou conta do salão inteiro.

"Anika..." pensou Kim.

O clarão tomou conta do local.

"O que será que aconteceu?!" pensou Sato, ainda com os olhos fechados devido ao clarão.

Por quase vinte segundos o brilho ofuscou a todos. Então, ele se dissipou. Todos abriram os olhos.

- O QUE?!?! – gritou Sato.

Kim estava caído de frente no chão do ringue, com uma gigantesca poça de sangue embaixo dele. Entretanto, ninguém via Shukan.

- O que será que aconteceu?! – perguntou Sato.

- Atenção!!!! – disse o homem com microfone. – Acredito que ninguém tenha conseguido ver o que aconteceu... iremos repassar as cenas no nosso telão...

Então, no painel onde estavam escritas as lutas começou a aparecer imagens da luta. Então, eles colocaram no ponto em que os dois se chocaram.

- Vamos ver agora o que aconteceu... – disse Kiwa.

Então, o brilho tomou conta do painel, mas conseguia-se ver os dois. Kim se abaixou rapidamente do golpe de Shukan e numa velocidade totalmente incrível, começou a desferir uma gigantesca quantidade de golpes com seus dez dedos. Shukan levou todos eles e começou a sangrar bastante. Então, no último golpe, Shukan cuspiu bastante sangue e voou até as arquibancadas, provocando um forte baque que provocou uma certa cortina de fumaça que desapareceu antes que o clarão desaparecesse. Então, Kim cuspiu bastante sangue também e caiu de frente no chão. Neste momento, o telão voltou a mostrar o quadro de lutas.

- Parece que os dois acabaram... – disse Wagaky.

- Parece que... – disse o homem com microfone. – Foi um empate...?!

- KIM!!!!!- gritou Anika.

A garota rapidamente se levantou de sua cadeira de rodas e correu até o ringue. Sato estava com uma cara muito triste.

"Droga... DROGA!!!!" pensou Sato, começando a chorar.

- Kim! Kim!!! – disse Anika, batendo na cara de Kim. – Fala comigo, por favor!

Então, ela começou a chorar. De repente, ela sentiu algo vindo até o seu rosto. Ela rapidamente parou de chorar e percebeu que era sangue.

- Mas o que...?! – disse Anika.

Então, ela olhou para Kim. O garoto tossia fortemente, cuspindo bastante sangue.

- Me... me desculpa... – disse Kim.

Neste momento, Anika rapidamente abraçou Kim. Sato viu e parou de chorar.

- Puxa... – disse Sato.

- Bom, parece que apesar de tudo... – disse o homem com microfone. – Kim Hian está consciente... portanto...

Sato sorriu.

- A vitória é do participante Kim Hian!!!!!!!!!!! – anunciou o homem com microfone.

Os espectadores aplaudiram assim como os outros lutadores também.

"Ah, valeu cara... você foi brilhante!!!" pensou Sato.

"Hum... tenho que reconhecer que ele foi demais nessa luta!" pensou Hikoru.


	27. Capítulo 027: Uma batalha de nível 5

Capítulo 027: Uma batalha de nível 5.

Os aplausos cessavam no salão onde acontecia a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Puxa vida! Eu fiquei bem assustado! – disse Sato.

Rapidamente, uma grande quantidade de médicos trouxe uma maca para Shukan, que estava desmaiado nas arquibancadas e uma outra manada de médicos trouxe outra maca para Kim, que ainda cuspia sangue. Sato rapidamente foi ao ringue.

- Muito bem, afastem-se! Ele precisa de cuidado urgente! – disse um dos médicos, colocando o garoto na maca.

- Anika, você não pode ficar de pé, volte pra sua cadeira... – disse Sato.

- Sim... – disse Anika.

Anika e Sato foram saindo lentamente do ringue. A garota se sentou na cadeira e os dois ficaram ao lado dos demais participantes. Shukan também começava a ser levado de maca para o centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Parece que a gente não pode ir ver o Kim agora, né? – disse Anika, olhando para Sato.

- Não, eles têm que cuidar dele primeiro... – disse Sato. – Vamos lá vê-lo no final das lutas...

- Sim... – disse Anika.

Alguns faxineiros subiram ao ringue e secaram as manchas de sangue do ringue.

"Que droga! Eu queria tanto ficar do lado dele agora..." pensou Anika.

Os faxineiros foram saindo.

- Eu vou voltar lá, Sato... – disse Anika.

- Fique calma, Anika... – disse Sato. – Eu já falei, vamos lá depois das lutas... ele vai ficar bem... o cara resistiu a todos aqueles golpes... ele não vai morrer mesmo!

- É, mas eu tenho direito de ir lá, se esqueceu? – disse Anika sorrindo.

Sato riu.

- Heh! É mesmo! Eu me esqueci que você é paciente também e devia estar no quarto agora... – disse Sato.

- Beleza então... eu to indo... – disse Anika, se distanciando, indo na direção do centro-médico do Clube.

- Certo, depois eu passo lá então... – disse Sato.

- Sim... – disse Anika.

Anika foi se distanciando, até que saiu da vista de todos do salão.

- Bem, é agora... – disse Haiki, ao lado de Sato, se alongando.

- É mesmo... – disse Sato, de braços cruzados, olhando para o telão que marcava as lutas.

- Vamos dar início à quarta luta!!! – disse o homem com microfone.

O coração de Kiwa batia forte, assim como o de Haiki.

- Haiki Tishu e Kiwa Tezuno!!! – disse o homem. – Por favor, ao ringue!!!

- Boa sorte, cara! – disse Sato.

- Valeu! – disse Haiki

Em um grande salto, Haiki subiu ao ringue. Logo depois, a garota também estava nele.

"Essa Kiwa deve ser bem forte!" pensou Sato. "Mas vamos lá, eu levo fé em você, Haiki!"

Os dois lutadores estavam frente a frente.

"Droga... eu não sei absolutamente nada das habilidades dela!" pensou Haiki, olhando fixamente para Kiwa.

- Bom, se estão prontos... – disse o homem. – COMECEM!!!

Kiwa deu um grande salto para o alto e tentou desferir uma voadora contra Haiki, mas Haiki se defendeu do golpe com o braço direito, com o qual empurrou a garota, fazendo ela dar um mortal para trás, caindo de pé a quase cinco metros do cara. Rapidamente Haiki correu contra ela e começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes, mas Kiwa ia se defendendo habilmente de todos os ataques e quando via brechas, também desferia golpes, mas Haiki rapidamente conseguia bloquear.

"Incrível!!!" pensou Sato, observando atentamente a todos os movimentos da luta. "Eles são bastante cuidadosos!!!"

Enquanto isso, no centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Anika acabava de deitar novamente em sua cama.

"Eles devem demorar um tempinho pra mandarem ele aqui pro quarto..." pensou Anika.

Daiken se ergueu um pouco da cama.

- Como foi a luta? – perguntou Daiken.

- O que?! – disse Anika, parecendo acordar de algo. – A luta...

- Sim, a luta do Kim, não foi isso que você foi ver? – disse Daiken.

- Ah, sim, claro... – disse Anika. – É, o Kim venceu, mas acabou ficando muito ferido...

- Puxa... – disse Zabou. – Se eu bem me lembro o adversário de Kim era Shukan... que é de nível 5...

- É, parece que os níveis mais baixos estão crescendo, né? – disse Anika sorrindo.- Ou os mais altos estão caindo! – disse Daiken. – Hahahahaha!!!

Zabou, Anika e Daiken ficaram conversando.

No ringue, Haiki e Kiwa continuavam trocando ferozes golpes um contra o outro. "Ele tem bastante força nesses golpes!" pensou Kiwa, enquanto se defendia e atacava quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é bastante habilidosa! Não posso me descuidar senão eu posso acabar perdendo essa luta!!!" pensou Haiki, enquanto também se defendia e atacava ao mesmo tempo.

Eles ficaram trocando diversos ataques por quase um minuto até que ambos saltaram para trás, ficando a quase dez metros um do outro.

- As forças deles parecem ser iguais... – comentou Wagaky.

- De fato... – disse Sato. – Se não me engano, essa é a única batalha em que os dois lutadores são de um mesmo nível...

- Realmente... – disse Wagaky. – E não se esqueça que na próxima é a gente...

- Sim, eu não me esqueci disso... – disse Sato, olhando de esguelha para Wagaky.

Haiki e Kiwa se olhavam fixamente. Os dois estavam com leves ferimentos pelo corpo.

- Você é mais forte do que eu pensava, Kiwa! – disse Haiki.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você! – disse Kiwa.

A garota começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Hum! Eu to empolgado!" pensou Haiki. "Considerando que eu passe pro torneio regional... lutar com essa garota vai ser uma ótima prova pra testar as minhas capacidades!!!"

- Haiki! Vou lhe mostrar a minha técnica agora mesmo! Prepare-se!!! – disse Kiwa, continuando a aumentar o seu poder.

- Ela parece ser bem poderosa! – disse Sato, observando o aumento de energia da garota.

Então, ela arrancou um fio de cabelo de sua cabeça.

"O que...?! Mas o que ela ta fazendo...?!" pensou Haiki.

- Cara, o que ela pretende fazer arrancando um fio do próprio cabelo?! – disse Sato.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza... – disse Wagaky. – Mas pelo pouco que eu a conheço... parece que ela vai usar mesmo uma das suas técnicas...

Então, o fio de cabelo que estava na mão de Kiwa começou a engrossar um pouco e também a aumentar um pouco de tamanho.

- Mas o que?!?! – disse Haiki, parecendo impressionado.

- É com isso que eu pretendo te atacar! – disse Kiwa, empunhado o fio de cabelo engrossado e aumentado. – Esta é a minha técnica! Chicote Capilar!!!

- Chicote Capilar?! – disse Sato. – Que nome estranho pra se dar a uma técnica... mas mesmo assim... a energia sobrenatural que emana desse chicote... é muito grande!

Haiki começou a aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Ela está muito mais forte agora que manifestou essa técnica!" pensou Haiki. "Preciso aumentar bastante o meu poder para conseguir me defender dos ataques dela a partir de agora!!!"

- Vai lá, Haiki! – disse Sato.

No centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Kim entrava de maca no quarto onde estavam Anika Daiken e Zabou, sendo empurrado pelos médicos. Os três lutadores que já estavam ali pararam de conversar.

- Ele está bem?! – disse Anika, bastante preocupada.

Os médicos colocavam Kim em uma cama.

- Ele está com ferimentos sérios... mas já fizemos o possível... – disse um dos médicos. – A recuperação total irá depender dele mesmo!

Kim estava dormindo.

- Puxa, tomara que ele fique bom rápido... – disse Anika.

Neste momento, Shukan, também em uma maca sendo empurrada pelos médicos, entrou na sala.

- Hum, foi ele que lutou com o Kim, não foi? – disse Zabou.

- Sim, foi ele mesmo... – disse Anika.

Os médicos colocaram Shukan em outra cama também. Ele estava dormindo. Então, os médicos saíram do quarto.

- Tomara que ele fique bom também... – disse Zabou. – Puxa, eu queria muito estar melhor agora... queria ver essas lutas!

No ringue, Kiwa correu em uma velocidade muito maior contra Haiki e o atingiu com um forte chute na cara, fazendo Haiki ser empurrado a quase vinte metros no ringue, cuspindo bastante sangue. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Kiwa se aproximou de Haiki e começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com o seu chicote, que foi retalhando fortemente todo o corpo de Haiki, que não conseguia se defender e levava todos os golpes, soltando altos gritos de dor. Em poucos segundos, Haiki ficou sangrando bastante por todo o corpo e então, Kiwa terminou os golpes com um forte gancho em Haiki que subiu a quase cinco metros para o ar e depois caiu de cara no chão.

- Isso é ruim! – disse Sato. – A energia dela está muito grande!!!

- Você vê o quão poderosa é a minha técnica do Chicote Capilar, não é, Haiki? – disse Kiwa. – Eu mando uma certa quantidade de energia sobrenatural para um dos meus fios de cabelo e rapidamente o arranco. Essa energia no fio de cabelo faz com que ele sofra uma metamorfose através da qual ele engrossa e aumenta de tamanho. A energia que eu transmiti ao fio, por sua vez, faz com que ele fique bastante afiado...

Haiki foi se levantando lentamente, perdendo bastante sangue.

"Droga... eu não posso acreditar nisso!" pensou Haiki, já ficando de pé. "Essa arma... é perigosa demais!!!"

- Ela é bastante habilidosa... – disse Wagaky. – Vai ser bem páreo duro o Haiki conseguir derrotá-la!

- Realmente... – disse Sato. – Ele também possui uma grande força e uma poderosa energia sobrenatural dentro de si, entretanto... esse chicote... é muito perigoso lutar próximo dele... a Kiwa pode acabar matando o Haiki dependendo de onde ela o atinja com esse chicote!

- Você leva total desvantagem contra mim em luta corpo-a-corpo, Haiki... – disse Kiwa. – É melhor desistir! Caso contrário... eu terei que te retalhar completamente!!!

Kiwa deu um grande salto e desceu em grande velocidade na direção de Haiki. Kiwa tentou desferir um poderoso golpe com seu chicote em Haiki, mas Haiki se esquivou habilmente com um grande salto para trás, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Kiwa foi desferindo ataques muito velozes e ferozes, entretanto Haiki, com bastante dificuldade e sentindo bastante dor em várias partes de seu corpo, ia se desviando dos ataques.

- Que droga! Parece que o Haiki está completamente recuado contra os ataques daquele chicote! – disse Sato.

- Isso mesmo... – disse Wagaky. – Apesar de ele ter força, ele precisa achar uma brecha nos ataques de Kiwa para atacá-la com um golpe definitivo, caso contrário ele não terá chance alguma de vencer esse combate.

- Certo... – disse Sato. – Entretanto, para abrir essa brecha... ele precisa neutralizar o chicote de alguma forma!

- Com certeza... – disse Wagaky.

- Hum... isso vai ser bem divertido de se ver... – disse Hikoru, sorrindo, assistindo à luta.

Neste momento, Kiwa atingiu fortemente Haiki com um chicote bem no meio da barriga. Um grande corte começou a jorrar bastante sangue. Haiki caiu de frente no chão, deixando uma grande poça de sangue embaixo de si.

- Foi mal eu ter que fazer isso, Haiki... – disse Kiwa. – Mas essa é a minha técnica... parece que a luta terminou...

Haiki gemia de dor no chão.

- Não, ainda não terminou não... – disse Haiki se levantando, pingando bastante sangue, principalmente do grande corte de sua barriga. – Eu vou fazer de tudo para passar pro torneio regional!!!

- É isso aí, Haiki! Não desista!!! – disse Sato. – EU SEI QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE!!!

- Tem apenas um jeito de ele conseguir parar momentaneamente aquele chicote... – disse Wagaky. – Só é bastante arriscado...

- Sim, eu já saquei... – disse Sato.

- Realmente é arriscado, mas parece que é a única saída desse mane... – disse Hikoru.

Sato olhou de esguelha para Hikoru.

"Esse cara realmente não perde a mania de se achar melhor do que os outros!" pensou Sato.

Haiki já estava de pé, olhando fixamente para Kiwa.

- Eu vou fazer o possível... pra ganhar essa luta! – disse Haiki, aumentando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Muito bem, vamos continuar então, já que é isso o que você quer! – disse Kiwa, também aumentando sua energia.

"Eu preciso fazer isso de qualquer maneira!" pensou Haiki. "Apesar de ser bastante arriscado... eu tenho que fazer isso... preciso colocar todas as minhas forças nesse ataque!!!"

Haiki aumentava cada vez mais sua energia sobrenatural.

"Beleza... é isso aí, Haiki!!!" pensou Sato, olhando bastante empolgado e esperançoso para a luta.

- Hum... mas e se Kiwa conseguir neutralizar a técnica de Haiki... – disse Hikoru.

- Parece que será o fim dele nessa luta! – disse Wagaky.

- Isso mesmo... – disse Hikoru.

Neste momento, Kiwa começou a correr em grande velocidade contra Haiki, empunhando o chicote e pronta para desferir mais um golpe. Todos do salão estavam atentos, observando a batalha dos dois.

"Tomara que dê certo!!!" pensou Sato.

"Isso pode não acabar bem!!!" pensou Wagaky.

"De qualquer maneira... ambos devem sair bem feridos daí..." pensou Hikoru.

Kiwa já estava bem próxima de Haiki.


	28. Capítulo 028: Um poderoso golpe

Capítulo 028: Um poderoso golpe.

No centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Anika olhava fixamente para Kim, que lentamente, começava a acordar.

- Ai, ainda bem... – disse Anika.

Ela rapidamente se levantou de sua cama e correu até a cama de Kim, que tossia fortemente. Ela pegou a mão dele.

- Ainda bem que você está melhorando, Kim... – disse Anika.

Kim ficou tossindo fortemente por mais alguns segundos.

- É, parece que morrer, ele não vai não... – disse Daiken sorrindo.

- Esses médicos são mesmo muito competentes... – disse Zabou.

Kim parou de tossir e olhou nos olhos de Anika.

- Você foi realmente incrível, parabéns mesmo, Kim!!! – disse Anika.

- Obrigado... – disse Kim. – Mas eu ainda acho que se você não estivesse lá torcendo por mim... talvez eu não teria conseguido fazer o que eu fiz...

Anika ficou meio sem graça.

- Não, Kim... eu acho que isso não tem muito a ver, sabe... – disse Anika. – Você realmente está muito mais forte do que antes... o seu treinamento foi útil demais... o seu fortalecimento foi mesmo incrível...

- É... – disse Kim, parecendo um pouco triste. – Mas tomara que eu consiga me recuperar a tempo pra participar do torneio regional... afinal de contas... a gente não sabe o quão poderosos são os participantes do Clube Makuma...

- Ah, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso Kim, por favor... pelo menos não agora... – disse Anika. – A única coisa com a qual você deve se concentrar agora... é na sua recuperação, está bem?

- É, eu estou ciente disso... – disse Kim. – Mas eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor... só estou com algumas dores, mas nada comparado com o que eu estava sentindo no ringue...

- Entendo... – disse Anika.

- E por falar em ringue... – disse Kim. – O Sato já começou a lutar?

- Ah... não, ainda não... – disse Anika. – Eu acho que a luta do Haiki contra a Kiwa ainda está acontecendo...

- Ufa, que bom... – disse Kim. – Eu vou tentar tirar mais um cochilo... eu preciso ver a luta do Sato...

- Certo... – disse Anika. – Durma bem, Kim...

- Valeu... – disse Kim.

Então, Kim fechou os olhos e Anika voltou para sua cama, bastante aliviada.

No ringue, Kiwa já estava próxima de Haiki.

- Tome isso!!! – disse Kiwa.

Rapidamente Kiwa desferiu um forte e poderoso golpe com seu Chicote Capilar, entretanto, Haiki, cujo corpo estava envolto de uma forte aura de energia sobrenatural, pegou o chicote de Kiwa com a mão esquerda, detendo o ataque. Então, o braço direito de Haiki começou a brilhar muito intensamente.

- Parece que ele vai usar a mesma técnica que usou no segundo teste de admissão! – disse Sato, parecendo empolgado.

- Hum... eu não sei muito da força que essa técnica tem... – disse Wagaky. – Entretanto, a julgar pelo poder que está emanando de seu braço direito... é provável que Kiwa não seja capaz de neutralizar...

- TOMA!!! – gritou Haiki. – BRAÇO FULMINANTE!!!!!!!!!!

Haiki rapidamente desferiu um poderoso golpe com o braço direito na cara de Kiwa. No momento em que desferiu o golpe, Haiki sentiu uma forte dor na sua mão esquerda, que segurava o chicote. Kiwa recebeu o golpe em cheio soltando um alto gemido de dor. A garota voou longe e caiu de cara no chão, sangrando bastante.

- É ISSO AÍ!!!!!!!- gritou Sato.

- Incrível... – disse Hikoru. – Parece que ele está bem mais forte do que antes...

- Essa técnica foi demais! – disse Wagaky.

Haiki parecia bastante ofegante e então, olhou para a sua mão esquerda. Ela estava cheia de sangue.

"Droga..." pensou Haiki.

- Bom, esse deve ser o final da luta! – disse Sato.

- Será? Tudo vai depender se Kiwa vai conseguir se levantar... – disse Wagaky. – E também ter resistência para continuar a luta mesmo depois de ter recebido um poderosíssimo ataque como esse!

Haiki olhava fixamente para Kiwa, que estava caída no chão. Haiki foi até ela.

- Não dá mais, não é, Kiwa? – disse Haiki.

Então, Kiwa começou a se levantar, pingando bastante sangue da cara.

- Ah, isso já acabou! – disse Wagaky. – Olhe para isso... ela está fazendo um esforço tremendo apenas para se levantar... ta na cara que ela não pode mais lutar...

"Ele parece estar bem ansioso pra nossa luta começar!" pensou Sato, olhando de esguelha para Wagaky.

Haiki se distanciou de Kiwa.

"Era bem provável que ela levantasse mesmo..." pensou Haiki, observando Kiwa, que já estava quase de pé.

- Por pouco... eu não sou atingida... com poder total pela sua técnica... – disse Kiwa.

- Sim, eu percebi! – disse Haiki. – No momento em que eu desferi a minha técnica... no exato momento em que eu a desferi... você fez um brusco movimento com o chicote para que ele acabasse ferindo a minha mão e assim... através da dor... me desconcentrar para fazer com que eu não conseguisse dispara a minha técnica com força total! Devo admitir que o seu senso de combate é mesmo impressionante, Kiwa Tezuno!

- Então foi por isso que ela conseguiu resistir ao ataque? – disse Wagaky.

- Realmente, ela é incrível... – disse Sato. – Mesmo sob pressão de receber um ataque evidentemente poderoso... ela conseguiu ter sangue frio para tentar desconcentrar o Haiki com a dor...

- Hum... parece que essa batalha vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra acabar! – disse Hikoru.

- Sim, é o que parece mesmo... – disse Wagaky.

Haiki olhava fixamente para Kiwa, já de pé.

"Isso é péssimo..." pensou Haiki "Apesar de eu não ter lançado o máximo poder da minha técnica do Braço Fulminante... eu acabei gastando muita energia e além disso... todos esses ferimentos pelo meu corpo por causa dos ataques daquele chicote... droga... eu estou muito mais esgotado!"

"Eu acabei conseguindo resistir a esse golpe..." pensou Kiwa, olhando fixamente para Haiki. "Entretanto... ele pode acabar desferindo essa técnica com força total se me pegar desprevenida... preciso acabar com isso já... e eu acho que já sei o que vou fazer!!!"

Kiwa começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural. Haiki assumiu uma postura de combate.

"Definitivamente a única saída para que eu consiga vencer essa batalha... é desferir o Braço Fulminante com todo o meu poder!!!" pensou Haiki, aumentando bastante o seu poder sobrenatural.

- Hum, essa luta está mesmo emocionante! – disse Hikoru.

"Eu só espero que o Haiki consiga vencer essa batalha!" pensou Sato.

- Vamos lá!!! – disse Kiwa.

Rapidamente, ela correu contra Haiki e lançou seu chicote na direção dos pés dele, entretanto, Haiki se esquivou habilmente com um salto para o alto.

"AGORA!!!" pensou Kiwa, já levando sua outra mão até a cabeça.

Em uma grande velocidade, ela arrancou um outro fio de cabelo que rapidamente se transformou num chicote idêntico ao outro.

"O que?!" pensou Haiki, ainda no ar devido ao salto que acabara de dar.

"Você é meu!!!" pensou Kiwa.

Haiki estava caindo rapidamente de volta ao chão e em uma grande velocidade, já próximo de Kiwa, que lançou o chicote contra Haiki, ainda no ar.

"Não vai dar pra desviar!!!" pensou Haiki, o chicote se aproximando dele.

Então, Kiwa, num rápido movimento, fez o chicote se enrolar todo na barriga de Haiki, também prendendo os seus braços. Ela rapidamente soltou o chicote que havia lançado nos pés de Haiki e com as duas mãos, agarrou firmemente o chicote que enrolou Haiki. Numa grande força, ela o puxou do ar rapidamente, fazendo Haiki cair de cara no chão, espirrando bastante sangue.

- Essa não! O Haiki está preso por aquele chicote!!! – disse Sato.

Haiki estava tentando se levantar, mas não conseguia, devido à força com a qual Kiwa estava apertando o chicote que rodeava o corpo de Haiki.

- Acabou!!! – disse Kiwa. – Não tem como você conseguir se livrar desse chicote agora, Haiki!

- Você é demais, garota... – disse Haiki.

- Eu sei disso! – disse Kiwa. – Eu lancei o meu primeiro chicote nos seus pés apenas pra te obrigar a pular... assim, como você não consegue ter movimentos livres no ar... eu lancei rapidamente o meu segundo chicote pra te amarrar... além disso... quando eu lancei... você já estava caindo bem próximo de mim, então, mesmo que tivesse capacidade de voar ou algo parecido... não conseguiria se desviar já que a distância em relação ao meu chicote já era pequena e você não teria velocidade suficiente para conseguir evitar o chicote!

- Incrível, essa garota pensa em tudo! - disse Sato.

- Ela parece ser veterana no que diz respeito à estratégia de luta! – disse Wagaky. – O Haiki já está muito ferido... parece que a luta acabou pra ele!

- Eu concordo... – disse Hikoru.

"Não, eu ainda acredito na sua vitória, Haiki!!!!" pensou Sato, olhando fixamente para Haiki, que se mexia bruscamente no chão, tentando se livrar do chicote.

- É inútil, Haiki... – disse Kiwa. – Você até poderia conseguir se livrar dele se estivesse em condições normais... entretanto...

Kiwa aumentou ainda mais a pressão do chicote sobre Haiki, cujo corpo espirrou bastante sangue em meio a um alto gemido de dor de Haiki.

- Você não vai conseguir já que está bastante desgastado! – disse Kiwa. – Eu não quero fazer você ficar inconsciente, portanto... desista! Eu já vi sangue demais aqui nessa luta!

- Ora, cale-se!!! – disse Haiki. – Eu não vou desistir desta luta! Eu batalhei muito pra conseguir chegar até onde eu cheguei...

"Vamos lá... eu sei que você tem força pra conseguir arrebentar esse chicote, Haiki..." pensou Sato.

Kiwa aumentou ainda mais a força com a qual o chicote apertava o corpo de Haiki.

- Isso é ridículo... ele está cheio de dor! – disse Wagaky. – Não tem mais como ele conseguir se livrar disso! Essa luta já terminou...

- Você disse a mesma coisa no caso da Kiwa, não é? – disse Sato.

Wagaky olhou de esguelha para Sato.

- Mas agora é diferente, o Haiki está sem força nenhuma! E, além disso... aquele chicote é extremamente poderoso... – disse Wagaky.

- De fato, ele é mesmo... – disse Sato. – Mas o Haiki é extremamente poderoso também!

Haiki estava sentindo muita dor e então, acabou fechando os olhos.

"Que droga... eu sempre sonhei em ser um grande campeão... treinei bastante pra conseguir passar no rigoroso teste de admissão do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... pra que? Apenas pra acabar perdendo logo na primeira competição desse torneio... sendo massacrado por esse chicote...?!" pensou Haiki. "Eu tive vários mestres antes de entrar no Clube... várias pessoas que sempre me apoiaram... e acreditaram que eu poderia ser um campeão... acreditaram nesse meu sonho... eu tenho forças... não preciso ficar pensando que vou perder... e sim que vou ganhar!!!"

Haiki, ainda caído, começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Incrível... mesmo nesse estado, ele está conseguindo manifestar toda essa quantidade de energia sobrenatural!" pensou Kiwa, apertando ainda mais o chicote.

Uma aura de energia envolvia todo o corpo de Haiki.

"Eu preciso desferir meu golpe com tudo e vencer essa luta de qualquer maneira!!!" pensou Haiki, aumentando ainda mais o seu poder. "Vamos lá... eu sei que tem muito mais energia dentro de mim! Vamos lá!!!"

Uma grande aura tomava conta de Haiki. O chicote começava a afrouxar.

- Incrível... ele está conseguindo... – disse Wagaky, parecendo impressionado.

"Eu tentei me conter..." pensou Kiwa, aumentando seu poder. "Mas não posso correr o risco de acabar perdendo essa luta... então... eu vou retalhar o corpo dele agora mesmo!!!!"

Kiwa fez um movimento extremamente brusco que aumentou a pressão do chicote, entretanto, neste exato momento, Haiki soltou um alto grito, despertando uma aura extremamente grande e forte e arrebentando completamente o chicote.

- INCRÍVEL!!! – gritou Sato.

Em uma velocidade completamente impressionante, Haiki, ainda envolto pela grande aura, avançou contra Kiwa.

"Eu preciso pegar aquele chicote..." pensou Kiwa, olhando para o primeiro chicote que havia formado e lançado aos pés de Haiki anteriormente.

Haiki estava a quase um centímetro de Kiwa.

"Não vai dar...!!!" pensou Kiwa.

- TOMA!!!! – gritou Haiki. – BRAÇO FULMINANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O Braço Fulminante, com um brilho muito mais forte do que o anterior atingiu em cheio a barriga de Kiwa, que foi perfurada pelo golpe. O punho de Haiki saiu nas costas da garota que cuspiu uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue. Então, ela voou para fora do ringue, batendo de costas em uma parte das arquibancadas, sangrando demais. Depois disso, a aura de Haiki se dissipou e seu braço direito estava cheio de sangue da barriga de Kiwa.

- Eu... não acredito... – disse Kiwa, cuspindo sangue.

Depois disso, ela desmaiou.

- Cara! Que poder!!! – disse Sato.

Haiki estava exausto, mas estava de pé. Imediatamente, uma grande quantidade de médicos foi até onde Kiwa estava. A garota estava completamente coberta de sangue e do ferimento de sua barriga, o sangue jorrava como se fosse um chafariz.

- A luta acabou!!! – anunciou o homem com microfone. – A vitória é do participante Haiki Tishu!!!

Alguns espectadores aplaudiram. Então, Haiki foi saindo lentamente do ringue e se juntou aos outros competidores que estavam ali assistindo a luta.

- Parabéns, cara... – disse Sato. – Mas vocÊ acabou pegando muito pesado com a Kiwa!!!

- É, eu sei... – disse Haiki, bastante cansado. – Eu vou lá ver como que ela...

Neste momento, Haiki sentiu uma forte tonteira e caiu de costas no chão.

- HAIKI!!!!- gritou Sato.

Alguns médicos também apareceram e colocaram Haiki numa maca.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem... – disse um dos médicos. – Só enjoou por causa da perda de sangue, mas o caso é um pouco mais complicado com Kiwa...

- Sério? – disse Sato. – Eu vou lá ver!

Sato correu em uma velocidade muito alta até onde Kiwa estava nas arquibancadas.

"Ele é bem rápido!!!" pensou Wagaky.

Os médicos já levavam a garota.

- Ei, como ela está?! – disse Sato.

- Licença, ela precisa de cuidados urgentes... – disse um dos médicos. – Ela precisa de um transfusão de sangue e diversas cirurgias no intestino e no estomago, além dos rins e também alguns ossos que se fraturaram!

Os médicos saíram correndo com Kiwa, sendo levada pela maca.

"O que é isso...? A técnica do Haiki fez isso tudo com ela?!" pensou Sato.

Haiki também já era levado para o centro-médico.

"Puxa vida...! O Haiki é mesmo bem forte... só espero que a Kiwa ainda consiga melhorar..." pensou Sato.

- E agora... – disse o homem com microfone. – Vamos à quinta e ultima luta desta competição! Sato Akira e Wagaky Seiki! Ao ringue!!!


	29. Capítulo 029: O último confronto

Capítulo 029: O último confronto da competição.

No centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Kim estava cochilando e Anika o olhava fixamente.

"Puxa vida... eu agradeço a Deus por ele já estar melhorando... eu fiquei com bastante medo de que ele pudesse morrer..." pensou Anika.

Então, ela olhou para Shukan que também estava no quarto, entretanto, desacordado.

"Tomara que ele fique bem também... eu até fiquei com raiva dele na hora da luta por causa dos danos monstruosos que ele causou em Kim... mas afinal... isso é um torneio de lutas..." pensou Anika.

Depois de alguns minutos Haiki, sendo levado por uma maca, entrou no quarto. Kim acordou com o barulho.

- Haiki... – disse Anika, se levantando da cama.

- Parece que a quarta luta terminou... – comentou Daiken.

- É, é o que parece... – disse Zabou.

- O que aconteceu? Quem venceu a luta? – disse Anika, se aproximando de Haiki que era colocado na cama pelos médicos que conduziam a maca.

- Eu venci... mas acho que acabei pegando muito pesado com a Kiwa... – disse Haiki, em tom de preocupação. – Ela ficou gravemente ferida...

- Está falando sério? – disse Anika. – Você acabou mesmo com ela?!

- Sim... mas agora percebo o erro que eu fiz... naquela hora... – disse Haiki. – Eu deveria ter disparado o meu Braço Fulminante com menos força... seria suficiente para vencer a luta...

- Entendo... – disse Zabou. – Mas tente confiar nos médicos daqui, cara... eles são muito competentes...

- É, eu sei disso... – disse Haiki.

- É isso aí, o Zabou tem razão... – disse Daiken. – Eles cuidam de todos os ferimentos muito bem...

- Mas dessa vez, não são ferimentos comuns... – disse Haiki. – Devido ao dano que o meu ataque provocou... a Kiwa vai ter que passar por algumas cirurgias complicadas...

Enquanto isso, Kim estava se levantando lentamente de sua cama. Anika percebeu e correu rapidamente até ele.

- O que foi, Kim? O que você está fazendo?! – disse Anika, bastante preocupada.

- A quarta luta já acabou! – disse Kim. – Isso significa que o Sato já vai começar a lutar! E eu não posso perder isso!

Alguns médicos que estavam no quarto foram até Kim.

- Escute garoto, os seus ferimentos ainda não estão completamente curados... – disse um dos médicos. – Lamento, mas não podemos autorizá-lo a sair daqui no estado em que você se encontra...

- Escutem... – disse Anika. – Ele não vai conseguir melhorar ficando aqui sem assistir a luta do amigo... na minha opinião, ele vai acabar piorando... por favor deixem-no ir...

- Certo... mas eu preciso falar com o nosso superior para permitir que ele saia... – disse o médico. – Eu já volto...

Os médicos foram saindo do quarto.

- Ah, eu não acredito, esse caras são muito chatos! – disse Kim.

- Não se preocupe, Kim... – disse Anika. – Você vai ver a luta do Sato... foi a mesma coisa quando eu pedi pra eles me deixarem sair daqui pra ir ver a sua luta...

Kim sorriu.

Depois de alguns poucos segundos, o médico que havia falado com Kim regressou ao quarto.

- Você pode ir... mas eu o supervisionarei... caso algo aconteça... – disse o médico. – Você deverá voltar sem contestações, entendeu?

- Certo!!! – disse Kim, parecendo bastante animado.

Kim foi saindo do quarto, acompanhado pelo médico. Anika foi junto.

- Ei garota... – disse o médico. – Você não pode ir... a autorização foi dada apenas ao Kim...

- Não se preocupe, eu já saí antes... qual a diferença de eu sair agora? – disse Anika.

O médico hesitou um pouco.

- Certo... então vamos... – disse o médico.

Então, o médico e os dois garotos começaram a sair do centro-médico.

"Essa nova geração... tem uma disposição de dar inveja..." pensou o médico, acompanhando os dois.

- Puxa vida... eu queria muito também ver a luta do Sato... – disse Haiki. – Mas nesse estado...

- Não se preocupe... – disse Zabou. – O Sato é poderosíssimo... entretanto... o Wagaky...

- O que tem o Wagaky? – disse Daiken.

- Também é extremamente poderoso! – disse Zabou.

No salão, onde acontecia a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Sato já estava saindo da arquibancada onde estava (já que ele havia ido ver como a Kiwa estava) e Wagaky já estava no centro do ringue.

- Hum... essa é a luta que eu estava esperando pra ver nessa competição... – disse Hikoru a si mesmo, se sentindo bastante empolgado.

Neste momento, Anika e Kim chegavam ao lado de Hikoru.

"Ah, que droga... eu pensei que poderia assistir essa luta aqui sozinho... mas esses dois patetas estão aqui pra encher o saco!" pensou Hikoru.

Sato e Wagaky já estavam no centro do ringue, frente a frente. Os poucos espectadores começaram a fazer ruídos.

- Muito bem... – disse o homem com o microfone. – A quinta e última luta!!! Sato Akira e Wagaky Seiki!!! Podem começar!!!!

Sato imediatamente se distanciou de Wagaky.

"Droga... eu estou bastante nervoso..." pensou Sato.

Wagaky sorria para Sato.

"E ele parece muito confiante... ou pelo menos... é o que ele quer que eu pense!" pensou Sato. "De qualquer maneira... eu não posso ser descuidado com um lutador de nível 5... não conheço nenhum tipo de técnica dele... e nem mesmo sei o quão grande são sua velocidade e força... terei que descobrir isso durante a luta!"

- VAI LÁ, SATO!!!!!! – gritou Kim.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE!!!! – gritou Anika.

"Hum... eles estão aqui pra torcer por mim... valeu gente!" pensou Sato.

Wagaky começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sato.

"Com toda a certeza, ele é bem rápido!" pensou Wagaky, correndo contra Sato. "E pelo que ouvi falar dele... a sua força e mente estrategista... não são brincadeira... preciso acabar com essa luta de uma forma bastante eficiente!!!"

Sato assumiu uma postura defensiva.

"Preciso encontrar uma brecha e desferir imediatamente um poderoso golpe nele!" pensou Sato.

Wagaky rapidamente desferiu um chute rodado em grande velocidade. Sato o enxergou e se movimentou rapidamente para trás. O chute passou a quase um centímetro do rosto de Sato.

"Beleza! É agora!!!" pensou Sato olhando para a barriga de Wagaky.

Sato ia avançando para desferir um golpe na barriga de Wagaky, entretanto, ele sentiu uma forte força em sua cara. Então, ele voou por quase cinco metros para o lado, mas conseguiu cair de pé.

"Eu não acredito!" pensou Sato. "Ele é muito forte!!! Mesmo eu tendo desviado do chute... só a perturbação que o golpe dele provocou no ar foi suficiente para me fazer voar...!!!"

- Incrível! Eu quase não consegui ver nada! – disse Kim. – Mas parece... que o Sato acabou levando aquele chute!

- Não, ele não levou... – disse Hikoru. – Pelo menos, não em cheio! Só a perturbação que o chute provocou no ar... só isso atingiu o Sato... o que significa... que o revestimento de energia sobrenatural de Wagaky... é muito poderoso!!!

- Puxa vida! Eu não esperava que esse Wagaky fosse tão forte!!! – disse Kim.

- É, nem eu... – disse Anika. – Mas isso com certeza não vai derrubar o Sato!

Wagaky olhava para Sato.

- Muito bom, Sato! Você se desviou rapidamente do meu golpe, evitando um dano maior em sua cara! – disse Wagaky. – Entretanto... você não conseguirá se desviar novamente dos meus ataques... por um simples motivo... eu usarei o máximo de mim a partir de agora, seu miserável!!!

Sato assumiu uma nova postura de combate e aumentou bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Ele é bem rápido, forte e cauteloso... mas acho que eu sei como usar essa cautela a meu favor!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, o punho direito de Sato começou a brilhar.

- É isso aí! Ele vai usar o Punho Dourado agora!!! – disse Kim. – Quero ver como o Wagaky vai sair dessa!

Wagaky começou a aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural também.

"O Punho Dourado dele é bem forte... e nesse meu estado normal... não vou conseguir deter essa técnica!" pensou Wagaky, elevando cada vez mais o seu poder. "É isso aí... eu só espero que dê certo!!!" pensou Sato.

O punho de Sato brilhava muito fortemente.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Sato, correndo em grande velocidade na direção de Wagaky.

Wagaky estava com uma forte aura ao redor de seu corpo.

"Vamos lá! Isso vai ser bem emocionante!!!" pensou Wagaky.

Sato começou a direcionar o seu Punho Dourado na direção da cara de Wagaky e o lutador de nível 5 começou a erguer suas duas mãos numa posição reta, na direção do rosto, com o objetivo de se defender da técnica de Sato.

"AGORA!!!!" pensou Sato.

Rapidamente, ainda com seu Punho Dourado ativo, Sato se abaixou.

"O que?!" pensou Wagaky, parecendo bastante surpreso.

Então, em uma grande velocidade. Sato desferiu um poderoso chute na barriga de Wagaky, que não conseguiu se desviar e levou o golpe em cheio. Wagaky cuspiu sangue pela boca, voou por quase cinco metros e caiu fortemente de costas no chão.

- BELEZA!!!- gritou Kim. – Que golpe esplêndido!!! Mas... por que ele não desferiu o Punho Dourado?!

Sato se recompôs da posição com a qual havia desferido o golpe e desativou seu Punho Dourado.

- Heh! Agora você percebe, Wagaky? – disse Sato. – A minha intenção não era desferir o meu Punho Dourado em você e sim abrir uma brecha pra te atingir com um golpe!

- Como é?! – disse Wagaky, se levantando.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Sato. – Eu vi que você é um lutador extremamente experiente, portanto... cauteloso demais! Eu formei o meu Punho Dourado e comecei a direcioná-lo contra sua cara para que você começasse a concentrar a sua energia na parte de cima do seu corpo... como as mãos que você acabou levantando. Assim... a sua parte abaixo do peito ficou com menos força... ou, melhor dizendo... o revestimento de energia sobrenatural diminuiu sua intensidade nessa região. Quando você desferiu aquele chute rodado e eu desviei... percebi que eu tinha mais velocidade do que você! Assim... tudo o que fiz foi aumentar minha velocidade e me abaixar para desferir um forte chute na sua região desprotegida, no caso, logo abaixo do peito, a barriga! Entretanto, isso não daria certo se o meu Punho Dourado estivesse com força máxima... pois aí, as minhas pernas não conseguiriam ter bastante energia e assim, não seriam fortes o suficiente para te atingir, já que, mesmo com seu revestimento sobrenatural reduzido na região da barriga... é um revestimento bem forte! Então, eu aumentei a minha energia e a distribuí igualmente para todo o meu corpo e assim, o Punho Dourado estava numa força mínima...

- E você conseguiu elaborar isso examinando apenas o meu chute rodado que tentei desferir em você antes?! – disse Wagaky, já de pé.

- Exatamente... – disse Sato.

- Caramba! O Sato é mesmo incrível!!! – disse Kim.

"Esse garoto..." pensou Hikoru. "Está crescendo cada vez mais... embora eu odeie admitir isso... estou com medo dele!!! Estou com medo de que... quando chegue a hora de nossa luta... ele esteja muito maior do que eu... em um nível muito superior ao meu!!!"

Wagaky olhava fixamente para Sato.

"Esse cara é incrível... realmente... ele não luta só com força, mas principalmente com a cabeça! Mas eu não posso me deixar abalar por causa desse ataque que ele acabou de me atingir!" pensou Wagaky. "Eu não sei se é bom eu disparar logo a minha técnica... talvez ele já esteja elaborando alguma outra estratégia para me pegar... entretanto... ele é muito forte e eu preciso desferir um golpe bem forte nele para que ele fique abalado e aí... não terá mais nem a mesma força e nem a mesma capacidade de raciocínio... assim... é melhor eu tentar desferir a minha técnica em cheio nele!!!"

Wagaky começava a aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Ele deve estar tramando algum golpe para me atingir..." pensou Sato. "Mas o que foi estranho... é ele ter levantado as mãos para se defender do meu Punho Dourado... talvez a técnica dele seja baseada nas mãos também... mas ele já deve saber que eu estou prestando atenção em cada movimento dele... assim... ele não vai deixar de jeito nenhum que eu consiga ver a técnica dele... isso significa que ele deve torná-la visível bem próximo de mim ou algo do tipo para me pegar de surpresa! Preciso ficar atento..."

Uma fortíssima aura tomava conta de todo o corpo de Wagaky.

- Caramba... a quantidade de energia sobrenatural de Wagaky é mesmo muito grande! – disse Kim. – Vamos lá, Sato... vença esse cara, por favor!!!

- O Sato é bem forte, mas resta saber se é o suficiente para vencer Wagaky... – disse Anika.

- Eu concordo... mas eu confio nele! Ele vai conseguir derrotar esse cara de qualquer maneira! – disse Kim.

"Eu também estou torcendo por você, Sato! Não nse esqueça... eu quero você no torneio internacional para acabar contigo! Então... não perca!!!" pensou Hikoru, olhando para os dois lutadores.

"Muito bem... Sato! Você me pegou de surpresa com o chute... e farei o mesmo com você! Usarei a minha técnica... de uma forma que você só perceba quando eu realmente te acertar!!!" pensou Wagaky, com um grande poder sobrenatural em volta de todo o seu corpo. "Naquele chute rodado... ele acabou sendo atingido pela corrente de ar provocada pelo revestimento da minha energia sobrenatural... isso significa, que no estado normal... o meu revestimento é mais forte que o dele... preciso tirar proveito disso!!!"

Sato também aumentava bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Aconteça o que acontecer... eu não vou perder nesta batalha!!!" pensou Sato, aumentando cada vez mais o seu poder sobrenatural.

Todos no salão estavam com atenção máxima voltada para a luta.


	30. Capítulo 030: Um grande poder despertado

Capítulo 030: Um grande poder despertado.

O salão onde acontecia a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio estava em silêncio. Todos os espectadores estavam extremamente atentos À luta que acontecia entre Sato e Wagaky. Ambos estavam elevando cada vez mais as suas respectivas energias sobrenaturais.

No centro-médico do Clube, Shukan Kazemare (aquele que havia enfrentado Kim na competição) começava a acordar lentamente.

- E aí, cara, está melhorando? – disse Zabou, se erguendo um pouco da cama para poder enxergar melhor o Shukan.

- Acho que sim... – disse Shukan. – Mas pelo que parece... eu acabei perdendo a luta, não é?

Daiken e Zabou se entreolharam.

- Sim, o Kim acabou te vencendo... – dise Zabou.

Shukan deu um soco na cama.

- Droga! Eu não acredito... eu treinei por muito tempo... – disse Shukan, parecendo bastante abalado. – Para eu acabar perdendo pra um novato... que droga! Que droga!!!

Enquanto isso, Haiki estava bastante pensativo.

"Puxa vida... a Kiwa ta demorando demais pra vir pro quarto... eu não quero que ela morra de jeito nenhum...!" pensou Haiki.

- Ei, a quarta luta já terminou... não é? – disse Shukan.

- Sim... a quinta luta já começou... – disse Zabou. – É a do Sato contra o Wagaky...

- Ah... sei... – disse Shukan. – O ruim é que... eu não vou mais pro torneio regional e nem nada disso... eu passei tanto tempo fazendo planos para quando eu fosse campeão do torneio... e aí eu perco logo na primeira luta...

- Ora cara, você é muito forte... – disse Daiken. – O Kim acabou te superando, mas você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já vi!

- Mas não fui forte o suficiente para vencer o Kim, não é? – disse Shukan.

Daiken e Zabou ficaram calados por alguns segundos.

- E você pode treinar pro próximo torneio também... nós ainda somos bem novos... temos tempo pra sermos campeões um dia... – disse Daiken.

- É, eu sei disso... – disse Shukan, parecendo ficar um pouco mais calmo. – Ah, eu vou dormir de novo...

Então, Shukan rapidamente se deitou de volta em sua cama e fechou seus olhos.

Sato e Wagaky continuavam aumentando cada vez mais suas energias e ambos se olhavam fixamente.

"Eu preciso ficar bastante atento a essa técnica de Wagaky... não posso me descuidar nem por um segundo sequer, caso contrario... acabarei perdendo..." pensou Sato, com sua energia cada vez mais elevada.

- Veremos o que vai acontecer... SATO AKIRA!!!!- gritou Wagaky.

Wagaky começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sato, empunhando suas mãos prontas para atacar.

- Wagaky é bem poderoso! – disse Anika. – O poder dele é fora do comum... eu só espero que o Sato consiga ficar bem nesta luta!

- Ele vai fazer o possível e o impossível para conseguir vencer Wagaky, Anika, eu tenho absoluta certeza disso! – disse Kim. – O Sato é páreo duro para qualquer um!

Sato estava em uma forte posição defensiva.

"Ele está erguendo suas mãos... isso significa que ele deve usar a técnica dele agora... entretanto... ele com certeza vai tentar me pegar de surpresa... mas eu estou completamente preparado! Pode vir!!!" pensou Sato, elevando ainda mais o seu poder.

Então, Wagaky, ainda com suas mãos empunhadas, começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de ataques em Sato, que ia começando a se desviar de tudo. Todos os movimentos estavam sendo feitos com uma velocidade extremamente rápida.

- Impressionante! A habilidade desses dois é incrível!!! – disse Kim, parecendo não acreditar nos movimentos que estava vendo.

"O Kim definitivamente tem razão..." pensou Hikoru. "Esses dois têm poderes fortíssimos! É quase impossível acreditar que são participantes do torneio de níveis 3, 4 e 5!!!"

- Vamos lá, Sato! Eu tenho certeza que você consegue derrotar esse cara!!! – disse Anika.

Wagaky aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade e força de cada um dos seus ataques.

"Esquisito... será que _essa_ é a técnica dele?!" pensou Sato, se desviando dos golpes. "Ou talvez ele esteja esperando eu dar alguma brecha pra ele conseguir me pegar em uma emboscada... não sei a velocidade dele quando sua energia se eleva a ponto de conseguir desferir a técnica dele, assim, se eu me afastar para evitar todos esses golpes, ele pode usar uma velocidade muito grande para me atingir com a técnica... mas... se eu continuar me desviando... eu vou acabar cansando e aí... acabarei abrindo uma brecha querendo ou não... droga, o que eu vou fazer?!?!"

Sato começou a sentir algumas dores nas proximidades dos locais onde Wagaky desferia os golpes.

"Isso... só mais um pouco...!!!" pensou Wagaky, aumentando ainda mais a força e velocidade de seus golpes.

Sato começou a sentir essas dores ficarem ainda mais fortes.

"O que é isso?!" pensou Sato. "Ah! É mesmo! Quando eu me desviei daquele chute que ele tentou me atingir... eu senti uma forte corrente de ar atingindo meu rosto... essas dores que eu to sentindo... é provocado pelo forte revestimento sobrenatural dele... eu só não estou sendo jogado para trás, pois a minha energia também está bastante elevada... mas se eu continuar assim..."

Wagaky continuava atacando Sato ferozmente.

- Puxa vida, parece que o Sato está ficando cada vez mais encurralado pelos ataques de Wagaky! – disse Anika.

- É, eu concordo! – disse Kim. – Parece que a velocidade e força de Wagaky são tão grandes que Sato não tem outra alternativa a não ser se desviar rapidamente de todos os golpes...!

Sato continuava se desviando, sentindo cada vez mais dor.

"Droga! Preciso aumentar mais a minha energia!" pensou Sato.

Então, Sato começou a elevar seu poder sobrenatural.

"AGORA!!!" pensou Wagaky.

Em menos de meio segundo, uma esfera de cor azulada surgiu em volta das duas mãos de Wagaky, que estavam esticadas verticalmente. E em menos de 0.1 segundo depois, ele rapidamente atacou a barriga de Sato fortemente com as mãos rodeadas pela esfera.

- ESFERA MALÉFICA!!!! – gritou Wagaky, atingindo a esfera diretamente em Sato.

Sato cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue e mais uma outra grande quantidade de sangue foi saindo da barriga de Sato, que voou por quase todo o ringue e caiu de frente na beirada dele.

- ESSA NÃO!!!!- gritou Kim.

A camiseta de Sato ficou toda esfarrapada.

"Incrível..." pensou Sato, ainda caído no chão, sentindo muita dor.

- Hahahaha!!! É isso aí!!! – disse Wagaky, parecendo bastante animado. – Beleza! Eu te peguei direitinho, Sato!!!

Sato começou a se mover ainda no chão, tentando se levantar lentamente.

- Você não é o único que sabe bolar maneiras de atacar o oponente, Sato! – disse Wagaky. – Com aquele chute rodado no início da nossa luta, eu percebi que, naturalmente, meu revestimento sobrenatural é mais forte que o seu! Desta forma, eu desferi toda essa grande quantidade de golpes, não para te atingir em cheio, mas para que você começasse a sentir dor provocada pelo meu revestimento. Assim, eu calculei três opções que você teria! A primeira, se esquivar para mais longe e aí, um pouco enfraquecido pela dor, eu usava minha velocidade para te atingir. A segunda seria continuar se desviando, mas ia chegar uma hora em que você cansaria e acabaria abrindo uma brecha, mesmo que estivesse se controlando para não fazer isso, e assim, eu conseguiria te atingir também! E a terceira, que foi a que você usou, seria aumentar a sua energia para tentar fortalecer o seu revestimento, entretanto, no momento em que você aumenta sua energia, você inconscientemente reduz a velocidade de seus movimentos, pois acaba se desconcentrando dos meus golpes, mesmo que seja por um mínimo espaço de tempo! E foi nessa hora, que eu desferi a minha técnica em cheio em você!!!

Sato foi se levantando, pingando sangue.

- Essa não! O Sato acabou ficando bastante ferido com essa Esfera Maléfica! – disse Kim.

- Agora vai ser difícil pra ele! – disse Anika. – O Wagaky é muito habilidoso e experiente também!

"Essa técnica da Esfera Maléfica... tem um poder destrutivo muito grande!" pensou Sato. "Ele despertou um poder gigantesco pra poder disparar essa técnica... nunca pensei que ela pudesse me causar tanto dano!"

- Hum, hum... eu devia saber que você não seria derrotado mesmo depois de eu desferir a minha Esfera Maléfica... – disse Wagaky. – Mas devo dizer que... estou em vantagem agora que eu te atingi em cheio!

- Pode até ser, Wagaky... – disse Sato. – Mas está enganado se acha que estou sem forças... para continuar lutando!

Sato começou a aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Ufa, pelo menos ele está melhor do que eu pensei! – disse Kim. – Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda está correndo um grave perigo... aquele ferimento na barriga ta muito feio...

"Ele é bem forte... mas eu não sei o que ele está tramando agora, aumentando a energia sobrenatural dele mesmo depois de ter recebido a minha técnica...!" pensou Wagaky. "De qualquer maneira, agora... ele está mais enfraquecido e eu não! Portanto..."

Wagaky também foi aumentando seu poder sobrenatural e a Esfera Maléfica começou a se formar em volta das duas mãos esticadas de Wagaky.

"Ele vai desferir aquela técnica de novo... pelo menos é o que ele está planejando... ele quer acabar com isso de uma vez por todas... mas eu também quero!!!" pensou Sato, com uma forte aura em volta de todo o seu corpo.

- Parece que eles vão usar tudo o que eles têm... eu só espero que o Sato consiga resistir a mais um ataque daqueles! – disse Anika.

- Hum! Ele vai conseguir... – disse Hikoru. – Eu espero que ele consiga...!

Kim e Anika olharam de esguelha para Hikoru.

O punho direito de Sato começou a brilhar fortemente.

"Ele pretende desferir o Punho Dourado!" pensou Wagaky. "Pois muito bem, Sato! Eu não sei o que você está tramando, mas simplesmente não tem como a sua técnica superar a minha Esfera Maléfica!"

Um poderosíssimo brilho tomou conta do punho de Sato, até que o brilho começou a se transformar em uma pequena camada de energia que envolvia todo o punho direito do garoto.

- Incrível! O Punho Dourado adquiriu um poder que u nunca tinha visto antes! – disse Kim.

- De fato, o Sato deve ter treinado arduamente para isso! – disse Anika. – Mas a Esfera Maléfica de Wagaky... parece ser bem mais poderosa, não acha?

- Sim, é o que parece, Anika, entretanto... – disse Kim. – Devemos admitir que o poder que ambos despertaram é incrível! Nunca tinha visto algo igual!

- É, nisso você tem razão... – disse Kim.

"Esse Sato... não pára de me impressionar! Ainda preciso treinar bastante pra conseguir vencê-lo em uma luta!" pensou Hikoru, mantendo os olhos fixos na luta, em especial para o Punho Dourado de Sato.

Tanto Sato quanto Wagaky estavam com uma fortíssima aura rodeando seus respectivos corpos. A camada energética do punho de Sato aumentava cada vez mais.

"Eu só quero vencer essa batalha e avançar para o torneio regional! E preciso fazer isso de qualquer jeito!" pensou Sato, intensificando cada vez mais o seu poder.

A Esfera Maléfica estava maior do que antes, assim como a camada do Punho Dourado, que aumentava cada vez mais.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto aumentou bastante a sua velocidade e começou a correr numa incrível rapidez na direção de Wagaky.

"Será que ele pretende me atacar de frente ou... tentará me pegar de surpresa? Seja como for... não tem como a velocidade dele estar maior do que a minha... assim... eu vou conseguir atingi-lo mais uma vez, neutralizando o seu Punho Dourado!!!" pensou Wagaky, aumentando ainda mais a sua Esfera Maléfica.

Sato, cada vez mais perto de seu oponente, empunhava o seu Punho Dourado pronto para atacar.

"Tomara que eu não me fira muito neste movimento..." pensou Sato, se aproximando de Wagaky.

Então, rapidamente, bem próximo de Wagaky, Sato deu um grande salto para o alto e começou a descer rapidamente numa posição de voadora na direção de Wagaky, mas ainda com o Punho Dourado fortemente ativo.

"O que?! Ele está louco?! Quer me atacar com uma simples voadora?!" pensou Wagaky, observando Sato.

Sato estava descendo em grande velocidade e estava cada vez mais perto de Wagaky.

- Ele não pode estar fazendo isso a sério! Será que ele quer morrer?! – disse Anika, parecendo bastante preocupada.

- Não se esqueça de que o Punho Dourado ainda está ativo e com força total, Anika! – disse Kim, com suas batidas de coração bem rápidas. – Ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso!!!

"Ele vai ser dilacerado... mas eu não posso fazer mais nada!" pensou Wagaky. "Se é isso o que quer, Sato Akira... então..."

Rapidamente, Sato desferiu a voadora que se chocou fortemente com a Esfera Maléfica, localizada mais ou menos na região do peito e desferida com bastante força pelas mãos de Wagaky. Uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue começou a sair da perna esquerda de Sato, em meio a um alto grito de dor do garoto.

"Eu preciso fazer isso rápido!!!" pensou Sato.

Em uma grande velocidade, Sato mudou sua posição desfazendo a voadora e imediatamente começou a direcionar o Punho Dourado na direção da cara de Wagaky.

"Essa não!!!" pensou Wagaky, direcionando suas mãos rodeadas pela esfera na direção do seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que o Punho Dourado estava a um centímetro dele.

Rapidamente o Punho Dourado atingiu bem o meio da cara de Wagaky que cuspiu uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue e voou longe até o outro canto do ringue, caindo de frente.

- Ufa, deu certo... – disse Sato caindo de costas no chão, bastante exausto.

A perna esquerda de Sato estava quase que triturada.

- Você é incrível! – disse Wagaky, se erguendo lentamente, pingando bastante sangue da cara. – Você desferiu a voadora para se aproximar de mim... e também reduzir a minha energia já que eu acabei desferindo a Esfera Maléfica na sua perna... e aí... quando você desferiu o Punho Dourado, sendo que você estava bem próximo de mim... eu já tinha gasto bastante energia da Esfera Maléfica e aí eu acabei perdendo velocidade e não consegui parar a sua técnica... você é demais cara!!!

Wagaky já estava ficando de pé.

- Eu estou cansado, admito! – disse Wagaky. – Mas você está com sua perna esquerda inutilizada! Como pretende continuar lutando agora hein?

"Essa não... eu esperava que ele fosse derrotado, mas... não foi! Será que... eu acabei perdendo essa luta?!?!" pensou Sato.


	31. Capítulo 031: Definido o último vencedor

Capítulo 031: Definido o último vencedor.

No centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, Haiki continuava bastante pensativo, não conseguindo tirar a Kiwa da cabeça.

"Ai, que droga... ela ta passando por cirurgias complicadas... tomara que ela consiga sobreviver..." pensou Haiki.

- Ele acabou pegando pesado demais com a Kiwa, não foi? – disse Daiken para Zabou.

- É, parece que realmente ela ficou em um péssimo estado depois da luta... – disse Zabou. – Ele ainda nem veio pro quarto... puxa será que ela...

- Não, não acredito que ela tenha morrido... – disse Daiken. – Entretanto, os ferimentos dela devem ser bem graves pra toda essa demora... tem várias cirurgias que ela tem que fazer...

- Concordo... – disse Zabou. – Puxa, eu queria muito ir lá ver como está a luta do Sato... queria só saber se ele está conseguindo se dar bem em cima do Wagaky...

- Hum... acredito que sim... – disse Daiken. – O Sato é realmente poderoso... eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele é do nível 4... a força e energia sobrenatural dele são realmente gigantescas!

- É mesmo, eu que lutei com ele posso dizer isso com absoluta certeza... – disse Zabou. – E também acredito... que ele ainda vai conseguir se fortalecer bastante... nunca vi um garoto com tanto potencial como ele...

- Droga, eu estou morto de vontade de ver a luta dele e vocês ficam aí falando... – disse Haiki.

- Ah, foi mal, Haiki... – disse Daiken, olhando de esguelha para Zabou.

Haiki se deitou e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Shukan já estava até roncando.

- É, eu acho melhor a gente tentar descansar um pouco também, né? – disse Daiken.

- É mesmo... – disse Zabou.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e começaram a tentar dormir.

No salão onde estava acontecendo a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, todos estavam surpresos com o que já haviam visto na luta. Sato continuava caído no chão, sentindo bastante dor por todo o seu corpo, em especial a sua perna esquerda que estava praticamente triturada.

- Puxa vida, o Sato está ferido demais!!! – disse Kim. – Como é que ele vai conseguir neutralizar a Esfera Maléfica de Wagaky nessas condições deploráveis?!

- É mesmo... – disse Anika, parecendo bastante preocupada também. – Se ele ao menos pudesse usar a sua perna esquerda naturalmente... mas como é que ele vai lutar com uma perna só?!

Sato ainda se mexia, caído no chão com uma enorme poça de sangue embaixo dele. "Que droga... será que tudo vai acabar assim?!" pensou Sato. "Eu treinei bastante... desde os testes de admissão até agora... até esse torneio... eu preciso derrotar o Wagaky... mas como vou fazer se não posso usar a minha perna esquerda?! Parece mesmo que o único jeito... é tentar lutar só com a perna direita... mas eu não vou durar muito... os ataques dele são extremamente fortes e poderosos e eu acabei ficando completamente vulnerável agora... preciso desferir um único golpe para acabar com essa luta antes que eu acabe sendo atingido de novo pela Esfera Maléfica dele..."

Sato começou a se levantar lentamente, colocando todo o peso do corpo no seu lado direito.

- Eu ainda estou em condições de lutar! – disse Sato, se erguendo lentamente. – Portanto... eu continuarei!!!

- Sato... você é admirável... – disse Wagaky. – Mas eu devia saber que você nunca desistiria desta luta a menos que ficasse inconsciente... e é exatamente nesse estado... que eu vou te deixar!!!

Sato conseguiu ficar de pé, se apoiando apenas na perna direita.

- Ai, eu não consigo mais ver isso! – disse Anika, fechando os olhos.

"É impressionante..." pensou Kim, olhando para a perna esquerda de Sato. "Aquela perna... está estraçalhada... é impressionante que ele consiga resistir a essa dor... e além da perna... a Esfera Maléfica de Wagaky acabou causando danos muito grandes em todo o corpo de Sato... além dos ataques normais do Wagaky que fizeram o Sato se desgastar bastante também... ele é formidável por tentar continuar lutando... mas... não sei mais se ele vai conseguir vencer... provavelmente... não vai..."

Wagaky olhava fixamente para Sato.

- Eu lamento, Sato, mas já que você insiste em continuar nesta luta... – disse Wagaky, andando lentamente na direção de Sato. – Não há mais motivos de eu gastar energia sobrenatural para desferir a Esfera Maléfica... afinal de contas... o que eu pretendo fazer... é te atacar até que fique inconsciente e então perca a luta!!!

Então, Wagaky ficou bem próximo de Sato, que, apesar de estar de pé, estava imóvel devido a tanta dor que estava sentindo. Wagaky começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos na cara de Sato, que cuspia muito sangue a cada golpe.

- Droga... REAJA, SATO!!!!! – gritou Kim.

- Parece que é inútil, Kim... – disse Hikoru. – Esse imbecil do Sato parece não ter mais salvação... o melhor mesmo é desistir para não morrer!

- Cale a boca, Hikoru... eu tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir arranjar um jeito de ganhar desse cara! – disse Kim.

- Seja realista... eu também estou torcendo por ele... – disse Hikoru. – Afinal, ainda não tive oportunidade de me confrontar com ele no torneio e eu gostaria muito que essa oportunidade aparecesse no torneio internacional... e é por isso... que eu quero muito que ele ganhe essa batalha!

A atenção de Kim se voltou completamente para a luta. Sato continuava sendo brutalmente espancado por Wagaky, que desferia golpes muito fortes e rápidos. Então, o lutador de nível 5 finalizou a seqüência de ataques com um forte gancho no queixo de Sato que voou por quase cinco metros para cima e depois caiu fortemente de cabeça no chão, fazendo com que bastante sangue espirrasse de sua cabeça. Uma gigantesca poça de sangue se formava embaixo dele.

- Acabou! – disse Wagaky. – Até eu já estou ficando enjoado de ver tanto sangue na minha frente, Sato! Convença-se de que você foi derrotado e desista!

- Não... isso ainda não acabou não... – disse Sato, tentando se levantar lentamente, pingando uma grande quantidade de sangue.

Wagaky fez cara de raiva e avançou rapidamente até Sato, que tentava se levantar com bastante esforço. Então, Wagaky pisou fortemente na perna esquerda de Sato e o garoto soltou um gigantesco grito de dor que ecoou por todo o salão.

- SATO!!!!!! – gritou Kim.

- Já chega!!! – disse o homem com microfone. – A vitória é do participante Waga...

Neste momento, Sato, ainda caído, tentou desferir uma rasteira em Wagaky com sua perna direita, entretanto, Wagaky rapidamente se desviou do ataque com um grande salto para trás. Sato recomeçava a se levantar.

- Eu não quero que anunciem a minha derrota... – disse Sato, se levantando. – Se eu ainda consigo ficar de pé... é porque... eu ainda tenho condições de continuar lutando...portanto... eu estou no ringue e com condições de permanecer na luta! E assim... NÃO HÁ MOTIVOS PARA QUE A MINHA DERROTA SEJA DECLARADA!!!!!!!!!

O grito de Sato ecoou por todo o salão que ficou em completo silêncio.

"Sato... você é mesmo fenomenal!!!" pensou Hikoru.

"Vai lá, cara... e dê uma lição neste Wagaky!!!" pensou Kim.

"É impressionante... a força de vontade que ele tem de avançar para o torneio regional...!!!" pensou Anika, tentando olhar um pouco a luta, pois já estava enjoada devido à quantidade de sangue que havia espalhada no ringue.

- Sato... antes de continuarmos, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta bem simples de responder! – disse Wagaky.

Sato já estava de pé, se equilibrando em sua perna direita apenas.

- O que você quer saber? – disse Sato, parecendo estar bastante ofegante.

- O que eu quero saber... – disse Wagaky. – É o seguinte... como você pretende vencer essa luta?!

Sato ficou calado.

- Raciocine, Sato! Não há como você bolar alguma estratégia para me vencer e nem mesmo superar a minha Esfera Maléfica ou até mesmo os meus ataques comuns... então me diga! – disse Wagaky. - POR QUE VOCÊ CONTINUA SE SABE QUE VAI PERDER?!

Sato continuou calado por alguns segundos.

- Não... eu não pretendo morrer aqui nessa luta, Wagaky... – disse Sato. – Eu não pretendo... perder aqui... eu sei o que se passa dentro do meu corpo e sei também... o quanto de energia ainda me resta... eu a usarei... com o propósito... de VENCER!!!!!!!!

Sato começou a aumentar sua energia sobrenatural.

- Hum... pois então está bem, Sato! – disse Wagaky. – Eu vou te atingir mais uma vez com a minha Esfera Maléfica e aí eu quero só ver o que vai acontecer!!!

Wagaky também começou a aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural.

- O Wagaky também está bastante esgotado! – disse Hikoru. – É impressionante a resistÊncia e a força de vontade desses dois... entretanto... o Sato se encontra numa grande desvantagem... mas se ele ainda consegue despertar alguma energia mesmo nesse estado... ainda há, mesmo que pequena, uma esperança de que ele vença...

- É, eu acho que pela primeira vez eu concordo com você, Hikoru... – disse Kim. – VAI LÁ SATO!!!!!!

As energias sobrenaturais dos dois lutadores estavam aumentando cada vez mais.

"Ele é incrível!" pensou Sato "Nunca pensei que o Wagaky pudesse ter tanto poder dentro de si... resistiu o meu Punho Dourado que eu disparei com toda a minha força... mas agora... eu preciso despertar um poder muito maior... para conseguir... derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas!!! Mas... será que eu vou morrer depois disso?! Acho que, talvez, no meu inconsciente... eu saiba que eu vá morrer... então... vale a pena tentar sabendo que de qualquer forma eu vou morrer...?! Entretanto... ninguém pode ter certeza do que vai acontecer... e ter medo da morte ou mesmo do perigo... _isso_ é covardia!!! E se eu não fui covarde até agora... por que ser neste momento tão crucial...? Portanto... eu só espero... que toda a quantidade de energia sobrenatural... que há dentro de mim... seja concentrada... no meu Punho Dourado... esse será... o meu último ataque!!!!"

O punho direito de Sato começou a ter um brilho muito intenso e rapidamente, uma grande camada de energia sobrenatural começou a tomar conta de seu punho. Ao mesmo tempo, a Esfera Maléfica de Wagaky estava se formando cada vez mais rápido. Todos estavam muito atentos aos dois, inclusive o mestre Herzuz (o líder do Clube Marcial de Tóquio) que observava os dois garotos, principalmente Sato.

"Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter esses dois no meu clube..." pensou Herzuz. "E eu só espero que o futuro deles não acabe aqui... ambos... tem destinos muito promissores se continuarem se empenhando... o poder que habita cada um deles... é gigantesco!!!"

Uma camada de energia, muito mais espessa e grossa do que a anterior tomava conta do punho de Sato e também uma gigantesca e forte aura, muito maior e mais poderosa do que a anterior tomava conta de todo o corpo de Sato e o mesmo acontecia com Wagaky.

"Os nossos poderes vão acabar se chocando..." pensou Sato. "Aquele que tiver mais força... ganhará! Mas eu tenho certeza de que o meu Punho Dourado... anda não está no ponto certo... aumente energia, vamos, aumente!!!"

A energia sobrenatural de Sato se intensificava mais e mais a cada segundo.

- Que poderes incríveis!!! – disse Kim. – Não só eles mesmos, mas todos que estão nesse salão podem sair machucados com esse níveis de poder!!!

- Isso é mais do que incrível!!! – disse Anika.

"Que força esses dois têm!!!" pensou Hikoru, de olhos arregalados.

Uma camada muito grande de energia tomava conta do punho de Sato, que estava suando bastante.

"Esse é o máximo!!!!" pensou Sato.

"VAMOS LÁ!!!" pensou Wagaky, com sua Esfera Maléfica quase cinco vezes maior do que antes.

A Esfera Maléfica rodeava rapidamente as duas mãos esticadas de Wagaky e a camada espessa e extremamente poderosa de energia cobria todo o punho de Sato.

- PREPARE-SE!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaram Sato e Wagaky.

Wagaky começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sato e Sato deu um grande impulso com sua perna direita e foi rapidamente na direção de Wagaky. Então, o Punho Dourado e a Esfera Maléfica se chocaram fortemente. Um gigantesco turbilhão de energia ocupou todo o ringue e começou a afetar a estrutura do salão. Os espectadores, inclusive Hikoru, Kim e Anika começaram a ser empurrados fortemente para trás.

- Cuidado, Anika!!! – disse Kim, sendo empurrado ao lado de Anika.

O turbilhão de energia durou por quase trinta segundos e então, ele começou a ser reduzido. Depois de um minuto desde o seu início, não havia mais nenhum turbilhão. Kim, Anika e Hikoru estavam caídos no chão, mas rapidamente se levantaram e o mesmo fizeram os espectadores. Todos olharam para o ringue, que estava completamente destruído, e acabou ficando, na verdade, um monte de pedras. Entretanto, ninguém via Sato e nem Wagaky.

- Droga, o que aconteceu? – disse Kim.

O salão estava em completo silêncio.

- Droga... – disse uma voz.

Então, em meio a algumas pedras que estavam nas arquibancadas da esquerda, alguém cuspia sangue. Kim olhou bem.

- É o Sato... – disse Kim. – É O SATO!!!!!!

Sato estava coberto de sangue por todo o corpo.

- Mas onde está o Wagaky? - disse Anika.

Então, Wagaky empurrou algumas pedras que o cobriam e que estavam nas arquibancadas da direita, oposta a qual Sato estava. Então, Wagaky foi se levantando.

- Puxa vida, os dois acabaram indo para fora do ringue! – disse Anika.

Wagaky também estava coberto de sangue.

- Atenção! – disse o homem com microfone. – Analisaremos no telão quem foi o primeiro a deixar o ringue.

Então, no telão que mostrava as lutas passou a ser mostrada a luta entre Sato e Wagaky, no ponto em que o Punho Dourado e a Esfera Maléfica se chocaram. Todos estavam atentos ao telão, inclusive Sato e Wagaky. O turbilhão se formou e nele, Sato e Wagaky rodopiaram fortemente pelo ar.

- Caramba! Esses dois ainda estão vivos mesmo depois disso!!! Esse turbilhão foi devastador!!! – disse Anika.

Eles ficaram rodopiando por alguns segundos, até que, antes que o turbilhão desaparecesse, ambos foram arremessados para as arquibancadas.

- Ué, será que foi empate? – disse Kim.

O homem que segurava o microfone paralisou e depois voltou o vídeo. Em câmera lenta, foi passando os dois indo se chocar nas arquibancadas. E então, um décimo de segundos antes de Sato, Wagaky bateu de costas na arquibancada e em seguida, Sato se chocou com a arquibancada oposta.

- Bom... – disse o homem, fazendo o telão voltar a mostrar a tabela de lutas. – Acho que todos viram que por um décimo de segundo, Wagaky saiu primeiro do ringue e portanto... A VITÓRIA É DE SATO AKIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ISSOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaram Anika e Kim.

Hikoru abriu um sorriso no rosto.

"Hum, é isso aí!" pensou Hikoru.

Wagaky parecia estar decepcionado.

- Não pode ser... – disse Wagaky. – Eu perdi!!!

Sato, ainda caído, abriu um largo sorriso no rosto.


	32. Capítulo 032: Regras do torneio regional

Capítulo 032: O mecanismo do torneio regional.

No salão onde estava acontecendo a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, alguns murmúrios podiam ser escutados.

- É isso aí! O Sato conseguiu vencer! Beleza!!! – disse Kim.

- Ainda bem... eu fiquei bem assustada com a força desses dois! – disse Anika.

- Vamos lá ver como é que ele está! – disse Kim.

Kim e Anika (continuando a serem acompanhados pelo médico que estava ali com eles) correram até as arquibancadas onde Sato estava caído, coberto de sangue dos pés à cabeça.

- Aquilo foi mesmo incrível, Sato! – disse Kim.

Neste momento, alguns médicos chegaram e colocaram Sato numa maca.

- Vai lá! Vai se tratar, depois a gente se fala! – disse Kim.

- Certo... – disse Sato, parecendo bastante cansado.

Alguns médicos também chegaram na arquibancada oposta e então, colocaram Wagaky numa maca e foram levando-o para o centro médico. Em poucos segundos, os dois lutadores que participaram da última luta da competição, não estavam mais ali no salão. Kim e Anika voltaram para onde estavam.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o homem com microfone. – Está concluída a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio! E os cinco representantes no torneio regional são: Anika Brux! Hikoru Kazawa! Kim Hian! Haiki Tishu! E Sato Akira!!!

Os espectadores aplaudiram.

- Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a presença de vocês aqui na competição... – disse o homem. – Amanhã, queremos que todos os cinco vencedores estejam às sete horas da manhã em ponto aquina entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Serão ditas algumas coisas sobre o torneio regional! Tenham todos uma ótima tarde!

Os espectadores começaram a sair.

- Ei, Anika, vamos lá no centro-médico ver como estão as coisas... – disse Kim.

- Certo, vamos lá! – disse Anika.

Kim e Anika iam andando até que Kim se lembrou de algo e parou.

- Hikoru, você vem também? – disse Kim.

- Bah! É claro que não... eu vou pra casa! – disse Hikoru, saindo ao lado dos espectadores que iam deixando o salão.

- Ah, esqueça ele, vamos lá! – disse Anika.

- Certo! – disse Kim.

Então, Kim e Anika rapidamente foram até o quarto onde estavam.

- E aí, já acabou a competição? – perguntou Zabou.

- Sim! O Sato fez uma luta incrível e acabou conseguindo derrotar o Wagaky! – disse Kim.

- Droga, eu não podia ter perdido isso... – disse Haiki. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, ainda terá o torneio regional... garanto a minha presença em todas as lutas!

Kim e Anika riram.

- É, eu tinha muita confiança de que o Sato conseguiria vencer! – disse Zabou. – Aquele garoto é realmente incrível!

- Hehe! É mesmo! – disse Kim, olhando a volta no quarto. – Mas... está faltando alguém aqui...

- É a Kiwa... – disse Shukan, acordando. – Ela ainda não veio pro quarto...

Haiki fez uma cara de preocupação.

- Puxa, parece que ela ficou grave mesmo... – disse Kim.

Anika deu uma leve cotovelada no braço de Kim e então, ela apontou Haiki.

- Ah, foi mal... – cochichou Kim.

- Eu realmente não devia ter feito aquilo... – disse Haiki. – Me arrependo muito agora...

- Ora cara, não fique assim... – disse Kim, se aproximando de Haiki. – Ela ainda vai conseguir sair dessa...

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Haiki.

Neste momento, alguns médicos, empurrando uma maca, entraram no quarto. Todos se viraram para a maca.

- KIWA!!! – gritou Haiki.

Haiki rapidamente se levantou da cama e correu até os médicos que conduziam a maca.

- Como é que ela está? – disse Haiki, parecendo bastante preocupado. – As cirurgias foram boas? Responda logo!

- Calma, calma... ela está bem... – disse um dos médicos. – As cirurgias foram um sucesso... ela não pode andar por uns tempos já que as cirurgias foram bem complicadas... mas ela vai ficar bem se seguir as recomendações...

- Uuufa! – exclamou Haiki, bastante aliviado. – Ainda bem!

Kim se aproximou dele.

- Viu, eu não falei? – disse Kim, parecendo bastante feliz também.

Kim e Anika se deitaram em suas cama e ficaram ali por quase umas duas horas conversando com os outros que estavam ali no quarto (exceto Kiwa, que ainda estava desacordada).

- Ai, ai, será que o Sato vai demorar muito? – disse Kim.

- Eu não sei o motivo da pressa, Kim! – disse Anika. – Se esqueceu de que a gente não recebeu alta ainda? Nós só saímos porque ficamos insistindo pra ver a luta do Sato!

- É, pode crer... – disse Kim. – Mas de qualquer forma... eu estou preocupado com ele... e se os ferimentos são mais graves do que parecem?

- Acho que pode ser o contrário... – disse Anika, sorrindo. – Ele estava até falando quando foi levado pelos médicos... diria que a aparência dos ferimentos é mais... digamos, assustadora do que os ferimentos em si!

Todos do quarto riram.

- E, além disso... – disse Anika. – A perna esquerda dele estava ferida demais! Deve demorar mais um pouco para cuidarem dessa perna...

- É, realmente... – disse Kim.

O tempo foi se passando. No salão onde havia acontecido a competição, alguns membros do Clube trabalhavam para reconstruir tudo o que havia sido destruído pelos lutadores. Depois de mais umas duas horas, alguns médicos conduziram as macas de Sato e Wagaky, que foram entrando no quarto.

- SATO!!! – gritou Kim, se levantando da cama bem rapidamente.

O mesmo fez Anika e os dois rapidamente se aproximaram da maca de Sato.

- E aí, como você ta? – disse Kim.

- Parece que eu vou ficar bem... – disse Sato. – O dano mais sério foi mesmo na perna esquerda... não tem... ou melhor, não tinha quase nenhum osso... mas agora ela ta melhorando... só tenho que ficar em repouso total por umas duas semanas que fica tudo bem!

- Só duas semanas?! – disse Kim. – Puxa, ainda bem que esses médicos tratam os ferimentos com energia sobrenatural... se fosse pelos métodos normais...

- Heh, nem me fale nisso... – disse Sato, sendo colocado na cama pelos médicos.

Wagaky também foi colocado na cama.

- Parabéns, Sato! – disse Wagaky. – Devo reconhecer que você foi mesmo demais nessa nossa batalha!

- Heh! Valeu! – disse Sato. – Você também é um ótimo lutador!

- Caramba! Olha só, parece que todos os que participaram da competição estão aqui, não é mesmo? – disse Kim.

- É, tirando o Hikoru... – disse Sato.

- Ah, é mesmo... – disse Kim. – Aquele cara me irrita cada vez mais!

- Esqueça ele, Kim... – disse Sato. – Não vale a pena...

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Kiwa acordou e todos ficaram conversando bastante.

O tempo foi se passando e todos dormiram no quarto do centro-médico. Então, os médicos acordaram os quatro vitoriosos (quatro, pois Hikoru não dormiu no quarto) às cinco da manhã e então, às sete horas, os cinco estavam na entrada do Clube. Sato estava de bengala. Em frente a eles, estava o homem que havia comandado a competição.

- Muito bem... – começou o homem. – Antes de tudo... devo lhes dar os parabéns pelas excelentes habilidades que demonstraram na competição. A todos os que participaram, as aulas estão suspensas para sua recuperação e também para o seu treinamento ao torneio regional!

Os cinco ouviam atentamente as palavras do homem.

- Então... vamos começar a falar do torneio regional... – disse o homem. – Primeiramente, como já foi dito antes, este torneio será composto por um total de oito participantes. Cinco do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e mais três do Clube Marcial Makuma. E neste torneio... haverá dois grupos de quatro lutadores. E... apenas quatro desses oito... seguiram para o torneio nacional!

"Eles sempre cortam a metade dos que têm pra participar..." pensou Sato.

- Esses quatro serão definidos de uma maneira bem simples... – disse o homem. – Não poderá haver empate... e a cada vitória, se ganha um ponto... naturalmente, cada um lutará com todos os outros lutadores de seu grupo... e, quando as lutas terminarem... os dois lutadores de cada grupo que tiverem mais pontos, ou seja, que tiverem mais vitórias em seus respectivos combates... estarão classificados para o torneio nacional.

"Puxa vida... dois grupos de quatro lutadores dos quais apenas dois de cada passam... isso significa que eu vou ter que enfrentar ao menos um dos que estão aqui... o Kim, a Anika, o Haiki... e o Hikoru... isso, na melhor das hipóteses... eu ainda posso acabar enfrentando mais três dos que estão aqui... droga, eu até gostaria de lutar com o Hikoru... mas os outros..." pensou Sato.

- Muito bem... acho que todos entenderam, certo? – disse o homem.

Os cinco ficaram calados.

- Então está bem... – disse o homem. – Dentro de um mês, terá início o torneio regional... espero que treinem o máximo possível, pois devem dar o máximo de si... e não pensem que, por o Clube Marcial Makuma ser menor que o nosso... seus lutadores são mais fracos... porque se forem com esse pensamento... certamente vão acabar sendo derrotados! Podem ir...

- Espera aí... – disse Sato. – Onde será o local do torneio?

- Não precisam se preocupar quanto a isso... – disse o homem. – Mandaremos mensagens a cada um de vocês informando a localização... até mais!

Então, o homem entrou no Clube.

- Puxa vida... daqui a um mês... – disse Sato.

- Até que é um tempo razoável, né? – disse Kim.

- Pra mim não... – disse Sato. – Considerando que eu tenho que ficar duas semanas em repouso...

- Mas você é forte cara... – disse Kim. – Eu é que preciso treinar bastante ainda!

- Hum, do que está falando? Diria que você foi a grande surpresa da competição! – disse Sato, sorrindo.

- É, ele tem razão, Kim! – disse Haiki. – O poder que você manifestou pra derrotar o Shukan... eu sinceramente não esperava que você escondia todo aquele poder sobrenatural...

- Ah, mas mesmo assim... – disse Kim.

- Escuta, é melhor nós voltarmos pro quarto... – disse Anika. – Senão a gente vai levar uma bela brona dos médicos...

- É, a Anika tem razão... – disse Sato, sorrindo.

Hikoru já estava indo embora sem falar com ninguém.

"Tomara que ele caia logo no mesmo grupo que eu pra eu poder dar uma lição nele de uma vez por todas!" pensou Sato, observando atentamente Hikoru se afastando.

Então, Sato, Anika, Kim e Haiki voltaram para o quarto. Sato se deitou rapidamente em sua cama.

"Ah... um mês... daqui a um mês... tentarei dar mais um passo pra conseguir me tornar campeão..." pensou Sato.

- Ei, Sato... – disse Kim.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sato.

- Escuta... a sua mãe ainda não voltou não, né? – disse Kim.

- Heh, é mesmo eu tinha até me esquecido dela! – disse Sato. – Não, mas ela não voltou ainda não! Mas aquela conversa de prima doente... de qualquer forma... ela todo dia liga dizendo que não vai demorar muito e tal... mas já faz algumas semanas... eu só espero que ela esteja bem...

- Realmente... – disse Kim. – Ela demorou bastante! Mas... acredito que ela esteja bem sim...

Sato começou a ficar um pouco pensativo.

"Droga... piro que eu tinha mesmo esquecido da minha mãe... eu já tinha decidido que logo que a competição do Clube Marcial acabasse... eu começaria a investigar essa história de prima doente... mas agora, com essa perna estraçalhada aqui... vai ficar bem mais difícil!" pensou Sato. "Mas se ela tentou mesmo me enganar... deve ser algo muito sério... ah, eu só espero mesmo que não esteja acontecendo nada perigoso!!!"

O dia foi se passando lentamente. Sato e os outros ficaram conversando até tarde da noite e depois foram dormir. Depois de uma semana, apenas Sato, Kiwa e Wagaky ainda não haviam recebido alta, entretanto, todos os outros (exceto Hikoru) iam visitá-los no centro-médico todos os dias. Sato já estava sentindo sua perna esquerda perfeita.

- Escuta, eu não sinto mais dor alguma e posso pisar no chão normalmente, e até pular também! – disse Sato, a um dos médicos que estavam no quarto.

- Heh! Ele é mesmo sempre apressado! – disse Kim, que estava de visita assim como os outros.

- Por favor, deixe-me ir! – disse Sato.

- Espere, Sato... é perigoso... – disse o médico. – Seriam duas semanas de recuperação... só se passou metade do tempo!

- Eu sei disso... mas não tem mais motivos para eu continuar aqui se a minha recuperação já está completa! – disse Sato.

O médico começou a examinar atentamente a perna do garoto e fez alguns testes também. Chamou também mais alguns outros médicos que começaram a examinar a perna esquerda de Sato.

"Puxa vida... isso é mesmo incrível...!!!" pensou o médico. "Ele não está mentindo só para sair mais rápido daqui! A perna esquerda dele realmente está perfeita! Mas... os ferimentos que estavam aqui nessa perna... eram gigantescos e ninguém conseguiria se recuperar em uma semana, nem um lutador de nível mais elevado! Acho que... aquilo que dizem é verdade... esse garoto... tem um poder sobrenatural simplesmente fenomenal!!!"

Sato olhava bastante esperançoso para o médico.

- Muito bem então! – disse o médico. – Acho que você está mesmo certo! Tudo bem! Vou só preparar os documentos e vou te liberar!

- Beleza!!! – disse Sato bastante animado.

Anika e Kim sorriram.

"Amanhã mesmo eu vou começar o meu treinamento pro torneio regional! Eu tenho certeza de que eu vou conseguir passar! Farei o possível para conseguir isso!!!" pensou Sato, bastante feliz.

- Hum... você é mesmo bem forte, não é Sato? – disse Kim. – Essa perna estava simplesmente acabada uma semana atrás! E agora...

- É isso aí! Ainda bem! – disse Sato. – Vou treinar bastante pro torneio regional!

- É, esse é o espírito! – disse Anika.

Sato estava bastante feliz.


	33. Capítulo 033: A explicação para Sato

Capítulo 033: A explicação para Sato.

Sato já estava completamente pronto para sair do centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. O garoto já estava na entrada do centro-médico, esperando apenas alguns documentos que o médico estava para trazer. Ao seu lado, estavam Kim, Anika e Haiki, enquanto Shukan, Daiken e Zabou ficaram no quarto junto com Wagaky e Kiwa.

- Puxa vida, eu realmente invejo o Sato! – disse Kiwa. – Faz uma semana que eu estou aqui e parece que já se passaram anos!

- Ora, convenhamos que os seus ferimentos foram extremamente mais graves comparados aos de Sato, não é mesmo? – disse Shukan.

- É eu sei disso... – disse Kiwa.

- Mas daqui a pouco eles devem nos liberar também... – disse Wagaky. – Eu, pelo menos, estou me sentindo muito melhor e bem mais forte! Acho que eu to até pronto pra encarar outra luta com o Sato!

- Heh, eu ainda espero pela oportunidade que poderei ter a revanche contra ele! – disse Zabou. – Não se esqueçam de que eu também perdi praquele garoto na caverna, na prova classificatória pra competição...

- Hehe, é realmente... aquele garoto é mesmo poderoso – disse Daiken.

Na entrada do centro-médico, Sato, Haiki, Kim e Anika estavam conversando.

- Escuta, Haiki, você não estava tão preocupado com a Kiwa? Por que você não vai lá ficar do lado dela? – disse Sato, sorrindo.

- Ah, não... é porque, na verdade... – disse Haiki. – Bem, eu estava bastante preocupado antes pra saber se ela ficaria bem e sobreviveria normalmente às cirurgias... e como correu tudo bem... eu não queria ficar muito do lado dela porque... eu vendo ela deitada naquela cama... eu acabo me sentindo muito culpa,do pelo que eu fiz, entende?

- Ah, saquei... – disse Sato.

- Mas você é muito bobo, Haiki! Tenho certeza de que ela não está mais nem ligando pra isso... quero dizer, ela não está mais com raiva de você... – disse Anika.

Neste momento, um médico se aproximou deles.

- Aqui está, Sato... – disse o médico, entregando-lhe um papel. – Sua autorização para sair daqui do centro-médico...

- Ah, sim, muito obrigado senhor! – disse Sato.

- Sim, de nada... mas preste bem atenção... – disse o médico. – Ao que tudo indica, você já está completamente recuperado, entretanto... se você sentir alguma dor estranha... não hesite em voltar aqui, está bem?

- Ah, sim tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso... – disse Sato. – Até mais e obrigado!

- Até mais... – disse o médico.

Então, Sato, Kim, Anika e Haiki foram saíram do centro-médico e depois começaram a caminhar lentamente para a saída do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Sato guardou a autorização em seu bolso e voltou a conversar.

- Puxa, as aulas ficaram suspensas para nós, mas parece que elas estão uma verdadeira bagunça pros outros, né? – disse Sato.

Havia um grande movimento de alunos por todo o Clube Marcial.

- É, parece que sim... – disse Kim. – Deve ser por causa do evento do torneio...

- É mesmo... todos os professores acabam reduzindo os esforços no ensino para se dedicarem mais ao torneio... – disse Haiki.

Então, eles saíram do Clube Marcial e pararam na entrada.

- E aí, Sato, o que você vai fazer agora? – disse Kim.

- Eu vou pra casa descansar um pouco... a partir de amanhã eu vou começar um treinamento bem pesado pro torneio regional!- disse Sato.

- Ah, certo... – disse Kim. – É, eu vou pra casa também...

Neste momento, alguém veio se aproximando deles.

- Sato, eu estava querendo falar com você... – disse a pessoa que se aproximava.

- Mestre Tsukynare... – disse Sato. – Eu não me lembro de ter visto você nas arquibancadas da competição... você não foi assistir não, né?

- Me desculpe, mas infelizmente não... – disse Tsukynare.

O mestre se virou para os outros.

- Mas eu fiquei sabendo que todos vocês foram classificados para o torneio regional, não é mesmo? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, mas por que você não viu a competição? – perguntou Kim.

- Eu acabei ficando ocupado demais! – disse Tsukynare. – Com esse evento do torneio... eu tive que organizar muita coisa, até já pro torneio regional... e até porque... eu to participando também do torneio dos níveis 6 em diante...

- Puxa, é mesmo... – disse Sato. – Mas o seu torneio já começou?

- Não, na verdade não... ele vai começar daqui a algum tempo...- disse Tsukynare. – Bom, mas na verdade, eu só vim aqui mesmo pra dar os meus parabéns a vocês... Sato, Kim, Anika, Haiki... e também tem o Hikoru que venceu na competição, não foi?

- É, mas você sabe como ele é com aquele jeito arrogante dele, nunca se mistura com ninguém... – disse Sato.

- É, eu sei disso... – disse Tsukynare. – Bom, eu to indo... ah, eu vim aqui pra falar mais uma coisinha também...

- Fala aí... – disse Sato.

- Me desculpe, Sato, mas como eu te conheço, nem pense em me pedir pra te treinar porque eu estou muito ocupado esses dias, está bem? – disse Tsukynare.

- Hehe, eu já esperava por isso... – disse Sato sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupe, mestre... eu não estava pretendendo pedir pra você me treinar não... na verdade... eu vou treinar sozinho mesmo... tentar aprimora o meu Punho Dourado e aumentar a minha velocidade também...

- Heh, isso é ótimo! – disse Tsukynare. – Bom, então, até mais!

- Até, Mestre... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato e os outros foram andando, se distanciando do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

"Heh... eu realmente não vou poder te treinar, Sato... mas tenha certeza de que se você não estivesse tão forte como está agora... eu te treinaria... afinal de contas, à medida que o tempo passa e o torneio avança... se aquele cara ainda estiver vivo... é bem possível que você caia nas mãos dele... mas caso ele apareça realmente... farei o possível para impedir!!!" pensou Tsukynare.

Então, Tsukynare entrou novamente no Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

- Sabe, Sato... – disse Kim. – Eu até estava pensando em pedir pro Mestre Shinju me treinar pro torneio regional... mas ele com certeza está na mesma situação de Tsukynare, extremamente ocupado! Acho que vou fazer o possível para treinar sozinho mesmo!

- Heh! Eu acho melhor assim, nessa situação toda em que o Clube está... – disse Sato.

- Ah, gente, eu tenho que ir agora... a minha mãe me pediu para eu fazer uma coisa e se ela chegar em casa e ver que eu não fiz... – disse Anika.

- Ah, está bem então... – disse Kim. – Tchau...

- Tchau, gente... – disse Anika.

Sato, Kim e Haiki ficaram juntos por mais um tempo, mas depois de algumas horas, cada um foi para sua respectiva casa. Sato foi direto para o seu quarto e se deitou na cama.

- Puxa... finalmente eu deito na minha caminha... – disse Sato. – Bem melhor que a cama daquele quarto... bom... eu acho melhor descansar bastante hoje porque a partir de amanhã... é treinamento pesado!

Sato se virou, entretanto, não conseguiu dormir por alguns minutos.

"Hum... a minha mãe deve chegar a qualquer momento... eu quero ver o que ela foi fazer realmente..." pensou Sato.

Sato dormiu e no dia seguinte acordou bem cedo e foi para a mesma região montanhosa onde havia ido antes para treinar para a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

"Eu não vou passar o mesmo aperto que passei pra enfrentar o Wagaky... não tenho idéia de o quão fortes são os participantes do Clube Marcial Makuma e também não tenho idéia do quanto o Haiki, Anika, o Kim e o Hikoru vão se fortalecer até o dia do torneio regional... preciso treinar o mais duro que puder para aumentar ainda mais as minhas habilidades!!!"

Sato ficou treinando pelo dia inteiro. Desferiu uma grande quantidade de Punhos Dourados durante todo o dia e assim foi fazendo por mais duas semanas, sem sentir absolutamente nenhuma dor em seu corpo. Depois de duas semanas, sua velocidade estava muito maior do que antes e o poder do Punho Dourado estava maior também.

- Vamos começar o treinamento de hoje!!! – disse Sato, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural e observando a localização das grandes montanhas que haviam no local.

Então, rapidamente, uma espessa camada de energia começou a surgir no punho direito de Sato.

"Beleza... agora o Punho Dourado nem começa com brilho e sim com essa camada de energia... é isso aí... é isso aí... eu to me fortalecendo cada vez mais!!!" pensou Sato.

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!- gritou Sato, começando a correr numa velocidade muito maior do que antes.

Então, em uma grande velocidade ele desferiu o Punho Dourado em uma montanha que se evaporou instantaneamente. Em menos de um segundo depois, ele formou outro Punho Dourado e evaporou mais uma montanha e o mesmo fez com mais dez montanhas em menos de cinco segundos.

- É isso aí!!! Se eu tivesse esse poder todo quando fui fazer o segundo teste de admissão pra entrar pro Clube, eu nem precisaria ficar nervoso, com medo de ser reprovado... Hahahaha!!! – disse Sato, bastante feliz pela sua força.

Sato continuou treinando o dia inteiro. Então, ele desferiu o seu último Punho Dourado.

- Ufa, já chega por hoje... – disse Sato, olhando para o seu punho direito, que estava um pouco ferido. – Incrível... a energia está tão alta que o punho está começando a se ferir um pouco... preciso acostumar o corpo com o aumento da energia... afinal, eu já to conseguindo despertar o mesmo Punho Dourado que formeio na luta contra Wagaky, mas agora, sem esforço algum... e mais... eu sinto que esse nem é o meu máximo ainda... haha, tomara que eu consiga arrebentar no torneio regional!

Então, Sato começou a voltar para casa.

"É, só falta mais uma semana pro torneio regional..." pensou Sato. "A minha mãe ainda não chegou... ela liga todo dia dizendo que vai ficar mais um tempinho... mas nunca chega... além disso, faz dois dias que ela não liga... droga, o que é que está acontecendo?!" pensou Sato.

Então, ele abriu a porta de casa e viu sua mãe sentada no sofá da sala.

- MÃE!!! – gritou Sato, correndo para abraçar a mãe.

- Como vai, Sato? – disse a Sra. Akira. – Escuta, eu preciso conversar com você...

- É, nós realmente precisamos... – disse Sato.

O chão da sala ainda estava ocupado pelas malas da mãe de Sato.

- Escuta, mãe, eu ainda não engoli essa história de prima doente, não, op que está realmente acontecendo? – disse Sato.

- É, eu sei que eu menti pra você mas eu vou te contar tudo agora, Sato, afinal, é melhor você saber de uma vez por todas... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Mas saber do que? – disse Sato, parecendo bastante curioso.

- Escuta filho... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu não vou enrolar... eu tive notícias do seu pai!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos.

- O que?!?! E como você me esconde uma coisa dessas?! – disse Sato.

- Calma, filho, eu te contarei tudo! Na verdade... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu só fiquei com medo de que você sofresse...

- Certo... então me conte... – disse Sato. – Você sempre me disse que ele nos abandonou quando eu era um bebê, não é mesmo?

- Sim... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu recebi uma carta alguns dias antes de eu viajar... dizendo que sabia algumas informações sobre o seu pai... eu não sabia se isso podia ser um trote ou não... mas eu resolvi acreditar e acabei viajando... para a Nova Zelândia...

- Nova Zelândia? – disse Sato. – Mas isso até que não é tão longe daqui do Japão, mas como você demorou tanto tempo... quero dizer... você saiu... deixa eu ver... há umas seis semanas!

- É porque eu tive que procurar por quase todo o continente da Oceania... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Para achar o endereço que eles me deram... ninguém sabia que endereço era aquele... foi por isso que eu demorei dias e mais dias até achar o local... local esse que era muito estranho...

- Certo... mas continue contando então... – disse Sato. – O que aconteceu quando você achou o tal lugar?

- Eu encontrei três pessoas de capuz preto... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Dizendo que o seu pai não podia aparecer... pelo menos não agora... mas eles também não disseram o motivo disso...

- Hum, que coisa mais patética! – disse Sato. – O meu pai é simplesmente ridículo! - Eu conversei bastante com eles porque eles me disseram que o seu pai queria saber notícias minhas e principalmente suas! – disse a Sra. Akira. – E contei tudo a ele, dizendo que você havia entrado pro Clube Marcial de Tóquio e tal... que você estava participando do torneio e não só isso, disse que você estava começando a despertar um grande poder...

- Hum, sei... – disse Sato. – E o que mais?

- Basicamente isso... – disse a Sra. Akira. – E depois, eu fui embora... dizendo que ele podia se manter distante de você para sempre se ele quisesse já que nunca apareceu mesmo!

- E você fez muito bem! – disse Sato. – Então foi isso o que aconteceu, né? Entendo o motivo de você ter querido esconder de mim! Mas eu nem quero mais saber dessa história! Se ele desapareceu, para mim ele está morto! Sempre esteve morto... e não vai ficar vivo agora...

- Eu entendo toda a sua revolta filho... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Olha, eu tive um dia muito duro de treinamento, e eu vou descansar... – disse Sato. – Vou subir, tomar um banho e depois eu vou dormir..., está bem?

- Claro, filho, mas antes... eu gostaria de te dizer mais uma coisa sobre toda essa história do seu pai... – disse a Sra. Akira. – E acho que é o ponto principal... e que eu devo te contar...

- E o que é? – disse Sato.

- É uma coisa que eu nunca te contei... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Mas que eu sempre soube, desde que conheci o seu pai há muitos anos arás...

- E o que é?! Fala logo! – disse Sato, parecendo se enraivecer.

A Sra. Akira hesitou um pouco.

- Todo esse poder que você tem... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Você herdou do seu pai!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos.

- Como...?! Mas... você nunca me disse isso...! – disse Sato.

- Ele não era um lutador famoso... mas... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Ele era alguém que tinha um poder extraordinário... eu já assisti o torneio algumas vezes e até diria que... na frente do seu pai, Sato... até um lutador de nível 10 seria esmagado com a mesma facilidade com a qual nós esmagamos uma formiga!

- Mas... então... é por isso que eu tenho todo esse poder...?! – disse Sato. – Mas... se você sabe disso e nunca me contou... talvez você também saiba... o motivo pelo qual... ele me abandonou quando eu era um bebê...! Você sabe, não é...?

- Isso não... infelizmente... eu realmente não sei disso, não sei o motivo disso, Sato... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Sato abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem então... boa noite... – disse Sato.

Então, ele se levantou do sofá e tomou rapidamente o seu banho e então, foi para sua cama, tentar dormir.

"Foi melhor mesmo eu ter contado tudo a ele..?" pensou a Sra. Akira.

Sato demorou horas para dormir pensando em tudo que sua mãe havia dito, mas, quase no meio da madrugada, caiu no sono.


	34. Capítulo 034: Um pedido de ajuda

Capítulo 034: Um pedido de ajuda.

Em um lugar escuro, mais parecido com uma floresta, um homem de curtos e espetados cabelos vermelhos, estava diante de um outro homem, bastante abatido, com suas roupas esfarrapadas e parecia estar bastante ferido, caído frente a uma árvore.

- Vamos! Diga logo! – disse o homem com cabelos vermelhos.

- Por favor, para com isso... por que escolheu a mim?! Por que teve que me machucar desse jeito?! – disse o homem caído, sangrando bastante.

- Fale logo!!! – disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos. – Ou quer que eu arranque a sua cabeça pra você nunca mais viver?

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!! - gritou o homem ferido, bastante desesperado e chorando bastante.

- Pois então, diga agora mesmo! – disse o homem.

- Ah... AAAAH!!! SOCORRO!!! SATO, ME AJUDE POR FAVOOOR!!!!!!!! – gritou o homem ferido.

- Ah! – gritou Sato, levantando-se e ficando sentado em sua cama.

Sato estava assustado e coçava a cabeça.

- Que sonho foi esse?! – disse Sato. – Aquele cara estava mais do que ferido... estava quase morto... Ah, é o que dá eu ter visto tanto sangue e gente ferida na competição do Clube!

Sato se levantou e foi para o banheiro, então, começou a se arrumar. Logo depois, desceu e tomou um rápido café da manhã.

- É isso aí! Hoje, eu vou treinar bastante! – disse Sato.

Sato saiu de casa e, neste momento, sua mãe estava acordando.

- Ah, foi tão bom dormir deste jeito depois de tantos dias de viagem! – disse a Sra. Akira.

Ela começou a se levantar da cama.

"Ah, puxa, será que o Sato está bem depois de ter ouvido tudo aquilo do pai dele ontem?" pensou a Sra. Akira. "De qualquer forma, não seria justo continuar escondendo tudo aquilo dele!"

Sato corria em grande velocidade na direção do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

"Hum, eu acho uma boa idéia dar uma visita ao Wagaky e à Kiwa antes de começar o meu treinamento! Haha, eu to tão ansioso, falta só uma semana pro início do torneio regional!" pensou Sato, correndo muito rapidamente.

Então, em alguns minutos, ele chegou no Clube e percebeu que o clima ali estava tenso.

- Puxa, parece que as aulas ainda não voltaram ao normal para aqueles que não participaram da competição... isso aqui realmente só vai melhorar com o fim do torneio! – disse Sato. – Bom, vamos logo lá...

Então, em poucos segundos, Sato estava entrando no quarto onde Wagaky e Kiwa estavam.

- E aí, gente? – disse Sato, entrando.

Ao entrar, viu que Kim, Anika, Haiki e também Zabou, Shukan e Daiken estavam no quarto junto de Wagaky e Kiwa.

- Ah, vocês também estão aí? – disse Sato. – Hehe! Como vão?

Todos eles se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar.

- Você já está melhorando, né, Kiwa? – disse Sato.

- Sim, acho que em um ou dois dias eu terei alta... – disse Kiwa. – Finalmente...

- É, eu também... – disse Wagaky. – Provavelmente terei alta no final do dia de hoje!

- Hehe, eu tinha certeza que vocês ficariam bem! – disse Sato. – Viu aí, Haiki, você se preocupou com a Kiwa à toa?

- É mesmo! – disse Anika. – Hehehe!

Haiki ficou meio sem graça. Sato percebeu que Kim estava meio calado.

- Kim, o que aconteceu com você? – disse Sato. – Por que está tão quieto assim?

- Ah, não é nada... mas, Sato... eu gostaria de falar com você... em particular... – disse Kim.

Sato pareceu não entender.

- Sim, tudo bem... – disse Sato.

Então, enquanto os outros ficaram com Wagaky e Kiwa, Sato e Kim foram lá para a recepção do centro-médico.

- O que você quer falar comigo, Kim? – disse Sato. – Se for algo sério fala logo...

- Bem, eu não sei se é sério ou não, mas... – disse Kim. – Bom, eu vou falar... eu fiquei muito assustado essa noite...

- Com o que? – perguntou Sato.

- Eu tive um pesadelo muito estranho... – disse Kim.

Sato arregalou os olhos.

- Que... que tipo de pesadelo/ - disse Sato, parecendo ficar meio assustado.

- Era um lugar escuro e... – disse Kim. – Nele, havia um homem que estava sangrando bastante... e tinha um outro homem de cabelos vermelhos na frente dele... pedindo pra ele dizer algo, só que o homem... gritava muito e, no meu sonho... ele, gritava o _seu_ nome, pedindo socorro, Sato!

- Mas... como isso é possível?! – disse Sato. – Eu tive o mesmo pesadelo essa noite!!!

Kim arregalou os olhos.

- Como é que é?!?! – disse Kim. – Eu já estava pensando que podia estar maluco... desde que eu acordei, achei que esse sonho pudesse ser um sinal, mas... eu estava até pensando em não te contar, você poderia me debochar e tal... mas, se você também teve esse sonho... isso significa que ele é mais do que um sonho!!!

- Calma, Kim... eu também fiquei bastante abalado com esse pesadelo... – disse Sato. – Mas achei que pudesse ser por causa da competição... mas pensando bem, a competição foi há três semanas atrás praticamente... eu só tive esse sonho hoje... e se você teve também... eu não sei, nunca acreditei nessas coisas, sabe...

- É, e eu também acho estranho, mas... – disse Kim. – Ah, eu não sei não... é muito estranho nós dois termos tido esse mesmo sonho, na mesma noite!

- É, isso é mesmo estranho... – disse Sato. – Mas eu nunca vi a cara daqueles dois homens! Nem o de cabelos vermelhos e nem aquele que estava todo ferido! Como ele pode chamar o meu nome se eu nunca vi aqueles caras?

- É, isso é verdade... – disse Kim.

- É por isso que eu acho que foi um pesadelo à toa... – disse Sato. – Eu sei lá! De qualquer maneira, mesmo que tenha sido um sinal ou algo parecido... a gente não pode fazer nada...

- É, realmente... – disse Kim.

- Bom, eu acho melhor a gente tentar esquecer isso e voltarmos a nos preocupar com coisas do nosso mundo verdadeiro... – disse Sato.

- É, eu acho que você está certo... – disse Kim.

- Hum... a minha mãe chegou ontem... sabia? – disse Sato.

- Sério?! E a "prima" dela está melhor?! – disse Kim, sorrindo.

- Hum, eu tenho umas coisas pra te contar... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato contou tudo o que sua mãe havia lhe contado sobre o seu pai e sobre a sua viagem.

- Puxa vida! Então foi o seu pai que te deixou essa herança do poder?! – disse Kim. – Hum, eu gostaria de saber de onde vem o meu... tanto meu pai quanto minha mãe são normais, sabe...

- Mas eu gostaria muito de saber mesmo é o motivo de ele ter me abandonado quando eu ainda era um bebê... – disse Sato. – Deve ter um motivo muito forte pra isso... bom, mas isso realmente não deve ocupar a minha cabeça agora! Eu preciso treinar!

- É, é mesmo... – disse Kim.

- O Wagaky e a Kiwa estão bem... – disse Sato. – Eu já to indo... a gente, se vê, Kim...

- Tudo bem, até mais, Sato! – disse Kim.

Então, Kim voltou pro quarto e Sato saiu rapidamente do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e foi correndo em grande velocidade na direção da mesma área em que estava treinando todos os dias.

"Ah... como se não bastasse apenas o torneio regional pra me preocupar... esse negócio do meu pai... eu já estava tentando superar isso, mas... e além disso, esse pesadelo maluco... ah, se concentra Sato! O mais importante agora é o seu treinamento... vou despejar o máximo do meu poder hoje!" pensou Sato correndo rapidamente.

Então, ele chegou na área montanhosa e ficou de frente a uma grande quantidade de montanhas.

"Vamos lá! Hoje eu vou desferir o meu Punho Dourado com poder máximo... eu tenho a sensação que não fiz isso ainda neste treinamento... preciso saber o quanto realmente o meu poder aumentou!!!" pensou Sato, elevando cada vez mais a sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, imediatamente uma forte aura tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e uma camada de poder extremamente grossa envolveu todo o punho direito de Sato.

"Isso aí! Isso aí! Isso aí!!! Vamos lá, tente aumentar mais, vamos!!!" pensou Sato, fechando os olhos e aumentando cada vez mais o seu poder.

A aura de energia sobrenatural se intensificava cada vez mais e a grossa e espessa camada energética de seu punho começou a tomar a forma de uma bola, que foi crescendo aos poucos.

"Ah... esse é o máximo...!" pensou Sato.

Então, ele abriu os olhos e viu que seu punho direito estava envolto por uma esfera de energia de quase vinte centímetros de raio.

- Incrível!!! – disse Sato.

Rapidamente, o garoto correu em grande velocidade e desferiu seu Punho Dourado numa montanha que se evaporou instantaneamente e ainda, o impacto do golpe fez com que várias montanhas ao redor começassem a se desmoronar e todo o solo, num raio de quase um quilômetro, ficou todo afetado, e várias partes estavam completamente destruídas.

- Incrível!!! Os danos foram muito maiores!!! – disse Sato, parecendo bastante contente. – É isso aí! Eu vou conseguir! Eu vou conseguir vencer o torneio regional eu vou passar pro torneio nacional... ah, é isso aí, meu punho! Valeu!!!

Sato continuou treinando por todo o dia e quando o relógio marcava mais ou menos sete horas da noite, ele voltou para casa. Falou com sua mãe e foi tomar seu banho. Então, começou a jantar.

- Filho, você já está melhor em relação à conversa que nós tivemos ontem sobre seu pai? – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Não precisa ficar se preocupando com isso... – disse Sato. – Eu to tentando esquecer tudo o que você disse... mas eu não to mais tão abalado não... to tentando me concentrar cada vez mais no meu treinamento...

- Tudo bem então... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Então, Sato terminou de jantar.

- Bom, eu to cansado, vou dormir, ta? Boa noite, mãe... – disse Sato.

- Tchau, filho, boa noite... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Então, Sato se deitou e em menos de cinco minutos, começou a dormir. A Sra. Akira fez mais algumas arrumações e então, depois de quase duas horas depois que Sato foi se deitar, ela dormiu também.

No mesmo lugar escuro, o homem de cabelos vermelhos parecia torturar cada vez mais o homem que estava ferido, caído no pé da árvore, sangrando bastante.

- Diga logo, seu imbecil, anda!!! – disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos. – Quer que eu arranque a sua cabeça?! Fale logo!!!

- POR FAVOR, NÃO ME BATA MAIS!!!!- gritou o homem. – ME AJUDE, SATO POR FAVOR!!!

- Diga! Diga!!! – disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos.

- SATOOO! POR FAVOR, ME AJUDAAA!!!! - gritou o ferido. – E POR FAVOR VENHA SOZINHO!!! VENHA SOZINHO!!! ELES ESTÃO TRAMANDO ALGUMA COISA PRA PEGAR GRUPOS EM ABUNDÂNCIA!!! VENHA SOZINHO, POR FAVOOOR!!! NÃO ME DEIXE NA MÃO DESSE CARA!!! AAAAH!!! ME AJUDAAA!!!!

Sato abriu os olhos e acordou rapidamente. Se sentou na cama e tudo estava escuro. Ele olhou no relógio e eram duas e meia da madrugada.

"Ah, que droga, esse sonho de novo!" pensou Sato. "Eu preciso dormir! Eu to cansado pra caramba! Eu preciso treinar..."

Sato olhou para o seu quarto e ficou parado, olhando para cama por alguns segundos.

- Ah, isso não pode ser um sinal! Eu não conheço ninguém ali!!! – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto se deitou de novo e em menos de dez minutos depois, voltou a dormir.

- SATO!!! VENHA SOZINHO!!! ELES ACHAM QUE VOCÊ VAI VIR ACOMPANHADO!!! VOCÊS VÃO MORRER!!! VENHA SOZINHO!!! POR FAVOOOR! NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! ESSES CARAS VÃO ME MATAAAAR!!! – gritou o homem mais ferido do que nunca.

Então, o homem de cabelos vermelhos chutou fortemente a cara do homem ferido que soltou um alto grito de dor.

- Grite mais alto!!! Eu quero ouvir a sua dor, seu imbecil, desgraçado!!! – disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos.

- PARE COM ISSO, POR FAVOR!!! – gritou o ferido. – ANDA SATO!!! O TEMPO TÁ ACABANDO, EU NÃO VOU AGUENTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sato rapidamente acordou e se sentou na cama novamente. Eram quatro e meia da manhã. O garoto parecia estar ofegante.

- Não pode ser... esse sonho está cada vez mais nítido! – disse Sato.

Sato estava bastante assustado e acendeu a luz de seu quarto.

- Eu não vou mesmo mais conseguir dormir... – disse Sato, parecendo bastante preocupado. – Mas e se isso for mesmo um aviso... o que poderá ser?!

Neste momento, o telefone tocou. Sato olhou rapidamente para ele e seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

"Será que...?!" pensou Sato.

O telefone tocou três vezes.

"Ah, eu to ficando maluco... quer ver, vai ser só trote!" pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto atendeu.

- SATO!!!- gritou uma voz, do outro lado da linha.

- Quem ta falando?!?! – disse Sato, parecendo bastante assustado.

- É o Kim! – disse a voz.

Sato deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Puxa, eu nem reconheci sua voz... – disse Sato. – O que te deu pra me ligar às quatro e meia da manhã?!

- Cara... aquele sonho não pára de me perturbar!!! – disse Kim. – O cara ta pedindo pra você ir sozinho! Você deve ir sozinho lá salvar ele!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater muito mais rápido do que antes.

"Não pode ser... se o Kim teve também o mesmo sonho que eu de novo... isso definitivamente não é normal!!!" pensou Sato.

- Alô, Sato, ta me ouvindo?! – disse Kim.

- Sim, cara... é que eu acabei de ter esse mesmo sonho também!!! – disse Sato.

- Não pode ser, cara... não pode ser... – disse Kim. – Isso não é um pesadelo comum! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa!!!

- Mas o que, cara?! – disse Sato. – Eu já te falei que não conheço aqueles homens!!!

- Escuta... acho que devemos falar isso com alguém lá do Clube... – disse Kim.

- Qual é? Eles podem debochar da gente... – disse Sato. – A menos que... esse sonho esteja sendo provocado por alguém, através de energia...

- Realmente! Pode ser mesmo!!! – disse Kim.

- Certo! Eu vou falar com o Tsukynare hoje mesmo! – disse Sato. – Eu não vou deixar essa porcaria de sonho estragar o meu treinamento!!!


	35. Capítulo 035: Vamos acabar com isso!

Capítulo 035: Vamos acabar com isso!

Sato voltou a dormir depois de falar com o Kim, com quem havia combinado de ir junto ao Clube Marcial de Tóquio perguntar sobre o sonho que estava incomodando os dois. Às sete horas da manhã, Sato acordou, cada vez mais preocupado com aquele pesadelo que não o deixava em paz.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso hoje mesmo! – disse Sato. – Eu to extremamente cansado, não dormi quase nada hoje por causa desse sonho horroroso!

Sato rapidamente se arrumou e às oito da manhã, Kim tocou a campainha de sua casa.

- Tchau, mãe, eu vou dar uma passada lá no Clube e depois vou direto para o meu treinamento... – disse Sato, ao passar pela sua mãe, que estava na cozinha.

- Certo, tchau, meu filho... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Então, Sato abriu a porta de sua casa e apertou a mão de Kim.

- E aí, cara, beleza? – disse Kim, parecendo bastante abatido. – Eu quero resolver isso logo, de uma vez por todas!

- Eu também... isso vai acabar refletindo nas lutas do torneio regional! – disse Sato. – O meu treinamento de hoje eu tenho certeza que vai ser simplesmente péssimo! Eu nunca tive uma noite tão ruim em toda a minha vida!

- Concordo... – disse Kim. – Entretanto... eu tenho quase certeza de que esse sonho quer mesmo dizer alguma coisa! Eu estou sentindo uma certa angústia dentro de mim por causa desse sonho...

- Eu também... – disse Sato. – Aproveitando que nós vamos lá no Clube, eu acho que o Wagaky e a Kiwa já devem estar de alta agora, não é?

- Sim, eu acho que sim... – disse Kim. – Eu me lembro que o Wagaky falou que teria alta no final de ontem... e a Kiwa deveria ter alta hoje ou amanhã...

- É, eu acho que é isso mesmo... – disse Sato. – Vamos correndo logo...

- Certo! – disse Kim.

Os dois garotos começaram a correr numa velocidade extraordinariamente grande e em poucos minutos chegaram no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Eles rapidamente entraram e foram até o quarto onde Wagaky e Kiwa estavam.

- E aí, como estão? - disse Kim entrando.

Os dois estavam com suas roupas normais, ambos de pé, ao lado de suas respectivas camas.

- E então, já estão de saída daqui...? – disse Sato.

- É, eu tive alta antes do que pensei! – disse Kiwa. – Finalmente eu vou sair daqui!

- Já comigo foi exatamente o contrário! – disse Wagaky, parecendo meio zangado. – Eu achei que teria alta ontem, mas só estou tendo hoje!

Sato e Kim estavam calados.

- Ei, vocês estão muito estranhos hoje... – disse Wagaky. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É mesmo! O que aconteceu? Vocês não são assim! – disse Kiwa.

- É que a gente tem que resolver uma coisinha... – disse Sato. – Vamos logo, Kim...

- Certo... – disse Kim. – Tchau pra vocês...

- Tchau... – disseram Wagaky e Kiwa, estranhando bastante.

Os dois garotos saíram rapidamente do centro médico e foram na direção do térreo do Clube. Cruzaram com Haiki pelo caminho, mas nem falaram com ele.

- Que esquisito... esses dois estão mais sérios do que o normal... – disse Haiki. – Bom, eu tenho que ir logo, senão não pego a Kiwa... ela já teve alta, já deve estar saindo!

Haiki foi correndo na direção do centro-médico.

Kim e Sato estavam andando rapidamente e chegaram em poucos segundos no térreo do Clube. A movimentação era intensa de professores e alunos.

- Ah, você lembra onde que o Tsukynare está numa hora dessas, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Não, na verdade não! – disse Kim.

- Ah, mas espera aí! – disse Sato, olhando para um papel pregado em uma das paredes do térreo. – Como esse evento do torneio... eles tiveram que reorganizar alguns horários... eles estão fixados naquele papel, vamos logo lá ver!

- É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido disso! – disse Kim. – Vamos lá!

Sato e Kim, empurrando bastante gente rapidamente começaram a ver o papel no qual dizia os horários.

- Bom, são dez para às nove da manhã... – disse Sato, olhando para um relógio que ficava no térreo. – Então, o Tsukynare está...

Os dois procuravam atentamente pelo nome de Tsukynare.

- Aqui! – disse Sato. – Ele está no segundo andar! Vamos lá!!!

- Certo!!! – disse Kim.

Então, Sato e Kim correram em grande velocidade na direção da sala onde Tsukynare estava dando aula e abriram a porta bruscamente. Todos os alunos ficaram olhando para eles e Tsukynare também.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?! – disse Tsukynare. – Estão interrompendo a minha aula!

- Desculpe, mestre, mas é que nós precisamos falar urgentemente com você! – disse Sato. – É sério...

Tsukynare hesitou um pouco.

- Certo, olha, eu sinceramente não posso parar agora, está bem? - disse Tsukynare. – Eu terei um intervalo daqui a uma hora! Me encontrem lá no térreo dentro desse tempo, tudo bem?

Sato fez cara de decepcionado.

- Ta certo! – disse Sato.

Então os dois saíram da sala. Foram para o centro-médico e ficaram conversando um pouco com Kiwa e Wagaky. Depois de uma hora, Kiwa e Wagaky tiveram alta definitiva e saíram do Clube, ao lado de Haiki e então Sato e Kim ficaram parados no térreo.

- Caramba, tomara que ele não demore muito! – disse Sato.

- Olha ele lá!!! – disse Kim.

Então, Tsukynare estava vindo na direção dos dois.

- Muito bem, venham comigo... – disse Tsukynare.

Então, Tsukynare os guiou para numa sala de aula que estava vazia. Sato e Kim se sentaram na frente dele.

- Escuta, mestre, tem uma coisa que está nos incomodando bastante! – disse Sato.

- E o que é?! – disse Tsukynare.

- É um pesadelo... que está incomodando tanto a mim quanto ao Kim... – disse Sato.

- Pesadelo? Mas dois estão tendo o mesmo pesadelo?! – disse Tsukynare.

- Exatamente! – disse Kim.

- E do que se trata esse tal pesadelo? – disse Tsukynare.

- É o seguinte... – disse Sato. – O pesadelo acontece numa floresta bem escura... e nela... há dois caras que eu não sei quem são... e um deles tem cabelos vermelhos e tortura o outro brutalmente! E o ferido fica gritando o meu nome... dizendo que eu deveria ir lá salvar ele! Dizendo que eu não devo ir em grupo porque eles armaram várias armadilhas para pegarem grupos em abundância! E o mais estranho disso tudo... é que o Kim também tem o mesmo sonho... ao mesmo tempo!

Tsukynare parecia estar pensativo.

- Hum, de fato isso é muito estranho! – disse Tsukynare.

- O que nós gostaríamos de te perguntar, mestre... – disse Sato. – É se... tem alguma forma de esse pesadelo estar sendo provocado por alguém...

- É, essa foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça! – disse Tsukynare.

Sato e Kim arregalaram os olhos.

- Então tem mesmo uma forma de provocar sonhos através da energia sobrenatural?! – disse Kim.

- Sim, com certeza... – disse Tsukynare. – Entretanto... só um lutador experiente demais consegue usar uma técnica dessa magnitude!

- Mas o que você sugere que nós façamos? – disse Sato. – Às vezes penso que deveria achar esses caras... se eles realmente existem... mas isso pode bem ser uma armadilha!

- De fato, deve ser mesmo uma armadilha! – disse Tsukynare. – Com certeza esse sonho está sendo provocado por alguém! E eu acho... que nós deveríamos dar uma busca bem detalhada em toda a cidade de Tóquio e procurarmos em todas as florestas também!

- Mas mestre, eu deveria ir sozinho... é o que esses caras querem! – disse Sato. – Se fizermos alguma busca desse tipo... isso poderia colocar o cara que está sendo torturado numa situação... de morte!

- Sim... – disse Tsukynare. – Você não deixa de ter razão, Sato!

- Mas ele também não pode ir sozinho! – disse Kim. – Se esse cara de cabelos vermelhos for mesmo o que está causando esses sonhos... então ele é bem forte, não é?

- Hum, você também tem razão, Kim... – disse Tsukynare.

Tsukynare estava começando a suar.

"Que droga... não há nenhuma prova ainda, mas parece que aquele cara já está começando a agir...!" pensou Tsukynare. "Eu não posso deixar o Sato ir sozinho... entretanto, não poderia deixar um inocente morrendo nas mãos desse tal homem de cabelos vermelhos! Droga, o que devemos fazer?!" pensou Tsukynare.

- Uma coisa certa, pessoal! – disse Sato. – Mesmo que isso seja algum tipo de armadilha... eu preciso ir lá! Não posso deixar aquele homem morrer... ele estava numa situação simplesmente desesperadora! Eu estava pensando... em eu ir e o Tsukynare e mais alguns lutadores experientes ficarem mais afastados, mas se esse cara de cabelos vermelhos é realmente poderoso... ele mataria o homem que está sendo torturado ao perceber a presença de Tsukynare e os outros... já que ele é bem forte, vai conseguir captar a mínima quantidade de energia!

- Escuta, Sato... isso com certeza é alguma armadilha pra pegar você! – disse Tsukynare. – Você não pode ir sozinho lá...

- É, eu sei... mas por que esses caras... querem a mim? Quero dizer, se esse for mesmo o caso, se isso for mesmo uma armadilha... por que eles querem me capturar se eu nunca vi esses caras na minha vida?! – disse Sato.

Tsukynare estava suando bastante.

"Ainda é melhor não contar nada a ele..." pensou Tsukynare. "Ele vai acabar se preocupando demais e não vai se dar bem no torneio e o treinamento dele vai acabar sendo prejudicado... e isso não pode acontecer... ele realmente precisa treinar bastante pra se defender daquele desgraçado!"

- E então, Tsukynare, o que nós vamos fazer?! – disse Kim.

Tsukynare estava bastante indeciso.

"Eu... preciso ir! Esse cara ta torturando o outro demais! Eu preciso ir!!!" pensou Sato.

- Escuta... eu acho que já sei o que podemos fazer quanto a isso... – disse Tsukynare.

Sato e Kim estavam bastante atentos às palavras de Tsukynare.

- O nosso mestre Herzuz é definitivamente um gênio da compreensão de energia sobrenatural e das artes marciais! – disse Tsukynare. – Eu pedirei a ele, para, até o final do dia... criar um aparelho que capte a sua energia sobrenatural, Sato...

- Como é que é?! – disse Sato. – Pra que isso?!

- Assim... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu permitirei que você vá sozinho ao local onde essa tortura está acontecendo... entretanto, se percebermos através desse aparelho que sua energia está começando a diminuir... ou mesmo se alterar constantemente... isso significará que você está em um combate... e então, entrarei em ação imediatamente! E não se preocupe, não só eu, mas outros cinco ou seis lutadores de níveis até superiores que o meu, incluindo o mestre Herzuz... entraremos em ação e estaremos preparados para irmos até o local onde você estiver bem rapidamente!

- Certo, eu acho que saquei o plano, mas... – disse Sato. – Eu tenho duas perguntas. Vocês vão mesmo conseguir chegar ao local bem rápido?

- Com certeza, Sato! Não precisa ficar preocupado por causa disso! – disse Tsukynare. – Vamos com certeza entrar em ação o mais rápido possível, não importa onde seja o local... vamos estar contando com a ajuda do mestre Herzuz!

- Sim... e mais uma pergunta... – disse Sato. – Onde fica esse local?!

Tsukynare ficou pensativo.

- Bom... creio eu que se isso é mesmo uma armadilha... – disse Tsukynare. – Ele vai fazer você ser atraído de alguma forma para esse local, entende?

- É, nisso você está absolutamente certo... – disse Sato, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Hum, mesmo eu entrando em alguma luta que vocês irão interromper... isso vai ser muito bom pro meu treinamento... terei noção de como é uma força muito maior do que a minha, isso vai ser ótimo pro meu treinamento!

- Olha aqui, Sato! Não exagere! Esses caras devem ser mesmo extremamente fortes! – disse Tsukynare. – Bom... o meu intervalo já está quase acabando, eu preciso voltar pra sala... e tenha bastante cuidado, Sato... até o final do dia, garanto que o aparelho estará pronto e aí... você entrará em ação...

- Sim... – disse Sato.

- E não se preocupe em nos comunicar nada... saberemos tudo sobre você, desde sua localização até o nível em que sua energia se encontra... – disse Tsukynare. – Agora podem ir...

- Tudo bem... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato e Kim saíram da sala e Tsukynare também. Os dois garotos foram para o térreo e Tsukynare foi para sua sala.

- Kim... eu estou nervoso, mas empolgado! – disse Sato. – Isso vai ser bem interessante... eu vou conseguir sentir a força de alguém bem mais forte... e a partir daí, _essa_ será a minha meta de treinamento... ficar tão forte quanto esses caras!

- Eu estou é assustado, isso sim! – disse Kim. – Eu não confio muito nesse plano do Tsukynare... é muito falho... pelo menos, é o que eu acho...

- Não, não é não, Kim... – disse Sato. – Eles vão saber a localização e tudo o mais... por mais forte que esse cara de cabelos vermelhos seja, não será mais forte que o Herzuz com certeza! Ele tem uma infinidade de técnicas... com certeza conseguirá chegar ao local em menos de um segundo se perceber que minha energia está se alterando bastante...

- Bom, isso é, o Herzuz é mesmo incrível... – disse Kim. – Nunca tive uma demonstração dos poderes dele, mas só pelo que ouvi dizer pelos seus feitos...

- Então! Não há com que se preocupar! – disse Sato. – Eu tentarei fazer o possível para pegar aquele cara que está sendo torturado e escapar com ele dali, antes que se comece uma briga! Entretanto, tem uma coisa que está me incomodando...

- E o que é?! – disse Kim.

- Se esse cara é mesmo capaz de provocar sonhos nos outros... –disse Sato. – Ele pode muito bem inventar os sonhos... talvez nem exista esse cara sendo torturado e tal...

- É, realmente, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso... – disse Kim.

- Mas de qualquer forma, não há como saber se eu não puder ver com os meus próprios olhos, não é? – disse Sato.

- De fato... – disse Kim.

- Bom, eu acho que não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Sato. – Eu preciso ir lá e falar com esse cara de cabelos vermelhos com certeza!

Então, Sato e Kim começaram a sair lentamente do Clube.

- Eu voltarei aqui lá pás sete da noite... – disse Sato. – Você vai vir comigo também?

- Claro! – disse Kim. – Eu vou ficar no Clube com eles! Não posso te abandonar, né cara?

- Heh, valeu! – disse Sato.

- E vou falar com os outros também! – disse Kim. – Eles com certeza vão ficar lá com a gente!

Sato e Kim foram andando lentamente pela rua. No alto de um poste um pouco distante dos dois, havia dois homens de capuz preto.

- Devemos avisar isso imediatamente ao mestre Rinus!!! – disse uma voz grossa.

- Vamos logo!! – disse uma outra voz, tão rude quanto a primeira.

Então, os dois simplesmente desapareceram.


	36. Capítulo 036: O aperfeiçoamento do plano

Capítulo 036: O aperfeiçoamento do plano.

Sato havia voltado para casa. Kim também havia voltado para a sua. Ambos haviam combinado de se encontrarem na porta do Clube Marcial de Tóquio às sete horas da noite. Entretanto, Sato havia decidido que não ficaria parado até lá.

- Não tem motivos para que eu fique aqui em casa esperando o tempo passar! – disse Sato, trocando de roupa. – O torneio regional está se aproximando a cada segundo e eu preciso treinar... senão vou acabar me dando muito mal!

Sato desceu correndo de seu quarto e estava saindo.

- Ei, filho, aonde você vai? – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Eu vou treinar agora... – disse Sato.

- Certo... só não vá se ferir, filho, por favor... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Tudo bem, eu já sei, mãe... – disse Sato.

Então, Sato saiu e foi correndo rapidamente na direção da região montanhosa na qual estava treinando todos os dias. Ao chegar lá, começou a treinar fortemente.

Algumas poucas horas se passaram e, no Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Tsukynare entrava na grande sala, revestida de veludo vermelho, do líder do Clube, Herzuz.

- Mestre Herzuz? – disse Tsukynare. – Eu preciso falar com o senhor...

- Certo, Tsukynare... – disse Herzuz. – O que você deseja?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa... – disse Tsukynare.

Tsukynare estava com uma cara bastante preocupada.

- Você não está muito bem, não é? – disse Herzuz. – Você não se abala com qualquer coisa... então... deve ser algo relacionado ao Sato, certo?

- S... Sim, senhor... – disse Tsukynare. – Ao que tudo indica, o Rinus pode estar de volta...

- Certo, certo... no momento em que fiquei conhecendo o poder de Sato eu comecei a imaginar que o Rinus pudesse voltar... – disse Herzuz. – Mas você tem alguma prova concreta de que ele está de volta, Tsukynare?

- Não, mas... – disse Tsukynare. – Bem, eu vou direto ao assunto! O Sato e o Kim estão tendo um pesadelo muito estranho... no qual um homem bem ferido é torturado por um outro de cabelos vermelhos e o que é torturado... pede constantemente a ajuda de Sato... e diz também que ele deve ir salvá-lo sozinho pois se Sato for com grupos... eles têm algum tipo de armadilha pra pegar bandos...

- Entendo... – disse Herzuz. – Se trata de um sonho provocado por alguém...

- Exatamente o que eu penso, Mestre Herzuz... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu me senti um pouco... sei lá, talvez um pouco preocupado... com o Sato...

- Sim, ele não deve ser descuidado... – disse Herzuz. – Escute, Tsukynare... o quanto antes é melhor que Sato saiba de tudo sobre o Rinus!

- Eu sei disso... e eu pretendo contar tudo a ele logo depois do torneio regional... – disse Tsukynare. – O torneio já está chegando e eu não quero abalá-lo!

- Certo... – disse Herzuz.

- Bom, eu vim aqui pra te fazer um pedido e não falei ainda... – disse Tsukynare. – Eu gostaria que você fizesse algum tipo de aparelho que pudesse... que pudesse captar a energia sobrenatural de Sato... afinal... se aquele cara que é torturado no sonho dele estiver realmente sendo torturado... não podemos deixar que isso continue, certo?

- Entendo... – disse Herzuz.

- Então, eu estava pensando em reunir um forte grupo de lutadores experientes, incluindo eu... para que ficássemos monitorando a energia do Sato através desse aparelho... – disse Tsukynare. – E se percebermos que a energia dele está se alterando em tempos muito curtos... ele estará em batalha e então... agiremos rapidamente... e precisaremos chegar ao local em menos de um segundo pelo menos e pra isso, esse aparelho precisa captar a localização de Sato também...

- Certo, sabendo a localização de onde ele estiver... – disse Herzuz. – Pelo menos eu poderei chegar no local antes que alguma coisa aconteça... mas...

- Mas o que, senhor? – disse Tsukynare.

- Esses caras são extremamente poderosos e você sabe muito bem disso... – disse Herzuz. – Será que não há possibilidade de eles... digamos, já saberem que Sato contou tudo e que estamos planejando aparecer lá para salvar o garoto?!

Tsukynare arregalou os olhos.

- Será?! – disse Tsukynare.

Tsukynare ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Não, mas isso não pode acontecer... – disse Tsukynare. – Por mais poderosos que eles sejam, nós perceberíamos a presença deles aos redores do Clube e além disso... a nossa conversa foi realizada dentro de uma sala de aula e não ao ar livre...

- Mas, Tsukynare... – disse Herzuz. – Se eles estão injetando sonhos na mente de Sato... como podemos garantir que eles não estão, talvez, monitorando a mente do garoto e sabendo de tudo o que ele está fazendo?

Tsukynare voltou a ficar pensativo. Cada vez mais ele suava frio.

- Então, o que o senhor sugere?! – disse Tsukynare.

- Escuta, eu acho o seu plano realmente muito bom... – disse Herzuz. – Eu concordo que o Sato deve ir lá senão a vida de um inocente pode estar correndo perigo... entretanto nós precisamos ser mais cuidadosos! Admitindo que talvez eles saibam que nós iremos interferir no local caso uma batalha comece, o que é inevitável se estamos lidando com esses tipos de lutadores... então eles certamente virão aqui para nos deter, concorda?

- É, se eles realmente souberem do plano de alguma forma, então é bem provável que eles façam isso mesmo! – disse Tsukynare.

- Pois muito bem! – disse Herzuz. – Devemos então colocar uma verdadeira tropa de lutadores de nível 10 protegendo toda e qualquer brecha de entrada ao Clube Marcial de Tóquio e nas partes onde não há brechas também. Todos ficarão prontos para atacarem a qualquer sinal de energia invasora. Deixarem a organização desses lutadores nas suas mãos, Tsukynare.

- Sim, senhor! – disse Tsukynare.

- E o deixo com a missão de reunir os lutadores que deverão ir salvar o Sato também! – disse Herzuz.

- Certo! Então, até hoje à noite o senhor consegue fazer o aparelho, não é? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, quanto a isso não se preocupe! – disse Herzuz.

- Muito bem! Então hoje mesmo, ao anoitecer, começaremos o plano, certo? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim! – disse Herzuz. – Eu trablharei no aparelho enquanto você reúne os lutadores.

- Certo! – disse Tsukynare, saindo da sala.

- Ah! Tsukynare, eu esqueci de uma coisa! – disse Herzuz.

- O que foi, senhor? – perguntou Tsukynare.

- Eu acho melhor dar as aulas como suspendidas por hoje... os alunos certamente perceberão uma movimentação estranha e além disso, muitos professores vão ter que se ausentar das aulas pra cumprir esse plano... – disse Herzuz. – Pode fazer isso?

- Sim, não se preocupe! Convocarei todos para a entrada do Clube e darei o recado! – disse Tsukynare.

- Certo, então vá! – disse Herzuz.

Então, Tsukynare rapidamente saiu da sala.

"Eu só espero que isso realmente consiga dar certo!" pensou Herzuz. "Eu não estou gostando nada disso... se é mesmo a turma do Rinus que provocou esses pesadelos naqueles dois garotos... é bem provável que uma grande guerra esteja se aproximando... e eu acho que é isso mesmo o que está para acontecer... há muito tempo que eu não sentia um frio na barriga como esse!!!"

Sato já estava treinando arduamente, e o poder de seu Punho Dourado estava aumentando cada vez mais.

- Isso está simplesmente maravilhoso!!! – disse Sato. – Eu nunca senti o meu Punho Dourado tão forte como está agora!!!

Sato se pôs na frente de uma grande montanha. Então, aumentou bastante o seu poder sobrenatural e uma esfera de energia sobrenatural relativamente grande envolvia seu punho direito. Então, Sato rapidamente desferiu o golpe na montanha que se evaporou em menos de meio segundo depois que foi atingida pelo ataque.

- Hum! É isso aí! Eu preciso fazer essa bola de energia do Punho Dourado ficar até maior que a Esfera Maléfica do Wagaky! – disse Sato. – Heh! Vamos lá!!!

Então, Sato começou a elevar seu poder sobrenatural e neste momento, o garoto sentiu uma gigantesca energia sobrenatural à sua direita. O garoto rapidamente reduziu a sua energia e olhou para a direita.

"Droga, que poder gigantesco foi esse?!" pensou Sato.

Sato não via nada além de montanhas.

- Ah, não deve ter sido nada! – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto voltou a elevar seu poder e novamente teve uma forte sensação de energia à sua direita e então reduziu a sua energia novamente.

"Droga, o que é isso?!" pensou Sato olhando à sua direita.

Não havia nada além de montanhas.

"Isso vai acabar atrapalhando o meu treinamento de hoje!!!" pensou Sato, bastante furioso.

Então, Sato pareceu se lembrar de algo e arregalou os olhos.

"Espera aí... o mestre Tsukynare disse uma coisa... o inimigo me atrairia para que eu soubesse o local de onde aquela tortura estava ou está acontecendo! É uma energia realmente gigantesca, é simplesmente incrível! Mas ela só se eleva por alguns segundos e depois desaparece! É isso! É mesmo só para eu saber a localização! Esse cara de cabelos vermelhos... é fenomenal!" pensou Sato. "Eu não vou mais conseguir treinar aqui... eu já tinha aliviado a minha preocupação em relação a esse assunto, mas agora ela voltou com força total! É melhor eu ir avisar ao Tsukynare o mais rápido possível!"

Então, Sato começou a correr em grande velocidade, de volta para o centro da cidade.

Enquanto isso, Kim reuniu todos os que haviam participado da competição do Clube (exceto Hikoru) na rua do Clube Marcial. Anika, Daiken, Zabou, Shukan, Haiki, Kiwa e Wagaky. Então, ele explicou toda a história.

- Puxa vida, mas que coisa assombrosa! – disse Anika.

- Mas por que será que eles querem pegar o Sato em uma emboscada? – disse Kiwa. - Eu não faço idéia! – disse Kim. – Mas então... você vão vir conosco à noite aqui pro Clube para ficarmos vigiando o Sato?

Todos concordaram.

- Beleza então... – disse Kim, sorrindo. – Vocês são amigos mesmo!

Neste momento, Kim avistou alguém correndo em grande velocidade lá no início da rua.

- Ei, não é o Sato ali? – disse Kim, apontando para o que corria.

Todos se viraram para olhar e viram que era Sato que estava vindo. Então, o garoto se aproximou dos outros, mas não parou de correr.

- Ei, Sato, o que você...? – disse Kim.

Mas então, Sato passou pelos garotos correndo bem rápido e entrou no Clube quase arrombando a porta de entrada.

- Bah! Que mal agradecido! A gente aqui discutindo como dar apoio a ele e ele simplesmente nos ignora! – disse Shukan parecendo zangado.

- Não, ele não nos ignorou por acaso! Tenho certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa! – disse Kim. – Eu vou lá!

Sato estava correndo por todo o clube, procurando por Tsukynare, mas não encontrava ninguém.

"Que estranho! É horário de aula, por que será que não tem nenhum aluno aqui?!" pensou Sato.

Então, Sato acabou tombando com um homem e o garoto caiu no chão.

- Sato!!! – disse uma voz surpresa.

Tsukynare pegou a mão de Sato e começou a levantá-lo.

- Mestre! É o senhor, eu preciso falar com você agora! É muito urgente!!! – disse Sato.

- E o que é?! Fale logo! – disse Tsukynare.

- Eu acho que sei a localização do cara de cabelos vermelhos do meu sonho! – disse Sato.

Tsukynare arregalou os olhos. Sato rapidamente contou o que ele havia sentido em seu treinamento.

- É, é bem possível que seja o cara de cabelos vermelhos... – disse Tsukynare. – Nós já tínhamos chegado à conclusão de que ele te indicaria o lugar de alguma forma, né?

- E, eu sei, mas eu acabei ficando assustado no momento! Aquela energia era gigantesca! – disse Sato.

- Hum, isso não me impressiona! – disse Tsukynare. – Eles são mesmo bem fortes, com certeza! É melhor você ir pra casa agora, Sato... mas antes, eu preciso te contar as alterações no plano...

Então, Tsukynare rapidamente contou os aperfeiçoamentos de Herzuz no plano deles.

- É, ele é bem sábio mesmo! Não deixa escapar nada, ele pensa em tudo!!! – disse Sato. – Bom, eu já estou indo pra casa... eu volto aqui às sete da noite, está bem?

- Certo... – disse Tsukynare.

Então, Sato saiu do Clube um pouco mais calmo e contou ao Kim e aos outros o que havia acontecido.

- Você foi bem prudente em não ter ido atrás dele! Se a energia é mesmo gigantesca como você diz... – disse Wagaky.

- É, eu sei, é mesmo gigantesca, eu nunca tinha sentido algo parecido... – disse Sato. – Bom, eu vou pra casa... se vocês quiserem participar do plano também, às sete horas eu e o Kim estaremos aqui...

Então, Sato foi embora para casa. Kim e os outros continuaram ali por mais algum tempinho e depois, foram embora também. O dia foi se passando lentamente e às seis e meia, Sato saiu de casa, dizendo à sua mãe que teria uma aula especial no Clube. Às sete em ponto, Sato estava na entrada do Clube e poucos segundos depois, Kim e os outros chegaram ali também. O Clube estava todo rodeado de uma grande quantidade de lutadores de nível 10 que abriram passagem para Sato e os demais entrarem. Foram logo até a sala de Herzuz, onde estavam Herzuz, Tsukynare e mais seis lutadores de níveis 9 e 10.

- Tudo pronto? – disse Sato.

- Sim... – disse Herzuz.

Herzuz ergueu uma bola pretinha, do tamanho de uma bola de pingue-pongue. Havia uma grande televisão pregada na parede da sala.

- Sato! Tudo o que você deve fazer... – disse Herzuz. – É elevar sua energia para que eu passe esse aparelhinho em você e então capte o seu poder e aí, a sua localização assim como o seu nível de poder irá aparecer na tela da televisão.

- Certo... – disse Sato, parecendo estar bastante nervoso.

Então, o garoto rapidamente aumentou sua energia sobrenatural e seu corpo começou a ficar tomado de uma forte aura.

"Incrível!!!" pensou Wagaky. "Ele está muito mais forte do que antes!!!"

Então, Herzuz passou o aparelho pela barriga de Sato e então, o aparelho começou a piscar. Um tipo de tabela, acompanhada de um tubo vertical apareceram na tela da TV. Sato reduziu sua energia.

- Está vendo? Essa tabela aqui indica sua localização e movimento e o tubo indica o quanto sua energia aumenta ou diminui... – disse Herzuz. – Se percebermos que seus movimentos são socos e chutes e que sua energia está se alterando demais... nós vamos lá rapidamente! Entendeu?

- Sim! – disse Sato. – Se aquele cara que está sendo torturado existe mesmo e está mesmo sendo torturado... eu vou salvá-lo de qualquer maneira!!!


	37. Capítulo 037: Espionagem

Capítulo 037: Espionagem.

Sato estava na sala de Herzuz, muito nervoso com a missão que teria que cumprir aquela noite.

- Bom, eu acho que já está tudo pronto, não é mesmo? – disse Herzuz.

- Sim, eu acho que já posso ir! – disse Sato.

- Antes de ir... – disse Tsukynare, se aproximando de Sato. – Eu gostaria de te pedir mais uma vez, Sato, para que tome muito cuidado! Não faça nada precipitadamente, entendeu?

- Tudo bem, mestre... afinal vocês irão aparecer se uma luta começar, não é? – disse Sato.

- Com certeza! – disse Herzuz. – É melhor você ir agora mesmo, Sato!

- Certo! – disse Sato.

- Vai lá cara! – disse Kim. – Eu confio em você!

- É isso aí, Sato! – disse Anika.

- Tomara que você consiga salvar aquele cara! – disse Haiki.

- Valeu, pessoal! – disse Sato. – To indo!

Então, Sato saiu andando lentamente da sala.

- Bom, tudo o que ele tem que fazer é seguir aquela gigantesca energia que ele sentiu no treinamento, não é, Tsukynare? – disse Kim.

- Exatamente! – disse Tsukynare.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

"Eu não sei, mas eu não estou gostando nada disso!" pensou Tsukynare. "É como uma calmaria antes de uma grande tempestade!"

Sato foi saindo lentamente do clube.

"É isso aí! Realizar a tarefa de salvar aquele cara de certa forma será um treinamento para o torneio regional!" pensou Sato. "Mas aquela energia era assombrosa! Tomara mesmo que o plano de certo e que eles apareçam logo que a nossa luta começar!"

Então, Sato, depois de uns dois minutos, cruzou a porta de saída do Clube, que estava cercado de diversos lutadores de nível 10.

- Eu confio em vocês! – disse Sato.

- Pode deixar! Não deixaremos absolutamente ninguém entrar aqui no Clube! – disse um dos lutadores de nível 10.

Então, Sato começou a se distanciar até que todos os lutadores de nível 10 que rodeavam o Clube perderam o garoto de vista.

- Muito bem! – disse um dos lutadores em voz bem alta, em um comunicador preso em sua roupa. – Assumam posição de ataque! Qualquer presença de energia sobrenatural estranha devemos atacar imediatamente, entenderam?

- Sim!!! – responderam todos os outros lutadores de forma bastante enérgica.

Sato corria rapidamente pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade até que depois de alguns minutos ele começou a trilhar o caminho que dava ao lugar de seu treinamento.

- É só uma questão de minutos até Sato chegar ao local onde ele treina! – disse Tsukynare. – Devemos ficar bastante atentos a partir de agora!

Kim e todos os outros olhavam atentamente a tela da televisão, observando cada movimento de Sato.

"Tomara que tudo funcione como o planejado!" pensou Kim.

Depois de quase vinte minutos correndo em grande velocidade, Sato chegou ao exato lugar de seu treinamento onde antes havia sentido aquela grande energia.

- Muito bem! É melhor eu bolar um plano pra eu me aproximar dele! – disse Sato – Talvez, se o objetivo desse cara de cabelos vermelhos é mesmo me capturar... então, ele pode tentar me pegar numa armadilha logo de início! Mas eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, afinal eles vão aparecer se perceberem algo estranho através daquele aparelho... hum e o que eu estou falando? De qualquer maneira esse cara é tão forte que com certeza já sabe que eu estou aqui e à medida que eu me aproximar dele... ele vai saber cada vez mais a minha localização exata! Não há jeito se não encará-lo de frente!

Sato se virou para a direção em que havia sentido aquela grande energia.

- O Sato está parado! Será que ele foi capturado ou algo do tipo?! – disse Kim.

- Não, não se preocupem! – disse Herzuz. – Esse aparelho é muito preciso! Se ele for pego em qualquer tipo de armadilha nós perceberemos pelos movimentos de Sato e pela alteração em seu revestimento de energia sobrenatural! Ele só está parado, examinando a área.

Sato ficou olhando por alguns segundos para aquela direção até que teve uma forte sensação de energia sobrenatural que vinha dessa mesma direção.

"Ah! É ele, eu tenho certeza!" pensou Sato.

- Ei, a energia do Sato se perturbou bastante! – disse Kim.

- Foi só o revestimento... ele com certeza captou algum tipo de energia! – disse Herzuz. – Ainda não aconteceu nada até porque ele continua parado...

- Ah, eu estou muito preocupada com tudo isso! – disse Anika. – Tomara que o Sato fique bem!!!

"Que horror!" pensou Herzuz. "A julgar pela perturbação da energia do Sato que esse aparelho captou... a energia do oponente é grande demais para o Sato! Apenas um lutador de nível 7 em diante teria uma energia assim!!!"

- Bom, eu preciso ir! – disse Sato. – Eu confio em vocês, amigos!

Então, Sato foi correndo em grande velocidade na direção da energia. Correu por quase trinta minutos, mas a paisagem não mudava. Tudo continuava sendo rodeado de montanhas. O garoto continuou correndo por mais trinta minutos até que avistou um aglomerado de árvores. Então, ele parou.

"É ali! Deve ser a floresta!" pensou Sato. "Que cenário mais sombrio! Além disso... eu corri uma distância muito longa desde o lugar em que eu estava treinando esses dias que foi onde eu senti aquela gigantesca energia! Isso significa que... esse cara consegue lançar uma sensação tão forte como aquela a uma distância tão grande!!! Esse cara é assombroso!"

Sato começou a andar lentamente na direção da entrada da floresta.

- Ele já correu bastante! – disse Herzuz. – Talvez já esteja adentrando no território inimigo! Todos vocês, fiquem preparados!

Tsukynare e os outros seis lutadores de níveis 9 e 10 e também Herzuz, começaram a elevar suas energias.

- Vocês devem ficar aqui dentro do Clube! – disse Herzuz, olhando de esguelha para os garotos (Kim e os demais). – Aqui estarão protegidos! Os lutadores de nível 10 estarão protegendo vocês! Não ousem sair daqui, entenderam?

Os garotos afirmaram com a cabeça. A atenção de Herzuz voltou para a tela da televisão.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sato entrou na floresta. Então, sentiu uma gigantesca energia, muito maior do que a anterior, vindo da mesma direção, de frente.

"Que sensação assustadora!!!" pensou Sato.

- Não se preocupem! Foi só outra sensação! – disse Herzuz. – Escutem bem! Só iremos lá se percebermos que Sato entrou em uma luta! Caso contrário... ao perceber que nós estamos perto... o cara de cabelos vermelhos pode acabar ferindo o Sato e fazê-lo como refém para fazer com que nós recuemos! Se fizermos isso no meio da luta, ele não terá tempo de fazer uma coisa dessas! Entenderam?

- Sim! – disse Tsukynare e os outros lutadores.

Sato foi andando lentamente para frente. Então, ele começou a ouvir uma voz ao longe.

"São eles!!!" pensou Sato.

Sato começou a correr em grande velocidade para frente e então, ficou correndo por mais dez minutos até que viu dois vultos em frente a arvore. O garoto parou de correr, com o coração pulando fortemente.

"Eu preciso me aproximar! Calma, Sato... não precisa ficar nervoso... todos lá no Clube estão te monitorando... vamos... vamos lá!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto se aproximou ficando a dez metros dos dois.

- Ei! Solte esse cara agora mesmo!!! – disse Sato, com as pernas bambas.

O vulto que estava de pé se virou para Sato, sorrindo maliciosamente. O vulto tinha curtos e espetados cabelos vermelhos.

- Sato Akira! – disse o homem.

"É ele mesmo!" pensou Sato.

O garoto dirigiu seu olhar para o homem caído, sangrando bastante.

- Vamos colocar tudo em seu devido lugar, cara! – disse Sato, ainda bastante nervoso. – Primeiro! Por que você está torturando esse cara?

- Hehehehehe!!! – riu o cara. – Você não descobriu ainda, meu rapaz?

Sato olhava fixamente para os olhos do cara de cabelos vermelhos.

- Foi apenas para te trazer aqui!!! – disse o cara. – Eu vou explicar a você, garoto! Eu mantenho esse pobre coitado aqui em meu poder a alguns dias! E... fui eu mesmo que coloquei aqueles sonhos na sua cabeça! E esses sonhos são mesmo verdade, como você pode ver! Na verdade, eu projetei todas essas imagens nos seus sonhos... no seu subconsciente...

- Era o que eu imaginava mesmo! – disse Sato. – Mas se o seu objetivo era me trazer aqui... por que então fez o meu amigo ter todos aqueles sonhos também?

- Hum... se só você tivesse tido esse sonho, você acharia que seria um pesadelo normal... mas se duas pessoas têm esse mesmo sonho... de fato, quer dizer alguma coisa, certo?

"Esse cara... parece que sabe tudo sobre a gente!" pensou Sato.

- Lembra-se do sonho, quando eu disse para esse pobre coitado "Fale logo!"? – disse o cara.

- Então... – disse Sato. – Se você torturou esse cara apenas... para me trazer aqui...então... o que você queria que ele falasse... era gritar o meu nome pedindo socorro?!

- Bingo! – disse o cara. – Você é mais esperto do que me falaram, garoto! Hahaha! É isso mesmo! Eu disse a frase praquele cara ali... e o obriguei a ele repetir... claro, eu não mencionei que fui eu que falei isso pra ele repetir porque senão... você saberia que isso não era um seqüestro de verdade... mas a tortura sempre foi verdadeira! Sempre foi o meu passa-tempo torturar gente inocente! Hahahaha!!!

Sato começou a sentir um forte sentimento de raiva crescendo dentro de si.

"Calma, Sato! Não se esqueça de que esse cara é muito mais forte do que você!" pensou Sato. "Eu só preciso tentar desferir algum tipo de ataque nele para que o pessoal lá no Clube saiba que eu entrei numa luta e então eles virão logo!"

- Muito bem, Sato! – disse o cara. – Eu já te expliquei tudo o que fiz pra te trazer aqui! Mas acho que o principal eu não te falei ainda, não é?

Sato continuava olhando para o cara de cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu, na verdade, sou muito descuidado com modos! – disse o cara. – Começamos a conversar e nem mesmo me apresentei. O meu nome é Kurodo Taiki e sou um dos mais poderosos guerreiros de Rinus!!!

Sato olhava furiosamente para Kurodo.

- Escutem, ao que tudo indica, o Sato encontrou o inimigo... – disse Herzuz. – Ele está parado e mexendo muito a sua boca... eles certamente estão conversando... a qualquer movimento de Sato... vamos interferir!!!

- Certo! – responderam os lutadores.

Sato olhava nos olhos de Kurodo.

- E quem é Rinus?! – disse Sato.

- Lamento, mas já falei muita coisa pra você, meu garoto! – disse Kurodo. – Eu só quis trazer você aqui... apenas para te enfrentar!!!

- Me... enfrentar?! – disse Sato.

- Exatamente! – disse Kurodo. – Obviamente eu vou te vencer... mas... vamos tornar essa batalha um pouco mais interessante! Se você vencer, poderá levar esse cara... mas se eu vencer... arrancarei a cabeça dele e te darei como medalha de honra, está bem?

"Essa é a hora, eu preciso desferir um ataque rápido para trazer o pessoal aqui!!!" pensou Sato.

- Cale essa boca, seu miserável!!! – disse Sato, elevando sua energia. – Eu vou acabar com você!!!

Sato começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Kurodo.

- Tome essa!!! – disse Sato.

Então, Sato tentou desferir um forte soco na cara de Kurodo, mas Kurodo pegou o punho de Sato fortemente, sem nem sair do lugar.

"Agora!!! Eles devem aparecer a qualquer momento!" pensou Sato.

Sato olhava a sua volta, mas ninguém aparecia.

- Hehe! Você é um tolo, garoto! Vai ser mais fácil do que pensei!!! – disse Kurodo.

O cara desferiu um forte gancho no queixo de Sato que voou a quase vinte metros para cima.

"Que droga!!! Eles já tinham que ter aparecido!!!" pensou Sato, caindo rapidamente ao chão com sua boca sangrando bastante.

Então, em menos de dois segundos, Sato caiu de cara no chão, provocando um forte baque.

- Hahaha! Que fraquinho! – disse Kurodo. – Hahahaha!!!

Sato foi se levantando, secando o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Sato.

- Eu imagino o que você deve estar pensando agora, meu caro Sato... – disse Kurodo. – Você deve estar pensando por que os seus amigos não vieram te salvar, não é mesmo?!

Sato arregalou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater bem rápido.

- Eu vou te explicar o motivo disso! – disse Kurodo. – Eu não devia falar isso, mas vou falar. Nós temos vigias poderosos ao redor daquele Clube! Todos eles foram fortemente treinados pelo Mestre Rinus para a tarefa de espião! E todos eles... são muito capacitados e nunca foram pegos por ninguém!!!

Sato olhava para Kurodo.

- Hum... mas nós imaginamos que vocês pudessem saber do plano... e então... armamos toda a proteção do Clube... – disse Sato.

- E nós sabemos disso também! Sabemos desse seu plano mixuruca! – disse Kurodo. – Vocês são ingênuos! Sabe por que os seus amigos não estão aqui? Pelo simples fato que no momento em que o Mestre Rinus soube do plano... ele planejou um plano bem mais simples e superior ao de vocês! No exato momento em que seus amiguinhos perceberam que você entrou numa luta... o Mestre Rinus mergulhou todos eles num pesadelo profundo!!!

Sato arregalou os olhos.

- Mas... não pode ser!!! – disse Sato, bastante nervoso. – O Herzuz está lá também e...

- Ora, o Mestre Rinus é forte até pro Herzuz! – disse Kurodo. – Você não sabia? Que pena! Bom, mas é isso aí! Na verdade, foi o próprio Mestre Rinus que me ensinou esse tipo de técnica mental, senão eu não teria projetado essas imagens no seu sonho, mas, naturalmente... a capacidade do Rinus é muito maior do que a minha e eu admito, não conseguiria injetar um pesadelo na mente de Herzuz... então... o Mestre Rinus está lá nos cômodos dele, injetando inúmeros pesadelos em seus amiguinhos inúteis... inclusive nos lutadores que estão rodeando o Clube... agora estão lá, dormindo em pesadelos! Hehehehe! Hahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!

"Essa não! Está tudo acabado!!! Eu vou acabar sendo capturado por esse cara!!!" pensou Sato, com bastante medo. "Eu nunca fiquei tão apavorado como estou agora!!!"

- Puxa vida, Sato, eu achei que você me diria um "obrigado", pelo menos! – disse Kurodo. – Não seria uma chatice se aqueles imbecis viessem aqui para... interromper a nossa luta?! Agora nós podemos ficar aqui em paz! Eu e você! Cara a cara!!!

Sato já estava de pé.

"Parece que não há alternativa! Ele é muito forte pra me deixar escapar, eu nunca conseguiria fugir daqui! Eu tenho que lutar com ele... com todo o meu poder!!!" pensou Sato. "Mas como eu vou fazer isso... se a energia dele é muito maior do que a minha?!"

- Bom! Vamos começar, Sato Akira!!! – disse Kurodo.


	38. Capítulo 038: Grande diferença de poder

Capítulo 038: Uma grande diferença de poder.

Kurodo estava assumindo uma posição de batalha.

- Eu quero só ver se é mesmo verdade o que dizem, que você é tão poderoso! Quero conferir!!! – disse Kurodo.

- Hum, antes de começarmos a lutar... eu queria te fazer uma pergunta, Kurodo Taiki! – disse Sato.

- Fale logo! – disse Kurodo.

- Qual é o propósito disso?! – disse Sato.

- Disso o que?! – disse Kurodo.

- De você ter me trazido a este lugar apenas para lutar comigo! – disse Sato. – Por que isso?! Por que você quer lutar e quem é esse tal Rinus e também, o que ele quer comigo?!

- Hehe, eu já falei demais, garoto! – disse Kurodo. – Mais do que deveria! Agora, cale essa boca!!!

Kurodo avançou em uma velocidade impressionante e atingiu Sato com um forte chute na barriga e uma poderosa seqüência de socos na cara do garoto e finalizou com um poderoso chute rodado no lado esquerdo do rosto, fazendo Sato cair no chão com sua cara já sangrando consideravelmente.

- Você parece assustado com toda essa situação, não é mesmo, Sato? – disse Kurodo. – Mas a minha intenção aqui não é te derrotar sem que eu me esforce para isso! Quero ver tudo o que você tem para mostrar! Quero ver o seu real e máximo poder sobrenatural!

Sato rapidamente se levantou.

"Eu não conheço nenhuma técnica dele e tenho certeza que qualquer técnica que ele use... será bem mais poderosa do qualquer outra que eu já vi e além disso... qualquer técnica dele, se me atingir em cheio, vai me deixar arrasado logo no início da luta! Eu teria que tentar encontrar algum ponto fraco quando ele desferir alguma técnica... mas os ataques dele são rápidos demais! Droga! Droga!!! Por que esse plano tinha que falhar?!" pensou Sato, olhando fixamente para Kurodo.

- Venha, Sato, venha! Tente me atacar com tudo o que você tem! Isso será divertido demais!!! – disse Kurodo. – Hahahahahahaha!!!

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sato, a Sra. Akira estava dorminod, mas de repente acordou.

- Caramba... onde que está o Sato? Já se passaram muitas horas desde que ele saiu para o Clube Marcial... – disse a Sra. Akira se levantando lentamente da cama. – Bom, mas ele já deve ter chegado e foi direto para o quarto... ele está tão cansado com todos esses treinamentos...

Então, a Sra. Akira foi até o quarto do garoto e viu que ele não estava lá.

- Ai, caramba! Será que ele ainda está no Clube Marcial?! – disse a Sra. Akira.

A mãe de Sato foi rapidamente ao telefone e ligou para o Clube, entretanto, ninguém atendeu.

- Ai, ai, será que o Clube já fechou...? – disse a Sra. Akira. – Se for isso, ele já deve estar chegando! Vou esperar só mais uns vinte minutos considerando que o Clube é um pouco longe... se ele não aparecer... eu vou lá no Clube ver o que aconteceu... ele nunca demorou tanto!

Sato olhava fixamente para Kurodo.

"Eu já senti várias vezes a gigantesca energia dele... mas, eu preciso ter noções claras de com quem estou lidando! Então..." pensou Sato.

Sato começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural e o seu punho direito começou a ser envolto por uma espessa esfera de energia sobrenatural. Kurodo olhava atentamente para o punho do garoto.

"É, esse garoto realmente tem talento!" pensou Kurodo.

- Ei, Kurodo! – disse Sato, com uma esfera relativamente grande envolvendo seu punho direito. – Você realmente queria ver o meu poder, não é mesmo? Pois muito bem! Eu vou mostrar pra você agora!!!

Uma forte aura tomou conta de Sato.

- Pode vir! Eu estou inteiramente preparado para me defender de sesu ataques, seu insolente imbecil!!! – disse Kurodo.

Sato começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Kurodo.

- Tome isso!!! – disse Sato. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!

Sato desferiu o golpe, mais forte do que nunca. Entretanto, Kurodo pegou o Punho Dourado com sua mão direita e o deteve.

- O QUE?!?! – gritou Sato. – IMPOSSÍVEL!!!!

Um grande brilho tomava conta daquele local.

"Droga! Eu me tornei um alvo fácil! Preciso colocar mais força pra ter alguma chance!!!" pensou Sato.

Sato começou a aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural mas Kurodo continuava imóvel, mantendo o Punho Dourado paralisado, apenas com sua mão direita.

- Ora, ora, meu querido Sato! Isso é tudo o que tem?! – disse Kurodo. – Hahahahaha!!! Você me faz achar graça da vida, meu amigo! Hahahahaha!!!

Então, Sato rapidamente desfez o golpe e saltou fortemente para trás.

"Não pode ser! O meu Punho Dourado se fortaleceu bastante desde o término do torneio regional! E mesmo assim... esse cara conseguiu detê-lo apenas com uma mão?!" pensou Sato. "Será que eu não vou ter mesmo chances de vencer essa luta?!"

- Decepcionado!!! – disse Kurodo. – Está é a palavra que me descreve neste momento, Sato! Simplesmente decepcionado!!! Eu ouvi falar desse Punho Dourado, mas não poderia imaginar que ela poderia ser de um nível baixo como esse! Tinha certeza de que faria bastante esforço para me defender deste ataque, mas eu acabei me enganando!

- Cale essa boca, seu miserável!!! – disse Sato.

- Cala a boca você, seu moleque imbecil! – disse Kurodo. – Eu vou te falar mais uma vez! Quero ter esforço em lutar com você! Mas... se esse poder que me demonstrou agora... for o seu máximo, eu terminarei esta batalha agora mesmo!!!

Sato assumiu uma postura defensiva.

"Isso vais ser muito mais difícil do que eu esperava! A mão direita dele, mesmo tendo defendido o meu ataque... ficou intacta, sem absolutamente nenhum ferimento!" pensou Sato, examinando Kurodo.

- Vamos lá, garoto!!! – disse Kurodo, correndo na direção de Sato.

Então, Kurodo tentou atacar Sato com um chute, mas o garoto se desviou do golpe se abaixando rapidamente.

"Dessa vez eu consegui ver e me desviar do ataque dele! Preciso atacar agora!!!" pensou Sato.

Sato tentou desferir um soco em Kurodo, mas o cara pegou o punho de Sato e atingiu o garoto com um forte chute no meio da cara e seguidamente com uma joelhada na barriga, fazendo Sato cuspir bastante sangue e cair de cara no chão. Sem pausa, Kurodo deu um grande salto para o alto e começou a descer em grande velocidade para o chão numa posição de voadora, até que atingiu um poderosíssimo chute nas costas de Sato, cuspindo bastante sangue e afundando uma parte do chão que estava debaixo do garoto.

"Essa não! Os golpes dele doem demais!!!" pensou Sato. "Eu não vou poder vencer um cara desses!!!"

- Vamos, Sato Akira, levante-se!!! – disse Kurodo. – Eu tenho certeza que essa luta ainda não terminou!!!

"Todas essas vezes que eu o ataquei... ele viu a minha trajetória de ataque... e pela velocidade dele ser maior do que a minha... ele conseguiu se esquivar... mas... e se ele só ver o meu ataque quando só quando eu já tiver atingido ele? Farei essa última tentativa!" pensou Sato se levantando.

- Hum, é isso aí, vamos continuar, garoto! – disse Kurodo.

Sato já estava de pé, elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Hum, vai me atingir novamente com o seu Punho Dourado? – disse Kurodo. – Inicialmente eu achei que você era brilhante, mas estou vendo que não é! Venha Sato, eu parei de brincar com você! Te atingirei com tudo no meu próximo movimento!!!

A esfera de energia voltava a tomar conta do punho direito de Sato.

- Veremos quem vai se sair melhor desta vez, Kurodo Taiki!!! – disse Sato correndo na direção do cara.

Então, quase um metro antes de encostar em Kurodo, Sato deu um grande salto para o alto e começou a descer com seu punho empunhado, pronto para atacar.

"Hehe, eu quero ver se vai resistir dessa vez, Sato!" pensou Kurodo, assumindo uma postura defensiva.

Então, Sato acabou atingindo o Punho Dourado no chão, a um centímetro dos pés de Kurodo, que rapidamente deu um salto para trás. O local ficou tomado de uma verdadeira cortina de fumaça.

"Se esconder na fumaça para me pegar de surpresa! Esse moleque é ridículo!!!" pensou Kurodo, tentando perceber alguma sensação de energia sobrenatural.

A fumaça foi se dissipando até que o local ficou completamente limpo.

"Onde ele está? Eu não to sentindo a energia sobrenatural dele!" pensou Kurodo.

De repente, Kurodo sentiu uma perturbação.

"Ele está vindo debaixo!" pensou Kurodo.

Então, Kurodo preparou seus punhos para atacar. Ele olhava fixamente para toda a área do chão à sua frente.

- Eu não sei exatamente onde ele está! – disse Kurodo – Droga...

Então, Kurodo aumentou rapidamente a sua energia e percebeu que o chão nas suas costas se quebrou fortemente e sentiu algo brilhante envolvendo seu pescoço por trás.

- Mas o que é isso?! – disse Kurodo.

Kurodo olhou de esguelha para trás e viu Sato, completamente sujo de terra. Olhou para seu pescoço e viu que Sato o estava enforcando com o Punho Dourado.

- Seu desgraçado... como conseguiu me enganar?! – disse Kurodo.

- Está surpreso, meu caro Kurodo? – disse Sato. – Eu só desferi aquele Punho Dourado apenas para abrir um buraco e provocar uma cortina de fumaça para eu penetrar no subsolo. É claro que eu reduzi quase toda a minha energia para você não perceber! E a fumaça foi para te confundir ainda mais!

- Hum, mas eu percebi depois que você estava debaixo do chão! – disse Kurodo.

- Eu já tinha calculado isso também! – disse Sato. – Por isso eu estou tão sujo de terra... eu fui a uma profundidade de quase cem metros, chegando quase na tubulação de esgoto da cidade de Tóquio. E lá... a quantidade de terra e muitas outras coisas é muito densa! Somado ao fato de que eu estava com minha energia bastante reduzida... você não poderia perceber a minha localização com clareza! À medida que eu fui subindo lentamente, você sentiu uma pequena presença de energia, mas como o meu revestimento estava completamente empoeirado... você sabia que eu estava embaixo, mas não onde exatamente! E foi nessa hora que eu tinha certeza que você aumentaria o seu poder para descobrir a minha localização certa... e então, eu aumentei repentinamente a minha energia, formando o meu Punho Dourado e em menos de 0.2 segundos depois, eu subi e te enforquei e... aqui estamos!!!

- Entendo... se lambuzou de poeira e terra apenas para confundir a minha percepção sobrenatural! – disse Kurodo. – Eu até senti uma rápida perturbação às minhas costas mas eu não tive tempo de me virar! Você usou bastante energia para alcançar uma velocidade deste tamanho...

- Exatamente! – disse Sato, aumentando ainda mais o seu poder.

A esfera que envolva o Punho Dourado estava aumentando e queimando cada vez mais o pescoço de Kurodo.

- Seu... seu miserável!!! – disse Kurodo.

- Agora eu não vou te soltar, seu miserável!!! – disse Sato. – Eu não quero me tornar um lutador assassino... mas farei o possível para fazer você perder a consciência!

- Hehehe... – riu Kurodo.

- Do que você está rindo? – disse Sato.

Bastante sangue começava a escorrer do pescoço de Kurodo.

- Escuta, você é bem forte e esperto, mas... – disse Kurodo. – Não fique tão metido só porque me pegou com essa emboscada, seu imbecil!!!

Então, o chão começou a tremer e uma forte coluna de terra, vindo debaixo dos pés de Sato começou a se erguer rapidamente levando Sato lá para cima.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?! – disse Sato, saltando da coluna, que continuava aumentando.

Então, Sato caiu de pé no chão e desfez o seu Punho Dourado. Kurodo se virou para Sato.

- Foi você que fez isso?! – disse Sato.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Kurodo. – Você estava achando que me venceu, mas na verdade, é agora que a luta vai começar!!!

Kurodo fez um brusco movimento e várias pedras começaram a ir na direção de Sato.

"Mas que droga!" pensou Sato, observando as pedras vindo em sua direção.

Sato rapidamente desferiu uma grande quantidade de golpes destruindo todas as pedras.

- Isso é só o começo... – disse Kurodo. – Lembra-se quando falei que o Mestre Rinus me ensinou aquele tipo de técnica mental? Pois muito bem! Ele me ensinou uma técnica ainda mais simples, mas que será perfeita para te derrotar! A telecinese!!!

- Telecinese?! – disse Sato, parecendo não acreditar.

- É isso aí! – disse Kurodo. – Eu uso apenas uma pequena parcela de energia sobrenatural, fundida com o meu poder de concentração... e através dessa parcela de poder... eu controlo o que quiser!!!

- Hum, entendo, mas isso nem é energia pura! – disse Sato. – É tão fraca que nem consegue se tornar visível!

- De fato... entretanto, a minha telecinese é bastante desenvolvida e... – disse Kurodo. – Posso controlar várias coisas... inclusive você!!!

Kurodo ergueu a mão na direção de Sato cujo corpo começou a se elevar.

"DROGA!!!" pensou Sato.

- O fato de a telecinese exigir mais concentração do que energia... – disse Kurodo, equilibrando Sato no ar. – Faz com que a energia não seja visível por ser bem pequena... mas isso é justamente a sua melhor característica! Assim, a pessoa não pode se desviar, a menos que tenha uma habilidade bem superior, o que não é o seu caso! Naturalmente, essa técnica precisa de energia sobrenatural, afinal, ela que te controla... ainda que praticamente tudo dependa da concentração! E você sabe o que eu posso fazer agora com o meu poder?

Sato estava no ar, olhando para Kurodo.

- Posso explodir você!!! – disse Kurodo.

Sato arregalou os olhos.

"Droga! Droga! Droga!!! Essa energia que me controla... eu preciso destruí-la!!! Entretanto... ela é fundida com a concentração dele... preciso destruir os dois pra ter alguma chance! Droga!!!!"

- Sato, Sato, Sato, você é ridículo!!! – disse Kurodo.

Kurodo fez outro movimento fazendo várias partes do corpo do garoto sangrar bastante. Sato soltou um alto grito de dor.

"Dessa vez... eu não vou ter nenhuma salvação!!!" pensou Sato.

Nessa hora, o homem que era torturado por Kurodo, abria lentamente os olhos e olhava para a cena da luta.

"Então... esse garoto é o Sato?!" pensou o homem.

- Você ainda vai sofrer muito nessa luta!!!! – disse Kurodo, com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.


	39. Capítulo 039: Um jogo arriscado

Capítulo 039: Um jogo arriscado.

Kurodo fez um outro brusco movimento com sua mão, fazendo várias partes do corpo de Sato sangrarem bastante em meio a um alto grito de dor do garoto.

- Hahahaha! Eu adoro ouvir esses seus gritos de sofrimento!!! – disse Kurodo. – Hahahaha!!! Grite mais, grite!!!

O homem que havia sido brutalmente torturado por Kurodo já estava acordado, ainda caído e examinando atentamente a luta.

"Esse garoto deve estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu sofri nas mãos desse tal Kurodo!" pensou o homem. "E o pior ainda não é isso! O pior é que ele está sofrendo tudo isso por minha causa... ta certo que eu também sofri muito por causa deste garoto, mas isso é tudo por causa desse Kurodo desgraçado! Se esse garoto acabar morrendo... eu vou me sentir muito culpado pelo resto da minha vida! Mas... não tem nenhuma condição de eu interferir para ajudar ele, afinal, eu não tenho nenhuma energia sobrenatural!!!"

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sato, a Sra. Akira estava muito aflita.

- Ai, que droga, já está muito tarde! – disse a Sra. Akira. – Isso está muito estranho!!! Eu vou lá! Ele tem a chave, não tem perigo de ele chegar e não ter ninguém para abrir a porta pra ele!

Então, ela se arrumou rapidamente e saiu de casa. Já não havia mais ninguém nas ruas de Tóquio, todos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente em suas casas. A Sra. Akira começou a andar rapidamente na direção do Clube.

- Ah, ele é longe daqui, ainda vai demorar alguns minutos até que eu chegue lá... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Ai, puxa vida! Tomara que não tenha acontecido nada ao Sato... ta certo que ele poderia derrotar bandidos com uma mão nas costas, mas... ah, eu sei lá! Eu to com muito medo!!!

A mãe de Sato andava cada vez mais rápido na direção do Clube Marcial de Tóquio.

Sato continuava flutuando no ar, ainda sendo manipulado por Kurodo.

- Não há jeito de você se salvar, Sato Akira! A minha telecinese está mais forte do que nunca, a minha concentração está vidrada em você!! – disse Kurodo. – É simplesmente impossível que você se livre dessa condição deplorável em que você está!!!

"Essa não!!! Eu estou sentindo tanta dor que não to nem conseguindo aumentar a minha energia sobrenatural! Esse cara é muito mais poderoso do que eu pensei!!! Conseguiu deter o meu Punho Dourado de uma forma extremamente fácil... quase não foi afetado pela emboscada que eu preparei pra ele... e ainda está me deixando nesta situação de desespero!!! Esse cara... é forte demais pra mim!!!" pensou Sato, já sangrando bastante.

"Ah, eu não posso mais ver isso e ficar parado aqui sem fazer nada!!!" pensou o homem. "Tomara que dê certo! Se a concentração desse imbecil está vidrada em Sato..."

Kurodo fez um outro movimento brusco com a mão e Sato se feriu fortemente mais uma vez. Neste momento, o homem se levantou e correu em grande velocidade na direção de Kurodo e então, se agarrou em Kurodo fortemente.

- O que?!?! – disse Kurodo.

Sato caiu no chão e a dor foi aliviando.

- ATAQUE-O AGORA, SATOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou o homem.

- Certo! – disse Sato, elevando sua energia.

Rapidamente, a esfera do Punho Dourado se formou brilhantemente.

"Sorte que o homem é mais baixo que Kurodo, assim eu posso atingir bem no meio da cara daquele imbecil sem que o homem se fira!!!" pensou Sato, começando a correr na direção de Kurodo.

- Me larga!!! – disse Kurodo, se desvencilhando fortemente do homem.

O homem foi arremessado a quase dez metros para trás caindo de costas no chão e nesse momento, Sato estava a dois centímetros de Kurodo. Então, o garoto desferiu o Punho Dourado, mas rapidamente Kurodo se esquivou para o lado e atingiu Sato com um poderoso soco no rosto, fazendo o garoto voar por quase cinco metros e cair de cara no chão.

- Hum, por pouco eu não fico completamente desprotegido contra o seu Punho Dourado, Sato! – disse Kurodo. – Esse homem... eu nem percebi que ele estava se aproximando devido à forte concentração que eu estava empregando para usar a telecinese! Se eu não tivesse agido rapidamente, poderia até sair um pouco machucado!!!

"Droga... eu desperdicei a chance!!!" pensou Sato se levantando, pingando sangue.

Kurodo se virou para o homem que estava caído a uns dez metros.

"Essa não!!!" pensou Sato. "Eu não posso deixar!!!"

Rapidamente, Sato deu um grande salto para o alto e caiu de frente para o homem caído e de costas para Kurodo.

- Me escuta... – cochichou Sato, quase no ouvido do homem. – Eu vou desferir mais um ataque, ele vai se concentrar mais em pegar o meu golpe, aí você foge! Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano!

- C... Certo... – disse o homem.

- Me espere lá pra trás... e tente andar em linha reta... – cochichou Sato.

- Ta... – disse o homem, mesmo sem entender.

- O que foi, Sato? – disse Kurodo. – Quer continuar protegendo esse homem? Pois ele me deixou de péssimo humor!!!

Sato se virou rapidamente para Kurodo.

- E você também me deixa de péssimo humor seu imbecil!!! – disse Sato, elevando a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Saia da frente, Sato! Não podemos continuar a luta enquanto esse homem continuar aqui nos atrapalhando! – disse Kurodo. – Eu lamento, mas aquela nossa aposta que fizemos no início da luta está cancelada! Eu vou arrancar a cabeça desse cara agora mesmo!!!

Sato estava se esforçando demais para aumentar muito a sua energia. Uma grande aura tomava conta de todo o seu corpo e a esfera que estava envolvendo o punho direito de Sato estava maior que antes.

"Incrível... esse garoto tem todo esse poder mesmo sem receber nenhum tipo de treinamento mais árduo do que o normal!!!" pensou Kurodo. "Mas, mesmo assim, isso não me assusta!!!"

- Prepare-se, seu miserável, receba o meu golpe novamente!!! – disse Sato, correndo contra Kurodo. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sato desferiu fortemente o ataque, mas Kurodo deteve o golpe com sua mão direita. Um forte brilho tomou conta do local.

"É agora!!!" pensou o homem se levantando rapidamente.

Então, o homem começou a correr rapidamente para trás, se desviando das árvores. Sato olhava para o homem de esguelha.

"Perfeito! Ele já foi embora!!!" pensou Sato, aumentando ainda mais a sua energia.

Kurodo começou a ser empurrado lentamente para trás.

"A força desse Punho Dourado está ficando cada vez maior! Esse garoto é mesmo demais..." pensou Kurodo.

- O que está achando?! – disse Sato, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você é mesmo forte, mas... – disse Kurodo sorrindo. – Não tanto assim!!!

Então, Kurodo atingiu Sato com um forte soco na cara com a sua mão esquerda. O Punho Dourado foi desfeito e o garoto voou e bateu de costas em uma árvore e cuspiu bastante sangue e logo depois, caiu de frente no chão. Kurodo olhou para a sua mão direita que estava sangrando e doendo um pouco.

- Hum, você aumentou o poder de seu Punho Dourado, Sato!!! – disse Kurodo. – Mas ainda não chega nem perto de me fazer algum dano grave, que possa definir essa luta!!! Bom, mas como eu falei antes... eu vou cuidar daquele cara primeiro... mas o que?!?!

Kurodo olhou a sua volta e o homem não estava mais ali.

- Mas aquele desgraçado... – disse Kurodo. – Hum, eu entendo, então foi por isso que você desferiu o seu Punho Dourado, não foi, Sato? Apenas para criar uma brecha pra que ele fugisse daqui!!!

Sato começou a se levantar lentamente.

"Mas que droga... eu acabei ficando muito fraco depois desse golpe... ainda não tinha desferido o Punho Dourado com tanto poder!!!" pensou Sato, já de pé e olhando fixamente para Kurodo.

- Você não vai me deixar em paz, não é, Sato? – disse Kurodo. – Eu preciso achar aquele rapaz antes de continuarmos... então...

Kurodo começou a erguer a sua mão.

- É isso aí, seu imbecil!!! – disse Sato. – Me ataque!!! Essa é a sua única chance de ir procurar por aquele cara!!!

- Você é muito arrogante, moleque!!! – disse Kurodo. – E isso me irrita demais!!!!

Então, Kurodo elevou o corpo de Sato para quase cinco metros do chão.

- Escute... eu vou te arremessar como se fosse uma bola de beisebol! – disse Kurodo. – Vê se resiste, porque eu não quero que você morra ainda! Depois que eu matar aquele cara, eu vou procurar por você!!!

Então, Kurodo fez um rápido movimento com sua mão e Sato começou a voar pelos ares, em meio a um alto grito do garoto. Ele voou por quase dois quilômetros até que caiu de cara no chão, nos pés de uma árvore.

- Hum... agora, ele nem vai me pegar numa emboscada porque eu vou ficar atento... – disse Kurodo. – Isso se ele estiver consciente depois de uma queda dessas somado a todos os ferimentos que ele já tinha! Hehehehe!!! Bem... agora eu vou procurar por aquele outro desgraçado!!!

Então, ele começou a andar pela floresta lentamente.

- Mesmo que aquele cara ainda não tenha despertado a sua energia sobrenatural... – disse Kurodo, andando. – Será fácil encontrá-lo já que ele não sabe ocultar a presença... Hehehe... há muito tempo que eu não arranco a cabeça de alguém... estou ansioso... Hahahahahaha!!!

Sato estava com um corte bem profundo na sua cabeça, mas estava acordado.

- Que droga... – disse Sato, se sentando no pé da árvore. – O meu revestimento de energia ficou muito fraco, somado à energia que ele usou pra me jogar longe... eu me cortei feio!

A cabeça do garoto estava cheia de sangue.

- Eu tenho que ser rápido... aquele cara deve ter ido a quase um quilômetro mais ou menos de onde a gente estava... preciso encontrá-lo rápido!!! – disse Sato se levantando.

Então, o garoto se levantou e começou a correr em grande velocidade para frente, mas sentindo muita dor na cabeça. Ele correu rapidamente até que avistou o homem sentado ao pé da árvore.

- Sato!!! – disse o homem se levantando.

- Cara... ainda bem que você andou em linha reta, senão eu não te encontraria nunca numa floresta como essa! – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto se sentou.

- É, eu já imaginava que era porque você queria se encontrar comigo depois... – disse o homem. – Mas você está muito ferido!

- Não se preocupe... – disse Sato. – Precisamos ser rápidos! O Kurodo está procurando por você!

- É, eu já esperava por isso! – disse o homem.

Neste momento, Sato rasgou os farrapos de sua camiseta e envolveu o ferimento de sua cabeça que jorrava cada vez mais sangue.

- Escuta, por muito pouco eu não acerto ele quando você o agarrou! – disse Sato. – Mas foi porque eu fui pego de surpresa também com aquilo, e acabei não tendo muita velocidade na hora... mas, se você pudesse fazer a mesma coisa de novo...

- Mas como?! – disse o homem.

- Escuta... ele ainda não deve estar muito longe daquele lugar em que estávamos... – disse Sato. – Ele com certeza está te procurando bem lentamente porque ele não quer de jeito nenhum que você escape... com você ferido desse jeito, ele com certeza vai sacar que você não poderia ir muito longe e então... vai procurar só nas redondezas...

- Certo, mas você tem alguma coisa em mente para pegar ele? – disse o homem.

- Sim, vai ser arriscado, mas... – disse Sato. – Eu tenho sim!

Kurodo andava lentamente procurando pelo homem.

- Eu não sinto a presença dele por aqui... ele deve ter ido pelo outro lado! – disse Kurodo.

Então, ele começou a andar de volta para onde estava.

- Entendeu, cara? – disse Sato.

- Sim, eu entendi o que você quer fazer, mas... tomara que dê certo, porque se der tudo errado... – disse o homem.

- Nós não temos alternativa, precisamos tentar!!! – disse Sato.

- É, eu sei... – disse o homem.

- Bom... – disse Sato se levantando rapidamente. – Primeiro, precisamos saber exatamente onde ele está!

Sato começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural.

Kurodo parou de andar, no local onde estava antes.

"Parece que Sato está tentando me achar! A energia dele está aumentando... ele... parece estar à frente, mas não sei exatamente, o revestimento dele ainda está todo empoeirado... mas... aquele homem deve ter ido na mesma direção em que estou sentindo a força do Sato se elevando... Ou talvez não... de qualquer forma... é melhor eu continuar procurando aquele homem... mas ir na direção do Sato... ele pode estar armando alguma coisa..., devo procurá-lo só depois que eu tiver encontrado aquele homem e aí eu terei todo o tempo do mundo para o Sato!!!" pensou Kurodo.

Então, Kurodo foi andando para a direita.

- Beleza! – disse Sato reduzindo sua energia. – Ele parece estar indo para a direita ao invés de ir para frente... ele está andando bem lentamente! Vamos rápido!!!

- Certo! – disse o homem.

Então, Sato, com sua energia bem reduzida, começou a correr rapidamente, mas na mesma velocidade do homem para que ele pudesse acompanhá-lo. Então, depois de alguns poucos minutos correndo, Sato parou.

- Muito bem... – disse Sato. – Estamos a mais ou menos uns quinhentos metros dele... estou me esforçando bastante para manter a minha energia quase nula! Então, eu irei na frente, tentando despistá-lo... você deverá vir um pouco atrás de mim, tipo, uns cem metros... eu vou começar a elevar bastante a minha energia pra que ele não perceba a sua presença, certo?

- Certo, eu entendi! – disse o homem.

- Muito bem... – disse Sato.

Então, o garoto foi correndo e depois de quase sete segundos com o garoto correndo, o homem começou a correr também.

- Sato! Ele está bem perto daqui!!! – disse Kurodo. – Droga, não tem jeito, vou ter que dar um outro golpe nele e dessa vez eu vou me certificar de que ele ficará desacordado!!!

Então, Sato apareceu a dez metros à frente de Kurodo.

- Você é duro na queda, não é mesmo, garoto? – disse Kurodo. – Estou vendo que se feriu bastante, mas mesmo assim, teve fôlego para manter sua energia bem baixinha e vir até aqui me pegar, não é?

- Exato! – disse Sato, aumentando bastante a sua energia.

"Preciso economizar força..." pensou Sato. "Não vou usar o Punho Dourado... mas tomara que aquele cara não falhe, senão estará tudo acabado!!!"

Kurodo começou a aumentar seu poder.

- Dessa vez... eu vou fazer você desmaiar e ficar neste estado por muito tempo!!! – disse Kurodo.

Sato estava com uma forte aura em volta de si.

"Já deu tempo de ele estar a uns cem metros daqui!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto deu um grande salto e rapidamente começou a destruir várias árvores ao seu redor, que começaram a cair rapidamente.

- Hum, que patético!!! – disse Kurodo, destruindo algumas árvores e se desviando de outras.

Então, depois de quase trinta segundos, ás arvores pararam de cair e Sato estava avançando rapidamente na direção de Kurodo.

- Hum, que ridículo, você tomará o meu golpe diretamente, seu imbecil!!! – disse Kurodo, assumindo uma posição para desferir um soco.

Neste momento, Kurodo sentiu algo apertando suas pernas. Olhou rapidamente para baixo.

- É você!!! – disse Kurodo.

O homem apertava fortemente as pernas de Kurodo.

- Já era!!! – disse Sato, formando rapidamente a esfera do Punho Dourado, tão forte quanto antes e a quase um milímetro de Kurodo. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neste momento, Kurodo chutou o homem para longe, na mesma hora em que o Punho Dourado atingiu o meio da cara de Kurodo, que soltou um alto grito de dor.


	40. Capítulo 040: A fúria de Sato

Capítulo 040: A fúria de Sato.

Uma grande quantidade de sangue espirrava rapidamente da cara de Kurodo que gritava cada vez mais de dor. Então, ele foi arremessado a quase cem metros, voando para trás por causa do impacto do golpe de Sato. Enquanto Kurodo voava para longe, ele batia fortemente de costas em várias árvores que começavam a cair aos montes, até que o cara caiu de frente no chão, a quase cem metros de Sato e do homem.

- Heh! Beleza! – disse Sato. – Parece que nós conseguimos, cara! – disse Sato.

Sato correu para o homem que estava caído por causa do chute que recebeu de Kurodo.

- Você está bem? – disse Sato.

- S... Sim, eu já recebi muitos golpes como esse! – disse o homem, tentando se sentar.

Sato sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Ufa! Parece que acabamos com ele! – disse Sato.

- Mas você tem certeza que ele está inconsciente? – disse o homem.

- Deve estar... eu estou sentindo que a energia sobrenatural dele diminuiu bastante... – disse Sato. – Está quase nula...

- Então, é melhor nós sairmos daqui de uma vez, não é, Sato? – disse o homem.

- Mas eu preciso descansar um pouco, cara... – disse Sato. – Esse ferimento na cabeça ainda está doendo demais e além disso eu usei o meu Punho Dourado diversas vezes nessa luta... o desgaste por usar tanta energia sobrenatural foi muito grande!

- Certo... – disse o homem.

- Bom, ao que tudo indica... esse era o único cara que veio aqui para me seqüestrar... se era mesmo o plano dele... – disse Sato. – Já que ele acabou de ser derrotado, já devia ter aparecido alguém para me pegar, não é?

- É, bem pensado... – disse o homem. – Mas você não tem idéia do que esse Kurodo queria com você?

- Não, sinceramente não... – disse Sato. – Eu e o pessoal do meu Clube estávamos pensando que poderia ser algum tipo de armadilha para me pegar, mas acho que não é isso... quem quer que seja que esteja por trás disso, armaria algo mais complexo, com pessoas até mais fortes para garantir que a missão fosse concluída com sucesso...

- É, você tem razão... – disse o homem.

Enquanto isso, a Sra. Akira estava chegando na porta do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Estava tudo vazio, mas a porta principal estava aberta.

- Estranho... o Clube ainda está aberto... – disse a Sra. Akira.

Então, dois homens com uniformes do Clube saíram lá de dentro.

- Lamento, senhora, estamos tendo um projeto especial aqui... – disse um dos caras.

- Ah, sei... mas até que horas vai isso? – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Não sabemos... mas não se preocupe, tudo está muito tranqüilo aqui... – disse o outro cara.

- Certo... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Bom, então ta...

A Sra. Akira se virou e começou a andar de volta para casa.

"Puxa... eu estava achando que o Sato tinha ido a outro lugar... eles devem estar fazendo um treinamento especial para aqueles que estão classificados para o torneio regional..." pensou a Sra. Akira, aliviada.

Então, a Sra. Akira foi se distanciando até que os homens que falaram com ela a perderam de vista. Então, a roupa dos homens se transformou em capuz preto. E além disso, os lutadores de nível 10 começaram a aparecer caídos na frente do clube e ao todo o redor.

- Hum, não podemos deixar que ninguém entre... senão pode acabar avisando a algum lutador que não está aqui no Clube! – disse um dos homens.

- Isso estragaria o plano do Mestre Rinus... – disse o outro homem. – Ainda bem que essa aí foi uma pessoa comum... foi fácil usar a técnica de ilusão nela para nos disfarçarmos de funcionários do Clube...

- E para ocultar esses lutadores caídos aqui da visão dela... – disse o outro.

- Mas, vamos ficar mais atentos... – disse o o outro homem. – Se percebermos a presença de alguma energia sobrenatural se aproximando, precisaremos usar a técnica de ilusão com mais força, entendeu?

- Sim, eu sei disso! – disse o outro homem.

Então, os dois desapareceram.

Na escura floresta, Sato estava se levantando, ajudando o homem a se levantar também.

- Bom, eu acho melhor nós irmos embora... já deu pra descansar um pouco, não é? – disse Sato.

- É mesmo, vamos... – disse o homem.

Então, os dois se viraram e começaram a andar lentamente para a direção da cidade. Entretanto, depois de dois passos, Sato sentiu uma gigantesca sensação de energia, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. O garoto parou de andar imediatamente e olhou para trás.

- Não podemos ir ainda!!! – disse Sato. – Ele está acordado!!!

- O Kurodo?! – disse o homem.

- Isso mesmo!!! – disse Sato. – Ele está vindo!!!

Então, Kurodo, envolto de uma poderosa aura de energia, apareceu diante dos dois.

- Desgraçado... – disse Sato.

- Hum... você desferiu aquele primeiro Punho Dourado apenas para dar chance desse homem fugir pra depois você se encontrar com ele, não é? – disse Kurodo, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Ocultou sua energia apenas para que eu não percebesse a sua localização e então tivesse tempo para armar alguma coisa... e chegou derrubando árvores para que a minha concentração ficasse voltada apenas para destruí-las e assim eu não perceberia esse homem se aproximando de mim e quando ele me agarrou... a minha concentração se voltou para ele e... você aproveitou o momento exato, Sato... eu saquei tudo o que vocês armaram... mas eu tenho péssimas notícias pra vocês dois! Eu ainda não fui derrotado!!!

"Isso é péssimo... estou muito fraco agora!!!" pensou Sato, olhando para Kurodo.

- Eu admito que esse Punho Dourado me machucou bastante, Sato... – disse Kurodo. – Mas isso ainda não foi o suficiente, ainda que... eu tenha ficado impressionado com o poder que você demonstrou nesse seu último ataque!

- Isso quer dizer que você quer continuar lutando comigo, não é, Kurodo? – disse Sato. – Pois muito bem, eu não alternativa... portanto... eu continuarei lutando!

- Ah, eu tenho absoluta certeza que você vai continuar lutando, mas antes... – disse Kurodo.

Então, Kurodo dirigiu seu olhar para o homem e, numa velocidade muito maior do que antes, avançou contra ele e o agarrou pelo pescoço, levantando o homem do chão.

"Droga!!!" pensou Sato.

Sato começou a correr contra Kurodo.

- Solte-o agora mesmo, seu idiota!!! – disse Sato, correndo contra Kurodo e com o punho preparado para desferir um soco.

- Cale-se!!! – disse Kurodo, fazendo um movimento com a palma de sua mão direita na direção de Sato.

Um brilho de energia atingiu Sato que voou contra uma árvore onde bateu fortemente de costas e cuspiu bastante sangue e depois, caiu de cara no chão.

"A energia dele está muito maior do que antes! Ele só lançou uma pequena parcela do revestimento de energia sobrenatural... e me fez voar longe..." pensou Sato, tentando se levantar lentamente, mas sentindo muita dor no corpo. "Droga... eu estou muito fraco agora.."

- Sato Akira!!! – disse Kurodo. – Preste bem atenção!!! Veja como eu acabo com esse seu amiguinho aqui!!!

Sato se levantou rapidamente e muito sangue espirrou do corpo do garoto.

"Ah! O meu corpo está debilitado demais!!!" pensou Sato caindo de joelhos no chão.

A face do homem estava desesperada.

- Espere, Kurodo! Prometo não vou mais interromper! – disse o homem. – Você pode me expulsar desta floresta! Pode me jogar longe, não será necessário me matar!!!

- Ora, ora, meu rapaz... – disse Kurodo. – Eu já te torturei bastante! Há muito tempo eu não mato alguém assim como você...a minha satisfação dessa tortura é ouvir gente assim implorando pra viver!

"Que miserável!!!" pensou Sato. "Meu corpo não está se mexendo! Ele precisa de muita recuperação!!! Droga!!! Droga!!!"

Neste momento, Sato cuspiu bastante sangue e caiu de cara no chão.

- Eu adoro matar pessoas do seu tipo... – disse Kurodo.

O homem começou a chorar.

- Por favor, não me mate... por favor... – disse o homem, chorando bastante.

Sato levantava a cabeça e olhava a cena de esguelha.

"Eu preciso salvá-lo..." pensou Sato. "Mas... eu... não consigo, nem me levantar direito..."

- Hahahaha!!! Que choro mais agradável de se ouvir!!! – disse Kurodo. – Sabe... me enoja gente do tipo que tem marra demais... que percebe que é mais fraco que o oponente... e mesmo assim não perde a pose! Mas você é diferente... eu te respeito por você perceber que é muito mais fraco do que eu... e por isso... por você estar implorando pela sua vida...

O homem estava parecendo ficar aliviado e parava de chorar. Kurodo abriu um sorriso. Então, Kurodo fez um rápido movimento com sua mão direita e a cabeça do homem saiu voando longe, com uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue espirrando dali. Sato arregalou os olhos.

- Por você estar implorando por sua vida... É QUE EU TE MATEI!!!!!- disse Kurodo, sorrindo bastante. – Hahahaha!!! Eu adoro matar gente que suplica pela vida e no finalzinho tem esperança de ficar vivo, até que... BAM! A cabeça é arrancada sem nem perceber!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!! Gostou disso, Sato?! Viu a cara dele?! A cara de alívio... tinha certeza que ficaria vivo!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Que otário!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Uma grande e forte aura tomou conta de todo o corpo de Sato. Kurodo parou de rir imediatamente.

- Hum... parece que você não gostou muito desse show, não é, garoto? – disse Kurodo. – Mas... agora, finalmente, nós teremos a nossa luta um a um, não é? Eu estou empolgado, Sato e quanto a você?

- Cale-se!!! – disse Sato se levantando com uma forte aura em volta de si.

- Hum... bom, eu lamento por ter feito você ficar triste... – disse Kurodo em tom de deboche.

A energia de Sato estava aumentando cada vez mais.

- Eu falarei sério agora... – disse Kurodo. – Usarei uma das minhas técnicas especiais pra acabar com você, garoto! Não haverá chances de você continuar acordado depois disso!!!

A energia de Kurodo estava aumentando bastante.

- Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Sato! Eu recebi um treinamento muito pesado para adquirir toda essa força que eu tenho, mas mesmo assim... eu sou um lutador de nível 4, como você!!! – disse Kurodo. – E devo admitir que você é brilhante, porque mesmo sem receber um treinamento pesadíssimo como o que eu recebi do Mestre Rinus... você me causou muita dor nesta luta! Todos os guerreiros de Rinus são mais fortes do que o normal! Um lutador de nível 10 que sirva ao Rinus é infinitamente mais poderoso do que qualquer um que você encontre por aí!

Sato ouvia, mas ficava calado.

- Chega de conversa! Mostrarei o meu verdadeiro poder, alguém que está no nível 4 e que tem o treinamento do nosso Mestre Rinus!!! – disse Kurodo, aumentando demais a sua energia.

Uma poderosíssima aura de poder sobrenatural tomava conta de Kurodo, mas a energia de Sato se elevava cada vez mais também.

- É realmente incrível que você seja de nível 4 mesmo com todo esse poder! – disse Sato com uma voz séria. – Entretanto... Eu farei o possível para te destruir!!!!

- Eu duvido que consiga! – disse Kurodo, erguendo suas duas mãos na altura de seu peito. – Prepare-se, Sato Akira!!!!

Cinco pequenas esferas de energia se formaram diante das mãos de Kurodo.

- Toma!!! – disse Kurodo, lançando as cinco esferas para cima.

Sato acompanhava as cinco com o olhar. Então, elas tocaram o chão ao redor de Sato, formando a figura de um pentágono, cujo centro era Sato.

- Desta vez, eu quero só ver se consegue continuar lutando!!! – disse Kurodo.

As esferas cresceram quase o dobro de seu tamanho. A aura de Sato estava muito grande.

"A energia dele... está muito maior do que demonstrou em toda a luta! Mesmo ferido deste jeito... ele está com um poder imenso... mas essa técnica vai acabar com ele!" pensou Kurodo.

Sato olhava a sua volta. Estava com um olhar furioso.

- Tome isso!!! – disse Kurodo. – ATAQUE DO PENTÁGONO!!!!!!!!

Uma grande energia começava a sair das esferas e toda essa energia estava se acumulando a uns cinco metros da cabeça de Sato. O garoto olhou para cima. As esferas haviam desaparecido. Então, a energia desceu em grande velocidade e atingiu Sato em cheio, que ficou imóvel. Ao atingi-lo uma grande explosão tomou conta daquele local e uma cortina de fumaça bem densa cobria tudo. Kurodo deu um grande salto e ficou no alto de uma árvore, observando tudo.

- Hum, essa técnica é bem forte por atingir direto o seu alvo... se isso fosse desferido diretamente no solo, a explosão teria sido muito maior e certamente toda essa floresta teria desaparecido! – disse Kurodo. – O golpe foi certeiro em você... as esferas ejetam um pouco de energia em todos os seus membros imobilizando-os completamente e aí... o restante do poder vai direto pro alvo! Não há salvação!!! Hahahaha!!!

Depois de quase vinte segundos, a fumaça se dissipou e Kurodo arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE?!?! – gritou Kurodo.

Sato estava de pé e não havia nenhum ferimento novo dele, só os que ele já tinha e uma forte aura, ainda maior do que quando ele foi atingido pelo golpe, estava em volta de todo o corpo dele.

- Não me diga que... – disse Kurodo. – Você saiu ileso deste ataque...?!?!

- Desde que você matou aquele homem... – disse Sato. – Eu senti algo muito estranho dentro de mim... é como se eu estivesse a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento! Eu vim me segurando desde então... mas está difícil... a minha energia está aumentando e ela está pedindo pra que eu... ACABE COM VOCÊ DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!!!!!

Sato deu um rápido salto e atingiu um poderosíssimo Punho Dourado na car de Kurodo, que quase nem viu o ataque. A esfera do Punho Dourado estava quase cinco vezes maior do que antes. Kurodo voou longe e Sato correu atrás dele e desferiu mais um Punho Dourado na barriga o que fez Kurodo voar até quase trinta metros para o ar e começou a cair rapidamente.

"O que é isso?! Eu nem consigo enxergar os ataques dele?!?!" pensou Kurodo. O que aconteceu?!?!"

Kurodo caía rapidamente e antes que ele tocasse o chão, Sato o atingiu com mais um Punho Dourado no meio da cara de Kurodo que caiu de costas no chão, sangrando bastante e com suas roupas esfarrapadas. Com a mão esquerda, Sato ergueu Kurodo pelo pescoço e começou a desferir consecutivos Punhos Dourados com sua mão direita em todo o corpo de Kurodo, que era atingido em cheio por todos os ataques. Depois de quase trinta Punhos Dourados, Sato soltou Kurodo que caiu desmaiado, de costas no chão, sangrando demais. Todo o seu corpo estava coberto de sangue. A aura de Sato havia desaparecido e o garoto sentia muitas dores por todo o seu corpo.

"Droga... o meu corpo... teve um esforço muito grande... para desferir todos esses Punhos Dourados de uma vez..." pensou Sato, caindo de frente no chão.

Então, o garoto também desmaiou. O local ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então, Kurodo foi abrindo os olhos.

"Não é possível... esse garoto tem um poder fenomenal! É por isso... que o Mestre Rinus está tramando tudo isso..." pensou Kurodo. "Eu não tenho mais absolutamente nenhuma chance contra o Sato agora...!!!"

Neste momento, três homens de capuz preto chegaram ao redor de Kurodo. Sato abriu os olhos e os viu de esguelha.

"Quem são eles?!" pensou Sato.

Os homens ergueram Kurodo nas costas.

- Parece que a missão foi concluída... – disse um dos homens de capuz preto. – Esse garoto é mesmo bem forte!

"A missão... concluída?!?!?" pensou Sato, vendo quase tudo embaçado.

Então, os três homens de preto desapareceram junto com Kurodo, que voltou a desmaiar.


	41. Capítulo 041: Vamos aumentar a segurança

Capítulo 041: Devemos aumentar a segurança!

No Clube Marcial de Tóquio, na sala de Herzuz, todos estavam acordando. Eles pareciam não estar entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Que estranho... – disse Herzuz, se levantando lentamente.

Todos eles foram se levantando, até mesmo os lutadores que rodeavam o Clube e tinham a missão de fazerem a proteção.

- Ah! Olhe lá!!! – disse Tsukynare, apontando para a tela da televisão que mrcava a localização, os movimentos e a energia de Sato.

- Não pode ser!!! – disse Kim. – Nós acabamos... dormindo?!

Herzuz correu até bem próximo da tela da televisão.

- Ao que tudo indica ele está muito fraco... caído no chão e com sua energia sobrenatural quase apagando! – disse Herzuz. – Fiquem aqui! Eu e Tsukynare iremos até lá... não há mais nenhuma batalha mas ele certamente está ferido demais para vir até aqui por conta própria!!!

Tsukynare se pôs ao lado de Herzuz e num vulto de luz, eles desapareceram.

- Mas o que será que aconteceu?! – disse Wagaky. – Eu não me lembro direito...

- É estranho, mas... parece que todos nós acabamos caindo num sono profundo... – disse Kim. – Eu me lembro que avistamos um movimento de luta de Sato, mas aí... todos aqui caíram num sono profundo... e era um pesadelo simplesmente horroroso... mas que eu também não estou me lembrando agora...

- Isso é realmente muito estranho... – disse Shukan. – Nós não sabemos ao certo o que de fato aconteceu, mas uma coisa é certa! Nós falhamos!!!

- Sim, isso com certeza! – disse Haiki. – Pela baixa energia de Sato, ele deve ter encarado uma duríssima batalha!

- Realmente... – disse Anika. – Eu só espero que ele consiga participar do torneio regional!

Na escura floresta, Herzuz e Tsukynare chegavam ao exato local onde Sato estava caído, quase desmaiando de novo. Então, Tsukynare colocou Sato em suas costas. Herzuz e Tsukynare olhavam a sua volta e viram o corpo sem cabeça do homem e também o solo bastante afetado e as árvores destruídas.

"Parece que definitivamente uma grande batalha aconteceu aqui!" pensou Tsukynare. "O Sato... droga! Ele está ferido demais!!! Eu não acredito nisso... bom, pelo menos... o Sato não foi levado por eles e nem nada parecido!!!"

- Vamos voltar logo, Tsukynare! – disse Herzuz.

- Sim, ele precisa de rápidos tratamentos médicos! Vamos lá! – disse Tsukynare.

Então, em meio a um outro vulto de luz, eles desapareceram dali rapidamente.

Enquanto isso, a Sra. Akira chegava em sua casa e rapidamente voltou à sua cama.

"Ai, eu não sei... apesar de aqueles caras terem dito que eles estão fazendo um tipo de projeto especial lá no Clube Marcial de Tóquio...." pensou a Sra. Akira. "Eu não estou com uns sentimentos muito bons não... eu só espero que fique tudo bem com o Sato..."

Então, a Sra. Akira, depois de quase cinco minutos, caiu no sono, bastante cansada e exausta.

Em um outro brilho, Tsukynare e Herzuz apareceram na sala onde estavam todos. Tsukynare rapidamente colocou Sato deitado no chão e então, Herzuz começou a trabalhar sobre o corpo do garoto.

- Droga! Eu sabia que ele estava em péssimo estado! – disse Kim. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Se acalme, Kim! Ele ainda não é capaz de falar! – disse Tsukynare. – Isso poderia acabar agravando os ferimentos dele!

- Mas ele realmente se feriu bastante!!! – disse Wagaky. – O adversário que ele enfrentou deve ter sido mesmo poderoso!!!

Um dos lutadores de nível 10 que estava ali ao lado dos demais se aproximou de Herzuz e Tsukynare.

- Na minha opinião... – disse o lutador. – Todos nós aqui fomos pegos por algum tipo de ilusão...

- Com certeza sim! – disse Tsukynare.

- Será que foi isso mesmo?! – disse Kim.

- Provavelmente... – disse Shukan.

- Com certeza! Escutem... – disse Tsukynare. – Nós não tivemos absolutamente nenhum ataque ao Clube... armamos a proteção ao redor pensando que eles poderiam nos atacar fisicamente, mas nem pensamos que eles poderiam usar algum tipo de técnica mental para nos mergulhar em pesadelos! Nós fomos descuidados demais! Enquanto achávamos que estávamos muito protegidos... estávamos completamente vulneráveis...

- Eu... quero falar... uma coisa... – disse Sato.

A atenção de todos se voltou para o garoto, em que Herzuz continuava tratando. Tsukynare se aproximou de Sato.

- Escuta, Sato! Você não deve fazer muitos esforços! – disse Tsukynare. – Os seus ferimentos são muito graves e eles não podem piorar de jeito nenhum senão as conseqüências serão muito mais graves!

- Eu sei disso, Mestre, mas... – disse Sato. – Eu já estou me sentindo um pouco melhor... e eu preciso dizer uma coisa a vocês... por favor...

- Então, fale... Sato... – disse Tsukynare.

- Escutem... – disse Sato. – Vocês estavam mesmo certos! Eles já sabiam de tudo! Entretanto... há espiões aqui ao redor do Clube... que são extremamente poderosos!

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Mas não pode ser! – disse Tsukynare. – Nós achamos que se eles estivessem sabendo de alguma coisa... seria por monitorar a mente de Sato ou algo parecido...

- Não... eles têm vários espiões aqui e além disso... – disse Sato. – Aquele cara de cabelos vermelhos me disse também que... o mestre deles... um tal de Rinus...

- RINUS?!?!- gritou Tsukynare. – Eu sabia que era ele quem estava por trás de tudo! Eu tinha certeza disso!

- Acalme-se, Tsukynare... – disse Herzuz. – Nós já estávamos esperando mesmo por isso, não é? Deixe que o Sato continue com o que ele descobriu... fale, Sato...

- Foi esse Rinus que... injetou pesadelos em vocês todos... porque de fato eles já sabiam que estávamos protegendo o Clube com uma verdadeira tropa de lutadores... – disse Sato. – E o sonho que eu e Kim estávamos tendo... era injetado por aquele cara de cabelos vermelhos, o Kurodo... o Rinus só entrou em ação porque Kurodo não conseguiria injetar os pesadelos na mente de Herzuz mas o Rinus sim...

Herzuz fechou os olhos.

"Não pode ser... parece que aquele Rinus... está cada vez mais forte! Ele está ainda mais poderoso do que aquela época!!!" pensou Herzuz.

- Mas quem é esse tal Rinus?! – perguntou Kim.

- Eu não faço idéia! – disse Sato. – Para falar a verdade... aquele Kurodo não me falou nada sobre ele... e tem mais uma coisa!

- O que é?! – disse Tsukynare, bastante nervoso.

- Eu consegui vencer o Kurodo, mas... – disse Sato. – Eu também acabei ficando nesse estado e quando eu estava caído... três homens de capuz preto foram até ali e levaram o Kurodo... dizendo que a missão estava concluída! Eu realmente era muito forte!!!

- Hum... isso significa que eles fizeram isso para testarem o seu poder, não é? – disse Herzuz.

- Sim, ao que tudo indica... é isso mesmo! – disse Sato.

- Mas tem uma coisa... – disse Tsukynare. – Se esse plano deles tinha o objetivo de testar mesmo o poder de Sato...isso significa que... eles estão tramando uma coisa muito maior!!!

- Sim... – disse Herzuz. – Você está coberto de razão, Tsukynare!!! O Rinus é assim mesmo... todo cauteloso!

- Esperem um pouco aí! – disse Haiki. – Do jeito que vocês falam, parece que vocês sabem muita coisa desse tal Rinus! E o que é?!

- Realmente sabemos... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas vocês devem se concentrar em passar no torneio regional! E os que não foram classificados para ele... devem se concentrar em suas respectivas recuperações! Não se preocupem que assim que acabar o torneio regional... nós falaremos tudo... afinal... é uma longa história!

- Mas vocês não podem fazer isso!!! – disse Sato, se levantando.

Herzuz e Tsukynare o deitaram rapidamente.

- Escute aqui, Sato! – disse Herzuz. – Você não pode ficar se alterando desta forma, entendeu? O Tsukynare está certo... devemos falar sobre o Rinus apenas quando a poeira abaixar... senão você vai acabar se desconcentrando! Você deve estabelecer as suas prioridades!

- Certo... eu entendo... – disse Sato. – Mas escutem aqui! Eu não vou mais ficar concentrado com tudo isso que aconteceu!!! Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou ficar tranqüilo pro torneio sabendo que existe um tal de Rinus que está tramando alguma coisa maquiavélica?!

Tsukynare e Herzuz se olharam e ambos olharam para os seis lutadores de níveis 9 e 10 que estavam ali na sala.

- O Sato está coberto de razão! – disse Kim.

- Tudo bem! – disse Herzuz. – Não contaremos hoje, mas nós vamos falar tudo amanhã... agora você deve se tratar e quanto aos demais... nós só vamos falar amanhã também... todos aqui já tivemos emoções demais por hoje!

- Ah... está bem... – disse Sato.

- Escutem! Tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de te pedir, senhor Herzuz! – disse Tsukynare.

- O que é?! – disse Herzuz.

- É melhor nós melhorarmos a segurança do Clube! – disse Tsukynare. – Sabe... se já sabemos que é Rinus que está por trás de tudo e também sabemos que tudo o que foi feito essa noite foi apenas para testar o poder de Sato... eles podem tentar alguma coisa a qualquer momento, levando em consideração também que há uma grande quantidade de espiões ao redor do Clube, de acordo com o que o Sato nos contou!

- Sim, eu concordo com você, Tsukynare! – disse Herzuz. – Eles podem mesmo tentar alguma coisa! Eu colocarei um reforço muito forte em todo o Clube e trabalharei em algo com os médicos mais experientes daqui para que possamos proteger as nossas mentes contra esses caras! E além disso... eu vou colocar mais uma tropa de lutadores para procurar pelos espiões deles... mesmo que eles sejam habilidosos e não sejam captados por ninguém... pelo menos eles vão ver que a segurança está aumentando e isso dificultará os planos deles...

- Certo... eu concordo com isso... – disse Tsukynare. – É melhor mesmo tentarmos achar esses espiões... talvez até alguns menos habilidosos fiquem mais distantes para que não percebamos a presença deles e ficam só de vigia... assim, enviando um grupo de lutadores em busca desses espiões, podemos ao menos tentar neutralizar alguns menos habilidosos!

- É, se esse for mesmo o mecanismo que eles usam... – disse Herzuz. – De qualquer forma, faremos tudo isso mais tarde! Já está de madrugada e ninguém descansou ainda!

Então, Herzuz parou de trabalhar sobre os ferimentos de Sato.

- Bom... eu já te curei dos ferimentos mais graves Sato! Mas mesmo assim, você vai ficar no hospital hoje! – disse Herzuz. – E não treine mais até o dia do torneio regional, porque senão, você correrá uma infinidade de riscos de o seu corpo não agüentar e acabar sofrendo danos muito mais sérios do que já sofreu!

- Certo... certo... – disse Sato. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, enfrentar aquele imbecil foi mesmo um treino gigantesco!

- Heh, é, eu imagino! – disse Herzuz. – Aquele homem era mesmo forte para injetar sonhos à distância! Eu ainda estou impressionado que você tenha conseguido vencê-lo!

- E tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar ao Tsukynare! – disse Sato.

- Pode falar, Sato! – disse Tsukynare.

- Escuta! O meu golpe final foi algo realmente monstruoso, eu nunca tinha sentido um poder tão grande! – disse Sato. – Eu acabei ficando realmente furioso... porque aquele homem... foi morto de uma forma extremamente brutal!

- É, eu imagino isso mesmo! – disse Herzuz. – Aquele corpo estava decepado e coberto de sangue... esse Kurodo era mesmo muito cruel!

- E era mesmo! Ele ficou debochando da morte do homem! – disse Sato. – Ele arrancou a cabeça dele da forma mais fria possível! Eu fiquei realmente furioso!!! E acabei despertando um poder muito grande, muito grande mesmo!

- A sua energia sobrenatural acabou se elevando bastante com a raiva, Sato! – disse Tsukynare. – A raiva fez você despertar um poder que nem mesmo você sabia que tinha! A energia se elevou bastante com a sua fúria... mas de qualquer maneira... todo esse poder está dentro de você! É só você treinar bastante que aí você consegue despertar essa energia sem nenhum sentimento de raiva!

- Entendo... a energia foi tanta que eu consegui desferir quase trinta Punhos Dourados de uma vez só! – disse Sato.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Incrível! Deve ter sido mesmo uma força extraordinária! – disse Tsukynare.

- Realmente... – disse Herzuz. – Mas nem tente despertar uma força dessas para o torneio regional! Você só conseguirá se ferir e mais nada, entendeu?

- Sim, eu sei muito bem disso! – disse Sato, com um pouco de raiva.

- Bom, agora é melhor você ir pro centro-médico aqui do Clube... – disse Herzuz. – E não se preocupe que amanhã mesmo... nós falaremos tudo sobre o Rinus para vocês, está bem?

- Certo... – disse Sato.

- E os outros eu peço pra que vocês se dirijam às suas casas e descansem... – disse Herzuz.

- É, ele tem razão, vamos todos descansar! – disse Tsukynare.

Então, todos os que estavam ali falaram algo de consolo para Sato e foram saindo da sala. Então, Herzuz rapidamente levou Sato para o centro-médico acompanhado de Tsukynare e quanto aos outros lutadores de níveis 9 e 10 foram para suas casas também.

- Eu vou para casa e vou deixá-lo nas mãos dos médicos! – disse Tsukynare.

- Isso mesmo, vá descansar, Tsukynare! – disse Herzuz. – Eu informarei a todos do Clube para redobrarem a segurança, para que absolutamente nenhum lutador acima de nível 6 perca o cuidado e convocarei logo os lutadores que serão indicados para procurarem pelos espiões deles!

- Tudo bem... – disse Tsukynare.

Então, Tsukynare e Herzuz saíram do quarto e os médicos começaram alguns tratamentos. Depois de quase trinta minutos, os curativos dos médicos foram completados e os médicos saíram e nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Eita! Quem é?!" pensou Sato.

Kim, Anika e Haiki entravam no quarto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – disse Sato.

- Ah, não me diga que você achava que íamos te deixar sozinho aqui hoje, né? – disse Kim.

- É mesmo! – disse Anika. – A gente só fingiu que estávamos saindo e só depois que os lutadores foram saindo dali da frente é que a gente entrou pra te ver!

- É, mas os outros foram pra casa... – disse Haiki.

- Tudo bem! Vocês deveriam ter ido também, sabiam? - disse Sato. – Vocês todos acabaram ficando desgastados também!

- É, mas mesmo assim... – disse Kim.

- ESPERA!!! – gritou Sato. – A minha mãe! O que eu vou falar pra ela?!

- Eita! Se esqueceu disso, é? – disse Anika.

- Eu to numa cama de hospital, ela não pode saber disso de jeito nenhum! – disse Sato.

Kim, Anika e Haiki ficaram rindo.

Enquanto isso, num lugar extremamente longe dali do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, havia uma sala escura com um longo tapete vermelho que levava a uma grande cadeira de ouro, onde um homem estava sentado. Defronte a esse homem, apareceram dois outros homens de capuz preto.

- Mestre Rinus... o Kurodo foi derrotado! – disse um dos homens. – Ele não está morto, mas está gravemente ferido!

- Entendo... – disse Rinus. – Podem ir!

- Certo! – disse um dos homens.

Então, os dois de capuz preto desapareceram.

"Sato derrotou o Kurodo... hum... parece que eu vou ter que usar aquele plano pra conseguir o que eu quero!!!" pensou Rinus, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.


	42. Capítulo 042: O mais forte do mundo

Capítulo 042: O mais forte do mundo.

Sato estava dormindo profundamente em seu quarto no centro-médico do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, até que a porta se abriu fortemente e Sato acabou acordando repentinamente.

- Que... Quem ta aí?! – disse Sato ainda parecendo meio zonzo.

- Sou eu, Sato... – disse Kim. – Eu não queria te acordar, foi mal...

- Tranqüilo... – disse Sato. – Mas que horas são?

- Nove horas da manhã... – disse Kim.

- O que?! – disse Sato, se erguendo e sentando-se na cama, fazendo uma bagunça nos lençóis. – Mas e a minha mãe?} Ela vai me matar!

- Relaxa, cara! Eu dei um jeito! – disse Kim.

Sato ficou sem parecer entender nada.

- Um jeito? – disse Sato. – Que jeito?

- Eu falei pra ela que você estava na minha casa e passaria o dia lá hoje porque o treino de ontem foi muito puxado e você estava precisando relaxar um pouco pro torneio... – disse Kim. – Então, eu disse a ela que você ficaria lá comigo...

- Ufa, valeu, cara, eu nem saberia o que dizer pra ela! – disse Sato.

- É, mas tem uma coisa que me intrigou um pouco... – disse Kim.

- E o que é?! – disse Sato.

- A sua mãe falou de algo como... – disse Kim. – Ela ter vindo aqui no Clube ontem, quando aquilo tudo estava acontecendo e dois caras vestidos com uniformes do Clube disseram a ela que estava havendo um projeto especial aqui...

- Mas como assim?! Todos estavam presos por aqueles pesadelos que o Rinus injetou... – disse Sato.

- Eu estava pensando em... – disse Kim.

- Eu acho que já sei! – interrompeu Sato. – Há duas alternativas apenas. Ou há espiões aqui dentro mesmo... ou eles se disfarçaram para espantar a minha mãe...

- Mas por que eles fariam isso? Eu quero dizer... por que eles se disfarçariam para impedir alguém de entrar aqui? – disse Kim.

- É muito óbvio, Kim! Senão a pessoa que visse o que estava acontecendo podia informar para algum membro do Clube que não estivesse ali na hora, ou sei lá pra mais quem... – disse Sato. – Mas levando em consideração que esses espiões são bem poderosos, eles não precisariam ficar se disfarçando assim, para saberem o que acontece! Até porque, aquele Kurodo me falou que eles ficam ao redor do Clube... eles se disfarçaram mesmo para espantar qualquer um que viesse... esses caras não deixam passar nada!

- E a sua mãe ainda poderia ter corrido risco de vida, não é? – disse Kim.

- Sim... mas eu acho que eles não matariam qualquer um que viesse aqui não, a menos que fosse um lutador forte e tal, senão acabaria chamando a atenção... – disse Sato. – Ah, mas de qualquer forma, eu não quero mais pensar nisso por enquanto! Lembra que o Tsukynare e o Herzuz falaram que eles iam nos contar sobre esse Rinus, hoje, não é mesmo?

- Sim, foi o que eles disseram... – disse Kim.

- Pois muito bem então! Eu quero vê-los agora mesmo! Quero esclarecer toda essa história de uma vez por todas! – disse Sato. – Você pode chamá-los pra mim, Kim?

- Ah, eles estão em aula agora, não o Herzuz mas o Tsukynare sim, o Herzuz deve estar trabalhando naquele plano de fazer a segurança do Clube aumentar e também mandar alguns lutadores trás desses espiões... – disse Kim.

- Heh, é mesmo! Eu me esqueci que as aulas continuam apesar de tudo! – disse Sato. – Eu já estou a um tempo sem aulas e acabei esquecendo que esse Clube leciona também! Bom... eu acho que vou descansar mais um pouco... eu não quero ficar te ocupando, Kim, mas se puder, pede para eles virem aqui quando estiverem liberados...

- Sim, não se preocupe! – disse Kim. – Eu vou falar com os outros, afinal eles querem saber de toda a história também, não é?

- É, eu sei... – disse Sato.

Então, Kim saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Alguns segundos depois, vieram alguns médicos para trocarem os curativos de Sato e depois de quase meia hora depois que os médicos o deixaram sozinho, o garoto começou a cochilar.

Enquanto isso, num lugar bem escuro e distante dali, na sala de Rinus que andava de um lado para o outro, dois homens de capuz preto apareceram diante dele.

- Alguma novidade?! – disse Rinus, voltando sua atenção aos dois que acabavam de chegar.

- Na verdade, sim, Mestre Rinus... – disse um dos homens. – A recuperação dos ferimentos de Kurodo está sendo feita de uma forma bem rápida... até o final do dia ele deve estar em perfeitas condições de novo!

- Seus idiotas!!! – disse Rinus, parecendo ficar furioso. – Não precisam ficar vindo aqui apenas para me falar essas coisas inúteis!!!

- Mas, mestre, nós achamos que se... – disse um dos homens.

- SILÊNCIO!!!!!! – gritou Rinus.

O homem se calou imediatamente.

- Escutem uma coisa! E escutem muito bem porque eu não vou repetir de novo!!! – disse Rinus. – Eu sei muito bem o que acontece ao meu redor! Eu sabia o exato horário em que aqueles babacas do Clube Marcial de Tóquio interfeririam na luta e injetei os pesadelos neles! Soube o exato momento em que Kurodo perdeu para Sato e imediatamente cancelei os pesadelos! E sei que ele está se recuperando! Eu coloquei espiões no Kurodo para vigiar a luta apenas para nos prevenirmos se algum imprevisto acontecesse e deixamos mais alguns naquele Clube apenas para mantê-lo isolado de qualquer um que quisesse entrar lá! Eu já sabia perfeitamente que ele estava sendo derrotado! E não me interessa se esse imbecil vai melhorar ou não! Ele perdeu para Sato! Eu só não o mato agora porque preciso que ele me ajude aqui em meus aposentos, senão eu já o teria despachado para o mundo dos mortos há muito tempo!!! Agora... a menos que seja algo realmente importante... NÃO ME INTERROMPAM OU VOCÊS VÃO MORRER DA FORMA MAIS CRUEL POSSÍVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Certo... pedimos desculpas, Mestre Rinus... – disse um dos homens.

- AGORA SAIAM!!!!!!! – gritou Rinus.

- Certo! – disseram os dois homens.

Então, os homens de capuz preto desapareceram. Rinus voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Sato, Sato, Sato... você vai me dar muitos problemas! Os seus feitos são realmente magníficos... é melhor eu cortar o mal pela raiz de uma vez! É melhor ficar bem preparado, garoto!" pensou Rinus, sorrindo maliciosamente.

As horas foram se passando lentamente e quando o relógio marcava meio-dia, Sato acordou. Estava sozinho no quarto.

- Ah, que droga! Eles nem vieram ainda... – disse Sato. – Já chega de dormir! Eu já descansei bastante!

Então, a porta se abriu.

- Está melhor, Sato? - disse Tsukynare, entrando.

- Oi, Mestre! – disse Sato. – Estou melhor sim! Estou me sentindo bem mais forte! Mas antes que você fale alguma coisa, não se preocupe porque eu não vou treinar mais até o dia do torneio!

- E eu nem deixaria você fazer isso! – disse Tsukynare.

Neste momento, Kim e os demais entraram e também o Herzuz.

- A turma ta toda reunida de novo! – disse Kim.

- Escutem! Vamos logo ao que interessa, Tsukynare! – disse Shukan. – Conte-nos sobre esse Rinus!

- É, nós não podemos deixar de ouvir essa história também... – disse Kiwa. – Afinal, todos aqui estão correndo perigo por causa desse cara!

- É, ela tem razão! – disse Anika.

Eles foram até Sato e o cumprimentaram e depois se viraram para Tsukynare e Herzuz.

- Muito bem... nós precisamos voltar ao trabalho, mas mesmo assim, vamos contar tudo sobre o Rinus agora mesmo! – disse Herzuz.

Todos estavam atentos.

- Bom... há muito tempo atrás... – disse Tsukynare. – Há uns doze ou treze anos, mais precisamente... existia um pequeno garoto... um garoto bem jovem de treze ou doze anos mais ou menos e se chamava Rinus... e ele tinha uma força descomunal! E começou a se tornar muito famoso por essa força! Era uma força muito maior do que a que o Sato tem hoje! Não só isso, mas ele também tinha uma inteligência fora do comum e também um senso de combate gigantesco! Então... ele entrou para o torneio de artes marciais, o mesmo que vocês entraram...

- E o que aconteceu? – disse Kim.

- Foi a partir daí... que o mundo entraria num período de terror e escuridão! – disse Tsukynare. – Rinus ganhou o seu primeiro torneio e então, conquistou a Espada Sagrada para o seu Clube... e então...

- E então o que?! O que houve depois que o Rinus venceu o seu primeiro torneio? – disse Sato.

- Vocês sabem o que a Espada Sagrada faz, não é? – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim... – respondeu Daiken. – Na verdade, ela permite fazer tudo, menos violência e ressuscitar pessoas mortas... não é isso?

- Exatamente! – disse Tsukynare. – Entretanto, Rinus começou a fazer um péssimo uso da Espada Sagrada! Ele a usou para dominar uma grande quantidade de lutadores... melhor dizendo, ele começou a escravizá-los e a transformá-los em seus seguidores!!!

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Mas como assim?! – perguntou Kim. – Se não se pode fazer nada violento com a Espada, então como...?!

- Muito simples! – disse Anika. – Se ela pode fazer qualquer coisa é só desejar que uma determinada pessoa passe a seguir todas as suas ordens e pronto!

- Isso mesmo, Anika! – disse Tsukynare. – Isso não deixa de ser uma forma de violência, mas a Espada Sagrada foi criada há milênios atrás!!! Na época, os criadores acabaram nem imaginando o poder da Espada Sagrada... eles não fizeram por mal, afinal de contas, eles eram do bem, tanto que a fizeram para que ela não cortasse e nem fizesse nada de violência! Mas, os criadores morreram sem descobrir o verdadeiro poder da Espada...

- Entendo... então o que esse Rinus fez... foi uma espécie de lavagem cerebral, é isso? – disse Sato.

- Por aí... – disse Tsukynare. – Ele acabou reunindo uma legião de seguidores e... bem, logo que ele fez isso a primeira vez, ele dominou os lutadores mais talentosos de todos os Clubes do mundo! Então, aqueles que sobravam, tentavam combatê-lo... mas ele era extremamente forte! Ninguém conseguia derrotá-lo... e uma gigantesca quantidade de gente morta tomou conta dos Clubes Marciais! Todos ficaram amedrontados com o poder do jovem... nem os mais experientes lutadores conseguiam pará-lo... ele fazia parte de um Clube Marcial que fica em Nova Zelândia... que se chama Clube Marcial Rinus. Logo que ele venceu o primeiro torneio... ele dominou o Clube, matando o seu líder, mas ele colocou outro líder no lugar, porque no torneio, os líderes não podem participar, com exceção do desempate, se houver um, aí sim eles podem participar. Então, Rinus colocou um líder de fachada para que ele pudesse continuar no torneio! No segundo torneio, ele retornou ainda mais poderoso e muitos de seus seguidores participaram do torneio também... muitos lutadores, até aqui mesmo do Clube Marcial de Tóquio foram levados por ele! Então, numa sucessão de torneios, Rinus formou um verdadeiro exército de lutadores incomparavelmente fortes! Diziam que os treinamentos dele eram os mais poderosos...

- É, o Kurodo me falou isso... que ele era de nível 4 e recebeu um treinamento muito duro para conseguir todo o poder que ele tinha! – disse Sato.

- Exatamente! – disse Tsukynare. – Passaram-se cinco anos neste cenário horroroso no qual, Rinus praticamente se tornou o dono do mundo, e não é apenas uma expressão, pessoal, foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu! Todos aqueles que iam contra as suas ordens... morriam! Ele se tornou o mais forte de todos!

- Que cara... desgraçado! – disse Shukan.

- O pior é que eu nunca ouvi falar disso! – disse Zabou.

- Mas é porque todos os Clubes atingidos tentavam esconder isso da maioria da população normal! – disse Tsukynare. – Mas existe uma infinidade de lutadores em todo o mundo e todos eles, inclusive nós mesmos fomos praticamente feitos como reféns por ele! Até que...

- Até que o que?! – disse Sato.

Todos estavam bastante atentos às palavras de Tsukynare.

- Até que... depois desses cinco anos em que ele dominou tudo... um lutador... daqui do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... entrou no torneio! – disse Tsukynare. – E ele tinha um poder descomunal e então, todo o mundo colocou suas esperanças nele, para que ele derrotasse Rinus! Seu nome era Kousuke! Como eu disse antes, quando expliquei as regras do torneio, existe um para os níveis 3,4 e 5 e outro para os níveis 6 em diante. Os seguidores de Rinus venceram o torneio de níveis 3, 4 e 5. Entretanto... Rinus, que participava do outro torneio... depois de uma luta que durou horas e na qual ambos perderam muito sangue... foi derrotado por Kousuke! Entretanto, mesmo Kousuke derrotando Rinus, Kousuke acabou morrendo na luta, por ter feito um esforço muito grande! Então, deveria, de acordo com as regras, ser realizado um desempate que deveria ser elaborado pela organização do torneio... mas como o Rinus, aparentemente havia morrido, sendo derrotado por Kousuke, os seus seguidores desistiram, e então, vencemos o torneio e conseqüentemente, a Espada Sagrada ficou sob o nosso poder! Isso aconteceu há mais ou menos uns seis anos atrás... Daí em diante, Rinus foi declarado como morto, mas alguns Clubes de menor importância divulgaram que seus lutadores sumiam após os torneios... provavelmente porque Rinus os raptava ao invés de fazer uma lavagem cerebral com a Espada, como fazia até perder a luta... e ao que tudo indica... ele está de volta agora! A nossa preocupação, Sato, é que ele sempre preferiu adolescentes de doze a dezessete anos mais ou menos, que tinham um grande poder... provavelmente, esse Kurodo foi pego durante esse período... assim como muitos outros... e é por isso que você, Sato, corre um grande perigo, porque você tem um poder gigantesco dentro de si! Ele deve ter testado o seu poder através de Kurodo... provavelmente para saber se você já tinha despertado um poder bem grande... para ele te possuir!

- Então... é por isso que vocês ficam com tanto nervosismo quando lembram desse Rinus? Foi por tudo o que ele fez no passado... – disse Sato. – Mas tem uma coisa aqui! Por que ele está me vigiando? Quero dizer, eu comecei a despertar a minha energia sobrenatural a pouquíssimo tempo! Como ele já armou tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? Não acham que tem algo por trás disso?!

Todos ficaram calados.

- Isso realmente ainda não tinha passado pela minha cabeça... – disse Tsukynare. – Ele normalmente vigia aqueles que já demonstram um grande poder... é bem provável que ele tenha começado a te perseguir, Sato, desde o seu primeiro treinamento, mas não temos certeza...

- Isso é mesmo estranho... – disse Kim.

- Bom, mas se ele está se revelando agora para nós... – disse Sato. – Isso significa que... talvez ele esteja no torneio, não é?

- Pode ser... – disse Tsukynare. – Temos pesquisado isso, mas não achamos nenhum relato ainda...

- E quanto ao Clube da Nova Zelândia? – disse Kim. – Ele continuou funcionando mesmo depois que Rinus havia supostamente morrido?

- Ah, sim... o Clube ficou funcionando com outros lutadores... – disse Tsukynare. – Não sabemos se é só um disfarce ou não... mas de qualquer maneira, precisamos ficar atentos com todos os lutadores de lá!

Neste momento, uma alta campainha tocou.

- Ah, o meu tempo acabou! Preciso voltar às aulas! – disse Tsukynare. – Depois nós terminamos essa conversa se for o caso, está bem?

- Sim, tudo bem, não se preocupe... – disse Sato.

Então, Tsukynare saiu.

- Escuta, senhor Herzuz... – disse Anika. – Eu estive pensando em uma coisa aqui...se esse Rinus está mesmo atrás do Sato, não seria melhor fazê-lo parar de participar do torneio, para não o expor muito?

- O que é isso?! Claro que não! – disse Sato.

- Não... na verdade, isso não mudaria nada, Anika... – disse Herzuz. – Afinal, ele é bem poderoso! Pode muito bem ir atrás do Sato mesmo sem ele estar participando do torneio, além do mais, de uma forma ou de outra, aqui no Clube ou lá fora... ele despertaria o seu poder cedo ou tarde e... aqui dentro, acredito que ele esteja mais seguro...

- É, nisso o senhor tem razão... – disse Anika.

- Bom, o certo é que esse Rinus vai agir alguma hora... e eu preciso ficar bem forte para me defender da ameaça dele! – disse Sato. – Não sei se ele vai estar no torneio ou não, mas se estiver... devemos fazer o possível pra destruí-lo!!!

"Hum... esse garoto... parece que nem se amedrontou muito com a história que acabamos de contar..." pensou Herzuz, sorrindo.


	43. Capítulo 043: Os grupos

Capítulo 043: Os grupos.

Faltavam apenas vinte e quatro horas para a ocorrência do torneio regional. Sato já estava tendo alta (sendo que Kim estava sempre dizendo que Sato estava em sua casa por todo o tempo) e já estava pronto para sair do hospital. Ao seu lado, estavam Kim, Anika e Haiki.

- Ai, ai... e eu nem treinei depois da minha luta contra o Kurodo e o torneio regional será daqui a um dia! – disse Sato.

- É, mas sabe, desta vez vai ser um pouco diferente, Sato... – disse Haiki.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Sato.

- É que o torneio regional, pelo menos, pelo que estão dizendo aqui no Clube... – disse Haiki. – Vai durar uns três dias consecutivos... porque são mais lutas...

- É, eu ouvi algo a respeito... – disse Sato. – Menos mal...

- Tomara que nós consigamos passar para o torneio nacional! – disse Kim.

- A propósito, alguns de vocês sabem do Hikoru? – disse Sato. – Eu acho que ele nem apareceu nos arredores do Clube esses dias aí, não é?

- Eu não o vejo há um bom tempo... – disse Anika. – Acho que desde o fim do torneio aqui do Clube...

- Hum... e eu nem quero ver acara dele tão cedo! – disse Kim.

- Ah, tem mais uma coisa que eu queria perguntar pra vocês... – disse Sato. – Já foi informado onde será o torneio?

- Eles vão informar hoje... – disse Haiki. – Mas não deve ser nenhum lugar longe daqui não...

- É, tomara que não mesmo... – disse Sato. – Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir...

- Certo, eu vou com você, Sato... – disse Kim. – Afinal, se eu falei pra sua mãe que você estava na minha casa todo esse tempo, vai ficar meio estranho eu não estar contigo... sei lá, não sei se isso tem a ver, mas de qualquer forma...

- Hehe! Ta certo então! Vamos? – disse Sato.

- Vamos! – disse Kim.

Sato e Kim se despediram de Haiki e Anika que ficaram ali no Clube Marcial. Os dois garotos andavam tranqüilamente pelas ruas na direção da casa de Sato.

- Escuta, Sato... – disse Kim. – Algo um pouco estranho estava me passando aqui pela cabeça...

- O que é? – disse Sato.

- Pensa bem... – disse Kim. – Você estava achando estranho o fato de esse Rinus está te procurando muito pouco tempo depois de você ter entrado no Clube, certo?

- Sim, eu ainda estou achando tudo isso muito estranho... – disse Sato. – Talvez possa ter alguém por trás disso, não é?

- Exatamente! É neste ponto que eu quero chegar! – disse Kim.

- Como assim? Você por acaso está desconfiando de alguém, é isso, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Sinceramente sim, Sato! – disse Kim.- Quem nunca gostou nem de mim e nem de você? E quem entrou no Clube e tem uma raiva obcecada por você?

- Bah! Que ridículo! O Hikoru! Você acha que ele pode ta envolvido nisso? – disse Sato.

- Não sei não... – disse Kim. – A gente não sabe se ele começou a despertar a energia sobrenatural dele só depois que entrou no Clube... e se ele já havia despertado antes e o Rinus, percebendo que ele tinha uma grande energia, e era bem próximo de você... sei lá e percebendo que o Hikoru sempre foi meio rebelde assim... fez alguma proposta pro Hikoru ficar na sua cola, sei lá...

- Isso não deixa de fazer sentido, Kim... – disse Sato. – Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda acho pouco provável que ele esteja me vigiando... pro Rinus...

- Talvez essa raiva nem seja por causa daquela briga que vocês tiveram na escola, talvez seja por que ele esteja sendo usado pelo Rinus apenas para te capturar... – disse Kim.

- Será...? – disse Sato. – Será mesmo que o Hikoru é um dos principais espiões do Rinus?

- Bom isso não é impossível! – disse Kim. – Além disso, desde que a competição do Clube terminou, ele não deu as caras em nenhum lugar e foi no mesmo período em que Rinus fez o que fez...

Sato parecia estar bastante pensativo.

- Ah, outra preocupação agora! Pra falar a verdade, isso já tinha me passado pela cabeça, mas eu ignorei logo, mas agora, com você falando... realmente pode ser, isso não é impossível não... – disse Sato. – Ah, eu sei lá! De qualquer forma, não tem jeito de a gente descobrir! Além do mais, nem temos tempo pra isso! Os caras do Clube Marcial de Tóquio já estão cuidando de procurar pelos espiões que ficam ao redor do Clube, principalmente os mais distantes que devem ser mais fracos... ou melhor, menos fortes, porque eu acho que o Rinus não tem absolutamente nenhum subordinado fraco...

- É, mas pelo que o Tsukynare e alguns outros professores falaram... – disse Kim. – Essa busca não está tendo muito sucesso não... eles procuraram pelos espiões mas não há absolutamente nada... esses caras conseguem se esconder muito bem!

- Eles são mesmo muito habilidosos! – disse Sato.

Os dois continuaram andando pelas ruas na direção da casa de Sato e então, depois de alguns minutos eles entraram na casa do garoto. Ambos cumprimentaram a Sra. Akira e depois subiram para o quarto.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Rinus, ele estava com uma lista de papel em sua mão e a examinava atentamente.

"Hum, de acordo com o que fui informado... o torneio regional vai começar daqui a um dia... e durará mais três dias... hum, será tempo suficiente... é melhor eu mandá-los espionar o Sato para ver o seu desempenho no torneio... quero ver o quanto ele evoluiu por causa de sua luta contra Kurodo..." pensou Rinus.

Rinus examinava atentamente a lista de papel que continha uma grande quantidade de golpes.

"Preciso selecionar um bem forte para que não haja possibilidades de falha no meu plano! Tudo tem que correr da forma mais perfeita possível! Não posso falhar de jeito nenhum!!!" pensou Rinus, bastante concentrado.

Rinus continuava examinando nome por nome da lista até que sorriu.

"É esse! Ele será perfeito!" pensou Rinus.

Sato e Kim ficaram conversando por longas horas, até que a Sra. Akira entrou no quarto.

- Sato, tem uma carta e um envelope aqui pra você... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Acabou de chegar!

- Uma carta e um envelope? – disse Sato. – Deve ser do torneio regional...

A Sra. Akira entregou a carta e o envelope a Sato e então foi para a cozinha. Sato começou a abrir a carta primeiro.

- Lê logo, cara! – disse Kim. – Hah, eu to ansioso!

- É, eu sei... vou ler logo agora... –disse Sato.

Então, o garoto começou a ler.

- _Sato Akira, nós estamos orgulhosos por você ter passado para o torneio regional, representando o nosso Clube Marcial de Tóquio. Já deve saber, assim como os outros participantes, que o torneio será disputado entre oito lutadores divididos em dois grupos de quatro nos quais apenas os dois primeiros de cada passarão ao torneio nacional. O torneio terá início dentro de um dia. Informamos que a localização do torneio regional será num ginásio recentemente construído pela organização, na rua Yoku, número 104. O ginásio tem capacidade para duzentas pessoas e você pode convidar cinco pessoas para assistirem a competição. Compareça lá às sete horas da manhã para podermos iniciar a competição. No envelope, há a tabela do torneio regional, com as lutas, os dias e também os grupos selecionados. Acho que acabamos aqui... já é o suficiente... abraços, Sato Akira. _

_Direção do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. _

- Puxa vida! – disse Sato. – É impressionante! Eu to animado! To animado!

- Abre logo o envelope, cara! To ansioso pra ver os grupos! – disse Kim.

Rapidamente, Sato rasgou todo o envelope e retirou um papel.

- Aqui estão os grupos e os horários das lutas. – leu Sato, no topo da folha.

Sato passou o olho pelo papel até que viu os dois grupos.

- Grupo A. Hikoru Kazawa. Haiki Tishu. Anika Brux. Narin Renshou. – disse Sato.

- Eita! Tem três do Clube Marcial de Tóquio e só dois do Clube Marcial Makuma. – disse Kim. – Espera aí! Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, Kim... – disse Sato. – Eu e você estamos no mesmo grupo!

- Bah! To ferrado! – disse Kim.

- Sato Akira, Kim Hian, Ryouma Kai e Kirino Hajin. – disse Sato. – Esses são os integrantes do grupo B.

- Ah! Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Kim. – Eu caí no pior grupo possível! Eu nem conheço a força desses aí, o Ryouma e o Kirino e você... nem falo nada...

- Ora, você também não é nenhum fraco, Kim! Deixa de drama! – disse Sato. – Ei, olha aqui...

- O que foi? – disse Kim, voltando sua atenção para o papel.

Sato apontava para os horários.

- A cada dia vão realizar duas lutas de cada grupo... – disse Sato. – Então vão ser quatro lutas por dia, então o torneio vai acontecer mesmo em três dias...

- É... eu e você vamos lutar logo na primeira... – disse Kim.

- É claro que nós vamos lutar logo na primeira... – disse Sato. – Só tem quatro em cada grupo, as duas primeiras lutas vão incluir todos os participantes do grupo...

- Heh! É, pode crer, eu nem reparei nisso! – disse Kim.

- É, eu e você vamos nos enfrentar... – disse Sato. – E pra valer dessa vez!

- É isso aí! Mas eu com certeza vou acabar perdendo! Eu tinha que ter treinado muito mais se quisesse ter mais chances no torneio regional! – disse Kim.

- Não, eu não acho! – disse Sato. – Você está muito forte, Kim! E aquela energia que você despertou na luta contra o Shukan na competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, definitivamente foi demais cara! Você é forte pra caramba!

- Hum... eu sei... mas eu não derrotei nenhum subordinado do Rinus, né? – disse Kim.

Os dois ficaram rindo. O resto do dia foi se passando bem lentamente. Depois de algumas horas, Kim foi para sua casa e Sato continuou examinando atentamente a tabela do torneio.

"Ryouma e Kirino... Será que esses caras são fortes? Eu não posso ficar muito confiante só porque derrotei alguém como o Kurodo... afinal, eu só consegui despertar todo aquele poder porque eu estava com bastante raiva na hora! Eu certamente não conseguirei despertar todo aquele poder no meu estado normal! Vai demorar muito tempo para que eu consiga isso! É melhor eu descansar... preciso dormir bem essa noite pra que eu esteja nas mais perfeitas condições..." pensou Sato.

Então, o garoto guardou a tabela e a carta. Neste momento, a Sra. Akira entrou no quarto.

- Oi filho, eu queria te falar uma coisinha... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- O que foi, mãe? Fale rápido, porque sabe, eu preciso descansar essa noite... preciso ficar bem descansado pro torneio regional... – disse Sato.

- É exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar com você... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu gostaria de ir ver o torneio... será que eu poderia ir?

- Ah... é isso... – disse Sato. – Mãe, eu acho melhor não, porque na verdade, a platéia pode acabar sendo atingida... não são golpes de luta normal que vai ter lá e você sabe muito bem disso... então vai ser bem perigoso você ficar lá...

- Mas vão ter pessoas normais lá, não vão? Até porque eu já vi esse torneio, acho que no ano passado... – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Eu sei, mas eu to falando isso por causa do que eu já vi como isso é na competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquiio... – disse Sato. – Lá só não aconteceu nenhum acidente com os espectadores porque eles eram poucos, mas uma grande quantidade das arquibancadas acabou sendo atingida inúmera vezes, entende?

- Entendo... mas é que eu vou ficar muito preocupada! – disse a Sra. Akira.

- Não se preocupe, mãe! O treinamento lá do Clube foi bem pesado para esse torneio, então não se preocupe..,. seu eu me ferir vai ser coisa leve, não vai ser nada sério, eu garanto! – disse Sato.

- Ta, tudo bem... eu vou deixar você descansar... – disse a Sra. Akira saindo.

Então, ela fechou a porta.

"Puxa, tomara que ela entenda... mas é essa mesmo a minha preocupação e além disso... eu não sei se aquele desgraçado do Rinus vai tentar alguma coisa no torneio regional... eu não sei, eu estou extremamente preocupado com isso tudo..." pensou Sato. "Em pensar em Rinus... o Hikoru logo me vem à cabeça... será que ele pode mesmo ser um subordinado do Rinus?"

Então, depois de quase dez minutos pensando no torneio e em Hikoru, Sato caiu no sono. Então, o garoto acordou às seis horas da manhã do dia seguinte e às seis e meia, saiu de casa.

"A rua Yoku... é bem próxima do Clube Marcial... eu to me sentindo bem revigorado hoje! Vai ser perfeito! Eu to bem ansioso!" pensou Sato. "Eu nem convidei ninguém... o Kim falou que ia convidar o Shukan, a Kiwa, o Zabou, o Daiken e o Wagaky... eu espero que eles estejam lá!" pensou Sato, andando rapidamente.

Quando o relógio marcava seis horas e cinqüenta minutos da manhã, Sato chegava na entrada do ginásio onde seria realizado o torneio. Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas ali na frente.

"Ah! Que droga! Deve ser tudo espectador!" pensou Sato.

Então, Sato foi empurrando as pessoas, pedindo licença, até que ele avistou a porta de entrada do ginásio e nessa hora, sentiu uma mão puxando-o rapidamente. Ele acabou cruzando a porta do ginásio com o puxão e depois, viu Tsukynare na sua frente.

- Mestre! Que bom que você está aqui! – disse Sato.

- Bah! Você não achou que eu perderia o torneio regional, não é? – disse Tsukynare.

- Tudo bem, Sato... – disse uma voz ao lado de Sato.

- E aí, Kim? - disse Sato. – Já estão todos aqui?

- Não... – disse Kim. – Eu acho que faltam dois do Clube Marcial Makuma e também o Hikoru...

Sato e Kim ficaram se olhando estranhamente.

- Você pensou naquele assunto do Hikoru, Sato? – cochichou Kim.

- Pensei, mas a gente não pode ter certeza de nada, Kim! – disse Sato. – Escuta, é melhor nos concentrarmos no torneio agora...

- Certo... – disse Kim.

Sato olhou à volta o ginásio e viu que as arquibancadas já estavam lotadas.

- A Kiwa, o Zabou, os outros, já estão aqui, Kim? – disse Sato.

- Sim, não se preocupe... eu não te falei que os convidaria? – disse Kim. – O que foi difícil foi driblar a minha mãe para que ela não viesse...

Às sete horas, Hikoru cruzou a porta e em menos de cinco segundos depois, os dois lutadores do Clube Marcial Makuma entraram também. Sato olhou de esguelha para Hikoru e Hikoru retribuiu o olhar.

"Esse miserável... eu só espero que ele não seja capanga do Rinus... se for..." pensou Sato começando a ficar com raiva.

- Sato... – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, mestre... – disse Sato.

- Eu já vou lá pras arquibancadas, espero que todos vocês aí dêem o melhor de si! – disse Tsukynare.

Todos agradeceram. Sato, Kim, Anika e Haiki estavam lado a lado enquanto Hikoru ficou mais afastado e Ryouma, Kirino e Narin estavam lado a lado, um pouco mais afastados.

Tsukynare estava indo mas Sato o pegou pelos ombros.

- Mestre... – cochichou Sato. – E quanto ao Rinus? E se ele agir aqui no torneio...?

- Não se preocupe... – cochichou Tsukynare. – A segurança está mais do que reforçada... além disso, o Herzuz combinou com os médicos que têm uma sensibilidade muito maior do que os lutadores... se eles perceberem algum tipo de energia que cause ilusões e tal... eles vão conseguir neutralizar...

- Certo... – disse Sato.

Então, Tsukynare sorriu e foi para as arquibancadas. O ginásio era um salão parecido com aquele onde havia acontecido a competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, mas com um ringue um pouco maior e com muito mais espectadores.

"Tomara que eu consiga ser muito bem sucedido neste torneio!!!" pensou Sato, sorrindo.


	44. Capítulo 044: A superioridade de Hikoru

Capítulo 044: A superioridade de Hikoru.

Sato olhava fixamente toda a platéia que tomava conta das arquibancadas do salão onde estava prestes a começar o torneio regional.

- Sato, parece que a primeira luta do grupo A vai ser do Hikoru contra o Haiki, certo? – disse Kim.

- É, de acordo com a tabela vai ser essa mesmo... – disse Sato.

Na platéia, estavam Kiwa, Shukan, Zabou, Daiken e Wagaky, sentados um do lado do outro.

- Quero só ver a força que o Sato irá manifestar aqui neste torneio... – comentou Wagaky.

- Tenho certeza que será um grande poder, afinal de contas, se ele derrotou aquele Kurodo que parecia ser bem forte a ponto de causar pesadelos à distância... – disse Zabou. – Certamente ele está bem forte agora... mas eu quero ver mesmo o Hikoru! Já que eu perdi pra ele na competição do Clube, estou ansioso para ver o quanto ele evoluiu...

- Hum, esse torneio vai ser bem excitante... será bem melhor que a competição do Clube, têm mais lutas, mais espectadores... – disse Kiwa.

- Heh! Eu concordo! – disse Shukan.

- Ao que tudo indica, a primeira luta é a do Haiki! – disse Kiwa. – Eu estou torcendo por ele, tomara que ele consiga derrotar o Hikoru!

- Heh! Eu to ansioso mesmo para ver a força desses caras do Clube Marcial Makuma... – disse Daiken. – E parece que dos três participantes desse Clube, apenas a Narin é mulher, não é?

- Sim... – disse Kiwa.

Todos os participantes estavam defronte ao ringue. Então, no centro dele, veio um homem de paletó preto segurando um microfone. A platéia estava tomada por intensos murmúrios de ansiedade.

- Atenção, silêncio, por favor! – disse o homem de paletó.

Então, os murmúrios lentamente foram cessando.

- Muito bem... gostaria que todos prestassem atenção agora... – disse o homem. – Todos já devem estar cientes de como são as regras do torneio regional... só será interrompida a luta com a desistência de um dos participantes ou quando for declarado que um deles não pode mais lutar, ou ainda se um deles sair do ringue... naturalmente, tomaremos o máximo de cuidado para não deixar que nenhum participante aqui deste torneio morra... mas todos nós sabemos que acidentes podem acontecer...

- Puxa, esses caras são frios pra caramba! – disse Kim.

- Que isso, Kim? Vai dizer que você não sabia que têm mortes nesse torneio? – disse Sato. – Se na competição do Clube quase todos os participantes foram parar no hospital...

- É, eu sei, tem razão... – disse Kim.

"Tomara que dê tudo certo... eu quero muito passar para o torneio nacional..." pensou Anika.

Hikoru olhava de esguelha para Sato.

"Hum... veremos como está o poder dele... eu treinei arduamente para este torneio e espero que ele tenha treinado também... quero muito que ele passe para o nacional e depois para o internacional..." pensou Hikoru.

- Bom... todos sabem também... – continuou o homem. – Quem apenas os dois primeiros de cada grupo ganharão o direito de participarem do torneio nacional... acho que já falei demais! É melhor deixarmos que o torneio regional tenha início!!!

A platéia começou a gritar fortemente.

- Ah sim! E tem mais uma coisa que devo dizer a vocês... – disse o homem.

Então, brutas grades de ferro começaram a subir defronte a toda platéia, separando os espectadores do ringue.

- Essas grades foram feitas especialmente por lutadores bastante experientes para protegerem os espectadores contra qualquer tipo de ferimento que possa acontecer devido aos ataques dos participantes... – disse o homem. – Devido a muitos acidentes anteriores... nós decidimos reforçar a segurança da platéia... e eu espero que todos tenham um bom divertimento com as lutas!!!

A platéia voltou a gritar euforicamente.

- Bom... eu darei lugar ao juiz que apitará as lutas! – disse o homem.

Então, ele passou o microfone para um outro homem que chegava ali no centro do ringue.

- Bom dia a todos vocês! Não se preocupem porque eu não vou enrolar mais! – disse o juiz. – Vamos começar agora mesmo com o torneio regional!!!

Sato se aproximou de Haiki.

- Escuta, Haiki, você sabe o quanto Hikoru melhorou? – disse Sato.

- Não, eu não sei, o que eu sei é que eu estou bem mais forte do que eu estava na competição... – disse Haiki. – Eu até tenho um novo golpe... só que ele ainda não está aperfeiçoado... só vou usá-lo se for extremamente necessário...

- Certo... – disse Sato. – Eu torço por você!

- Valeu, cara... – disse Haiki.

O juiz tirou um pequeno papel do bolso.

- Então, vamos começar com a primeira luta do grupo A!!! – disse o juiz. – Lutador Haiki Tishu e lutador Hikoru Kazawa! Subam ao ringue!!!

- Vai lá, cara, acaba com aquele desgraçado do Hikoru! – disse Kim.

- É isso aí! Estamos contigo! – disse Anika.

- Certo... – disse Haiki subindo ao ringue, ao lado de Hikoru.

"Essa vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de descobrir o quão fortes são esses lutadores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio! Não importa se eles são os campeões há cinco anos consecutivos... eu farei o possível para me classificar ao torneio nacional!" pensou Narin.

Hikoru e Haiki estavam cara a cara no centro do ringue.

"Estou ansioso para ver a atual força do Hikoru... eu ainda preciso descobrir de alguma maneira se ele é ou não é um capanga do Rinus..." pensou Sato.

- Prepare-se... eu não terei nenhuma piedade de você! – disse Hikoru, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Haiki.

- É bom mesmo, Hikoru... eu também não pretendo pegar nem um pouco leve com você! – disse Haiki.

- Muito bem! Hikoru Kazawa contra Haiki Tishu! – disse o juiz. – Comecem!!!

Neste momento, o juiz rapidamente saiu do ringue e ficou numa cadeira a quase dez metros do ringue.

"Vai lá, Haiki!!!" pensou Kiwa.

"Hum... ele já era bem forte na competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio!" pensou Haiki. "Ele está com uma expressão bem confiante! Talvez seja um blefe, mas talvez não seja... de qualquer maneira... acho que é melhor eu atacar com tudo o que eu tenho!"

Haiki correu rapidamente contra Hikoru e tentou atingi-lo com uma rasteira, mas Hikoru se esquivou habilmente com um pequeno salto para trás. Haiki continuou desferindo uma grande quantidade de golpes rápidos e ferozes, mas Hikoru ia se desviando rapidamente.

"A velocidade dele está bem maior do que antes..." pensou Hikoru. "Mas vai precisar de muito mais para conseguir me fazer perder esta luta!"

"Ele é bem rápido! A força e velocidade dos meus ataques aumentaram bastante mas eu preciso realmente colocar tudo o que eu tenho para acertá-lo definitivamente!" pensou Haiki, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade de seus golpes.

Então, Hikoru deu um grande salto para o alto e Haiki parou imediatamente de atacar.

"Eu acho que não será necessário eu usar aquele novo golpe contra ele... a menos que essa não seja a sua força máxima..." pensou Hikoru, caindo na direção de Haiki, numa posição de voadora.

Hikoru tentou atingir a voadora em Haiki, mas Haiki se esquivou habilmente para o lado e tentou revidar com um soco na cara de Hikoru, mas Hikoru rapidamente se abaixou.

"Hum, você é meu!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, rapidamente, Hikoru aumentou a sua energia sobrenatural e em uma incrível velocidade, ergueu Haiki em suas costas e logo depois o arremessou longe. Haiki foi lançado para quase a beirada do ringue, mas conseguiu cair de pé.

- Incrível... esses dois têm movimentos muito rápidos e fortes! – disse Anika. – Eles evoluíram bastante não só no controle da energia sobrenatural, mas nas práticas de luta também!!!

"De fato, o Hikoru deve ter treinado bastante para este dia... e ele parece que não está demonstrando nem um terço do que ele realmente tem para mostrar!" pensou Sato.

- É, eu estou impressionado de certa forma... – disse Hikoru, sorrindo ironicamente. – Você melhorou desde a competição, mas não esperava que tanto assim... mas sabe de uma coisa? Só com isso você não vai conseguir me vencer não...

- Ah, esse Hikoru é mesmo muito chato! – disse Kiwa. – Eu tenho que admitir que ele é mesmo muito forte, mas é chato pra caramba! Se acha melhor que todo mundo!

- Hum... ele sempre foi assim... – disse Daiken.

"Esse Hikoru... quer me tirar do sério... mas eu não posso perder a concentração... preciso atacá-lo com o meu Braço Fulminante de uma forma direta!!!" pensou Haiki. "Mas eu não posso atacá-lo cegamente... preciso desferir o meu golpe de alguma forma que haja cem por cento de chance que ele seja atingido!" pensou Haiki.

Hikoru estava assumindo uma forte postura de batalha.

- Venha Haiki! Eu estou bastante empolgado para lutar! – disse Hikoru. – Eu treinei de uma forma bastante árdua para conseguir derrotar todos os meus oponentes aqui! E eu ficarei decepcionado se os participantes estiverem em um nível bem abaixo do meu, senão, na verdade, não adiantaria nada o meu treinamento...

- Não se preocupe, Hikoru! – disse Haiki. – Você quer que o seu treinamento seja muito bem aproveitado numa luta contra um oponente forte... mas eu tenho uma péssima notícia pra te dar! Nem esse seu treinamento será o suficiente para me derrotar!!!

Haiki começou a aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Heh! Isso vai ser bem divertido!!!" pensou Hikoru, observando o aumento de energia do Haiki.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Rinus, bem distante dali, um homem de capuz preto acabava de sair.

"Hum... o torneio regional de Tóquio já começou..." pensou Rinus. "Há muitos lutadores bons... mas naturalmente... devo voltar minha atenção total para o Sato... quero ver mais do poder dele para conseguir realizar aquele plano..."

Na casa de Sato, a Sra. Akira estava deitada em sua cama, bastante apreensiva.

"Tomara que não aconteça nada de ruim com o meu filho! Eu espero... que ele volte sem nenhum ferimento grave..." pensou a Sra. Akira.

- Vamos lá!!! – disse Haiki, começando a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru.

Haiki tentou atingir Hikoru com golpes ainda mais rápidos e fortes, mas Hikoru começava a se desviar habilmente de todos eles. Até que então, Haiki aumentou ainda mais a sua energia e correu para trás de Hikoru. Hikoru foi se virando para acompanhar o movimento de Haiki, mas Haiki enforcou Hikoru fortemente com seu braço esquerda.

- É isso aí!!! – disse Kim.

- Boa!!! – disse Sato. – Ele viu que Hikoru estava confiante demais acreditando que poderia se desviar de todo e qualquer ataque de Haiki... que aí, o Haiki aumentou seu poder repentinamente para ir para trás de Hikoru! Brilhante!!!

"Droga... eu não pensei que ele poderia aumentar a sua energia em quase 0.01 segundo..." pensou Hikoru.

- Agora você está completamente vulnerável, meu amigo!!! – disse Haiki, sorrindo maliciosamente e colocando ainda mais força no braço esquerdo, enforcando Hikoru ainda mais.

Ao mesmo tempo, o braço direito de Haiki começou a brilhar fortemente e então, uma espessa camada de energia foi se formando em volta do forte brilho. A platéia estava cada vez mais eufórica.

- É isso aí! Acaba com ele! Aacab com o Hikoru!!! – gritava uma parte da platéia.

Muitos outros também aplaudiam e tocavam cornetas.

"Droga, a competição do Clube foi bem melhor... a gente não precisava ficar ouvindo essa barulheira o tempo todo!" pensou Sato.

- Agora, chegou a sua hora de perder, Hikoru! – disse Haiki. – Tome isso! BRAÇO FULMINANTE!!!!!!!!!!

Haiki desferiu fortemente o seu Braço Fulminante nas costas de Hikoru, que fechou os olhos.

"A energia dele está aumentando demais!!!" pensou Haiki, ainda com o Braço Fulminante nas costas de Hikoru.

Então, Haiki retirou o seu braço esquerdo do pescoço de Hikoru e colocou toda a força de seu corpo em seu Braço Fulminante, mas Hikoru nem era empurrado. Então, Hikoru abriu os olhos e começou a sorrir.

"Droga! Não pode ser que ele tenha conseguido resistir!!!" pensou Haiki.

Então, Hikoru rapidamente se virou para Haiki, pegando o Braço Fulminante com o seu braço esquerdo, retirando-o de seu corpo.

- Patético!!! – disse Hikoru, sorrindo.

Então, rapidamente, Hikoru desferiu um poderoso soco na cara de Haiki com a sua mão direita. A cara de Haiki sangrou bastante e Haiki voou longe, caindo de cara no chão do ringue e desativando automaticamente o seu Braço Fulminante.

"Droga!!!" pensou Haiki.

- Heh! Você achou que era o único aqui que sabia aumentar de maneira rápida e poderosa a energia sobrenatural? – disse Hikoru. – O meu treinamento se baseou no desenvolvimento da elevação de energia... e sabe o que acabou de acontecer? Eu elevei rapidamente a minha energia e o meu revestimento se fortaleceu de tal forma que o meu corpo não foi nem um pouco atingido pelo seu Braço Fulminante! Admito que a sua estratégia de me surpreender por trás tenha sido uma boa estratégia, mas você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso, se quiser me vencer! E parece que você colocou uma grande parcela de sua força nesse seu último golpe... e se esse é quase o seu máximo... a sua derrota está garantida!!!

Haiki se levantou, com sua cara sangrando bastante.

"O soco dele doeu bastante! Além disso, ele foi atingido diretamente pelo meu Braço Fulminante e não recebeu absolutamente nenhum dano! Ele está bem rápido... parece que ele é superior a mim em tudo!!!" pensou Haiki. "Será que... será que eu terei que usar o meu novo golpe logo na primeira luta?!"

Todos da platéia estavam bastante atentos à luta dos dois.

- O Hikoru está forte demais! – disse Kim. – Ele conseguiu resistir fortemente ao Braço Fulminante de Haiki!

"Droga... será que o Haiki vai acabar perdendo essa luta?" pensou Kiwa.

- É, o Hikoru está mesmo mais forte do que eu esperava! – disse Shukan.

"Ah... Haiki... não perca! Vença essa luta!!!" pensou Sato.

"Certo... eu não vou deixar ele me intimidar! Vou fazer o possível para vencê-lo!!!" pensou Haiki, aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural.


	45. Capítulo 045: A nova técnica de Haiki

Capítulo 045: A nova técnica de Haiki.

Haiki estava aumentando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural, Hikoru olhava bastante confiante para a elevação de poder de Haiki.

- Droga! O Haiki está em sérios apuros! Se o Braço Fulminante, que é o golpe mais forte dele, não obteve nenhum resultado, o que ele poderá fazer? – disse Kim.

- Calma, eu ainda confio nele, afinal ele está elevando sua energia... garanto que ele conseguirá derrotar o Hikoru de qualquer maneira! – disse Sato.

A platéia estava bastante barulhenta.

- Puxa vida! O Hikoru saiu daquele golpe sem nenhum dano! – disse Kiwa. – Eu me lembro muito bem da dor que eu senti quando eu fui atingida pelo Braço Fulminante do Haiki... é mesmo uma técnica muito poderosa! Entretanto... o Hikoru ficou ileso...

- Eu torço para o Haiki, tomara que ele consiga mesmo vencer o Hikoru... – disse Shukan.

Haiki olhava fixamente nos olhos de Hikoru.

"O meu Braço Fulminante não teve efeito... preciso elevar bastante a minha energia e tentar atacá-lo de uma forma cada vez mais feroz!" pensou Haiki.

Então, Haiki começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru. - É isso aí, Haiki! Parte pro ataque! Não desista! – disse Anika.

"Parece que o Hikoru está dominando completamente essa luta..." pensou Sato.

Haiki começou a desferir uma gigantesca quantidade de socos, dos quais Hikoru ia se desviando. A maioria da platéia não conseguia ver absolutamente nada dos ataques.

- Incrível! Esses caras são rápidos demais! – diziam alguns espectadores. – Eles conseguem se mover a uma velocidade realmente impressionante!!!

Haiki continuava atacando Hikoru rapidamente.

"Droga... ele continua se desviando... pensei que em aumentar o meu poder sobrenatural, eu poderia atacá-lo e provocar algum dano nele com mais facilidade... mas ele está poderoso demais!!!" pensou Haiki, ainda desferindo vários golpes.

- Ridículo... – disse Hikoru, se afastando a uns dois metros de Haiki. – É assim que se desfere um verdadeiro ataque!!!

Então, Haiki parou de atacar com a esquiva de Hikoru e, em uma grande velocidade, Hikoru começou a desferir golpes muito mais fortes e muito mais rápidos do que os de Haiki, que não conseguia se desviar de nenhum golpe. Haiki foi atingido por uma grande quantidade de socos em sua cara e em seu peito, e depois, Hikoru finalizou com uma forte joelhada na barriga, fazendo Haiki cuspir bastante sangue e depois, desferiu um forte chute rodado na cara, e mais sangue saiu de sua boca. Depois disso, Haiki caiu de cara no chão. - HAIKI!!!!- gritou Sato.

- Isso é péssimo! Agora a situação piorou muito!!! – disse Kim.

- Esse Hikoru... – disse Anika.

"Esses dois são bem habilidosos!" pensou Narin.

Ryouma e Kirino, ambos do Clube Marcial Makuma, estavam bastante atentos à luta que acontecia no ringue.

- Puxa vida! O Haiki está sendo completamente esmagado pelo Hikoru!!! – disse Kiwa.

- Ele não consegue atingi-lo de jeito nenhum! – disse Daiken.

- Será que ele vai ter alguma chance de vitória? – disse Zabou.

Haiki já estava começando a se levantar, com sua cara sangrando bastante.

"É impossível... se eu não fizer alguma coisa, ele vai acabar comigo aqui nessa luta..." pensou Haiki, já quase de pé.

"Eu preciso aproveitar essa chance, agora que ele está bastante debilitado!" pensou Hikoru, elevando o seu poder sobrenatural.

Então, uma poderosa, espessa e brilhante camada de energia sobrenatural começou a envolver toda a mão direita de Hikoru.

"A Navalha do Trovão... mas ela está emanando uma energia poderosíssima!!!" pensou Sato, observando atentamente a luta.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Hikoru, correndo em grande velocidade na direção de Haiki.

"Essa não... eu não vou ter condições de desviar!!!" pensou Haiki, já com Hikoru a quase a um milímetro dele.

- NAVALHA DO TROVÃO!!!!!!!! – gritou Hikoru, atingindo em cheio o golpe na barriga de Haiki.

Um grande e ofuscante brilho tomou conta do salão devido ao impacto do golpe. Haiki soltou um alto grito de dor, e, de sua barriga, saía uma grande quantidade de sangue.

"Não pode ser!!!" pensou Kiwa. "Ele vai acabar morrendo!!!"

Haiki estava sentindo uma fortíssima corrente elétrica correndo por todo o seu corpo.

"Isso é impossível... essa técnica..." pensou Haiki, ainda sentindo muita dor, enquanto a Navalha do Trovão ainda estava em sua barriga perfurada. "Será que... eu vou acabar morrendo?!?!"

Então, Haiki foi jogado para a beira do ringue, caindo de frente e deixando uma grande poça de sangue embaixo dele.

- HAIKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Kiwa, se levantando.

- Acalme-se, Kiwa! – disse Shukan. – Não ouse ir lá no ringue! A única coisa que você conseguiria fazer é atrapalhar!

Então, Kiwa se sentou novamente em sua cadeira, com os olhos lacrimejando.

Hikoru olhava para Haiki que continuava caído no chão.

- Pois é, Haiki! – disse Hikoru. – Parece que eu aproveitei a chance exata para te atacar! Enquanto eu te golpeava, você acabou ficando bastante debilitado... em outras palavras, todos aqueles ataques foram apenas para te ferir bastante para logo depois, te atingir em cheio com a minha Navalha do Trovão, que por sinal, aumentou muito a sua força devido ao meu treinamento desde o fim da competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio...

Haiki estava se movimentando no chão.

"Se eu tivesse recebido esse golpe no dia da competição do Clube... eu certamente não estaria mais aqui... a minha energia sobrenatural se elevou bastante, mas mesmo assim... o golpe dele me feriu demais! Então..., eu acho que realmente não há outra alternativa..." pensou Haiki, tentando se levantar.

- Hum... mesmo não sendo assim tão forte, eu deveria saber que você não seria derrotado por apenas uma Navalha do Trovão... – disse Hikoru.

- Esse desgraçado! – disse Kim. – Só sabe ficar se vangloriando o tempo todo! Esse cara... me irrita profundamente!!!

- Sato... – disse Anika. – Será que o Haiki tem alguma chance de vencer?

Sato olhava atentamente a luta e estava bastante pensativo e preocupado.

- Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que vai acontecer, Anika! – disse Sato. – O que mais me impressiona é que o Hikoru se fortaleceu demais!!!

- É, isso é verdade! – disse Anika.

Anika voltou novamente a sua atenção para a luta.

"Eu estou cada vez mais preocupado..." pensou Sato. "Ele está muito forte... será que... ele recebeu algum treinamento do Rinus...!? Afinal de contas... eu ainda não sei se ele é ou não um subordinado daquele cretino...!"

Haiki já estava de pé, sangrando bastante.

- O que é isso?! – disseram muitos espectadores. – Esse cara tem uma resistência fora do comum!

"Para que eu consiga desferir aquela técnica... eu preciso explodir a minha energia de uma forma que eu nunca fiz antes!!!" pensou Haiki, elevando bastante o seu poder sobrenatural.

Uma fortíssima e grande aura começou a tomar conta de todo o corpo de Haiki.

- Heh! Veremos o que você vai fazer! – disse Hikoru, também aumentando o seu poder. – Isso vai ser mais do que interessante!!!

- CALE-SE!!!- gritou Haiki.

Hikoru fez cara séria.

- Eu trabalhei muito para chegar até aqui, seu miserável! – disse Haiki. – E farei o possível... para te derrotar aqui nessa luta... eu trabalhei nessa nova técnica... durante todo o meu treinamento... e é agora... que eu vou mostrá-la a você e garanto com toda a certeza... que você não sairá ileso daqui!!!

Hikoru estava formando novamente a sua Navalha do Trovão, com um poder ainda maior do que antes.

"Dessa vez, você não vai conseguir se levantar!!!" pensou Hikoru, já com a Navalha do Trovão pronta.

"Ele vai me atacar... preciso apenas aproveitar a brecha... eu _preciso_ disso!!!" pensou Haiki, já com sua energia bastante elevada.

- Muito bem, Haiki!!! – disse Hikoru. – Eu vou te destruir completamente com o meu próximo ataque!!!

- Pode vir! Garanto que não me atingirá de novo!!! – disse Haiki.

Haiki e Hikoru se encaravam fixamente. Então, os dois começaram a correr em grande velocidade, um contra o outro, ambos com fortíssimas auras em volta de si.

"Preciso aproveitar!" pensou Haiki já bem próximo de Hikoru. "Preciso manter a minha atenção máxima na mão direita dele!!!"

- NAVALHA DO TROVÃO!!!!!!!!! – gritou Hikoru, desferindo o golpe.

A Navalha do Trovão estava a um centímetro de Haiki, quando Haiki se esquivou rapidamente para o lado, mas quase metade da mão direita de Hikoru acabou acertando o peito de Haiki, que sentiu uma fortíssima dor em todo o seu corpo, assim como uma forte descarga elétrica.

"Eu não posso me distrair com a dor! Preciso aproveitar este momento!!!" pensou Haiki.

Então, duas grandes esferas surgiram em volta das duas mãos de Haiki, que rapidamente se abaixou depois de levar a Navalha do Trovão pela metade, e tocou a perna esquerda de Hikoru com a esfera da mão esquerda e logo depois, tocou o braço esquerdo de Hikoru com a esfera da mão direita. Logo depois disso, Haiki, deu um grande salto para trás, já com suas esferas desfeitas e segurando fortemente o novo ferimento em seu peito.

- Que rapidez esses dois, hein! – disse Anika. – Parece que não se passou nem um segundo, quase que eu não vejo nada!

- Provavelmente, a maioria aqui não viu nada, Anika... – disse Sato.

Hikoru estava sentindo ambos os braços estranhos, assim como as pernas também.

- Mas o que...? – disse Hikoru.

Então, ele percebeu que seus braços e pernas estavam brilhando.

- Então foi isso que você fez quando se esquivou do ataque e me tocou, não foi? – disse Hikoru.

- Exatamente! – disse Haiki. –A partir de agora, você não poderá mais se mover livremente!

O brilho foi tomando conta de todo o corpo de Hikoru e depois, o brilho virou uma camada de energia, em um tipo de forma de caracol, que apertava fortemente todo o corpo de Hikoru.

- Essa é a técnica que eu desenvolvi! – disse Haiki. – Esmagamento da Serpente... essa energia vai te apertar até arrebentar todos os seus ossos dos pés à cabeça... a energia vai quebrando os ossos a partir dos pés, até chegar ao crânio... portanto, eu sugiro que se renda o mais rápido possível!

Hikoru estava sentindo uma fortíssima dor em todo o seu corpo.

"Droga... droga!!! Será que eu vou acabar perdendo?!" pensou Hikoru, sendo cada vez mais apertado.

- É isso aí! Parece que o Haiki conseguiu pegá-lo agora! BELEZA!!!- disse Kiwa.

- Valeu, Haiki! – disse Sato, parecendo aliviado. – Você está bem mais forte, parabéns!!!

"Eu não acredito que poderia ser atingido por uma técnica dessas..." pensou Hikoru, sentindo uma grande dor e neste momento cuspiu bastante sangue.

- Desista!!! – disse Haiki.

Hikoru fechou os olhos.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... sei muito bem que mesmo perdendo uma luta, ainda terei grandes chances de passar para o torneio nacional... mas eu não vou de jeito nenhum dar o gosto da minha derrota ao Sato... não vou deixar esse imbecil ficar comemorando o meu fracasso... eu não vou deixar... preciso neutralizar essa técnica!!!" pensou Hikoru, elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Esse Hikoru... o que ele pretende fazer?" pensou Haiki. "Arrebentando essa técnica... eu ficarei acabado... estou bastante esgotado, estou quase sem nenhuma energia..."

A energia em forma de caracol que envolvia Hikoru começou a se afastar um pouco do corpo do garoto.

- Ai, essa não, será que...? – disse Kiwa. – O Hikoru seria capaz?!?!

- Isso é bem perigoso para o Haiki! – disse Kim.

"Se o Hikoru conseguir... Haiki será derrotado facilmente! Ele está bastante fraco!!!" pensou Sato.

Uma forte aura tomava conta de Hikoru.

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Hikoru, destruindo completamente a energia que o envolvia com um brusco movimento.

A mão direita de Hikoru estava com a técnica da Navalha do Trovão pronta e em menos de 0.2 segundos depois que destruiu o Esmagamento da Serpente, Hikoru, em uma velocidade muito maior do que antes, atingiu Haiki em cheio no peito com sua Navalha do Trovão.

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!- gritou Kiwa.

Haiki cuspiu bastante sangue.

"Eu nem vi o ataque dele!!!" pensou Haiki. "Exatamente como eu pensei... usar o Esmagamento da Serpente... consumiu muito da minha energia sobrenatural!"

Então, Haiki foi arremessado longe, batendo fortemente de costas nas grades que isolavam o ringue dos espectadores e depois, caiu de cara no chão, ao lado do ringue. Todo o salão ficou tomado de um profundo silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Bom... – disse o juiz. – O participante Haiki saiu do ringue, portanto está derrotado! Então, a vitória, é de Hikoru Kazawa!!!

Boa parte da platéia comemorou, tocando cornetas e aplaudindo. Hikoru abriu um sorriso e foi saindo lentamente do ringue.

"É isso aí... nem precisei usar minha técnica nova... nem mesmo eu esperava que minha força tivesse aumentado tanto!" pensou Hikoru, já fora do ringue.

Então Hikoru, ainda sorrindo, encarou Sato de esguelha.

"Que miserável... ele conseguiu derrotar o Haiki..." pensou Sato.

Então, Sato correu rapidamente para onde Haiki estava caído. Kim e Anika foram junto.

- Haiki, você está bem? – disse Sato erguendo um pouco a cabeça de Haiki.

- Um... um pouco... – disse Haiki. – Eu ainda sinto uma forte eletricidade e muita dor também...

Neste momento, alguns médicos chegaram ali e começaram a fazer diversos curativos em Haiki. Sato começou a olhar para Hikoru, que estava do outro lado do ringue.

"Que força! Ele está incomparavelmente mais forte do que antes! E nem parece que ele teve muitos danos! Será mesmo que ele é capanga do Rinus?!" pensou Sato.

O juiz estava no centro do ringue.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o juiz. – Vamos continuar com o torneio regional!!!

A platéia gritou bastante.


	46. Capítulo 046: A luta feminina do grupo A

Capítulo 046: A luta feminina do grupo A.

Haiki já estava se sentindo bem melhor. Os médicos fizeram alguns tratamentos ali mesmo e então, ele ficou bem revigorado.

- Você já está bem mesmo, Haiki? – disse Sato.

- Sim, não se preocupe... – disse Haiki. – A corrente elétrica que eu estava sentindo foi neutralizada pelos médicos e esses curativos estão aliviando bastante a dor dos ferimentos... mas é melhor eu melhorar mais até amanhã... os meus ferimentos do peito e da barriga estão muito abertos ainda...

- Entendo... – disse Sato. – Aquele Hikoru é mesmo bem poderoso...

- Realmente... eu não esperava que ele tivesse melhorado tanto! – disse Haiki. - Ele com certeza passou por um treinamento bem duro para encarar o torneio regional...

- É, provavelmente sim... – disse Sato, olhando de esguelha para Hikoru.

Neste momento, Haiki se sentou no chão.

- O que foi, Haiki? – disse Kim, que estava bem próximo dos dois. – Está se sentindo bem?

A atenção de Sato voltou-se para Haiki novamente.

- Estou sim... é só que o meu ferimento no peito começou a doer um pouco, mas eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupem...- disse Haiki. – Parece que a segunda luta já está para começar, não é mesmo?

- Sim, está sim... – disse Sato.

- Vamos continuar com o torneio regional!!! – disse o juiz. – Seguiremos com a segunda luta do grupo A! Participante Anika Brux contra a participante Narin Renshou!

"É isso aí! Chegou a minha vez... preciso dar o melhor de mim!" pensou Anika.

"Esse pessoal do Clube Marcial de Tóquio é bem forte..." pensou Narin. "Mas eu não posso me amedrontar de jeito nenhum! Eu também sou bem forte... e com certeza vou conseguir derrotar essa Anika!"

Narin era uma garota de quase a mesma altura de Anika, só que tinha cabelos curtos e pretos e tinha olhos castanhos.

Kim se aproximou de Anika.

- Vai lá, Anika! Eu sei que você consegue! Vai lá!!! – disse Kim.

- É isso aí! – disse Sato.

- Valeu, pessoal... – disse Anika.

"Hum... essa vai ser uma luta de nível baixo... elas não são nem um pouco fortes..." pensou Hikoru. "Admito que a Anika foi surpreendente na competição do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... mas parece que ela não treinou muito para este torneio... eu estou ansioso mesmo é para ver a luta do Sato..."

Anika e Narin subiram no ringue e ficaram no centro. O juiz já havia voltado para sua cadeira, ao lado do ringue.

- A segunda luta do torneio regional!!! – disse o juiz. – Podem começar!!!

Narin partiu pra cima de Anika em grande velocidade e atingiu a garota com um forte soco na cara. Anika cuspiu algumas gotas de sangue e foi empurrada a quase cinco metros para trás.

"Caramba! A velocidade dela é grande!!!' pensou Anika, secando sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

- Prepare-se, Anika! – disse Narin. –Eu não vou aliviar nem por um instante!

Narin começou a correr novamente na direção de Anika em grande velocidade.

- Puxa... a Narin é rápida... – disse Kim. – Mas ela foi de certa forma imprudente... atacar logo de cara assim sem saber a força do inimigo...

- Até poderia ser... – disse Sato. – Mas é justamente isso que fez ela conseguir desferir um forte ataque em Anika!

- Como assim? Não entendi... – disse Kim.

- Normalmente, logo no início da luta, um fica sempre examinando o outro, justamente para tentar desvendar alguma coisa das habilidades do oponente... – disse Sato.– Atacando de uma forma tão repentina como a Narin fez, acabou surpreendendo o seu oponente, no caso a Anika, que acabou levando o golpe em cheio devido ao fato de que ela não estava preparada para se defender, pois provavelmente estava achando que a Narin não atacaria logo de início... entendeu?

- Sim, eu acho que saquei... – disse Kim.

- Essa Narin parece ser bem habilidosa... – disse Haiki.

- Sim... – disse Sato. – Nós não podemos subestimar os lutadores do Clube Marcial Makuma de jeito nenhum... senão será como aquele cara que explicou as regras do torneio disse... a gente pode acabr sendo derrotado por causa disso...

- Tem razão... – disse Haiki.

Narin atacava Anika ferozmente, mas Anika ia se desviando de uma forma bem rápida e habilidosa.

"Ela é muito forte... preciso começar a atacar, senão vai ser difícil eu ganhar essa briga!" pensou Anika, se desviando dos fortes ataques de Narin.

Então, Narin agarrou rapidamente a camisa de Anika e desferiu um fortíssimo gancho na garota. Anika foi lançada para quase dez metros para cima e depois caiu fortemente de costas no chão, cuspindo bastante sangue. Toda a sua boca estava coberta de sangue.

- Ai, essa não! A Anika ta sendo surrada pela Narin! – disse Kim. – Que droga!!!

- Calma, Kim! A luta acabou de começar... a Anika não é fraca não... – disse Sato. – Ela é bem forte e resistente! Vai conseguir vencer essa Narin, com certeza...

- Hehehehe! – riu Narin. – Muito bem, Anika! Levante-se! Eu vou acabar com você!

Anika estava se levantando lentamente.

"Eu... tenho que desferir um golpe bem forte nela!" pensou Anika, já ficando de pé e elevando a sua energia sobrenatural. "A velocidade dela é muito grande e os golpes dela também têm muita força! Preciso elevar a minha energia para tentar igualar a minha força e velocidade com as dela e aí sim eu terei uma chance..."

Anika já estava de pé e elevava bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Ora, ora, Anika, você quer mesmo vir pra cima de mim, né? – disse Narin. – Pois muito bem! Prepare-se, porque essa luta acaba agora!!!

Narin estava com sua energia sobrenatural bastante elevada. Então, ela abriu a boca.

"O que ela está fazendo?!" pensou Anika.

"Hum... ela vai usar aquela técnica... quero ver como essa Anika vai se sair, enfrentando esse golpe..." pensou Ryouma.

"Isso vai ser muito interessante de se ver!" pensou Kirino.

- O que ela está tramando? – disse Kim.

- Eu não faço idéia! – disse Sato. – Deve ser uma das técnicas dela, com certeza...

A boca aberta de Narin começou a brilhar.

- JATO ENERGÉTICO!!!!! – gritou Narin.

Uma bola de energia sobrenatural de mais ou menos quatro centímetros de diâmetro saiu da boca de Narin e começou a avançar contra Anika. Em menos de 0.01 segundos depois, a bola atingiu em cheio a barriga de Anika, que cuspiu bastante sangue. A bola de energia foi empurrando fortemente Anika que caiu de costas na beirada do ringue, com um feio ferimento na barriga e com muito sangue saindo de sua boca.

"Que droga! Essa técnica é fortíssima!!!" pensou Anika.

- NÃO PODE SER!!! – gritou Kim. – ANIKA!!!!!!!!

- Isso é péssimo!!! – disse Sato. – Essa técnica emanou uma energia sobrenatural poderosíssima!

- É mesmo! – disse Haiki. – Jato Energético... que técnica forte...

- E aí, gostou, Anika? – disse Narin, se aproximando da garota, ainda caída e sentindo muita dor. – Essa é uma técnica que se baseia puramente no controle de energia sobrenatural! Eu a elevei bastante dentro de mim e a direcionei para a minha boca e depois, foi só fazer uma pequena força na garganta e devido ao grande poder da minha energia... ela viajou em grande velocidade até você! Jato Energético! Essa é a minha principal técnica e creio que... heh, você não vai conseguir vencê-la! É uma técnica que causa um fortíssimo dano físico no oponente e obviamente... esse dano te debilita demais e à medida que eu te atingir mais com essa técnica... a sua velocidade e poder diminuirão demais!

"Ela tem razão... eu perdi bastante sangue com esse golpe... pode até não parecer... mas a energia daquela bola de poder... era forte demais!" pensou Anika, se levantando.

- É incrível! A força dessa Narin... – disse Sato. – Ela é bem forte!

- Droga! Será que a Anika vai conseguir sair dessa?! – disse Kim.

- Eu espero que sim... – disse Sato.

Anika olhava fixamente para Narin.

"Preciso neutralizar esse golpe de qualquer maneira!" pensou Anika, parecendo bastante exausta e cansada.

Narin estava elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Sabe... eu acho que seria muita crueldade da minha parte se eu te atacasse novamente com o meu Jato Energético! – disse Narin. – Então...

Narin correu contra Anika e começou a atacá-la rapidamente com uma grande quantidade de socos.

"Essa não... isso é péssimo!" pensou Anika. "Eu vou acabar perdendo essa luta!!!'

Narin atacava Anika de uma forma cada vez mais forte e rápida.

"Eu não posso deixar que ela me bata desse jeito! Até agora, eu ainda nem a ataquei! Eu tenho que revidar... EU VOU REVIDAR!!!!!" pensou Anika.

Então, Anika rapidamente tentou atacar Narin, mas Narin conseguiu se desviar rapidamente para trás.

- Não pense que vai conseguir me humilhar deste jeito!!! – disse Anika, elevando sua energia sobrenatural. – Desfira mais uma vez o seu Jato Energético! Eu desferirei a minha principal técnica também e aí veremos quem é a melhor!!!

O pé esquerdo de Anika já estava envolto de uma fortíssima e espessa energia sobrenatural.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Anika.

- É isso aí! Ela vai dispara o Chute Devastador! – disse Kim. – Essa é mesmo a única chance dela!!!

Ryouma e Kirino olharam de esguelha para Kim e Sato.

"Ela... está manifestando uma energia sobrenatural bem forte naquele pé... certamente é uma técnica bem poderosa!" pensou Narin, observando a energia envolvendo o pé esquerdo de Anika. "Ela falou para eu desferir mais uma vez o meu Jato Energético! Isso pode mesmo ser um blefe, entretanto... essa é a minha única chance de revidar esse ataque! Mas e se... ela estiver só elevando essa energia no pé apenas para me fazer desferir a minha técnica de novo e na verdade ela não tem nenhuma técnica para mostrar? Ah! Eu não tenho escolha! Preciso ficar atenta a qualquer tipo de armadilha!!!"

Narin abriu sua boca que rapidamente começou a brilhar fortemente.

- Desta vez, quero ver se você vai conseguir se levantar, Anika!!! – disse Narin. – Toma!!! JATO ENERGÉTICO!!!!!

- CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!!- gritou Anika.

Anika deu uma forte voadora com seu Chute Devastador que se chocou fortemente com a esfera do Jato Energético em meio a um forte brilho que tomou conta de todo o local.

- Incrível! Que poder!!! – disse Sato.

- Parece que as duas técnicas se chocaram e agora uma está tentando ganhar da outra! – disse Kim.

- Aquela que tiver mais energia vai vencer, com certeza! – disse Haiki.

A esfera do Jato Energético começou a empurrar Anika, até que a energia do Chute Devastador se dissipou e a perna esquerda de Anika foi atingida em cheio e então, Anika caiu de cara no chão do ringue, com sua perna sangrando bastante.

- Beleza! – disse Narin. – Parece que finalmente, essa luta acabou!

Anika estava caída, mas sorrindo.

"Então... o que eu pensei estava certo... ela precisa mesmo saber a mira exata para acertar o Jato Energético! Já sei exatamente como vou vencer essa luta!!!" pensou Anika, já ficando de pé.

- Hum, você se levantou de novo, né? – disse Narin. – Pois é, mas você é ridícula! Acha que vai conseguir me vencer? Não percebe que não há nenhuma chance?!

- Ela tem razão! – disse Kim. –A Anika não consegue neutralizar nenhum ataque da Narin!

- Até agora, Kim... – disse Sato. – Olhe para a cara de Anika...

Kim examinou bem a expressão dela.

- Ela está... confiante... – disse Kim.

- Exatamente! – disse Sato.

- Ela está tramando alguma coisa contra a Narin! – disse Haiki.

- Sim, com certeza está! – disse Sato.

Anika estava elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Preciso desferir o meu próximo ataque com força total! Tenho que acabar com essa luta de uma vez por todas!!!" pensou Anika. "Tem que dar certo! Tem que dar!!!"

- Você ainda não percebeu que esse seu Chute Devastador é mais fraco que o meu Jato Energético, não é? – disse Narin. – Pois então eu vou ter que te atacar com força máxima agora para conseguir fazer você entender de uma vez por todas! E da pior forma possível...

- Vamos lá então!!! – disse Anika, com seu pé esquerdo com uma energia muito forte envolvendo-o.

Então, Narin abriu a boca que começou a brilhar ainda mais do que antes.

"Tudo vai depender disso, agora!' pensou Anika.

Então, Anika começou a correr em uma velocidade muito maior na direção de Narin. Entretanto, Anika não corria em linha reta e sim em zigue-zague.

- É isso! – disse Sato. – Ela pode vencer desta forma!!!

Narin olhava para Anika que ia correndo em sua direção de um canto para o outro.

"O que é isso?! A velocidade dela está bem maior! A energia dela está bem mais elevada!!!" pensou Narin. "Preciso desferir o meu Jato Energético direto nela! Não posso desperdiçar a minha energia de jeito nenhum!!!"

Então, Anika estava a quase meio metro de Narin.

"Essa não!!!' pensou Narin.

"AGORA!!!" pensou Anika.

- Ela vai conseguir!!! – disse Haiki.

- CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!!- gritou Anika, desferindo a voadora.

Então, Anika desferiu seu Chute Devastador em cheio na cara de Narin, da qual saiu bastante sangue. A esfera do Jato Energético se dissipou na boca de Narin e a garota caiu na beirada do ringue, com o seu rosto sangrando bastante.

- Isso! Eu consegui... – disse Anika, bastante exausta.

- Sua miserável... – disse Narin, tentando se levantar.

- Você nem reparou no ponto fraco do seu Jato Energético, não é? – disse Anika. – Você precisa saber a mira exata para atingir corretamente o seu inimigo! Quando você me atingiu pela primeira vez, você sabia que a minha energia não estava tão elevada e então, eu não teria chances de me desviar quando a esfera saísse de sua boca! Assim, você disparou a sua técnica certeiramente! Quando o seu Jato Energético disputou com o meu Chute Devastador, você sabia exatamente a trajetória que o meu golpe faria, já que eu usaria a minha técnica através de uma voadora e eu não poderia mudar a minha posição quando eu estivesse no ar! Então... foi só eu aumentar bastante a minha energia sobrenatural para que a minha velocidade aumentasse bastante também! E aí, foi só correr em zigue-zague na sua direção para você não saber a localização exata e mesmo que você visse os meus movimentos claramente... o seu Jato Energético jamais alcançaria posição que eu estivesse no momento em que você disparou a técnica, pois eu já teria saído dali há alguns segundos... foi só eu chegar bem perto de você e desferir a minha voadora pois assim, você não conseguiria ter tempo de disparar a sua técnica pois o meu Chute Devastador foi mais rápido, já que eu estava bem próximo de você... parece que acabou, não é, Narin?

- Não... ainda não... – disse Narin se levantando, sentindo muita dor por todo o seu corpo.

- A Anika foi brilhante, mas será que a Narin vai continuar lutando mesmo depois de ter recebido aquele tremendo golpe na cara?! – disse Kim.

- Eu espero que não! – disse Sato. – A Anika está sem energias!

Narin ficou de pé.

"Isso... não é bom!" pensou Anika.

Narin estava bastante tonta.

"Droga... eu... não to conseguindo... apesar de o Chute Devastador dela ter me atingido apenas no rosto... o impacto ta refletindo no corpo todo!" pensou Narin.

Então, Narin caiu de cara no chão do ringue.

- Não... dá... mais... – disse Narin, bem baixinho.

O salão ficou em silêncio por quase meio minuto. Então, o juiz subiu ao centro do ringue.

- Bom, parece que a participante Narin Renshou está derrotada e não tem condições de continuar no combate! – disse o juiz. – Portanto, a vitória é de Anika Brux!!!!

Boa parte da platéia aplaudiu e gritou.

- Beleza!!! – gritaram Sato e Kim.

Anika estava sorrindo, se sentindo bastante aliviada.


	47. Capítulo 047: Ryouma, um forte lutador

Capítulo 047: Ryouma! Um habilidoso lutador!

Sato e Kim foram correndo ao ringue e trouxeram Anika lentamente para fora do ringue.

- Parabéns, você foi simplesmente brilhante, Anika! – disse Kim.

- Valeu! – disse Anika. – Bom, parece que no momento, eu e Hikoru estamos empatados em primeiro lugar no grupo A, não é mesmo?

- Sim, vocês estão sim! – disse Sato.

Hikoru olhava de esguelha para eles.

"Hum... patética... ainda tem coragem de fazer qualquer tipo de comparação comigo..." pensou Hikoru.

Narin estava sendo tratada pelos médicos do outro lado do ringue.

- Será que ela está bem? – disse Kim.

- Sim, eu acho que ela vai ficar bem... – disse Anika. – Eu não atingi nenhum ponto vital dela, então acho que é só questão de repouso para que ela fique melhor...

- Sei... – disse Kim.

Neste momento, Narin vinha para o lado de Anika e os outros, sendo acompanhada pelos outros dois lutadores do Clube Marcial Makuma, Ryouma e Kirino.

- Eu... devo lhe dar os parabéns pela vitória, Anika... – disse Narin. – Eu reconheço as suas habilidades e admito que você... bem, que você foi mais forte do que eu...

- Eu fico feliz que esteja melhor, Narin... – disse Anika. – E não se preocupe porque ainda há grandes chances de você se classificar pro torneio nacional...

- É, eu se disso... – disse Narin.

Então, Sato percebeu que Ryouma.

"Esses caras do Clube Marcial de Tóquio são bem poderosos..." pensou Ryouma. "E esse Sato... parece emanar uma energia sobrenatural incrível... eu preciso ficar bem cuidadoso quando eu for lutar contra ele..."

Então, Narin, Kirino e Ryouma se distanciaram um pouco. Sato começou a fazer alongamentos.

- Ah... é isso aí... – disse Sato. – Vai ser bem divertido!

- Ih, é mesmo, a sua luta vai ser agora, não é? – disse Kim.

- Sim... – disse Sato. – Eu quero só ver como o meu poder realmente aumentou desde a minha luta com o Kurodo... estou bastante ansioso para isso!

O juiz estava no centro do ringue, erguendo o seu microfone.

- Acho que agora, já podemos dar início à primeira luta do grupo B, aqui do torneio regional!!! – disse o juiz. – Participante Sato Akira contra o participante Ryouma Kai!

Tsukynare olhava fixamente para Sato, lá da platéia.

"Eu sei que a segurança está muito bem reforçada para qualquer tipo de ataque que o Rinus possa fazer..." pensou Tsukynare. "Entretanto... eu estou bastante preocupado... afinal, mesmo sabendo que eles já sabiam daquele plano por causa de seus espiões e não por o Rinus estar monitorando a mente de Sato... eu fico preocupado de eles poderem comandar a mente desse garoto... tomara que fique tudo bem aqui..."

- Eu espero que você vença, hein, cara! – disse Kim. – Não me decepcione!

- Não se preocupe! – disse Sato. – Eu não pretendo ser derrotado aqui de jeito nenhum!

Então, Sato e Ryouma subiram ao ringue e ficaram frente a frente, cara a cara. Ryouma era um garoto um pouco mais alto que Sato, com cabelos escorridos e pretos e olhos verdes.

Narin se aproximou de Anika.

- Escuta, o Sato é forte, você conhece a força dele? – disse Narin.

- Heh! E muito! Ele é um dos mais poderosos do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... bom, pelo menos até o nível 5 ele é um dos mais poderosos... – disse Anika. – E quanto a esse Ryouma?

- Ele é fortíssimo também... – disse Narin. – Ele é de nível 5... e já lutou muitas vezes na vida, apesar de ter mais ou menos a nossa idade...

- Entendo... – disse Anika. – Vai ser uma luta bem interessante de assistir...

- Concordo... – disse Narin.

Sato e Ryouma se encaravam fixamente.

- Caramba! Essa vai ser uma luta emocionante! – disse Zabou. – Eu quero só ver a força de Sato... já sei que a do Hikoru aumentou bastante...

- É, deve ser uma luta bem movimentada... – disse Kiwa. – Aquele tal de Ryouma parece ser bem forte também...

- É mesmo... – disse Daiken. – Mas vamos torcer para que ele seja só um cara cheio de marra sem força nenhuma...

- Heh... mesmo que ele seja forte, o Sato é bem poderoso também, vocês estão se esquecendo desse detalhe, não é? – disse Wagaky.

- É, o Wagaky tem razão... – disse Shukan.

O juiz estava sentado em sua cadeira ao lado do ringue.

- Se vocês já estão prontos... – disse o juiz. – Podem começar!!!

A platéia começou a gritar fortemente e euforicamente. Sato assumiu uma postura de batalha.

- Eu estou bem ansioso para ver as suas habilidades, Sato Akira! – disse Ryouma. – Você parece ser bem forte... veremos se é assim mesmo!

Ryouma deu um grande salto para o alto e começou a descer rapidamente na direção de Sato numa posição de voadora.

"Tentarei desviar o ataque dele e revidar logo em seguida..." pensou Sato, olhando fixamente para Ryouma.

Então, Ryouma desferiu a voadora, mas Sato pegou o pé de Ryouma com a sua mão. Entretanto, logo que Sato pegou o pé dele, começou a sentir uma forte dor na palma de sua mão, então, soltou o pé de Ryouma rapidamente, que continuou com a voadora que atingiu em cheio a cara de Sato, que foi empurrado com um mortal para trás por causa do impacto do golpe, mas conseguiu cair de pé com a sua boca sangrando um pouco.

"Droga, o que foi aquilo?!" pensou Sato.

Sato olhou para a palma de sua mão, que estava com algumas gotas de sangue.

"O que ele fez com a minha mão quando eu peguei o pé dele?!" pensou Sato.

- Puxa vida! Eles são bem rápidos! – disse Anika. – O Sato nem conseguiu se desviar, não é?

- Não, Anika... – disse Haiki. – Você ainda está debilitada por causa de sua luta, mas o Sato conseguiu defender-se do ataque de Ryouma momentaneamente, mas alguma coisa aconteceu e ele acabou levando o golpe em cheio...

Narin abriu um sorriso.

- O que foi, Sato? – disse Ryouma. – Venha me enfrentar!

"Alguma coisa aconteceu para minha mão ter se ferido deste jeito... será que ele já começou atacando com voadora porque ele tem algum tipo de acessório microscópico naquele tênis? Se for isso, será um trapaça deslavada, já que não pode usar armas aqui... mas talvez ele tenha mais facilidade para mandar energia sobrenatural aos pés... preciso analisar mais isso para desenvolver alguma estratégia de ataque..." pensou Sato, olhando para Ryouma.

Então, Sato começou a correr rapidamente na direção de Ryouma.

"Hum... eu vou fazer ele se ferir bastante nessa luta..." pensou Ryouma observando Sato vindo em grande velocidade na sua direção.

- Heh, o Sato nem ta lutando a sério! – disse Kim. – Ele corre muito mais rápido do que isso!

- Ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa para pegar Ryouma de surpresa, o Sato adora esse tipo de luta... – disse Haiki.

- É, eu sei disso! – disse Kim. – O Sato é brilhante mesmo...

"Heh, o Sato deve demorar até descobrir o que Ryouma está fazendo... e quando descobrir... vai ser tarde demais..." pensou Kirino, observando a luta. "É por isso que Ryouma é um dos mais habilidosos lutadores de todo o Clube Marcial Makuma..."

Então, Sato se aproximou de Ryouma e começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de socos em uma velocidade muito maior com a que usou para correr. Ryouma ia se defendo com suas mãos com bastante dificuldade.

"Caramba... esse cara é rápido demais!!!" pensou Ryouma, se defendendo dos ataques. "Preciso dar um jeito nisso logo, senão eu vou cansar bem rápido nesse ritmo e aí eu vou virar um alvo muito fácil para ele!"

Então, Ryouma continuou se defendendo com as mãos, mas depois de quase cinco segundos, Sato começou a sentir dor em suas mãos. Sato continuou atacando e a dor ia aumentando cada vez mais. Então, ele parou de atacar e deu um grande salto para trás, ficando a uns cinco metros de Ryouma. O garoto olhos para suas mãos e elas estavam com inúmeras gotas de sangue.

"Droga!!! Então não é nada relacionado aos pés!" pensou Sato. "Mas ele ta fazendo alguma coisa, até porque, logo que eu comecei a atacá-lo, eu não senti dor alguma... ele deve estar usando algum tipo de técnica especial, mas eu não faço idéia do que seja..."

Ryouma assumiu uma postura de ataque.

- As mãos de Sato estão bastante feridas! – disse Haiki. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa...

- Realmente... – disse Anika. – Eu observei isso também...

- Mas o que poderia ser?! – disse Kim.

- Eu não sei... – disse Haiki.

Sato encarava Ryouma.

"Seja o que for que ele esteja fazendo... ele faz no corpo todo... então... eu acho que sei o que fazer para descobrir o que é!" pensou Sato, elevando a sua energia sobrenatural. "Se ele fez esses pequenos ferimentos na minha mão para deter os meus socos... o que ele fará para deter o meu Punho Dourado? Essa será a minha chance de descobrir!"

Uma fortíssima camada de energia sobrenatural começou a tomar conta do punho direito de Sato.

- É melhor você ficar bem preparado, Ryouma! – disse Sato. – Prepare-se para receber a minha principal técnica!

"Caramba! Que poder incrível que está emanando do punho daquele garoto!!!" pensou Narin de olhos arregalados. "Eu espero que Ryouma fique bem..."

Ryouma olhava para o punho de Sato.

"É impressionante o poder que esse garoto tem... vou ter que revelar a minha técnica se eu quiser sair ileso desse ataque!" pensou Ryouma, aumentando também a sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, uma grande e poderosíssima quantidade e energia sobrenatural estava no punho direito de Sato. Tsukynare, nas arquibancadas, abriu um sorriso.

- É incrível como esse Punho Dourado está forte!!! – disse Tsukynare. – Esse garoto realmente não pára de me surpreender!!!

Sato sorria maliciosamente para Ryouma.

- Prepare-se!!! – disse Sato, começando a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Ryouma. – PUNHO DOURADO!!!!!!!!!!

Então, Sato estava empunhando o seu Punho Dourado já a quase trinta centímetros de Ryouma, pronto para desferir o ataque, mas nesse momento, uma coisa bem grande se chocou com o Punho Dourado, que foi anulado imediatamente e então, Sato foi jogado para a beirada oposta do ringue. Toda a platéia estava de olhos arregalados.

- O que é isso?!?! – disseram Kim, Anika e Haiki.

O braço esquerdo de Ryouma estava do tamanho de um guindaste, ocupando quase todo o ringue. Então, o braço começou a diminuir lentamente, até que voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Sato se levantou rapidamente.

- O que foi isso?!?! – disse Sato. – O seu braço... ficou num tamanho estrondoso!

- Exatamente! – disse Ryouma. – É a minha técnica! Manipulação de Formas!!!

Narin estava sorrindo.

- Hum, é isso aí, o Ryouma vai vencer essa luta com certeza! – disse Narin.

- Sem dúvida! O Ryouma é invencível! – disse Kirino.

- Está assustado, Sato? – disse Ryouma, sorrindo ironicamente. – Como o próprio nome já diz... a minha técnica se baseia em mudar as formas do meu corpo através da energia sobrenatural... você sentiu muitas dores nas mãos com a voadora e com aqueels socos que eu defendi, não é mesmo? Foi porque eu manipulei pequenas partes da minha pele para ficarem tão afiadas quanto pregos para começarem a te perfurar, já que o seu revestimento de energia sobrenatural não estava tão elevado... naturalmente, seria necessário muito mais para deter esse seu Punho Dourado! Então, tudo o que fiz foi manipular a forma do meu braço de uma maneira mais complexa, que exige mais energia sobrenatural... eu tenho uma grande quantidade de energia dentro de mim... não pense que deixar o meu braço daquele tamanho como fiz agora há pouco, exige pouca energia, muito pelo contrário! Exige uma grande quantidade de poder para que a energia faça uma transformação brusca de dentro para fora. O seu Punho Dourado, infelizmente não é páreo para mim!!! Hehehehehe!!!

"Droga... então é essa a técnica dele! Bom, pelo menos até agora está tudo correndo de acordo com os meus planos..." pensou Sato. "Esse ataque não foi para atingi-lo e sim para ele revelar o que era a sua técnica... agora que eu a conheço... eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para neutralizá-la... mas é uma técnica poderosa demais! Esse Ryouma... é forte pra caramba! Tirando o Kurodo, acho que ele é o mais forte e habilidoso que enfrentei até agora!!!"

- Você não tem chances, Sato Akira! – disse Ryouma. – Eu não só manipulo a forma, mas as propriedades também... como eu já falei, posso deixar todas as partes do corpo mais afiadas, ou menos afiadas, mais duras, ou menos duras, de acordo com a minha vontade!

- Puxa vida! É uma técnica poderosíssima! – disse Haiki. – Esse Ryouma parece ser tão brilhante quanto o Sato...

- Mas que droga! O pior é que... eu sou do grupo desses dois! – disse Kim. – Vai ser dificílimo eu me classificar pro torneio nacional!!!

- Sem pessimismo, Kim! – disse Anika. – Eu sou de nível 3, lembra? E olha onde estou... no torneio regional! Portanto... é só você confiar em si mesmo!

- É, eu sei... – disse Kim.

"O Sato está bem forte, mas ele não mostrou o seu poder máximo!" pensou Hikoru. "Esse Ryouma também é bem poderoso! O Sato... eu quero ver como ele vai conseguir se sair dessa!"

Sato olhava para Ryouma.

"Se ele pode fazer isso com o braço, ele com certeza pode fazer isso com o resto do corpo também... não há uma parte sequer que ele não possa manipular! Eu preciso arranjar um jeito de conseguir atingi-lo! Não posso ficar desperdiçando energia desferindo Punhos Dourados para tentar superar a força dessa Manipulação de Formas...!" pensou Sato.

Ryouma estava elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Você vai sofrer nesta batalha, Sato! – disse Ryouma. – Prepare-se!!!

Sato assumiu uma postura de combate.

- Puxa vida! Será que o Sato vai conseguir destruir essa técnica?! – disse Kim.

- Tomara que sim! – disse Anika.

"O Sato é forte..." pensou Tsukynare. "Mas o Ryouma é bem habilidoso também... eu só espero que o Sato consiga ficar bem... ele só derrotou o Kurodo porque ficou envolvido pela raiva... mas e agora? Será que ele vai ser capaz de vencer esse Ryouma?!"

Neste momento, a mão direita de Ryouma começou a ter um movimento estranho e então, depois de quase dez segundos, o movimento parou, e a mão estava com um brilho um pouco diferente e parecia estar mais pontuda.

- Vamos lá!!! – disse Ryouma, começando a correr na direção de Sato.

"Preciso evitar esses ataques, ele pode transformar as partes do corpo dele em qualquer coisa!" pensou Sato. "Preciso desferir o meu Punho Dourado de uma forma que eu acerte em cheio nele! Mas vai ser difícil... se ele conseguiu deter o meu golpe do Punho Dourado aumentando aquele braço... droga! Esse car vai ser problemático!!!"


	48. Capítulo 048: Sato é massacrado

Capítulo 048: Sato é massacrado.

Ryouma corria em grande velocidade na direção de Sato, com a sua mão direita transformada pronta para atacar.

"Eu não posso me descuidar... não adianta eu usar o Punho Dourado agora... ele é experiente e forte, deve estar preparado para revidar o ataque, aumentando o braço de novo ou algo parecido... preciso me esquivar habilmente... mas eu não posso só ficar me desviando nesta luta! Droga, o que eu vou fazer?!?!" pensou Sato, observando Ryouma se aproximando.

- Puxa vida... esse Ryouma é mesmo forte... – disse Kim. – Eu tinha certeza de que o Sato conseguiria vencer todas as lutas muito facilmente, mas eu não esperava que esse Ryouma fosse forte assim...

- É, você tem razão, Kim... – disse Anika.

- Nós devemos confiar no Sato... – disse Haiki. – Ele é ótimo em lhe dar com a desvantagem em uma luta...

Narin e Kirino estavam com expressões bastante satisfeitas.

"Parece que o Ryouma vai vencer o Sato com certeza..." pensou Kirino.

Neste momento, Ryouma começou a desferir vários ataques, mas Sato ia conseguindo se desviar rapidamente.

"Não posso tocar em nenhuma parte do corpo dele... senão vou acabar me machucando!" pensou Sato se desviando dos golpes. "Eu poderia aumentar bastante a minha energia para fortalecer o meu revestimento sobrenatural... mas eu preciso de pelo menos meio segundo para conseguir aumentar a um nível maior... mas a velocidade dos golpes dele é grande demais!"

Então, Sato se esquivou com um grande salto para trás e Ryouma começou a correr novamente contra Sato. Então, ele começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural e Ryouma começou a fazer o mesmo.

"Hum... ele é esperto..." pensou Ryouma. "Está aumentando o poder apenas para conseguir ter mais chances de me surpreender com algum ataque... mas não pense que eu não vou aumentar o meu poder também..."

A energia de Ryouma aumentou bastante e então, ele começou a desferir mais uma grande quantidade de ataques dos quais Sato voltou a se desviar rapidamente.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! O Sato está completamente encurralado! Ele está sem chance de reação!!! – disse Kim. – Eu sei que ele é forte e esperto, mas como ele vai conseguir derrotar esse cara?!

- Não vai... – disse Narin. – O Ryouma é um dos mais habilidosos de nosso Clube... e parece que Sato é um pouco inferior a ele!

- Bah! Não mesmo! – disse Kim. – Ele pode até estar nessa situação agora, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai dar uma tremenda reviravolta nesta batalha, você vai ver!

- Hum, é, eu só quero ver ele conseguir isso... – disse Narin.

"Eu espero que ele consiga..." pensou Kim.

Sato continuava se desviando rapidamente de todos os ataques que eram desferidos por Ryouma com grande força e velocidade.

- Essa não... o Sato está em uma péssima condição... – disse Tsukynare.

Neste momento, Shinju, Kaikun e Kishui (outros professores do Clube Marcial de Tóquio que respectivamente, treinaram Kim, Hikoru e Anika para o segundo teste de admissão) chegaram ao lado de Tsukynare.

- E aí, nós perdemos muita coisa? – disse Shinju.

- Só metade das lutas de hoje... – disse Tsukynare. – Essa aí é a primeira luta do grupo B.

- Beleza... – disse Kishui. – E como está?

- Como vocês estão vendo... – disse Tsukynare.

Sato continuava se desviando, começando a cansar.

"Ah... eu não posso me desesperar, preciso pensar em alguma coisa pra derrotar esse cara!" pensou Sato, dando outro grande salto para trás, ficando na beirada do ringue, a quase dez metros de Ryouma.

"Isso vai ser difícil..." pensou Sato.

- O que você pretende fazer, Sato? – disse Ryouma. – Eu admito que faz algum tempinho que eu não luto contra alguém durão como você... mas se você pretende continuar apenas se desviando assim como está fazendo... te aconselho a desistir! Você só perderá condição física e não conseguirá me vencer!

- Valeu pela dica, Ryouma, mas não, obrigado... – disse Sato. – Eu tenho certeza que não vou perder esta luta!

- Hum, você é bem confiante, mas prepare-se, que agora, eu vou te torturar muito!- disse Ryouma, começando a correr novamente na direção de Sato.

"É impressionante a técnica desse cara!" pensou Sato. "Eu preciso me aproximar bem dele para desferir o meu Punho Dourado! Ele conseguiu aumentar aquele braço muito rápido, mas pode ser porque ele já sabia que usaria uma técnica bem forte e se preparou para isso... mas eu não sei como vou pegar ele de surpresa... se eu nem posso tocar nele e se ele tem uma grande velocidade de ataque... a menos que..."

Então, Ryouma recomeçou a desferir uma grande quantidade de ataques.

"Eu acho que esse vai ser o único jeito de atingi-lo com o meu Punho Dourado!" pensou Sato.

Então, Sato continuou desviando dos ataques de Ryouma.

- Agora, eu vou te destruir, Sato Akira!!! – disse Ryouma aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural e aumentando a velocidade de seus ataques.

Sato começou a ser atingido pelos ataques de Ryouma com a sua mão direita, que perfurava fortemente o corpo de Sato.

- Essa não! O Sato começou a ser atingido pelos golpes dele! – disse Kim. – Droga, isso ta ficando cada vez pior!

Ryouma começou a ferir Sato fortemente com todos os ataques.

"Hum... ele está cansado..." pensou Ryouma. "Essa é minha chance de aumentar a força dos golpes!!!"

Ryouma começou a atacar ainda mais o Sato, que estava sendo atingido em cheio e neste momento, Ryouma transformou a sua mão esquerda que ficou na mesma forma que a mão direita e então, começou a atacar Sato com as duas mãos.

"Incrível! A velocidade dos ataques dele está aumentando cada vez mais!!!" pensou Sato, sendo atingido em cheio por todos os ataques.

- Puxa, esse Ryouma é muito bom! – disse Kaikun. – O Sato está sendo engolido por todos esses golpes!

- Eu não acredito que ele esteja perdendo deste jeito... – disse Tsukynare.

- Ora, fique calmo, Tsukynare. – disse Kishui. – Ele não vai morrer não, não fique nervoso assim...

- É, a Kishui tem razão... – disse Shinju. – Fazer o que se o Sato encontrou alguém mais forte do que ele? Mas se percebermos que ele esteja pra morrer talvez, aí a gente interfere...

Kishui olhou de cara feia para ele.

"Ah, ele não sabe o que falar numa hora como essa..." pensou Kishui.

Então, neste momento, Sato caiu de cara no chão, sangrando bastante.

- Que droga! – disse Kim.

- É, parece que o Sato está mesmo em sérios apuros... – disse Haiki.

- Hum, parece que acabou então, não é, Sato? – disse Ryouma.

- Não, ainda não... – disse Sato, tentando se levantar. – Eu... não vou perder de jeito nenhum, Ryouma!

- Azar o seu! Eu vou ter que fazer você sangrar até pedir desistência! – disse Ryouma.

Então, Ryouma deu um forte chute na cabeça de Sato, que bateu de cara no chão. Então, Ryouma começou a chutar fortemente a cabeça de Sato, da qual começou a sair uma grande quantidade de sangue.

"Que droga! Parece que há vários pregos na sola do pé dele!" pensou Sato, sentindo muita dor devido aos chutes.

Ryouma atingia Sato com cada vez mais chutes.

"Droga... eu estou... sentindo muita dor..." pensou Sato.

- Já chega! – disse Tsukynare. – Eu não posso deixar isso continuar acontecendo!- Não precisa ir lá, cara... – disse Kaikun. – Não se preocupe, se o juiz ver que ele não pode mais lutar, ele vai declarar a vitória ao Ryouma, se acalme e assista a luta!

Então, Ryouma parou de chutar a cabeça de Sato. Então, Sato rapidamente se levantou e tentou socar Ryouma, mas Ryouma se esquivou rapidamente para o lado e agarrou o braço de, espetando-o fortemente com algumas partes da pele de sua palma da mão. Logo depois, atacou Sato com sua mão direita modificada, perfurando fortemente a barriga de Sato, que cuspiu bastante sangue. Toda a sua camiseta havia sido rasgada. Então, Ryouma deu um fortíssimo chute rodado na cara de Sato que caiu de cara no chão.

- Hehe, você não desiste mesmo, hein! Achei que você tinha desmaiado, por isso parei de te chutar, mas acho que você tentou me enganar apenas para me surpreender, mas não deu certo, né? – disse Ryouma.

Sato estava caído, olhando nos olhos de Ryouma.

"Será que... eu vou conseguir derrotá-lo, mesmo nesse estado deplorável?!" pensou Sato, tentando se levantar.

- Prepare-se... desta vez... – disse Ryouma, aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural. – Eu vou te vencer...

Então, o braço de Ryouma aumentou bastante e a palma de sua mão, que estava enorme, agarrou Sato.

- Essa não!!! – disse Kim. – Ele vai ser esmagado!!!

- Ele precisa desistir!!! – disse Anika.

"Hum... o Sato é mesmo esperto..." pensou Hikoru, observando a luta.

Então, Ryouma, com seu braço novamente ocupando quase todo o ringue novamente, apertava fortemente o corpo de Sato, que começava a gritar de dor.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Sato.

Então, Sato cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue. Neste momento, Ryouma deu um grande salto para o alto e lançou Sato de frente para o ringue. O garoto caiu fortemente, causando um grande baque em todo o salão. Então, Ryouma voltou de pé ao chão, com seu braço já reduzido ao tamanho normal.

"Os meus ossos... estão quase se quebrando... eu estou sentindo tanta dor quanto eu senti na luta contra o Kurodo..." pensou Sato, ainda caído. "Eu acho que é melhor... fazer isso agora..."

Então, Sato começou a se levantar.

- Eu não acredito, mas você é mesmo surpreendente pela sua resistência!!! – disse Ryouma. – Eu acho que já sei o que você está tentando fazer, Sato!

- Como é?! – disse Sato.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Ryouma. – Você está querendo que eu sinta pena de você, para que eu desista e então, não precisarei mais te bater, como estou fazendo!

Sato olhava fixamente para Ryouma.

- Puxa, será que é isso que o Sato está fazendo? – disse Kim. – Eu não sei não...

"A energia sobrenatural de Sato... está baixa... eu preciso dar um golpe definitivo logo agora!" pensou Ryouma.

Então, Ryouma, com sua mão direita transformada, começou a correr na direção de Sato.

"É agora, é só esperar ele chegar bem perto de mim!" pensou Sato.

Então, Ryouma estava prestes a desferir um forte ataque, direto na cara de Sato.

"Vamos lá!!!" pensou Sato, elevando repentinamente a sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, a quase um centímetro de Sato, Ryouma deteve o seu próprio golpe e percebeu que o Punho Dourado estava quase completamente formado.

"O que?! Não é possível!!!" pensou Ryouma, aumentando a sua energia.

Neste momento, Sato desferiu rapidamente o seu Punho Dourado na cara de Ryouma, que, na mesma hora em que foi atingido pelo golpe de Sato, fez com que todo o seu corpo se transformasse em estacas grossas e extremamente pontudas que imediatamente perfuraram quase todo o corpo de Sato. Todos do salão estavam de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas, completamente pasmos. Então, depois deste segundo, Ryouma foi arremessado à outra beirada do ringue e as estacas do corpo dele se recolheram, fazendo seu corpo voltar ao normal. Sato também caiu de cara no chão sangrando bastante.

- NÃO PODE SER!!!!- gritou Kim.

Ryouma tentava se levantar, com sua cara sangrando bastante devido ao Punho Dourado que recebeu.

"Sorte que eu consegui fazer um Punho Dourado bem mais forte do que o de antes!" pensou Sato, tentando se erguer.

- Você é bem forte, garoto... – disse Ryouma, já ficando de pé, mas com as pernas bastante flexionadas e estava bastante tonto também.

- Você também... – disse Sato, já ficando de pé também. – Você entende agora, não é? Eu me deixei ser atingido pelos seus ataques... para que eu te pegasse de surpresa!

- Então... você tinha capacidade de se desviar se quisesse, não é? – disse Ryouma.

- Sim... mas isso não me levaria a absolutamente nada! – disse Sato. – Eu vi quando desferi o meu primeiro Punho Dourado... que você havia transformado o seu braço porque já sabia que eu ia desferir um golpe forte! Então, eu me deixei ser atingido apenas para que você pensasse que a minha energia estava diminuindo por causa disso... e claro que, experiente do jeito que você é, eu tentei te atacar com aquele soco, quando você parou de me chutar apenas para você não desconfiar de nada... então só esperar você tentar desferir o golpe final... para eu te pegar de surpresa, aumentando a minha energia sobrenatural repentinamente e então, você não teria tempo de se defender... entretanto, você acabou formando aquelas estacas que me feriram bastante e tive sorte... que você não as formou em seu rosto... já que não teve tempo, não é?

- De fato, sim, admito que caí na sua cilada, Sato... – disse Ryouma. – Mas... eu ainda posso continuar lutando... apesar de esse Punho Dourado ter sido bem mais forte que o anterior...

- Sim... – disse Sato. – Eu desferi um dos mais poderosos Punhos Dourados da minha vida...

- Heh, você é demais, cara! – disse Ryouma.

- Hum, você também... – disse Sato. – Mas acho que precisamos definir a conclusão desta luta de alguma forma, não é mesmo?

- Concordo! – disse Ryouma, elevando a sua energia.

Sato também começava a elevar o seu poder.

"Puxa... apesar de o Punho Dourado ter me atingido apenas na cara... a dor reflete no corpo todo! Vai ser difícil lutar assim!!!" pensou Ryouma.

- Caramba! O Sato foi muito bem, mas agora os dois estão muito feridos... – disse Kim.

- É, parece que eles não vão desistir, não importa o que aconteça, né? – disse Anika.

- Com certeza não... – disse Haiki.

- Eu não acredito que o Ryouma está ferido desse jeito... – disse Narin.

- Esse Sato é mesmo poderosíssimo! – disse Kirino.

Sato e Ryouma estavam se olhando fixamente.

- Eu só espero que... – disse Tsukynare. – Não aconteça nada... nenhuma tragédia nesta luta!

- Muito bem, Sato! – disse Ryouma. – Acho que você foi o mais forte que eu já enfrentei! E pretendo te derrotar completamente, isso me deixaria cheio de orgulho!

- Beleza! – disse Sato. – Então, vamos continuar!!!

Os dois começaram a correr um contra o outro, deixando vestígios de sangue por onde iam.


	49. Capítulo 049: A última luta do dia

Capítulo 049: O último confronto do dia começa.

Sato e Ryouma, com suas energias sobrenaturais elevadas, estavam correndo um contra o outro em grande velocidade. Então, eles começaram a trocar uma grande quantidade de socos dos quais nenhum dos dois lutadores conseguia se desviar e levava os golpes em cheio.

- Esses caras são simplesmente incríveis! – disse Kim. – Eles estão lutando apenas com força bruta!

- Eles são persistentes, nenhum deles parece estar tentado a desistir! – disse Anika.

Sato e Ryouma se atacavam fortemente.

"Eu estou sentindo muita dor em todo o meu corpo!" pensou Ryouma. "Mas ele também levou vários ataques durante toda a luta, ele com certeza está na mesma situação que eu ou até pior... eu preciso tirar vantagem disso de alguma forma... eu preciso de pouca energia apenas, para conseguir transformar algumas pequenas partes do meu corpo... acho que essa é a minha única chance!"

Então, Ryouma parou de atacar e deu um grande salto para trás. Ambos os dois estavam bastante cansados.

"Eu ainda posso desferir o Punho Dourado... mas o esforço vai ser muito grande, eu tenho certeza disso!" pensou Sato. "Se eu conseguisse despertar a mesma energia sobrenatural que eu despertei na minha luta contra aquele desgraçado do Kurodo..."

Então, Ryouma começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Puxa vida! Eu acho que essa foi a melhor luta até agora, não foi não? – disse Shinju.

- Com certeza, tanto o Sato quanto esse Ryouma têm talentos incríveis para as artes marciais! – disse Kaikun. – Eles têm um poder sobrenatural muito grande!

Toda a platéia observava a luta dos dois com bastante atenção.

"Prepare-se, Sato... eu vou fazer o possível para te retalhar!!!" pensou Ryouma, aumentando ainda mais a sua energia sobrenatural.

Então, os dentes e as unhas de Ryouma começaram a se transformar.

"Essa não! O que será que ele pretende fazer agora?!" pensou Sato.

Então, as unhas e dentes de Ryouma ficaram bastante afiadas.

- Caramba! Ele ta parecendo um vampiro!!! – disse Kim.

- Heh, uma coisa é certa quanto à essa luta! – disse Haiki. – Seja quem for o vencedor... ambos devem ter orgulho de si mesmos...

- É, eu concordo com você, Haiki... – disse Anika.

- Eu realmente tenho que admitir que esse Sato é bem mais forte do que eu pensei... – disse Kirino. – Nunca imaginaria que o Ryouma passaria tantas dificuldades...

Sato olhava fixamente para Ryouma.

- É agora, Sato Akira! – disse Ryouma. – Prepare-se!!!

Ryouma começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Sato.

"Acredito que ele não tenha mais força suficiente para conseguir despertar um grande poder do Punho Dourado como fez antes! Eu preciso acabar com essa luta bem rápido!" pensou Ryouma, já bem próximo de Sato.

"Não posso vacilar... preciso despertar o meu poder máximo e desferir o meu próximo Punho Dourado com todo o meu poder!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, rapidamente, Ryouma começou a atacar Sato fortemente com suas unhas e dentes afiadas, mas Sato foi se distanciando para os lados.

"Droga... ele é forte demais! Mesmo depois de ter recebido um Punho Dourado com força total bem no meio da cara... ele ainda continua... com uma velocidade tão grande como essa!" pensou Sato.

Sato se desviava rapidamente de todos os golpes até que se esquivou mais para longe com um salto para trás.

"Eu poderia formar o meu Punho Dourado agora, mas eu não conseguiria formá-lo com poder total... eu consegui formar bem rápido antes porque já estava tudo arquitetado, então, eu já tinha armazenado bastante energia para liberá-la de uma vez só através do Punho Dourado, mas agora... é diferente... preciso de tempo para manifestar o meu golpe com o máximo de poder!!!"

Ryouma corria rapidamente contra Sato e tentou atacá-lo com mais golpes, mas Sato se esquivou e conseguiu revidar com um forte chute rodado que atingiu em cheio a cara de Ryouma que foi empurrado a quase dez metros para trás. Sato estava bastante ofegante.

- Seu miserável... – disse Ryouma.

"Eu preciso acumular energia agora!!!" pensou Sato, elevando rapidamente o seu poder sobrenatural.

Ryouma arregalou os olhos.

"Não acredito! Ele ainda tem tanto poder assim?!" pensou Ryouma.

Então, o Punho Dourado começou a se formar rapidamente. Uma poderosa e espessa camada de energia envolvia todo o punho direito de Sato.

- É isso aí! O Sato vai conseguir vencer!!! – disse Kim, bastante sorridente. – Lá vem o Punho Dourado de novo!!!

"Eu só espero que o Ryouma fique bem..." pensou Narin.

Então, Ryouma começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural. Seus dentes e unhas voltaram ao normal.

"Preciso canalizar toda a minha energia no próximo golpe!!!" pensou Ryouma, com sua energia sobrenatural bastante elevada.

"Eu não esperava que ele ainda pudesse despertar tanto poder! De qualquer forma, a minha única chance é desferir novamente o meu Punho Dourado!!!" pensou Sato, aumentando bastante o seu poder e com a energia do Punho Dourado bem maior.

"Não posso deixar ele lançar essa técnica de jeito nenhum!"pensou Ryouma.

Então, de repente, os dois braços de Ryouma aumentaram bastante de tamanho e rapidamente agarraram Sato. Os braços de Ryouma estavam ainda maiores do que antes, ocupando quase todo o ringue, com exceção de uns dois centímetros. Sato estava sendo fortemente apertado pelos braços gigantes, a quase cinco metros do chão do ringue.

- Ah não! O Ryouma conseguiu desferir a técnica dele mais rápido do que o Sato!!! – disse Kim. – Ele ta acabado!!! Essa não!!!

Narin e Kirino começaram a sorrir.

- Puxa vida, isso é perigoso demais! É melhor o Sato desistir!!! – disse Haiki.

Sato soltava um altíssimo grito de dor.

- Eu lamento ter que fazer isso, Sato, mas acho que é a única forma de te vencer! – disse Ryouma. – Tome!!!

Ryouma quase duplicou a força que estava usando para apertar todo o corpo de Sato.

- Essa não! Desista, Sato!!! – disse Tsukynare.

Sato estava quase desmaiando.

"Não! Eu não posso adormecer, senão eu vou perder essa luta..." pensou Sato. "Mas... será que eu vou ter alguma chance de vencer esse Ryouma? Desistir... será que essa é a melhor decisão...? Nunca me passou pela cabeça eu desistir por aquilo que eu queria... entretanto, agora é diferente... eu venci o Kurodo despertando um poder que... eu não sou capaz de manifestar nesta luta! Será que desistir é mesmo a melhor decisão? Até porque... a minha derrota nesta luta não significa que eu vá perder a vaga para o torneio nacional... ainda terei chances de passar..."

Ryouma apertava cada vez mais o corpo de Sato, que gritou ainda mais alto. Por dez segundos, todo o salão ficou tomado pelos gritos do garoto.

- Já chega, Sato! Você já fez o bastante, CHEGA!!!!- disse Kim.

Sato esta a prestes a desmaiar.

- Eu... – disse Sato. – Eu... vou... des...

- Isso! Finalmente ele vai tomar a decisão certa!!! – disse Kim.

Ryouma começou a sorrir.

- Eu des... – disse Sato. – DESTRUIREI VOCÊ, RYOUMA!!!!!!!!! RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!Uma forte aura tomou conta de todo o corpo de Sato. O Punho Dourado estava se formando rapidamente, dentro das mãos de Ryouma.

- Bah! Não pode ser que ele vá fazer isso!!! – disse Kim.

- Eu nem sei porque eu pensei em desistir! – disse Sato, aumentando bastante o seu poder. – Por mais difícil que o esforço seja... EU FAREI O POSSÍVEL!!!!!!!!!

Então, Ryouma começou a sentir fortes dores em toda a palma de suas mãos.

"Não pode ser! Ele ta conseguindo despertar um grande poder através do Punho Dourado! Isso é impossível!!!" pensou Ryouma.

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!- gritou Sato com um poder muito maior do que todos que ele já havia manifestado na luta.

Então, rapidamente, Sato, mesmo sendo apertado pelas mãos de Ryouma, desferiu um forte Punho Dourado que separou as mãos gigantes e então, o garoto se livrou delas e começou a cair rapidamente na direção de Ryouma, com o Punho Dourado muito mais forte do que o anterior.

"Não pode ser!!! Não vou conseguir evitar o ataque!!!" pensou Ryouma, perdendo energia e recolhendo os seu braços gigantes que rapidamente voltou ao tamanho normal.

Então, Sato rapidamente atingiu em cheio o Punho Dourado na cara de Ryouma, que soltou um alto grito de dor, cuspiu bastante sangue e depois, foi completamente arremessado para fora do ringue,m batendo de costas nas grades que separavam a platéia do ringue e depois, caiu no chão, desmaiado.

- ISSO!!!!!!!!!- gritou Kim.

- NÃO!!!- gritaram Kirino e Narin.

Então, Sato começou a sentir uma forte tonteira e então, ele caiu de cara no chão do ringue. O juiz subiu ao centro do ringue.

- O participante Ryouma Kai saiu do ringue e portanto, Sato Akira é o vencedor!!! – disse o juiz.

A platéia começou a gritar euforicamente.

- É isso aí! Esse garoto é demais! Beleza! Os dois são muito bons!!! – diziam vários espectadores.

Tsukynare parecia aliviado. Rapidamente, Kim e Anika subiram no ringue e ergueram Sato.

- Você está bem, cara? – disse Kim.

- Sim, eu só preciso descansar bastante... – disse Sato. – Bom... pelo menos... até amanhã...

- Venha conosco... – disse Anika.

Então, os três saíram do ringue e Sato foi colocado deitado ao lado do ringue. Hikoru olhava de lado para Sato.

"Incrível... ele está sempre aumentando o seu poder sobrenatural... quero muito lutar contra ele! Estou muito ansioso para o dia em que os nossos poderes finalmente... vão se chocar!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Alguns médicos pegaram Ryouma com uma maca e foram levando-o dali. Mais alguns outros estavam vieram fazer vários curativos em Sato. Levaram quase dez minutos para terminarem os curativos.

- Escute, garoto... você está com uma grande quantidade de ferimentos por todo o corpo... – disse um dos médicos. – Eu acho melhor vir conosco para o hospital...

- Não! Eu não quero ir! Eu vou ficar deitado aqui mesmo, não posso perder a luta do meu amigo! – disse Sato.

- Mas você não entende? Esses ferimentos podem piorar bastante! – disse um médico.

- Então vocês fiquem aqui! Eu não posso sair, eu preciso ver a próxima luta!!! – disse Sato.

Os médicos se olharam.

- Está bem, então vamos pegar alguns remédios pra você! – disse um médico.

- Certo... – disse Sato.

Então, os médicos saíram. O juiz continuava no ringue.

- Muito bem! Este é o torneio regional de artes marciais!!! – disse o juiz. – E até agora, já foram realizadas três lutas! Duas do grupo A e uma do grupo B!!! Agora... devemos dar inicio à ultima luta do primeiro dia de competição!!!

- É, parece que chegou a minha vez! – disse Kim.

- Vai lá cara! – disse Sato.

- Kirino, eu confio em você! – disse Narin.

- Beleza! – disse Kirino.

Sato estava sentindo várias dores pelo corpo.

"Isso é péssimo... eu nem vou conseguir me concentrar pra ver a luta do Kim... e além disso, será que o Ryouma está melhor?" pensou Sato.

Sato estava com o seu corpo todo enfaixado e sentia muitas dores. Então, os médicos voltaram e começaram a dar alguns comprimidos para Sato.

- Valeu... – disse Sato.

Enquanto isso, bem longe de onde o torneio regional estava acontecendo, na sala de Rinus, ele estava sorrindo.

"Então... ele ganhou a primeira luta do torneio regional, não é...?" pensou Rinus. "É, ele é muito forte mesmo e vi ficar bem forte, eu tenho certeza disso... Sato, Sato... eu vou fazer isso com você, pode ter certeza! E eu não vou falhar... Heheheheheheheheahahaha!"

Rinus andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu só espero que ele não falhe na missão de jeito nenhum!!! – disse Rinus.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o juiz do torneio regional. – Kim Hian e Kirino Hajin!!! Ao ringue!!!

Então, Kim e Kirino ficaram cara a cara. Kirino era um garoto da mesma altura de Kim e com cabelos loiros, um pouco abaixo da nuca e olhos azuis.

- A última luta de hoje!!! – disse o juiz. – Kim Hian contra Kirino Hajin! Comecem!!!

Então, o juiz se sentou na cadeira ao lado do ringue.

"Muito bem! Eu estou bastante empolgado! Depois da última luta... eu estou me sentindo bem inspirado! Vou acabar com esse cara de uma vez!!!" pensou Kim.

Então, Kim começou a correr rapidamente contra Kirino e tentou desferir um forte soco nele, mas Kirino se esquivou habilmente para o lado.

"Puxa, ele é bem rápido!" pensou Kirino. "Acho que eu vou ter que usar aquele golpe nesta luta!"

Kim começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de ataques, mas Kirino ia se desviando.

- É isso aí! Vai lá, Kim!!! – disse Anika.

Hikoru olhava para Sato e Sato estava começando a retribuir o olhar.

"É, Hikoru, se você continuar mesmo com essa história de vingança... e se você for mesmo um subordinado de Rinus... você viu o meu Punho Dourado, não foi? É isso o que te aguarda, seu imbecil!!!" pensou Sato.

Tsukynare também olhava para Sato.

"Ainda bem que tudo acabou sem acidentes graves..." pensou Tsukynare. "Esse garoto é incrível... ele com certeza será um grande lutador um dia... a minha única preocupação... é se ele vai ser capturado pelo Rinus e começará a servi-lo ou será um grande lutador que encherá o nosso Clube Marcial de orgulho..."

Neste momento, Kirino se distanciou bastante de Kim com um rápido movimento para o lado. Kim parou de atacar.

- Eu vou me divertir bastante nesta luta! – disse Kirino. – A narin e o Ryouma já perderam... eu não vou deixar que o Clube Marcial de Tóquio se saia melhor nessa!!!

Kirino começou a correr rapidamente contra Kim.


	50. Capítulo 050: O poder dos animais

Capítulo 050: O poder dos animais.

Kim começou a correr rapidamente na direção de Kirino, os dois se dirigiam um contra o outro.

- Heh, esses dois já começaram com tudo... – disse Sato. – Eu só quero ver os resultados dos treinamentos de Kim...

Sato ainda sentia várias dores pelo corpo.

- Sato, você tem certeza que está tudo bem ficar aqui para ver a luta? – disse Anika.

- Sim, não se preocupe, Anika, eu estou melhorando já... – disse Sato. – Apesar das fortes dores... eu acho que não correrei nenhum risco, fique despreocupada...

- Certo, mas você precisa ficar em total repouso se quiser voltar a lutar amanhã, entendeu? – disse um dos médicos que estavam ali junto com Sato.

- Eu já sei disso! – disse Sato.

Kim e Kirino estavam desferindo uma grande quantidade de ataques, dos quais os dois estavam se desviando de forma bem habilidosa.

"Ele é ainda mais rápido do que pensei... definitivamente terei que usar aquela técnica para conseguir derrotar esse cara!" pensou Kirino enquanto desferia os golpes e se desviava ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele não parece fraco não, muito pelo contrário! Terei que lutar bem sério!!!" pensou Kim.

Então, ambos pararam de atacar e se afastaram rapidamente. Os dois estavam a uns cinco metros um do outro.

- Heh! Você é bem forte, Kirino Hajin! – disse Kim. – Não esperava que você estivesse nesse nível de força...

- Heh, você também não fica pra trás... – disse Kirino, sorrindo.

Kim estava começando a elevar rapidamente a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Eu pretendo acabar com essa luta bem rápido, Kirino, você vai ver! – disse Kim, com sua energia sobrenatural bastante elevada.

- É, parece que o Kim melhorou bastante desde a competição do nosso Clube Marcial! – disse Shukan. – A energia dele está bem mais desenvolvida!

- É, é o que parece! – disse Zabou.

Shinju e os outros professores do Clube Marcial também assistiam atentamente a luta.

"Vai lá Kim!!!" pensou Shinju. "Você se fortaleceu demais! Eu confio na sua vitória!!!"

As pontas dos dez dedos das mãos de Kim começaram a ficar tomadas de espessas esferas de energia sobrenatural.

"O que é aquilo?!" pensou Kirino.

- Eu vou te mostrar a minha principal técnica, e eu espero que você fique acordado depois de recebê-la!!! – disse Kim, correndo em grande velocidade na direção de Kirino.

"Ah, Kirino, por favor, não perca!" pensou Narin. "Não podemos deixar o Clube Marcial nos vencer em todas! Isso será uma verdadeira humilhação!!!"

Kirino estava assumindo uma postura defensiva.

- Tome isso!!! – disse Kim, já bem próximo de Kirino. – DEDOS SOBRENATURAIS!!!!!

Então, Kim rapidamente começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de golpes com os seus dez dedos por todo o corpo de Kirino, que se desviava de alguns mas estava sendo atingido em cheio pela maioria.

"Não pode ser! Essa técnica é muito poderosa!!!" pensou Kirino, cuspindo bastante sangue devido aos ataques que recebia.

Por quase dez segundos, Kim cobriu todo o corpo de Kirino com incontáveis golpes e depois, Kirino caiu de cara no chão, com várias partes de seu corpo sangrando bastante.

"Heh! Perfeito! A minha técnica está bem melhor do que antes!" pensou Kim.

- É isso aí, Kim! Arrebenta esse cara!!! – disse Sato.

- BELEZAAA!!!!!!- gritou Anika.

- É isso aí, parabéns!!! – disse Haiki.

"Droga!" pensou Narin.

Kirino estava se levantando lentamente.

- Que ataque... – disse Kirino.

Kirino ficou de pé.

"Isso é maravilhoso! Eu desferi um fortíssimo golpe e mesmo assim eu me sinto cheio de energia sobrenatural! Eu vou acabar com esse cara de qualquer jeito!' pensou Kim.

- Você é bem forte, Kim Hian! – disse Kirino.

Kim estava aumentando rapidamente a sua energia sobrenatural e as pontas de seus dez dedos voltaram a ter espessas energias sobrenaturais.

- Prepare-se, Kirino! Você não vai ter um mínimo descanso sequer nesta luta!!! – disse Kim, voltando a correr rapidamente na direção de Kirino.

"Droga! Ele tem bastante poder!!!" pensou Kirino. "Preciso me mentalizar nas mãos dele para conseguir me desviar de seus ataques!!!"

Kim começou a desferir uma grande quantidade de ataques com seus dedos novamente, mas desta vez, Kirino aumentou rapidamente a sua energia sobrenatural e então, ia se desviando dos golpes de Kim com mais eficiência, entretanto, ele ainda era atingido por alguns golpes. Depois de quase cinco segundos, Kirino pulou rapidamente para trás, se distanciando de Kim. Então, Kim desfez a sua técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais.

"Impossível, esse cara... é bem forte!" pensou Kirino. "Na primeira vez eu fui mais atingido porque fui pego de surpresa, não esperava que ele tivesse toda aquela velocidade! Mas agora, bastou eu me concentrar nos dedos dele e consegui enxergar mais de seus ataques e então, eu consegui me desviar mais... isso foi muito bom! Mas eu preciso de mais alguns poucos segundos para desferir a minha técnica nele!!!"

Kim olhava fixamente para Kirino.

"Eu não posso abusar!" pensou Kim. "Mesmo tendo aumentado bastante o meu nível de energia sobrenatural no meu treinamento para este torneio... preciso controlar a minha força, não posso ficar usando os Dedos Sobrenaturais consecutivamente, senão as conseqüências podem acabar sendo muito graves depois!"

Kirino estava aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Parece que o Kim é um pouco mais forte que o Kirino, não é? – disse Haiki.

- Ao que tudo indica, é isso mesmo! – disse Sato. – Mas tenho certeza de que Kirino ainda não mostrou nem metade de sua força!

- E nem o Kim... – disse Anika.

- Heh, é você tem razão, Anika! – disse Sato. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, o Kim parece estar gostando desta luta! Eu só espero que ele consiga vencer!

Kirino estava aumentando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Agora, é a minha vez de te mostrar um verdadeiro golpe, Kim! – disse Kirino.

"O que ele está fazendo?! Qual será a técnica dele?! De qualquer forma... é melhor eu atacar logo depois que ele desferir a técnica... mas para isso, eu preciso ficar bem atento para evitar o golpe dele!" pensou Kim, observando atentamente o aumento de energia sobrenatural de Kirino.

Então, Kirino começou a erguer suas mãos.

- Quero ver o que vai fazer agora, Kim! – disse Kirino. – Engula essa!

Então, algo estranho começou a se formar diante de Kirino, envolto de uma grossa camada de poder sobrenatural.

"Que droga é esta?!" pensou Kim, observando o que se formava.

Então, depois de alguns segundos, todos perceberam o que é que estava se formando.

"Um leão?!?!" pensou Kim.

- Um leão, mas o que é isso?!? – disse Haiki.

- Parece que não é um leão qualquer! – disse Sato. – É um leão proveniente da energia sobrenatural de Kirino!

- Exatamente! – disse Narin, com uma expressão bastante confiante. – Essa é uma fortíssima técnica que o Kirino possui! Quero só ver como o se amigo vai se sair contra ela! - Um leão?! Mas que palhaçada é essa?! – disse Kim.

- Não é nenhum tipo de palhaçada! – disse Kirino. – É só a minha técnica, Ataque Animal... eu sou capaz de formar certos animais através da minha energia sobrenatural!

- Hum, eu entendo! – disse Kim. – Mas de qualquer maneira, isso não vai funcionar comigo de jeito nenhum!!!

Então, Kim começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção do leão, que rugia fortemente.

"Eu já destruí coisas muito mais resistentes do que animais selvagens, eu vou acabar com esse leão bem rapidinho!" pensou Kim, já bem perto do leão.

Então, Kim elevou rapidamente a sua energia sobrenatural e desferiu um forte chute na cabeça do leão, mas o animal não sentiu absolutamente nada.

- Puxa vida! – disse Sato. – Isso é mal! O Kim está subestimando aquele leão!

Rapidamente, o leão abriu sua boca e mordeu fortemente a perna com a qual Kim acabara de desferir o chute. Uma gigantesca quantidade de sangue começou a sair da perna de Kim, que soltava um alto grito de dor. Então, rapidamente, Kim, com sua outra perna, deu um forte chute no lado da cabeça do leão, que acabou soltando a perna de Kim. Rapidamente o garoto saltou para trás e caiu de joelhos a quase dez metros do animal.

- Hahahaha!!! – gargalhou Kirino. – Seu grande idiota! Achou mesmo que esse era um animal comum?! Hahahaha!!! Você está completamente enganado! Eu falei que esse animal é formado através da minha energia sobrenatural! Ele não é um animal comum... toda a sua pele, seus dentes, sua língua, enfim! Nada é formado por carne ou substancias que fariam parte de um leão normal! Tudo é formado apenas da minha energia! E levando em consideração que ele em si é a minha energia manifestada... ele possui uma força estrondosa, que pode até superar a minha se a fome dele estiver grande! Ta certo que não é um leão comum, mas eu tento imitar as propriedades de um leão selvagem, logo ele sente fome e tem vontade de comer carne humana! Hahahahaha!!! Você já está bastante ferido! Quero ver o que vai fazer a partir de agora! Hahahahaha!!!

Kim estava ficando de pé.

- Mas por que...? Se você usou apenas uma parcela de sua energia para formar esse leão... então como ele poderia ser mais forte do que você em algumas horas?! – disse Kim.

- É simples! – disse Kirino. – Foi exatamente pelo que eu te falei! A energia sobrenatural do leão não é retida por pele e nem nada! O leão é energia pura! Logo, ela se manifesta livremente, de uma forma que nenhum de nós poderia fazer, já que somos formados por carne! Para você conseguir superar um animal ou qualquer outra coisa que seja formada de energia pura, você precisa ser muito forte, muito mais forte do que você está agora! E além disso, essa técnica é muito boa por um simples motivo! Ela requer uma considerável parcela de energia para formar um ser talvez ainda mais forte que o criador!!!

- É uma técnica bem poderosa! – disse Sato. – O Kim vai ter que suar muito e talvez... sangrar muito também para conseguir derrotar esse cara!

- Você até que é forte, Kim! – disse Kirino. – Mas admita que você não é páreo para a técnica do Ataque Animal... e já que o leão gostou tanto de te comer... ele vai acabar contigo bem rápido... mas comer um humano inteiro... isso poderia dar uma congestão nele, não é verdade?!

Então, uma outra coisa começou a se formar ao lado do leão que estava na frente de Kirino.

"Essa não! O que é agora?!" pensou Kim.

Então, um tigre se formou ao lado do leão.

- Ah! Isso é péssimo! – disse Sato. – Se o Kim não tomar cuidado ele vai acabar sendo dilacerado por esses animais!!!

- Realmente! – disse Haiki.

Kim estava assumindo uma postura de defesa.

"Eu preciso aumentar muito a minha energia para conseguir causar dando efetivos nesses animais!!!" pensou Kim, elevando seu poder.

- Ao ataque!!! – disse Kirino.

Então, em uma grande velocidade, o leão e o tigre avançaram contra Kim.

"Não sei se minha energia está forte o suficiente, mas... preciso tentar atacá-los!!!" pensou Kim.

Rapidamente os animais estavam a um centímetro de Kim, quando ele deu um grande salto para o alto e rapidamente, o leão e o tigre também saltaram na direção do garoto.

"Ah, que droga! Agora eu me tornei um alvo muito fácil para esses animais!!!" pensou Kim, começando a cair na direção dos animais que estava subindo em sua direção.

Então, rapidamente, o leão mordeu a outra perna de Kim e o tigre, o braço esquerdo. Os animais jogaram Kim no chão e eles começaram a mordê-lo e arranhá-lo fortemente por todo o corpo.

"É melhor eu não me tornar um assassino... preciso fazer eles recuarem..." pensou Kirino.

- Suspender ataque!!! – disse Kirino.

Então, o leão e o tigre imediatamente pararam de atacar Kim e voltaram para o lado de Kirino. Kim estava com suas roupas completamente esfarrapadas e estava coberto de sangue dos pés à cabeça.

"Dor! Que dor imensa eu estou sentindo!!!" pensou Kim.

- Eu acho que a luta acabou! – disse Kirino.

- Puxa vida! O Kim está coberto de mordidas!!! – disse Haiki. – Isso é horrível! Ele pode acabar morrendo!!!

- Ele precisa desistir o mais rápido possível! – disse Sato. – Entretanto... de acordo com o que o Kirino falou sobre a sua técnica... à medida que Kim é ferido... ele tem mais condições de atacar!

- Como assim, o que quer dizer com isso?! – disse Anika, que estava quase chorando.

- É o seguinte... se os animais são fortes porque não tem pele e nem nada e então, a energia se manifesta de uma forma bem livre... – disse Sato. – À medida que o Kim perde sangue e também carne... a energia dele se manifesta mais livremente também...

- É, mas o problema é que com tantos ferimentos assim... – disse Haiki. – Ele nem conseguiria elevar sua energia sobrenatural a um nível tão alto como fez, por exemplo, quando disparou os seus Dedos Sobrenaturais...

- É, tem esse ponto também... – disse Sato. – É uma espada de dois gumes!

Kim estava tentando se levantar.

- Ele não vai desistir de jeito nenhum... – disse Haiki.

Todos da platéia estavam em silêncio observando a luta.

- É incrível essa técnica do Ataque Animal! – disse Shukan. – O Kim está em sérios perigos!

Kim já estava ficando de pé.

- KIM!!!- gritou Sato. – PRESTE ATENÇÃO! VOCÊ PRECISA AUMENTAR BASTANTE A SUA ENERGIA PARA CONSEGUIR VENCER ESSES ANIMAIS!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ COM MENOS SANGUE E CARNE, A SUA ENERGIA SE MANIFESTARÁ DE UMA FORMA MAIS LIVRE! ESSE É SUA ÚNICA CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim arregalou os olhos.

"Ele tem razão...!" pensou Kim. "Se a força desses animais é mais forte porque é energia pura... então... eu preciso aumentar muito a minha energia para que ela seja mais pura e assim, ser mais forte!!!"

- O Sato até tem razão! – disse Kirino. – Mas a questão aqui é: você conseguirá manifestar uma poderosa energia com tantos ferimentos, sentindo tanta dor e perdendo tanto sangue?

"O Kirino também tem razão! Mas eu não vou desistir... então, o Sato tem razão, essa é a única chance que eu tenho!!!" pensou Kim, tentando aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural.

- Muito bem! – disse Kirino. – Veremos quem se sairá melhor! Se é você ou se são os meus animais!!! Ao ataque!!!!

O leão e o tigre começaram a avançar em grande velocidade na direção de Kim, que se esforçava ao máximo para aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural.


	51. Capítulo 051: Energia e sangue: vitória!

Capítulo 051: Energia e sangue: vitória!

Kim estava coberto de sangue por todo o seu corpo, mas estava de pé, tentando aumentar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Vamos lá, Kim! Eu sei que você consegue, cara!" pensou Sato.

O leão e o tigre de Kirino estavam correndo rapidamente na direção de Kim. Então, os animais começaram a desferir vários ataques com seus dentes e unhas, tentando ferir Kim, mas Kim estava conseguindo se desviar.

- Boa! – disse Sato.

Entretanto, o tigre e o leão aumentaram suas respectivas velocidades e forças e então, Kim começou a ser fortemente atacado pelos animais. Uma grande quantidade de sangue estava jorrando de todo o corpo de Kim.

- Puxa vida! Se a única forma de vencer esses animais for mesmo perder sangue e carne para que a energia se manifeste de forma mais livre... – disse Haiki. – Isso será muito arriscado! O Kim pode acabar não agüentando os ferimentos e morrer!!!

Sato estava com uma expressão bastante preocupada.

"O Haiki tem razão! É arriscado demais!" pensou Sato. "Eu falei pra ele elevar bastante a energia, mas nesse estado, é quase cem por cento de certeza de que ele não vai conseguir fazer absolutamente nada contra aqueles animais do Kirino! Por favor, Kim, resista à essa luta, por favor!"

O leão e o tigre atacavam Kim de uma forma bastante feroz.

- Suspender ataque!!! – disse Kirino.

Então, os animais pararam de atacar e regressaram para o lado de Kirino. As roupas de Kim estavam todas esfarrapadas.

"Droga... esses animais... são fortes! Muito mais fortes do que eu!!!" pensou Kim. "Eu estou com menos sangue e menos carne, mas em compensação, a dor que estou sentindo em todo o meu corpo é imensa! Como é que eu vou conseguir manifestar uma grande energia para derrotar esses bichos?!"

- Kim! Você é um adversário formidável, mas deve admitir que perdeu! – disse Kirino. – Eu não quero mais ver tanto sangue, já estou começando a ficar enjoado!

Kim estava se levantando lentamente.

"Eu preciso focar toda a minha atenção na minha energia sobrenatural! Eu devo esquecer essa dor que toma conta do meu corpo... preciso me concentrar inteiramente... na minha energia!!!" pensou Kim, tentando elevar o seu poder sobrenatural. "Não precisarei elevar tanto quanto antes já que ela está se manifestando mais livremente e portanto, com mais poder!!!"

"Isso é ruim!!!" pensou Kirino. "Se ele conseguir manifestar uma grande força, talvez..."

- É isso aí, parece que o Kim está se restabelecendo! – disse Haiki.

- Eu só espero que o corpo dele consiga se recuperar de todos esses ferimentos depois dessa batalha! – disse Sato.

Na platéia, todos estavam atentos ao que estava acontecendo na luta.

- Será que o Kim vai conseguir neutralizar essa técnica?! – disse Shukan.

- Vamos torcer para que ele consiga! – disse Zabou.

- Ambos são lutadores ótimos! – disse Shinju. – Mas apesar de eu querer muito que o Kim derrote esse Kirino... é quase certo que ele não conseguirá fazer isso!

As pontas dos dedos de Kim já estavam com energias sobrenaturais muito fortes.

- Acabarei com você agora mesmo! – disse Kirino. – Ataque Animal!!!

O tigre e o leão voltaram a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Kim.

"Só por um segundo! Eu preciso me concentrar só por um segundo... eu preciso esquecer essa dor só por um segundo..." pensou Kim. "AGORA!!!!!"

Em uma grande velocidade, Kim começou a desferir um incontável número de golpes com seus Dedos Sobrenaturais no tigre e no leão. Os animais começaram a se debater e a rugir de dor, e tentaram atacar Kim com mais força ainda, entretanto, Kim aumentou ainda mais o seu poder e desferiu ainda mais golpes com seus Dedos Sobrenaturais.

- Incrível!!! – disse Sato. – É uma energia estrondosa! Eu nunca esperaria que o Kim tivesse tanto poder assim!!!

Então, lentamente, o leão e o tigre começaram a desaparecer, como se estivessem sendo pulverizando no ar. Depois de quase dez segundos, os animais desapareceram completamente. Neste momento, Kim caiu no chão, quase desmaiando.

- Ótimo!!! – disse Haiki. – Ele conseguiu destruir aqueles animais!!!

- Nada ótimo! – disse Sato. – O Kim está caído!!!

Então, Haiki percebeu que Kim estava no chão e fez uma cara séria.

- Não... essa não! – disse Haiki.

Todo o salão estava tomado de um silencio profundo. Kim estava caído com uma gigantesca poça de sangue embaixo dele e Kirino, estava de pé, com uma aparência chocada.

"Não pode ser! Ele conseguiu destruir os meus animais?!" pensou Kirino. "Mas parece... que ele usou tudo o que tinha para fazer isso... ele manifestou uma energia praticamente pura e por isso conseguir destruir os meus bichos... entretanto... será impossível que ele consiga me vencer!"

Kim estava se mexendo lentamente no chão, sentindo uma dor muito grande em todo o seu corpo.

"Incrível... nem eu sabia que tinha tanto poder..." pensou Kim. "Mas eu acho que... esse é o fim de tudo... provavelmente... a minha energia sobrenatural... se esgotou neste meu último golpe..."

- KIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou Anika.

Kim rapidamente abriu seus olhos.

"Anika..." pensou Kim. "Eu não quero decepcionar você... mas o meu corpo... ele não agüenta mais..."

Anika estava chorando bastante.

"Hum... ele pode acabar se esforçando além do normal por causa da Anika..." pensou Sato.

"Eu tenho que tentar... pela Anika..." pensou Kim. "Pela Anika... eu tenho que fazer... uma última tentativa..."

Kim estava se levantando. Kirino arregalou os olhos.

- Você ainda se levanta mesmo depois de ter feito um esforço monstruoso para ter liberado todo aquele poder?! – disse Kirino. – Pense bem, Kim, como você vai conseguir me derrotar?

- Eu já te atingi... com os meus Dedos Sobrenaturais no início dessa luta, se lembra? – disse Kim. – Naturalmente, eu estou em condições muito piores do que você, entretanto... você também não está na sua perfeita forma...

- De fato não... – disse Kirino. – Mas... eu ainda tenho energia suficiente para lançar outro Ataque Animal em você? Acha que consegue suportar?!

"Droga! Se ele desferir essa técnica de novo... eu estou acabado!!!" pensou Kim.

- Eu realmente estou impressionada... – disse Narin. – Nunca poderia esperar que esse Kim chegaria tão longe contra o Kirino... mas eu nem consigo mais ver isso, esse Kim é mais do que persistente, é impressionante!

- Heh, é isso aí! – disse Sato. – Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ele não vai desistir de jeito nenhum...

Kirino estava aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Preciso distraí-lo de alguma forma para impedir que ele lance essa técnica de novo!" pensou Kim. "Mas... é difícil..."

Kim caiu fortemente de joelhos no chão.

- Essa não, Kim!!! – disse Sato.

"O meu corpo está coberto de sangue e ferimentos e eu estou sem energia..." pensou Kim. "Espera aí... tem um jeito de eu neutralizar esse cara bem rápido! Mas... eu preciso ser bem certeiro!"

Kim rapidamente se levantou e elevou um pouco a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Eu não tenho mais condições de desferir a minha técnica dos Dedos Sobrenaturais... mas eu ainda posso desferir um golpe normal em você!" pensou Kim, aumentando sua energia sobrenatural.

- Prepare-se, Kim!!! – disse Kirino, com sua energia sobrenatural muito elevada. – Eu não pretendo te matar, mas não perderei essa luta de jeito nenhum!!!

Então, um outro leão começou a se formar lentamente na frente de Kirino.

"Eu não vou deixar!!!" pensou Kim correndo em grande velocidade na direção de Kirino.

Então, rapidamente, Kim fez um brusco movimento com seus dois braços e algumas gotas de sangue caíram em cima de Kirino, que começou a sentir um pouco de dor.

"Droga! O que é isso?!?!" pensou Kirino.

O leão que estava se formando acabou ficando pela metade e imóvel. Kirino sentia seu corpo arder nos pontos em que as gotas de sangue de Kim caíram.

"O que está acontecendo?!" pensou Kirino .

Kim estava a quase cinco centímetros de Kirino.

- Você está acabado! – disse Kim. – Agora vai com tudo!!!

Kim desferiu um poderoso soco no meio da cara de Kirino, de onde espirrou bastante sangue e então, Kirino foi lançado para fora do ringue, caindo fortemente de costas no chão. O leão que ficou pela metade desapareceu.

- É isso aí!!! – disse Sato. – Caramba! O Kim ta melhorando cada vez mais!!!

O juiz foi para o centro do ringue.

- O participante Kirino Hajin está fora do ringue! – disse o juiz. – A vitória é de Kim Hian!!!

Boa parte da platéia começou a gritar euforicamente.

- BELEZA!!!!!!!- gritaram Sato e Anika.

Kim estava sorridente, mas então, caiu de cara no chão do ringue. Kirino rapidamente se levantou e voltou ao ringue.

- Valeu, Kim! – disse Kirino, erguendo Kim nos ombros. – Eu te respeito muito por você... ter lutado com bravura! A sua estratégia foi brilhante!

- Heh, valeu... – disse Kim.

- Você elevou sua energia sobrenatural um pouco, a enviando para os dedos que é o lugar onde você tem mais experiência para enviar energia... – disse Kirino. – Então, o sangue que estava nos dedos... recebeu a sua energia sobrenatural e acabou esquentando... e então, você lançou aquelas gotas em mim apenas para que eu me ferisse um pouco para que com a dor... eu momentaneamente parasse de criar o leão e neste momento, você se aproximou demais e me desferiu aquele soco quase sem que eu percebesse...

- Exatamente... você me deu muito trabalho, cara... – disse Kim.

Kirino levou Kim para o lado de Sato, Anika e Haiki.

- Parabéns a vocês do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... – disse Kirino. – A força de vocês faz jus à fama de seu Clube...

- Valeu, cara! – disse Sato. – Mas vocês também não são nada fracos...

Narin se aproximou deles.

- O Kirino tem razão... – disse Narin. – Nós treinamos bastante, mas... mesmo assim, parece que vocês são mais fortes... mas nem pensem que desistiremos! Não se esqueçam que esse é só o primeiro dia do torneio regional!

- Heh! É isso aí! E a gente não pretende dar mole pra vocês não! – disse Sato.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o juiz. – Acabamos o primeiro dia do torneio regional! Amanhã, no mesmo horário, daremos início ao segundo dia de competição! Agradecemos a todos vocês pela presença... ah! E se alguém desejar pessoas no nosso hospital, devem ir agora... Abraços a todos!!!

As grades que separavam o ringue da platéia começaram a se recolher e as pessoas foram saindo aos montes do salão.

- Bom, é isso aí! – disse Kirino. – A gente vai ver o Ryouma! Vocês já vão embora?

- Ah, não! Eu vou ver o Ryouma também e aproveito, deixo o Kim lá no hospital também pra ele tratar desses ferimentos, sabe... – disse Sato.

Kim olhou de cara feia para Sato.

- Heh! Bom, eu pelo menos imagino que você esteja precisando, certo? – disse Sato.

- E você também, garoto... – disse um dos médicos que estavam ali ao lado de Sato. – Você ficará por algumas horinhas no hospital para receber tratamentos médicos!

- O que?! – disse Sato.

- Bem feito! – disse Kim. – Hehe...

Neste momento, Tsukynare e os outros professores, ao lado de Zabou e os outros também, chegaram ali nos garotos.

- Parabéns, pessoal! Vocês foram demais!!! – disse Tsukynare.

Os professores do Clube Marcial Makuma também chegaram ali e começaram a dar os parabéns aos garotos. Então, depois disso, todos foram para o hospital. Sato ficou deitado na cama oposta à cama de Kim e ao lado da cama de Ryouma, que já estava bem melhor.

- Valeu gente! Vocês foram demais! – disse Shukan.

- A propósito, o Hikoru foi embora, né? – disse Sato.

- Hah, é claro! O Hikoru nunca participa dessas reuniões! – disse Daiken. – Aquele cara simplesmente me irrita!

- Você foi demais, Haiki! – disse Kiwa. – Eu fiquei preocupada... de você ser morto... pelo Hikoru...

Haiki ficou com vergonha.

- Você tem razão, Kiwa! – disse Haiki. – Eu fui patético! Deveria ser mais forte pra vencer aquele cara! Ele com certeza treinou bastante pro torneio... Eu odeio admitir isso, mas o Hikoru... é muito mais forte do que eu!!!

- Não se preocupe, Haiki! – disse Sato. – Você é bem poderoso também! Além disso, ainda há grandes chances de você se classificar para o torneio nacional... a sua derrota pro Hikoru não significa que você está eliminado!

- Eu sei disso, Sato... – disse Haiki. – Farei o possível para... conseguir vencer as outras batalhas...

- Pois é melhor estar bem preparado, Haiki! – disse Narin. – Lembre-se de que você é do meu grupo!

- E eu também! – disse Anika.

- Heh, eu sei... – disse Haiki.

Por algumas horas, todos ficaram conversando ali, até que no quarto, ficaram apenas Sato, Tsukynare, Kim e Ryouma, que estava dormindo.

- Ei, mestre, vem cá... – disse Sato, em volume bem baixo.

Tsukynare chegou bem perto de Sato.

- O que foi? – disse Tsukynare.

- Escuta... vocês tiveram algum sinal do Rinus? – disse Sato.

- Não... alguns médicos preparados até perceberam a presença de alguém estranho a uns dois quilômetros daqui, mas ele conferiu e viu que era só um lutador espectador que estava vindo... – disse Tsukynare. – Mas de qualquer forma, nós não podemos afrouxar a segurança de jeito nenhum!

- Com certeza! Até porque... – disse Sato. – O fato de eles não terem feito nada e nem se aproximado... seja porque nós aumentamos a segurança e então... ele não fizeram nada apenas para nós afrouxarmos a segurança... para, sabe... voltarem a atacar! Mas quem sabe... se esse lutador espectador não estava disfarçado?

Tsukynare ficou pensativo.

- Pode ser, mas não temos como descobrir agora... – disse Tsukynare. – De qualquer forma, estamos investigando bastante o Clube Marcial da Nova Zelândia, que era o antigo Clube do Rinus... mas não encontramos nada ainda...

- Droga... – disse Sato. – Mas é certo que cedo ou tarde eles virão atacar! Precisamos fazer o nosso movimento antes deles!

- Certo, eu até concordo, mas... – disse Tsukynare. – Você só precisa se preocupar em descansar porque amanhã tem mais um dia movimentado de lutas, está bem?

- Certo, tudo bem... – disse Sato.

Tsukynare foi embora e alguns minutos depois, Sato caiu no sono, se sentindo bastante cansado.


	52. Capítulo 052: O teste de Senshin

Capítulo 052: O teste de Senshin.

Sato acordou quando o relógio marcava oito horas da noite, ainda no dia em que havia começado o torneio regional. O garoto rapidamente se sentou na cama.

- Essa não! – disse Sato. – Eu acabei dormindo demais! A minha mãe deve estar bastante preocupada!

Kim e Ryouma estavam acordados.

- Puxa, se acalma, cara! – disse Kim. – A Anika foi lá na sua casa e contou uma historinha pra sua mãe...

- Caramba, vocês não podem ficar fazendo isso direto não! – disse Sato. – Uma hora ela vai acabar desconfiando de alguma coisa... sempre que tem momentos assim vai um amigo meu lá e inventa alguma coisa, vai começar a ficar estranho.

- Heh, e você tinha alguma idéia melhor, Sato? – disse Ryouma.

- Não, na verdade não... – disse Sato. – Eu agradeço a vocês por isso... e a propósito, você já está se sentindo melhor, Ryouma?

- Sim! – disse Ryouma. – Apesar daquele seu Punho Dourado ter doído bastante, eu estou me recuperando bem rápido! Eu vou estar em perfeitas... bom, pelo menos em quase perfeitas condições para a luta de amanhã... que é contra o Kim, não é?

- Ih, é mesmo! – disse Kim.

Ryouma pegou um pequeno papel que estava dentro de um dos bolsos de suas roupas. Era na tabela do torneio regional.

- Amanhã, a Anika lutará com Hikoru... – disse Ryouma. – E a Narin lutará com o Haiki! Isso pelo grupo A, pelo grupo B... serei eu contra o Kim e depois o Sato contra o Kirino!

- Heh! Eu estou bem ansioso! – disse Sato. – Eu já to me sentindo bem melhor também! Tomara que eu consiga me dar bem melhor contra o Kirino do que contra você, Ryouma!

- Heh, desde que você não venha parar no hospital de novo! – disse Ryouma.

- É mesmo... – disse Sato.

- Ah, Sato, tinha uma coisa que eu estava querendo te perguntar... – disse Ryouma. - E o que é? – disse Sato.

- Na verdade, é um assunto sério e que nos preocupa... – disse Ryouma. – Eu vou direto ao ponto! Ficamos sabendo que Rinus está atrás de você, não é?

Sato arregalou os olhos, mas depois, voltou à sua expressão normal.

- É, agora eu entendo que a notícia está se espalhando, né? – disse Sato.

- Mais ou menos... – disse Ryouma. – Como a segurança do estádio onde acontece o torneio regional teve que ser reforçada, nós do Clube Marcial Makuma ficamos sabendo também que Rinus está de volta... e provavelmente até mais poderoso!

- Pelo jeito que fala, parece que você já sabia dele, não é mesmo? – disse Kim.

- Sim... eu fiquei sabendo dele desde o primeiro dia que entrei no Clube Marcial Makuma... – disse Ryouma. – Eu entrei lá faz um tempo e... bem foi no mesmo período em que Rinus foi derrotado por Kousuke, do Clube Marcial de Tóquio, pra falar a verdade, eu entrei quase meio ano depois que Rinus foi derrotado... mas nós também nunca acreditamos que ele tivesse realmente morrido!

- Sei... – disse Sato. – Eu só espero que eu consiga derrotar esse cara um dia... não posso ficar vivendo com medo desse canalha!

- O ruim é que ele é poderoso demais! – disse Ryouma. – Apenas o Kousuke conseguiu dar um jeito nele e sacrificando a sua própria vida para fazer isso... mas o que eu realmente quero dizer, Sato, é que o Clube Marcial Makuma tentará ajudar o máximo possível para enfrentar esse cara, agora que ele está de volta! Afinal de contas... se ele conseguir voltar com força total... nós também estaremos correndo perigos muito graves!

- Certo, eu agradeço a vocês por isso... – disse Sato. – Ele só quer me pegar por causa do meu poder... eu sou alguém muito promissor pra ele, pros propósitos dele! A pergunta é: qual será o verdadeiro objetivo desse canalha?

- Hum, eu não faço idéia... – disse Ryouma. – Obviamente, é alguma coisa bem demoníaca!!!

- Com certeza! – disse Kim.

Enquanto isso, muito distante dali, na sala de Rinus, alguém estava chegando, se ajoelhando defronte a Rinus.

- Mestre Rinus! Você mandou me chamar, não foi? – disse o homem que chegava.

- Sim! – disse Rinus. – Eu tenho uma missão extremamente especial para você, Senshin!

- Que tipo de missão? – perguntou Senshin.

- Eu não falarei nada agora, Senshin! – disse Rinus. – Antes, eu quero ver se você será mesmo capaz de concluir esta missão, porque... o seu oponente será bem poderoso!

- Heh, não importa o quão poderoso seja! – disse Senshin, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Eu cuidarei dele com bastante perfeição, seguindo restritamente todas as suas ordens, Mestre Rinus!!!

- Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso! – disse Rinus. – Eu escolhi você pois sinto que é o mais leal a mim e também... um dos mais poderosos dos meus subordinados!

- Eu lhe agradeço pela confiança, Mestre! – disse Senshin. – E pode ter certeza absoluta, porque seja qual for a missão que o senhor me der... de jeito nenhum falharei, nunca irei decepcionar o senhor!!!

- Eu espero que não mesmo... – disse Rinus.

Sato ficou conversando por algum tempo com Ryouma e Kim até que Anika, Haiki e Tsukynare chegaram ali também, acompanhados de Narin e Kirino também.

- E aí, Sato, está preparado para amanhã? – disse Kirino. – Não se esqueça dos meus animais, eu vou fazer de tudo pra eles te comerem vivo!

- Hehe, eu estou mais do que preparado, Kirino! – disse Sato. – Eu sinto que o meu Punho Dourado está ficando com mais poder a cada segundo da minha vida!

- É, mas descanse bastante, ouviu? – disse Tsukynare. – Nem pense em treinar durante a madrugada ou algo do tipo!

- É, eu sei disso, mestre, não sou irresponsável, não! – disse Sato, parecendo zangado.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse, não é? – disse Tsukynare. – Bom, eu só vim aqui para saber como você está! Eu... tenho que fazer algumas coisas...

Tsukynare deu uma leve piscada para Sato, cujo coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido.

"Deve ser alguma coisa relacionada ao Rinus!" pensou Sato.

- Mas não vou demorar... e não é nada tão sério também... – disse Tsukynare, olhando para Sato. – Já vou indo!

Então, Tsukynare saiu do quarto e foi direto para o Clube Marcial de Tóquio, na sala de Herzuz.

- Mestre Herzuz, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor... – disse Tsukynare.

- Sim, pode falar, Tsukynare! – disse Herzuz.

- O Rinus! Teve alguma informação a mais sobre ele? – disse Tsukynare.

- Infelizmente não! – disse Herzuz. – Eu preparei uma grande quantidade de lutadores experientes para investigarem uma grande área ao redor de nosso Clube... mas nada foi encontrado, pelo menos nada que fosse comprometedor...

- Entendo... – disse Tsukynare. – O senhor já tem alguma coisa em mente, senhor Herzuz, pois, afinal de contas, ele com certeza está agindo de alguma forma e nós estamos aqui de braços cruzados sem fazer absolutamente nada!

- E o que sugere que façamos, Tsukynare?! – disse Herzuz. – Não há nada que possamos fazer além do que já estamos fazendo! Eu sei que você tem razão, mas... infelizmente, eles sabem tudo sobre nós e nós não sabemos nada sobre eles, localização, força atual, número de capangas, nada! A única coisa que podemos fazer é investigar da forma mais cuidadosa e afiada possível!

- Sim, eu entendo, senhor Herzuz! – disse Tsukynare. – Eu já vou indo então...

Tsukynare saiu da sala e ficou na entrada do Clube Marcial de Tóquio. A rua estava movimentada. Tsukynare olhou para o céu e sentiu um vento frio vindo em sua direção.

"Puxa vida... há muito tempo que eu não sentia... esse tipo de vento..." pensou Tsukynare. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com o Rinus voltando... mas com certeza vai ser algo péssimo! Essa sensação que estou sentindo... não me deixa dúvidas quanto a isso!!!"

Rinus e Senshin estavam andando lentamente pelos aposentos. Senshin era um homem da mesma altura de Rinus e com curtos cabelos pretos. Estava sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Heh! Eu sabia que ele me incluiria em alguma missão importante em breve! Levando em consideração que ele ultimamente está mais concentrado no Sato... com certeza a minha missão deve ser relacionada a isso!!!" pensou Senshin.

Os dois continuaram andando por alguns minutos. Saíram dos aposentos de Rinus e foram andando por um cenário montanhoso bem escuro. Então, defronte a uma montanha, os dois pararam.

- Veja, Senshin! – disse Rinus, apontando para a entrada de uma caverna que havia ali na frente da montanha.

- O que é que tem, Mestre Rinus? – disse Senhsin.

- Eu separei uma grande quantidade de lutadores de nível 10, que sairão dali muito em breve! – disse Rinus. – Eu quero ver em quanto tempo você os vence, e não se segure! Pode matá-los, ou melhor... _deve_ matá-los!!!

- Heh! Perfeito! Faz um tempo que não vejo sangue na minha frente! – disse Senshin, sorrindo maliciosamente, olhando fixamente para a entrada da caverna.

Então, algumas sombras surgiram da entrada. A sombras foram se transformando em pessoas de carne e osso que começaram a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Senhsin.

- Eh, só por curiosidade, Mestre Rinus, quantos mais ou menos virão me atacar? – disse Senshin.

- Cerca de mil lutadores, todos de nível 10! – disse Rinus.

- Nossa! Não será um grande desfalque pros seus subordinados não, Mestre Rinus? – disse Senshin.

Os lutadores já estavam bem próximos de Senshin.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso! – disse Rinus. – Eu tenho muito mais subordinados do que apenas mil, Senshin! Você deveria saber disso...

- Beleza então! Eu vou acabar com todos eles!!! – disse Senshin, elevando seu poder sobrenatural.

Então, uma grande quantidade de lutadores começaram a desferir inúmeros ataques contra Senshin, que foi se esquivando rapidamente. Então, Senshin deu um grande salto para o alto e fez um brusco movimento com os braços. Então, os lutadores pararam de se mexer e começaram a evaporar lentamente. Senshin voltou ao chão e olhou para Rinus.

- Eu devo ter acabado de matar uns cem, não é? – disse Senshin.

- Cento e vinte e três... – disse Rinus.

- Mestre, você por acaso está me subestimando? – disse Senshin. – Pode mandar todos de uma vez!

Rinus abriu um leve sorriso e então, esticou o seu braço na direção da entrada da caverna. Uma grande quantidade de lutadores saiu rapidamente da caverna, correndo na direção de Senshin.

"Beleza! Isso vai ser divertido demais!" pensou Senshin.

Então, Senshin fechou os olhos e esticou seus dois braços, aumentando a sua energia sobrenatural. Então, os lutadores que estavam correndo em sua direção, pararam de se mover e começaram a evaporar. Depois de quase dez segundos, só restavam dois lutadores, que estavam caídos defronte a Senshin, que abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- Ora, ora parece que matei novecentos e noventa e oito lutadores de nível 10 com apenas um movimento! – disse Senshin. – Que demais! Adorei isso! Mas ainda faltam dois, não é mesmo?

Senshin se aproximou dos dois lutadores caídos, que estavam chorando. Ambos estavam sem braços.

- Heh! Parece que tiveram sorte! Eu só evaporei seus braços! – disse Senshin. – Mas é melhor não ficarem tão felizes, porque vão morrer agora mesmo!

- Espere! ESPERE!!!!!!- gritaram os dois lutadores.

- O que foi? – disse Senshin.

- Nós... – disse um dos lutadores. – sempre fomos leais ao senhor, Mestre Rinus! O senhor nos disse que... todos nós seríamos submetidos a uma... bateria de exercícios que aumentariam bastante a nossa força, mas... o senhor já sabia que nós iríamos morrer, não é?

- Claro! – disse Rinus. – Eu precisava de uma grande quantidade de lutadores de nível 10 e por isso, escolhi vocês! QUAL O PROBLEMA?!?!

- Nenhum... – disse o outro lutador. – Eu só queria viver mais um pouco... servindo ao senhor... por favor... faremos o possível para nos tornarmos mais fortes!

- Vocês me dão nojo! – disse Rinus. – Ridículos! Implorando pela vida, como se fossem vermes! Senshin!!! Acabe com eles senão eu mesmo farei isso!!!

- Sim, fique despreocupado! – disse Senshin. – A chance de vocês dois serem atendidos... É ZERO!!!!

Senshin deu um grande salto para o alto.

- Eu nem usei muito poder, é melhor usar um pouquinho mais agora... – disse Senshin. – Eu também fiquei extremamente furiosos com essa atitude humilhante de vocês dois!!!!

Uma esfera de energia sobrenatural surgiu na palma da mão direita de Senshin.

"Hum, ele é bem poderoso mesmo..." pensou Rinus. "De fato é um dos mais fortes que eu tenho como subordinado, se não for o mais forte!"

Então, Senshin lançou a esfera de energia sobrenatural que avançou rapidamente na direção dos dois lutadores e então, ao se chocar com eles, uma grande explosão tomou conta de todo o local. Rinus também foi envolvido na explosão. Uma fortíssima cortina de fumaça dominava tudo. Senshin voltou ao chão, penetrando a cortina de fumaça, que depois de quase trinta segundos, se dissipou completamente. Senshin estava ao lado de Rinus, que estava completamente ileso. No chão, defronte aos dois, estava uma grande quantidade de sangue e inúmeros órgãos destruídos.

- Hum, ainda sobraram alguns órgãos... – disse Senshin. – Eu nem quis usar aquele método de enviar energia sobrenatural através das moléculas do ar provocando a evaporação de todos aqueles que forem atingidos por esse "ar energético", já que... o senhor sabe, Mestre Rinus, não exige muito poder, apesar de ser um golpe extremamente poderoso! Por isso eu lancei essa bola energética... não me leve a mal por ter, sem querer acabado poupando algumas partes de alguns órgãos desses dois lixos!!!

- Hum, eu sei muito bem disso, Senshin! – disse Rinus. – Não se preocupe, você passou no teste! Você realizará a missão para mim!

- Certo! – disse Senshin. – Agora o senhor irá me dizer qual é a missão?

- Sim! – disse Rinus. – Você já sabe do Sato, aquele garoto, não é?

- Sim... – disse Senshin.

- Então... – disse Rinus.

O dia acabou e Sato havia regressado para sua casa, de madrugada. Dormiu apenas algumas poucas horas e então, o garoto acordou às seis horas da manhã, bastante ansioso.

"Beleza! É hoje, o segundo dia de competição do torneio regional!" pensou Sato. "Eu vou enfrentar aquele Kirino Hajin hoje, espero conseguir neutralizar aqueles animais... mas já preciso ir pensando em destruir aquela técnica sem me ferir muito, como o Kim! Por pensar nele, ele saiu ontem no mesmo horário que eu, assim como o Ryouma! Será que eles estarão bem para encarar as lutas de hoje?!" pensou Sato.

Então, às seis e meia em ponto, Sato saiu de casa, despedindo-se de sua mãe que acabava de acordar e então, foi correndo em grande velocidade para a rua Yoko, onde se localizava o estádio do torneio regional.

"É isso aí!!!" pensou Sato correndo em grande velocidade. "Hoje eu precisarei dar mais um passo para me tornar um grande lutador de artes marciais! Passarei para o torneio nacional custe o que custar!!!"


	53. Capítulo 053: O ataque brutal de Hikoru

Capítulo 053: O ataque brutal de Hikoru.

Faltavam cinco minutos para as sete horas da manhã em Tóquio, quando Sato chegou na entrada do estádio onde era realizado o torneio regional. Ele rapidamente entrou no estádio, que já estava lotado de espectadores nas arquibancadas. Inclusive os mestres Tsukynare, Shinju, Kaikun e a mestra Kishui estavam lá também. Sato rapidamente se encontrou com Kim e Ryouma.

- E aí, eu cheguei muito tarde? – disse Sato.

- Não, nem todos chegaram ainda... – disse Kim. – Ta melhor já?

- Sim, eu só estou com umas dores leves, mas é bobeira, e vocês? - disse Sato.

- A gente já ta melhor... – disse Ryouma.

Por mais alguns poucos minutos, mais espectadores se acumulavam na entrada do estádio e mais participantes chegavam, até que o relógio marcou sete horas em ponto. O juiz subiu ao ringue.

- Atenção, silêncio, por favor!!! – disse o juiz.

As grades começaram a subir, separando a platéia do ringue. Os espectadores foram cessando suas respectivas conversas até que o estádio ficou completamente em silêncio e o único barulho que entrava ali era o do pessoal que estava do lado de fora.

- Muito bem! – disse o juiz. – Hoje é o segundo dia de competição do torneio regional de artes marciais de Tóquio! Serão realizadas mais quatro lutas, duas de cada grupo. Como todos os presentes daqui já sabem das regras e de tudo mais, portanto, acho que já podemos dar início à primeira luta de hoje!!!

A platéia começou a gritar euforicamente. Anika estava bastante apreensiva. Kim se aproximou dela.

- Vamos lá, Anika! – disse Kim. – Eu sei que você consegue! Eu quero que você arrebente esse cretino do Hikoru, está bem?

- Certo, eu vou fazer o meu melhor e certamente vou ganhar dele! – disse Anika. – Ainda que eu esteja um pouco assustada com o poder que ele demonstrou na luta contra o Haiki... eu não vou me intimidar! Tentarei derrotá-lo com tudo o que eu tenho...

- É isso aí! – disse Sato. – Todos nós aqui estaremos torcendo por você, Anika!

- É mesmo, o Sato tem razão! – disse Kim.

- Vamos lá!!! – disse o juiz em voz bem alta. – Os dois participantes da primeira luta do grupo A de hoje! Anika Brux e Hikoru Kazawa! Ao ringue!!!

Em um grande salto, Hikoru subiu ao ringue e Anika rapidamente subiu e ficou na frente dele.

"O meu corpo ainda não está cem por cento recuperado dos golpes que eu recebi do Haiki..." pensou Hikoru. "Apesar de essa garota ser um pouco mais fraca do que ele... eu não posso subestimá-la... não posso ficar brincando de jeito nenhum!"

"Eu confio no meu Chute Devastador..." pensou Anika. "Eu certamente vencerei esse cara!"

Anika e Hikoru se olhavam fixamente.

"Tomara que a Anika não saia muito ferida desta batalha..." pensou Kim.

- Se estiverem prontos... – disse o juiz. – Podem começar!!!

O juiz foi rapidamente para sua cadeira ao lado do ringue.

"Eu estou bem empolgada para derrotá-lo!" pensou Anika "Além disso, não há motivos para que eu o fique examinando já que eu conheço a força dele e ele a minha! Então... aquele que fizer o primeiro movimento sairá na vantagem! E serei eu!!!"

Anika começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Hikoru e tentou desferir uma rasteira nele, mas ele rapidamente saltou para trás se desviando muito habilmente do ataque da garota. Anika continuou lançando uma grande quantidade de poderosos socos, mas Hikoru estava se desviando habilmente até que ele rapidamente se abaixou e tentou desferir uma rasteira nela, mas Anika rapidamente se desviou com um pequeno salto para trás, entretanto, no mesmo momento em que a garota tocava os pés no chão, Hikoru desferia um forte soco na cara dela. Uma considerável quantidade de sangue espirrou de seu rosto e a garota foi empurrada a quase cinco metros para trás.

- O Hikoru é muito bom em luta corporal! – disse Haiki. – É preciso aumentar bastante a velocidade e força dos golpes se quiser causar um dano realmente efetivo nele!

- É, eu concordo! – disse Sato. – Ele é bem forte mesmo!

Anika secava o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca com a sua mão.

"Que droga! Mesmo eu começando a atacar, foi ele que me atingiu o primeiro golpe! Mas tudo bem... essa luta acabou de começar e eu não pretendo perder de jeito nenhum!!!" pensou Anika.

Hikoru começou a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural e então, em sua mão direita já esticada, uma fortíssima energia sobrenatural surgia, dando origem à técnica da Navalha do Trovão.

- Puxa vida! Ele já vai começar usando aquela técnica de eletricidade! – disse Kirino.

- Hum, a Anika pode ficar em sérios apuros caso não conseguir neutralizar este golpe! – disse Ryouma.

A platéia estava gritando bastante enquanto assistia a luta entre os dois participantes.

"Esse Hikoru..." pensou Zabou, nas arquibancadas. "Apesar de ele ter ficado um pouco debilitado por causa da luta que teve ontem contra o Haiki... ele ainda tem uma grande quantidade de energia sobrenatural... ele é incrível, assim como o Sato..."

Anika olhava para a mão direita de Hikoru, a qual já estava dominada pela técnica da Navalha do Trovão.

"Eu preciso me desviar deste golpe de qualquer maneira e revidar rapidamente com o meu Chute Devastador!" pensou Anika.

- Prepare-se, garota! A luta acabou pra você!!! – disse Hikoru.

Hikoru começou a correr rapidamente na direção de Anika, que estava assumindo uma postura defensiva.

"Essa idiota... eu tenho muito mais energia sobrenatural acumulada e reservada para este movimento do que eu estou demonstrando com essa técnica... eu vou destruí-la rapidamente!!!" pensou Hikoru, já se aproximando de Anika.

Então, Hikoru desferiu a Navalha do Trovão diretamente na direção da cara de Anika, mas a garota conseguiu se desviar habilmente para o lado e quase meio segundo depois, deu um salto para o alto e rapidamente começou a descer numa posição de voadora na direção de Hikoru, já com o seu Chute Devastador formado. Hikoru abriu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Agora chegou a sua vez de receber o meu ataque, Hikoru!!! – disse Anika, já bem próxima de Hikoru. – Tome essa!!! CHUTE DEVASTADOR!!!!!

"AGORA!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Hikoru rapidamente se desviou do Chute Devastador com um rápido movimento para o lado, fazendo a técnica de Anika atingir em cheio o chão do ringue, o qual ganhou uma grande cratera. Em pouquíssimo tempo, Hikoru formou de novo a sua Navalha do Trovão e atingiu em cheio a barriga de Anika, que soltou um alto gemido de dor.

"Preciso acabar com essa luta agora mesmo!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, Hikoru rapidamente retirou a Navalha do Trovão da barriga de Anika, de onde começou a sair uma grande quantidade de sangue então, o garoto deu um forte gancho no queixo de Anika, fazendo a garota voar a quase seis metros de altura e logo em seguida, Hikoru formou outra Navalha do Trovão e saltou bem rápido na direção da garota, que estava começando a cair rapidamente de volta ao chão, sentindo bastante dor devido à corrente elétrica que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo. Então, rapidamente, Hikoru desferiu novamente a Navalha do Trovão um pouco abaixo da cabeça de Anika, quase um ou dois centímetros abaixo do pescoço da garota. Anika soltou um outro alto grito de dor e depois caiu de cara no chão enquanto Hikoru caiu de pé a quase um metro da garota.

- NÃÃÃÃO!!!!- gritou Kim.

Anika estava sentindo uma dor muito forte em todo o seu corpo, que já estava coberto de sangue. Uma fortíssima corrente elétrica tomava conta do corpo da garota dos pés à cabeça. Hikoru estava parecendo bastante cansado.

- Essa não! A Anika foi atingida por um ataque muito brutal!!! – disse Sato. – Vai ser difícil ela se levantar agora!!!

A platéia estava em completo silêncio.

- E aí...? Gostou, garota? – disse Hikoru, ofegante. – Eu desferi a minha primeira Navalha do Trovão justamente para que você se desviasse, mas o que você não sabia, Anika, é que eu já estava acumulando mais energia sobrenatural... eu estava planejando te atacar no momento em que você desviasse, eu estava pretendendo formar rapidamente uma outra Navalha do Trovão para te atacar, mas você revidou o primeiro golpe com seu Chute Devastador! Isso foi um bônus para mim, já que eu tive mais algum tempinho para formar a minha segunda Navalha do Trovão, através da energia sobrenatural que eu já havia acumulado, senão fosse o seu ataque, eu estaria muito mais cansado do que estou agora! Depois que você foi atingida pela minha Navalha do Trovão, foi só eu usar o restante da energia sobrenatural que eu havia acumulado para continuar com o ataque... parece... que você não está mais em condições de continuar nesta luta! Eu venci e você perdeu, garota...

Anika continuava caída no chão, olhando de esguelha para Hikoru.

"Droga! Essa corrente elétrica que eu estou sentindo... é forte demais para eu continuar lutando!" pensou Anika. "Mas eu preciso tentar... o Kim, na luta contra Kirino... mesmo ferido pelos ataques daqueles animais... ele conseguiu desferir a sua técnica para destruí-los e depois... usou o pouco de resistência que havia sobrado para vencer o Kirino... eu ainda tenho bastante energia sobrenatural apesar da forte dor que eu estou sentindo... eu ainda não posso me render... e não posso perder também...!"

Anika começou a se levantar lentamente. Hikoru olhava para a garota.

"Droga, usar muita energia de uma vez assim acabou agravando as dores do meu corpo por causa dos golpes de Haiki... eu preciso vencer essa garota o quanto antes! Preciso desferir mais uma vez a minha Navalha do Trovão nela!!!" pensou Hikoru.

Anika conseguiu ficar de pé, bastante ferida.

- Ah, eu não acredito nisso! Aquele cretino do Hikoru!!! – disse Kim.

- Não faça nada precipitadamente, Kim! – disse Sato. – Não pense em interferir nesta luta, senão você pode acabar sendo desclassificado por quebrar as regras!

Anika estava elevando a sua energia sobrenatural e Hikoru também.

"Ele deve desferir novamente a sua Navalha do Trovão..." pensou Anika. "Entretanto... ele já está muito cansado... preciso tirar proveito disso!"

A Navalha do Trovão começou a se formar novamente na mão direita de Hikoru.

"Preciso dar um ponto final nesta luta agora mesmo! Eu estou sentindo que a minha energia sobrenatural está se enfraquecendo... não pensava... que usar uma considerável energia traria todas as dores que eu senti na luta contra o Haiki de volta, aquele imbecil me feriu mais do que eu imaginava!" pensou Hikoru, elevando a sua energia.

"Muito bem! Vamos lá!!!!" pensou Anika.

Hikoru já estava com sua Navalha do Trovão pronta e então, ele começou a correr em grande velocidade na direção de Anika e Anika também começou a correr rapidamente na direção de Hikoru.

- Droga, isso pode ser muito perigoso... não! Isso _é_ muito perigoso para a Anika!!! – disse Kim.

- Os dois vão acabar se ferindo bastante nesta luta! – disse Narin.

"Esses caras do Clube Marcial de Tóquio... são bem fortes, não param de me impressionar..." pensou Kirino.

Então, Hikoru e Anika estavam a quase trinta centímetros um do outro.

"Eu preciso ser certeira no meu golpe!!!" pensou Anika, com sua energia sobrenatural se elevando cada vez mais.

Então, Hikoru desferiu a sua Navalha do Trovão ao mesmo tempo em que Anika desferiu um poderosíssimo Chute Devastador, através de um chute rodado que se chocou fortemente com a Navalha do Trovão. Um forte brilho começou a cobrir todo o ringue.

- Ah! A luta deve ser decidida agora!!! – disse Sato.

"Droga! Essa garota..." pensou Hikoru. "Miserável! Não esperava por isso!!!"

Hikoru começou a aumentar a sua energia sobrenatural e a Navalha do Trovão começou a se fortalecer.

"Preciso fazer isso agora, se não eu já era!!!" pensou Anika.

Então, em um rápido movimento, Anika retirou o seu Chute Devastador da Navalha do Trovão de Hikoru e se movimentou rapidamente para o lado, fazendo a Navalha do Trovão ficar no ar, sozinho. Então, em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo, Anika formou novamente o seu Chute Devastador, só que bem mais forte do que o anterior.

"O QUE?! NÃO PODE SER!!!" pensou Hikoru, começando a dirigir rapidamente a sua Navalha do Trovão na direção de Anika que estava quase ao seu lado.

Entretanto, quando a Navalha do Trovão estava a quase um centímetro de Anika, a garota atingiu o Chute Devastador em cheio na barriga de Hikoru, que cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue e voou para longe, caindo de costas quase na beirada do ringue. A Navalha do Trovão foi desfeita no exato momento em que Hikoru foi atingido pelo golpe de Anika.

- É isso aí! Beleza!!! – disseram Sato e Kim.

"Incrível..." pensaram muitos da platéia.

- Caramba! Ela conseguiu! É isso aí, Anika!!! – disse Kiwa, nas arquibancadas.

- Heh! Parece que o Hikoru não teve nenhum tempo de se desviar! – disse Shukan.

- É mesmo! Ele levou o golpe em cheio! – disse Wagaky.

- É... mas será que ele ainda vai se levantar? – disse Daiken.

- Mas se isso acontecer... – disse Zabou. – A derrota de Anika é praticamente certa!

Hikoru estava gemendo de dor, caído no chão e com um sangrento ferimento na barriga.

- Sua... desgraçada... – disse Hikoru.

- Me desculpa, mas eu tive que usar o seu próprio truque contra você mesmo! – disse Anika. – Quando eu vi que eu ainda tinha bastante energia sobrenatural e você acabou ficando cansado por causa daquele ataque, eu cheguei à conclusão de que o melhor jeito para eu te atingir em cheio, seria fazer o que você fez comigo! Eu acumulei reservas de energia sobrenatural, e quando eu desferi o meu Chute Devastador que se chocou com sua Navalha do Trovão... eu não desferi a minha técnica com força total, mas foi suficiente para te distrair! O meu objetivo era ficar competindo com sua Navalha do Trovão, mas eu sabia que se ficasse ali, você ganharia facilmente! Tudo o que fiz quando você aumentou a energia da sua técnica, foi usar rapidamente a minha energia acumulada para aumentar a minha velocidade e sair rapidamente dali, me desviando para o lado e logo depois, formar o meu Chute Devastador e te atingir em cheio... e por pouco não deu certo, já que você quase conseguiu me atingir com sua Navalha do Trovão, mas eu consegui te acertar primeiro... como pode ver, eu também sou capaz de aumentar a minha energia e deixá-la reservada para conseguir usá-la em outro momento, de uma forma mais rápida do que uma parte da energia que não tenha sido reservada!

Hikoru estava tentando se levantar.

- Olha, Hikoru, eu admito que estou bastante ferida! – disse Anika. – E o meu corpo está longe de se recuperar dos ataques que você lançou em mim, mas parece que, pelo fato de você já ter entrado nesta luta um pouco debilitado por causa de sua batalha contra Haiki, você está em piores situações do que eu! Naturalmente eu também não entrei com cem por cento das minhas forças, mas parece que os danos que Haiki causou em você foram maiores do que Narin causou em mim!

- Cale-se, garota!!! – disse Hikoru, já quase de pé. – É melhor ficar calada!

Anika estava com suas pernas flexionadas, sentindo muita dor e bastante cansada também.

- Eu ainda posso lutar... – disse Hikoru, também bastante cansado. – Eu não vou perder pra você!!!

"Essa não... ele está disposto a continuar lutando!" pensou Anika.

- Eu acho... – disse Hikoru. – Que será inútil eu continuar gastando energia sobrenatural... para desferir a minha Navalha do Trovão em você! Farei um esforço maior, mas... mostrarei... a minha técnica mais poderosa pra você!!!

Sato, Kim e Haiki arregalaram os olhos.

- Nova técnica?! – disse Sato. – A Anika foi demais nesse último ataque, mas...

- Ela pode acabar se ferindo ainda mais!!! – disse Kim.

- Com certeza! – disse Sato. – Se ela já recebeu todos aqueles ferimentos com a Navalha do Trovão, o que não receberá com uma técnica ainda mais forte?!

Hikoru estava começando a elevar a sua energia sobrenatural. Toda a platéia estava bastante atenta à luta dos dois.

.


	54. Capítulo 054: O Dragão Elétrico

Capítulo 054: O Dragão Elétrico.

A Sra. Akira estava na cozinha e não parava de pensar em seu filho Sato, estava realmente preocupada.

- Puxa vida... eles estão exigindo demais dessas crianças... – disse a Sra. Akira. – Eu ainda não acredito que deixei o Sato participar de uma loucura como essa.

Então, ela foi para a sala e a imagem do pai de Sato veio à sua cabeça.

- Ele também era poderoso demais... – disse a Sra. Akira. – O Sato sabe controlar sua energia sobrenatural, um dom que herdou de seu pai... é bom que ele treine bastante e se fortaleça, mas mesmo assim... eu só espero que ele não se fira muito neste torneio!

Enquanto isso, no estádio onde estava acontecendo o torneio regional, a platéia estava bastante silenciosa, todos os espectadores olhavam fixamente para a luta que estava acontecendo entre Hikoru e Anika.

- Droga! Isso vai ser realmente horrível para a Anika! – disse Kim. – Ela está bastante cansada depois de ter recebido todos aqueles ataques e depois de ter revidado com o Chute Devastador!

- É, mas ela não tem, escolha, se não tentar neutralizar o próximo golpe que Hikoru irá desferir! – disse Sato.

- É, nisso você tem razão, Sato... – disse Kim. – Até porque... o Hikoru já está bastante desgastado também!

- É isso aí, gente! – disse Haiki. – Caso a Anika consiga deter o próximo ataque de Hikoru, a vitória dela é praticamente certa!

Hikoru estava elevando bastante a sua energia sobrenatural.

"Droga! Eu não poderia esperar que mesmo depois de ele receber o meu Chute Devastador ele ainda teria forças para continuar lutando!" pensou Anika. "Mas eu não posso me render de jeito nenhum, preciso enfrentá-lo de alguma forma... se bem, que depois que eu usei a minha técnica... todas as dores que eu estava sentindo, aumentaram bastante! Droga! Droga!!!"

- Anika! – disse Hikoru. – Eu vou derrotá-la, custe o que custar! A sua técnica me feriu bastante e eu estou quase me esgotando, o esforço que estou fazendo para que a mkinha energia sobrenatural aumente é enorme... mas eu garanto, que depois deste golpe... VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS SE LEVANTAR!!!

Hikoru aumentou ainda mais a sua energia sobrenatural e uma fortíssima aura de poder tomava conta de todo o corpo do garoto.

"Isso vai ser bem perigoso, mas não há alternativa!" pensou Anika. "Eu preciso tentar enfrentar esta técnica com o meu Chute Devastador à potência máxima! Essa é a única coisa que eu posso fazer neste momento, entretanto... a energia que ele está manifestando... está grande demais!!!"

Anika começou a elevar bastante a sua energia sobrenatural também e rapidamente, o seu pé esquerdo ficou tomado por uma espessa camada de energia sobrenatural.

- Ela vai tentar bater o golpe de Hikoru com o Chute Devastador! – disse Sato.

- Esses dois estão completamente loucos!!! – disse Narin. – Ambos podem acabar morrendo com tamanho esforço que eles estão fazendo para arrancarem todo esse poder sobrenatural!!!

- É, mas eu duvido muito que eles irão desistir por dor, cansaço... ou qualquer outra coisa! – disse Kirino.

- Eles são admiráveis! – disse Ryouma.

Toda a platéia olhava fixamente para o forte brilho de poder que tomava conta de cada centímetro do ringue.

- Vai lá, Anika! Eu sei que você consegue, garota! Vai lá!!! – disse Kiwa.

- Por mais que ela aumente a energia sobrenatural... – disse Daiken. – Ela não está alcançando o nível de poder do Hikoru!

"Que tipo de técnica esse Hikoru pretende usar agora?!" pensou Zabou.

Hikoru começou a sorrir maliciosamente.

- Pronto! A minha energia já está no ponto certo! – disse Hikoru.

Anika assumiu uma postura de ataque.

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer!!! Eu não faço idéia da técnica que ele irá usar!" pensou Anika. "De qualquer maneira... será uma técnica muito mais poderosa do que a Navalha do Trovão, levando em consideração o tamanho da energia que ele está manifestando! Eu preciso torcer... para ser uma técnica de ataque direto! Se for... tudo o que terei que fazer é aguçar os meus olhos e me desviar do ataque e imediatamente revidar com o Chute Devastador, já que, como ele irá lançar a técnica primeiro... se ele falhar, ficará sem forças e então, estará completamente vulnerável ao meu golpe! Vamos lá! Agora é tudo ou nada!!!"

Hikoru deu um grande salto para o alto e todos do estádio o acompanharam com o olhar.

- Prepare-se, garota!!! – disse Hikoru, fazendo um estranho movimento com os seus dois braços.

Anika estava com uma energia sobrenatural muito grande envolvendo o seu pé esquerdo e estava numa posição de ataque.

- Tome!!! – disse Hikoru, caindo na direção de Anika. –DRAGÃO ELÉTRICO!!!!

Dos dois braços de Hikoru começou a sair uma grande quantidade de eletricidade sobrenatural e em menos de um segundo depois, a eletricidade tomou a forma de um grande dragão envolto por eletricidade que começou a voar em uma impressionante velocidade na direção de Anika, ao mesmo tempo em que Hikoru caía de joelhos no chão, extremamente ofegante e cuspindo bastante sangue.

"O QUE É ISSO?!?!" pensou Anika.

Anika rapidamente pulou para o Aldo, indo para a beirada do ringue, fazendo o dragão elétrico se chocar fortemente com o ringue, que ganhou uma grande cratera. Em menos de meio segundo depois, o dragão voltou a ir na direção de Anika numa velocidade ainda maior do que a anterior. Anika deu um outro pulo para o lado e o dragão se chocou de novo com o ringue, mas rapidamente voltou a perseguir Anika.

- Que técnica assustadora!!! – disse Kim. – Se aquele dragão atingir a Anika...

- Ela vai acabar morrendo!!! – disse Haiki.

"É uma técnica extremamente perigosa!" pensou Sato. "O Hikoru deve ter treinado incondicionalmente para conseguir manifestar um golpe como esse! Nunca vi nada igual! Anika! Por favor, tente vencer!!!"

Anika se desviava rapidamente dos ataques do dragão, mas mantendo o seu Chute Devastador ativo.

"Droga! O que eu vou fazer?!" pensou Anika enquanto se desviava. "Se eu continuar assim, eu vou acabar cansando e esse dragão vai me pegar em cheio! Eu poderia ir direto para o Hikoru que está no chão, sofrendo de dor, mas... esse dragão é rápido demais!!! Não dá nem tempo de eu ver direito onde o Hikoru está para eu ir nele! Droga!!! Será que eu vou acabar perdendo esta luta?! Mas não é só isso! Eu não estou mais com medo de ser derrotada aqui! Eu estou com medo... do que poderá acontecer caso esse dragão me atinja!!!"

Anika continuava se desviando rapidamente enquanto Hikoru estava caído de joelhos no chão do ringue, assistindo a garota se desviando do dragão.

"Heh! Parece que finalmente eu ganhei! Ela não vai conseguir se livrar deste dragão de jeito nenhum! Logo que ele atacá-la, tenho que absorver a energia dele, senão ela acaba morrendo... mas, Anika... torça para que eu tenha energias suficientes para... ver você sendo atingida pelo dragão, senão você irá morrer com toda a certeza!!!" pensou Hikoru.

- Aquele é uma técnica simplesmente fenomenal!!! – disse Tsukynare. – Envolve um poder sobrenatural muito grande!!!

- Anika... por favor, não morra!!! – disse Kishui.

Toda a platéia estava silenciosa. Anika continuava correndo cada vez mais rápido do dragão, até que o Chute Devastador dela começou a perder energia, até que o seu pé voltou ao normal.

"Droga! Agora até o meu Chute Devastador eu perdi!" pensou Anika, continuando a se desviar do dragão. "Eu estou tão cansada e ferida, que... não consigo nem manter a minha energia no pé... eu acho... que eu poderei vencer esta luta de apenas um jeito!!!"

Então, o dragão estava vindo mais uma vez para Anika, quando ela deu um gigantesco salto para trás, se distanciando uns vinte metros do dragão e ficando bem próxima de Hikoru.

- Eu não sei se vou morrer se fizer isso, mas se morrer, eu não irei sozinha de jeito nenhum!!! – disse Anika.

Então, rapidamente, Anika pulou para trás de Hikoru e o apertou fortemente pelas costas.

- O QUE?! O que está fazendo?!?! – disse Hikoru.

O dragão elétrico vinha rapidamente na direção de Hikoru, que era apertado fortemente por Anika em suas costas.

"DROGA!!! NÃO VAI TER JEITO!!!!" pensou Hikoru de olhos arregalados.

Então, o dragão elétrico se chocou com os dois e todo o estádio ficou tomado de um fortíssimo brilho branco, o que fez com que ninguém pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Anika..." pensou Kim, com os olhos fechados, ofuscados pelo brilho. "Por favor... não morra..."

"Que estranho..." pensou Sato, também ofuscado pelo brilho. "Parece que eu vi... que logo depois que o dragão se chocou com eles... o ele momentaneamente sumiu e depois... surgiu uma forte energia..."

Depois de quase trinta segundos, o brilho branco foi se dissipando lentamente, até que o estádio voltou completamente ao normal.

- ESSA NÃO!!!- disse Kim.

Anika e Hikoru estavam caídos, um quase vinte metros do outro e ambos estavam sangrando demais.

- Droga! O que será que aconteceu?! – disse Sato.

Hikoru começou a se levantar muito lentamente. Todo o estádio estava num silêncio profundo.

- Por favor!!! – disse o juiz. – Eu peço para que repassem toda a cena no telão eletrônico para que possamos entender o que realmente aconteceu! Por favor!!!

Depois de alguns segundos, o telão eletrônico começou a passar a cena da luta em câmera muito lenta. Logo que o dragão se chocou com os dois, ele rapidamente sumiu no corpo de Hikoru.

"Caramba! Então é isso!!! Ele deve ter absorvido a energia do dragão momentaneamente!!!" pensou Sato.

Então, em menos de 0.01 segundo depois que Hikoru absorveu a energia do dragão (este é o tempo real, pois no telão estava passando em câmera lenta), uma outra forte energia saiu das costas de Hikoru, que atingiu Anika em cheio, que soltou um alto grito de dor. Uma forte explosão de brilho tomou conta de tudo, neutralizando até a visão da câmera. Então, depois de um tempo, a cena dos dois lutadores caídos apareceu no telão, que logo depois disso, apagou.

Anika estava se mexendo no chão e tentou começar a se levantar também.

- Você... foi muito bem, garota... – disse Hikoru, já quase de pé. – O que você não sabia sobre esta técnica é que eu poderia absorver a energia dela de volta para o meu corpo... tudo o que fiz, foi absorver a energia do dragão.., e depois mandei parte dela pra você, através das minhas costas! Eu sabia que teria de fazer um grande esforço para absorver a energia e se eu a liberasse toda em você... não só você morreria mas eu correria sérios riscos também, pois eu me desgastaria muito! Por isso mandei apenas parte dela, pois assim não me tornaria um assassino e eu também teria chances de vencer a luta!!!

Anika estava tentando se levantar, mas acabou caindo desmaiada no chão, sangrando bastante. O juiz rapidamente foi para o centro do ringue.

- Muito bem!!! – disse o juiz. – A participante Anika está incapaz de continuar na luta! Portanto... a vitória é do participante Hikoru!!!

Boa parte da platéia começou a gritar euforicamente.

- Droga!!! – disse Kim, subindo rapidamente no ringue e Sato foi junto.

Sato e Kim rapidamente ergueram Anika, que estava completamente apagada, enquanto Hikoru já estava de pé e estava andando lentamente para fora do ringue, até que passou na frente de Sato, Kim e Anika.

"Esse cara... é forte pra caramba!" pensou Kim.

Hikoru sorriu maliciosamente para Sato.

"Hum... ele se fortalece cada vez mais!" pensou Sato. "No dia em que o nosso confronto chegar... eu vou vencê-lo de qualquer jeito, seu miserável!!!"

Então, Hikoru saiu do ringue e se juntou com os outros participantes, entretanto, ele rapidamente caiu de costas no chão, cuspindo bastante sangue. Rapidamente, alguns médicos vieram pegar Anika e também Hikoru, que acabou desmaiando também. Ambos foram colocados em macas e então, foram levados para o hospital que havia ali no estádio.

- Eu ainda não acredito na conclusão desta luta... – disse Kim, ao lado de Sato.

Ambos os dois garotos estavam regressando para onde estavam, ao lado dos demais participantes. Enquanto isso, Anika e Hikoru já estavam quase chegando ao hospital, quando Hikoru começou a acordar.

"Hum... eu fiz esforço estrondoso... para ganhar desta garota... eu ainda não acredito que sofri tanto para derrotá-la, mas o bom... é que eu já estou com duas vitórias e estou em primeiro do grupo A! Estou cada vez mais... me aproximando... do torneio nacional!" pensou Hikoru.

Então, os dois foram colocados na cama. Anika estava completamente desacordada.

No ringue, o juiz estava prestes a anunciar a próxima luta.

- Muito bem pessoal!!! – disse o juiz. – Depois desta emocionante conclusão, acho que devemos continuar com as lutas!!!

- Puxa, Sato... – cochichou Kim. – O Hikoru já venceu duas seguidas... é bem provável que ele consiga... se classificar para o torneio nacional!!!

- É mesmo... – disse Sato.

Na platéia, Kishui estava se levantando.

- Kishui, aonde você vai?! – disse Kaikun.

- Eu vou ver como está a Anika! – disse Kishui. – Eu realmente estou muito preocupada com ela!

Então, Kishui foi para o hospital.

- Haiki Tishu e Narin Renshou!!! – disse o juiz. – Ao ringue!!!

- Ei, Sato... – cochichou Kim. – Sorte que esse ringue é revestido de poder sobrenatural também... senão ele não se reconstruiria nunca!

- Heh, tem razão! – disse Sato. – Esses caras pensam em tudo mesmo!

Haiki estava indo para o ringue.

- Boa sorte, Haiki! – disseram Sato e Kim.

- Valeu! – disse Haiki, sorrindo.

"Tomara que ele consiga vencer!!!" pensou Kiwa.

Então, Haiki e Narin estavam frente a frente no ringue.

Neste momento, Kishui estava entrando no quarto de Anika.

- Com licença... – disse Kishui.

Alguns médicos ainda faziam curativos em Anika e também em Hikoru.

- Ela não vai precisar de nenhuma cirurgia não, né? – disse Kishui.

- Não... – disse um dos médicos. – Apesar de os ferimentos serem bem graves em alguns pontos, podemos cuidar dela apenas com nossa energia, não será preciso fazer uma cirurgia mais complicada não... – disse um dos médicos.

- Certo... – disse Kishui.

Então, ela se virou para Hikoru.

- Parabéns pela vitória, Hikoru! – disse Kishui.

Hikoru olhou para Kishui, mas não falou absolutamente nada.

"Hum, ele irá sofrer muito na vida com essa atitude metida dele..." pensou Kishui. "Bom, pelo menos a Anika vai ficar bem!"

No ringue, a luta entre Haiki e Narin estava prestes a começar.

- Aí, Sato! – disse Kim. – Pede desculpas pro Haiki depois, mas eu vou ver como a Anika está, tudo bem?

- Ah, certo... – disse Sato. – Vai lá!

- Valeu! – disse Kim.

Então, Kim foi correndo para o hospital.

- Haiki contra Narin!!! – disse o juiz. – A quarta luta do grupo A!!! COMECEM!!!!


End file.
